Knowing There's More Beyond the Pain of Today
by Lunalunar
Summary: As a pureblood, she had no choice but to leave. It wasn't fair and it wasn't easy. Slowly she'd live again through the magic that was in Forks and La Push, even if she had a lot to learn. At least that's what friends were for.
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS A SQUEAL. It is…but you don't need to read the first one to enjoy it. I recommend it, but you don't need too. (First one being A Soul Pledge to the Darkness)**_

**Chapter 1: Carry on dancing**

**A/N: This may be a bit typical of a story, but I wanted to take my try at it. I haven't found too many cross-overs I enjoy so this is me trying. I've wanted to do one for a while. So here goes nothing right? **

**Don't be afraid to review and message me your thoughts. It helps and I enjoy hearing from you. I don't usually like saying that…but this type of story will be a bit new to me so enjoy the ride with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. (Some area's are taking from Twilight, rest assure I do not own that at all)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Her eyes were slowly fluttering open. Her body seemed to be in so much pain she didn't want to wake up. But how long had she been out? Crystal truthfully didn't know, but as the moonlight drifted through the window panes, she knew she had to get up. She had been out too long. But as her eyes opened the pain began to get worse. Her head was throbbing like it had before when she woke up after what happened at the Ministry of Magic.<p>

She put a hand on her forehead and breathed in deeply. She wasn't in the hospital wing. No, she was in a much softer larger bed. Slowly she began to scan the room as her vision began to adjust to the dark room.

Panic began to fill her. She wasn't anywhere she recognized. She had never been here before. This white blanket with lavender flowers, this wasn't hers. This bed with Elven carvings wasn't hers either. Where was she?

She sat up as dread and fear filled her. She reached around silently for her wand to find it sitting on the nightstand next to a necklace. She stared at the necklace for a moment. Her mind was racing, this was from Fred and George. They gave it to her at Kings Cross. She remembers that, but how did she end up here? And why was she in so much pain?

She took the beautiful silver necklace with a tiny heart on it and put it around her neck. It was some form of comfort to her as she continued to study the room. She never lowered her wand as she walked forward, all the while thinking to herself 'Crystal Beatrice Nott, where have you landed yourself?'

As quietly as she could she made her way over to the fireplace, but her quiet tip toes didn't matter. Someone was already stirring on the couch in front of the fireplace.

She let out a scream. The person started to stir at once.

"Crystal" the figure muttered as he got up letting the moonlight pour over his figure. Crystal stared at him not sure who he was. She didn't feel safe. She felt threaten by him. His ice cold eyes were staring at her with compassion, but all she could see is a stranger. The pale blond figure frightened her.

"Stay away!" She cried pointed her wand straight at his chest, but he didn't listen. His eyes filled with dread as he walked forward to pull her wand out of her hand. But it was too late. She panicked "Stupefy!" She cried the first spell that came to mind and watched as the figure fell still on the couch.

She backed away staring at the figure that now laid still. Where was she? She had to get away. Her heart knew what to do. She quickly without a second though escaped to the bathroom and threw open the window. She looked out at the vines and began climbing down at once. The summer air was beginning to calm her, but she knew she wasn't safe. She had to get out of here completely. The forest, she had to make it that far. She had to get off this foreign property.

Both her head and her body protest but she ran forward the minute her feet landed on solid ground. She ignored any signs her body was giving her and clutched her wand tightly as she ran. The adrenaline and fear pushing her forward, she ran and ran never looking back. She didn't want to go back. Something about that manor was so forbidding to her. She didn't belong there. And she certainly didn't belong there with that strange boy that was in the room with her.

She finally made it to the tree line. She stopped only for a moment at the manor. No movement was shown, she wasn't found out yet. But that didn't mean she was safe. She held her wand tightly and looked for a branch. She picked up the first one she saw and clung to it to make a portkey. She knew where she needed to go. She needed to get to safety.

All at once the world around her began to fade as her navel pulled into a new surrounding. She closed her eyes tightly and clung onto the twig for dear life and hoped to god she created the portkey right. She was pulled deeper and deeper until she finally snapped into a bright room filled with unfamiliar smells and sights.

The minute she took the room in she seemed to fall to the ground with a deep thud, alerting the owners of the house of her presences. She heard footsteps at once and shouts calling out.

"Whose there?" A voice snapped at her.

Crystal didn't hesitate as she sat up on the floor holding her head in her hands. "Fred, George! It's me" Crystal cried as she clung tightly to her head. The world was beginning to spin.

"Crissy?" Both called out as the rushed into their kitchen in just their pajamas.

Fred let out a gasp as he ran towards her and scooped her up in his hands. "What happened?" He demanded in a soft but concern voice as he held her tight. His twin came up next to the group reaching out and holding Crystal's hand tightly.

"I don't know" Crystal shook her head lightly before hiding into Fred's chest. "I woke up in a strange place. I didn't know where I was" Crystal broke down and tears began to swell.

"What do you mean?" George asked as he leaned in closer and held her hand even tighter.

"I was in a manor, but I don't know whose. I've never seen it" Crystal said while her body began to shake. She was more afraid than she had ever been. She was safe though. She knew she was safe right here in Fred's arms. She gave another shutter "And there was someone in the room with me. I didn't know who he was."

The twins frowned. They didn't like the way this sounded. They needed to alert the Order at once or at least get their mom here. Crystal seemed to need medical help as well. She was pale and there were slight blood stains on her back that seemed to spell out something. What had happened the last couple of days since they saw her at King's Cross?

"What did he look like?" George question as he was already standing up to pick up his fallen wand.

"He had these piercing grey eyes." Crystal couldn't take anymore her voice was lost as she began to sob deeply. This was too much. Her body was in a lot of pain and her heart seemed to be breaking even more. She felt so scared and so fragile right now. She wasn't sure what to do.

The twins exchanged glances but didn't hesitate. Fred picked Crystal up and took her to the living room where he set her on the couch. He put some strands of hair behind her ear and then got up to get a blanket and a pillow for her. Once he had her tucked in he sat there on the arm of the chair stroking her hair in attempt to calm her down.

Meanwhile George was already sending a patornous to alert the Order of the situation. They needed to know what Dumbledore thought of all of this and what they should do with her. She surely couldn't stay here. It would be too obvious of a spot to look for her. She needed something and Dumbledore and the Order would know what to do.

"Crissy" Fred whispered softly. He didn't want her to fade out or fall asleep. She needed medical help and if she kept crying, surely she'd cry herself to sleep. "What else did this boy look like? Can you tell me?" he asked as sweet as he could.

Slowly Crystal nodded and let her gasp for air subdue as she let Fred's comfort warm her up and slow down the shaking. "It-it was hard to tell" She reached out and grabs Fred hand. "It was da-ark" She rubbed her eyes wearily and attempting to stay with Fred as George made his way into the room. She watched as he sat by her feet and gave her an encouraging smile. "But he looked pale with blond hair." She managed to get out before she buried her face in her hands.

The twins looked at each other "Draco Malfoy" they both muttered at the same time just as the fire roared to life and figures started to appear.

One by one Order members began to pour into their humble living room as they took in the emergency. Dumbledore took in the situation at once. He began to softly question Crystal with as much as she could handle. As the question went on the pieces began to form. Crystal suffered from selective memory loss. She couldn't for the life of her remember anything about the Malfoy's and Voldemort. The only thing she could remember was that they were on the wrong side. From there they retrieved Madam Pomfrey to look at her wounds. They discovered on her back someone had written with a knife blood traitor deep into her skin with a magical knife. There was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do for the wounds that wouldn't prevent scaring. The damage was done, her back would forever say blood traitor in big bold letters. On top of that her concussion had seemed to be back from what happened in the Department of Mysteries. But that wasn't the only wound that seemed to be damaged. Her spine was still not recovered and all the abuse she went through from a curse unknown seemed to make her legs even weaker. She would still need to walk with a cane or a crutch at the least. She would live, but the question left was where?

Dumbledore looked at the Order members who arrived. He would never ask any of them to take on the burden to take in someone else that the Death Eaters want. Especially not the Weasley's who already offered to take Harry later on in the summer. He shook his head and turned to Severus Snape. Snape smiled curtly and revealed that he had already prepared a place where she could go among muggles to hide for as long as she needed. He ended up saying how Crystal mother had left him a message before she died begging for Snape to protect her daughter no matter the cost. Snape planned to keep this promise, so shortly after she arrived back at Hogwarts from the Department of Mysterious he secured a safe house.

There was a bit of hesitation among the Order members to trust Snape, but in the end after some arguing they agreed.

Fred and George had the hardest time agreeing. They said knowing how much of a pureblood she was unless the family that would be taking her on was loaded she wouldn't be happy. Everyone knew that they were right. She was such a princess. There was no denying it, one look at her nightgown could tell it all. In the end the stash of clothing Fred and George had secured for her with some money would be sent in a truck of clothing, spell books, and anything else she would need to live with this family. The clothing was the finest Fred and George could get, the spell books the basic. They just wanted her to survive in her own comfort.

It was settled she would be set off to this safe house where only Snape knew the location, the less people that knew about it the better. As soon as she woke up she would be told the details of where she was going. But for now she was able to let her dreams take her far away.

The details of her move took several weeks to prepare. Dumbledore wanted to make sure she had enough magical training to live away from witches and wizards. He had Professor McGonagall teach her while she was staying safely at Hogwarts.

Once he finally felt her training was done she met up with Professor Snape at a discrete location near Hogsmeade, where he gave her the final goodbye.

"It is in America so you will need to brush up on your American accent." Snape reminded her once more. Crystal was simply just nodding. She knew this was for the best, but she didn't want to leave Hogwarts after she had just gotten there. She was truly sad to be going back to America when only a year before she wanted nothing more than to be in America. Things change quickly in the fickle thing called a heart.

"I know" Crystal whispered as she closed her eyes forcing the tears away.

"If you are ever in danger do not hesitate to use magic." Snape added looking anywhere but at her. "You will be registered in the Ministry of Magic there as of age. So you can use magic, but the same rules apply no using it in front of muggles unless danger is present."

"I know" Crystal repeated. They had been through this a million times. Snape was being so fatherly to her she couldn't handle it right now. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to just make it to this Forks, Washington.

"Good luck" Professor Snape said finally while pulling her into an awkward hug. "Here's the portkey. Remember stay safe." He said as a rare smile traced his lips.

Crystal nodded and took the pocked watch Professor Snape was holding out. Their eyes locked for just a moment and then she was gone, heading to a place she had never seen before.

The pull in her navel was strong, but she held on to her chest and the portkey tight as she was pulled forward. Finally after what felt like forever she landed on solid wet ground. It was raining. She scowled slightly before taking in the tiny house before her. There was some kind of strange thing stationed in the driveway, she looked at it for a moment before decided it was called a Kar or was it a Car? She couldn't remember. She never took muggle studies. She only remembered what Hermione told her once.

She shook her head and went straight for the door hoping that Charlie, the male who would be looking after her would be home. She plastered the best smile on her face and gave a faint knock on the door as her heart picked up in pace. What was she getting herself into?

"Coming!" A voice called to the door.

Crystal waited with wide curious eyes as she put the pocket watch that transported her here into her purse that was hooked onto her arm. While she was putting it away she couldn't help but glance at her dress, she seemed overdressed now. But this was all she was used too and it's what she was comfortable in.

Her thoughts snapped back as the door swung open. "Bella" He stared at her for an awkward moment taking in her dark black hair and blue eyes. A smile began to replace his shock as he threw her into a tight hug.

Crystal couldn't help but welcome the hug. It felt so loving. It felt like how a father should hug his daughter. She had never felt that before. Unsure of herself she clung tightly "Daddy" She whispered softly, not sure if he even heard her.

"Come on in kiddo, let's get you out of the rain." Charlie smiled warmly and ushered her in. She didn't do much to protest, seeing as it was raining.

Crystal stood there for a moment taking in the muggle surroundings. There was so much to look at and so much to understand. She jumped as she peaked into the living room and saw that a picture frame was not only moving but talking. But that's not what made her jump, what made her jump was that the picture was changing. Pictures can't change, something's not right there.

"Oh sorry I was just watching the game." Charlie supplied as he watched her staring at the TV with a lot of interest.

"The game?" Crystal furrowed her brows and stared at it curiously. She doubted the name of it was 'the game' but then again muggles thought of the weirdest things.

"Baseball, I figure you probably aren't into sports" He rambled on confusing Crystal more and more. She knew what sports were, obviously the more famous one being Qudditch but baseball? Was that the sport? "The police mentioned you were—" He stopped himself and watched her. He didn't want to bring up anymore memories for her. She had been through enough as far as he was concerned. What she had been through from Charlie's point of view was that she lived in upper New York and went to a pristine school. She had been there for a long time from the money Renee had supplied. But there was an accident and she was badly hurt in where she could barely walk. She was recovering and to use a cane when she needed too, but this wasn't the worst part of the accident. The worst part was what happened and why social services sent her to live her. Bella had gotten into a fight with her step father, who was a wealthy well to do CEO of some company, needless to say his temper was a bit nasty. He had lost it when Bella brought home a boy who was not in high standings nor did he go to her private school. He apparently had pushed Bella down the stairs among other things. He of course warmly welcomed her into his home. His only daughter…no matter how pristine and stuck up she would be. So far, he found her different to say the least.

"Baseball…" Crystal whispered still feeling confused. Was that what it was called or was it The Game? She didn't want to ask. Muggles should know these things. It would be weird if she questioned so she kept her mouth shut.

"Let's get you up to your room. I'm sure you're tired from your time zone change, Bells" He smiled warmly as he began lugging her chest up the stairs.

"Just a little" she smiled warmly as she followed him up the small stair case to the bedroom. She was a little shocked at how small the room was but that quickly faded away to curiosity as she looked at all the muggle gadgets that were in the room. There was this interesting little box on a desk with a frame that looked the game thing down stairs. She thinks that might have been a com…com something. She couldn't recall. And near the bed was the strangest thing. It was a clock she was sure of it because it mirrored the time of 4:09 that she saw on the Grandfather clock downstairs, but the numbers were glowing. And then over on a self with several books was something else. She wasn't sure what it was but it as a boxy thing with two boxes on the sides of it.

"I know it's not much, but I got you a Computer, I figured you could use it for school." Charlie spoke up after he set her chest down at the edge of her bed. He had been watching her from the corner of his eyes and she just looked so excited. He was glad she was being a little bit excited. He knew this was a big change for her. This house was a million times smaller than she was used to and he knew it.

"No thank you so much" Crystal gushed staring at the 'computer' he had pointed too. She had to remember that name. It seemed important. It had to have been important if he mentioned it first.

Charlie couldn't help but smile at his daughter before him. She was so formal and had turned out to be such a fine young lady. He hoped this little town of Forks would suit her well and it looked like it just might. "I'll let you unpack" He gave her another smile as she reached out and ran her hands over the keyboard of the computer.

"Thank you" She said once more only this time giving a bow, something she was used to doing for her real father.

Charlie blinked at her strange gesture. He couldn't help but wonder maybe she was scared mentally more than the social worker let on. "I'll call you down for dinner, I was thinking we could just have pizza."

"That would be lovely." Crystal smiled and watched as he left the room. She couldn't help but thinking he seemed like a wonderful man. Everything here seemed so wonderful, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was missing something. She felt so alone right now without all her friends her or even her brother. It was strange…but she knew she had a ton to keep herself occupied. She had gone over defensive techniques and anything else McGonagall thought fit but never once did they mention different muggle tools.

She began unpacking as quickly as she could, half wishing she had a house elf to help her. There was so much to unpack and decorate to make this room feel as homey as possible. She was extremely grateful to have the twins on her side. They were kind enough to give her several pictures that didn't move. A couple were of her and the twins in normal attire otherwise they gave her some pictures from school, without their robes on. They also managed to charm all her books so that to muggle eyes they were boring text books in subjects such as biology, math, and grammar books.

The minute she had her books unpacked she began rummaging through them. All she seemed to have was charms, defense, potions, and transfiguration books. There was nothing on muggles! She wasn't sure how she was going to learn everything before school.

Regardless she still poured over her books day and night. She even occupied herself in the kitchen. Charlie's cooking was awful, but she learned quickly that cooking was a lot like potions, which she did well in. And soon she was cooking meals everyday up until school started. But cooking couldn't prepare her for what was in store. There were so many little muggle things she hadn't picked up from Charlie it startled her.

On top of that she felt way out of place. All she had was her extravagant Fairy cotton and silk dresses. Everyone here wore…commoner clothing. She tried not to judge, but it was hard when she only really saw people in uniforms. Sure she saw her friends in Hogsmeade, but most were wizarding clothing and not muggle. And the buildings…they were so much more different than she was used to, especially the high school, which after going to school in a castle a simple high school seemed dull.

The worst of her troubles though weren't petty things like what people were wearing or all the muggle devices she didn't know. The worst problem of all was the subjects. She had learned most of this as a child, but only basic things she would need. Of course she knew all about Literature, but what muggles failed to realizes was that Shakespeare was a wizard. It made reading the stories that much harder. Half of the writers were wizards or witches. They altered the story so much, which she was taught early on. She went to many plays of Shakespeare after all…and of course for English the first story they were reading was Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Her thoughts were broken by the bell that went off announcing the end of the class and to a male who leaned into speak to her.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" The boy questioned. He looked extremely smart in Bella's mind, almost like a true Ravenclaw. He seemed awfully sweet, but his slightly oily hair made her want to cringe away. She shook her thoughts free. She had to be nice this was the first person to approach her all day. It would only be polite to show him the same degree of kindness.

"Bella actually" She smiled warmly, but couldn't help but notice several people cock their heads to stare. This school might just be clicker than Hogwarts…definitely smaller. Surely the news would travel in no time.

He smiled warmly "I like Bella better. Anyways, what's your next class?" He asked curiously. He was excited to finally be able to meet the talk of the town. Word was she was coming in from a high class family. When Renee left Chief Swan she left him for some extremely rich guy apparently…and well by the looks of Bella it was true. It made him and several others curious to what Bella would be like. So far she seemed awfully polite. And the way she dressed! She looked straight out of Victorian times. It was beautiful, but for school it was out of place.

Bella hesitated and pulled out her schedule from her bag. "Government" She furrowed her brow and read farther "All the way in building six." She handed him her schedule to let him confirm. He grabbed it but couldn't help noticing that she was so pale. Didn't the rich and famous always tan? Something didn't seem right here. She was as pale as him.

"Looks like it" He shrugged it off and handed her back her schedule. "I'm headed over toward building four, I can show you the way—" He stopped for a moment feeling stupid. "I'm Eric by the way. Sorry I feel so rude."

"Eric, what a lovely name" Bella gave him a warm look before grabbing her jacket "Should we head out?"

He nodded and threw on his jacket as well. Together the two of them huddled slightly to head over to their classes. The weather had stayed the same as it had been the last several weeks Bella had been here, rain. Today though there was a light drizzle. It seemed to Bella that the students stood abnormally close, that or maybe they were attempting to listen in. She didn't want to get paranoid but it seemed that way.

"This must be a big change from New York then?" Eric asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Depends on what you define as big change." Bella smirked as she tilted her head towards Eric. He couldn't help but smile back.

"We obviously dress different. I mean you look straight out of the Victorian era. Are you going for like a Romeo and Juliet feel?" He teased letting out a laugh.

"And you would be Romeo?" Bella raised an eyebrow and nudged his side. She felt like she was fitting right in with him even if they just met. This town wouldn't be as bad as she believed. "I mean personally your look isn't well…you look more like a commoner." She was half teasing but deep down inside she felt it was true. She wasn't going to crush him though.

"I am tis but a humble commoner, please accept me." He laughed taking a small bow as he stopped right in front of building six.

"I shall consider it." Bella bowed in return.

"Anyways, good luck," He touched the handle and opened the door for her. "Maybe we will have some other classes together." He said hopefully. Bella gave a smile before walking into the building. He seemed friendly enough. Though he was the only person she had talked to all day.

Government seemed to drag on and on. She was so glad once it was finally done and she was able to make her way to Trigonometry, whatever that was. Muggles thought of the weirdest things, she thought as took her seat in the middle of the classroom. She waited patiently for class to start, sitting silently by herself.

Eventually her thoughts were broken by a bubble voice who appeared next to her. The girl was short, but still stood proud with her bouncy girls surrounding her face in a beautiful cascade. "You must be Isabella Swan." Bella looked over with a pleasant smile. "I'm Jessica, Jessica Stanley." She held out her hand which Bella took gratefully.

"Please call me Bella" She smiled warmly as she shook Jessica's hand.

"Bella it is" Jessica took the seat next to her. "So exactly where did you come from?" Jessica raised an eyebrow and stared in awe at Bella's elaborate dress.

"Upper New York" Bella lied easily. "I went to a private school. This is my first time being in a public school." She supplied as politely as she could. She found it was all she could do lately was be polite. It was all she knew was her pureblood manners.

"Oh so you were like rich?" Jessica inched forward in her chair slightly while raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that" Bella smirked, if she only knew.

"I sure hope you don't find Forks too boring." She let out a sigh as she rested her hand on her cheek. "It can be with all this rain." She rambled on "But you're the most excitement this town has had an ageees!" She gushed and set her hand on Bella's with a grin.

"I'll be here a while." Bella shrugged knowing full well it was true. She could be here her full life, years, or just a year. It all varied on how long the war was going to last. Only time would tell with that.

"Good" Jessica pulled her hand away and turned her attention to the front of the room where their teacher was beginning to lull the students. "I think we will be great friends." She threw one last look at Bella before full listening to start of class.

Jessica was kind enough to take her to lunch, though after a while Bella began to wonder if it was really for her benefit or for the fact that Jessica wanted to look 'cool' to say the least. Bella was not impressed though. The way Jessica talked was…it was very commoner like and she was beginning to think all muggle humans talked like this, but was proved wrong once lunch came.

Jessica took her into the many lines for food. Bella ended up getting a simple sub and followed Jessica to a table where people were already gathering with something caught her attention. She nearly dropped her sub the minute she sensed it. Magic. She knew that feeling anywhere. There was no mistaking it. Someone in this room had a huge amount of magic. But who was it? She didn't dare look up instead she turned to the people Jessica had pulled her over towards. Eric was sitting there already waving at her with a goofy smile. Several people threw jealous glances at him, but no one said anything.

Bella ended up pulling her eyes away, the magic feeling was so strong. She was curious and well, curiosity killed the cat as they say…

It didn't take her long to find them. They were the farthest from anyone in the room, five teenagers—but not just any teenagers, five beautiful teenagers. They were Stone cold beautiful teenagers, who didn't look at all mildly interested in being here by looks of their untouched trays, crossed arms, and lack of conversation. They were so much different from anyone else in the cafeteria. That's how Bella knew they were different. They were the source of magic. They weren't interested in her like everyone else here, they were busy staring off at their untouched food. But that wasn't what let Bella know for sure they were the source of magic, it was them.

There were three boys in the group, none looking like the other. One of them had dark beautiful curly hair and seemed to be inserted in weight lifting. His body seemed to be sculpted of that of a god. The boy sitting next to him was taller, very lean, but still had muscles. Then the last one was lanky but yet again with muscles and untidy brown hair. They all were stunning and though they were here in high school, they looked like college students. It didn't help that there skin was pure and blemish free.

Bella couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she examined the two girls. The one was perfect. No beyond perfect, she seemed to be the perfect model. She was beautiful and it didn't help that her hair was a beautiful golden blonde. The other girl seemed almost like a pixie, she was very tiny all over with her deep black hair.

She stared at the five students even closer. They may have looked completely different but yet to her she looked the same. As she stared more and more she began to realize why and why she sensed magic coming from them. Their eyes were all dark, they seemed extremely pale, and everything about them was perfect.

Bella ruled out Veela almost immediately, but what other magical being had the ability to look so strikingly beautiful? She wracked her brain and came up with nothing. Her strongest subject was always potions…a lot of good that did her now. She would just have to wait till she got home to look through her books.

"Who are they?" Bella questioned wanting some sort of answer to quell her worry. She thought Professor Snape checked this area. He said she would be safe. They weren't posing any threat to her, so yes she was safe, but she thought she would be away from magic.

Jessica looked up from food over at the group of beautiful teenagers. She let a smile play upon her lips, though she didn't seem very amused as she stared at the group.

Bella looked back over at them at well to see the smallest of the males look over at Jessica for only a small moment before his eyes locked with Bella's. She couldn't help but blush. Meanwhile the tiniest one seemed to get annoyed at something and simply left, throwing away her untouched food without a second glance. It was awkward and there was something strange with that group.

Jessica let out a giggle. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen" She looked over at the boy who glanced at us then his neighbor. "Then you have Rosalie and Jasper Hale" She nodded slightly over to the beautiful blonde and the other male that was left. "And the one that just left, that was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She finished talking in the softest of tones. It was as if she didn't want them to overhear. She seemed to be afraid of them. But Bella didn't blame her. Their perfection seemed to startle even her. And there names, they felt common to wizarding families, pureblood families to be exact. No pureblood would dream of name their daughter Jessica or Eric.

"They are, erm very nice-looking." Bella struggled how to word it. She did find them handsome and beautiful, but yet they seemed to send fear down her spine, maybe that was just the magic she was sensing.

"Yes!" Jessica breathed with another giggle. Bella tried not to groan, it sounded like she just got Jessica off on a tangent. And she did. Bella listened as close as she could as Jessica revealed everything about them. How Dr. Cullen adopted them and all of them are together except for Edward, which Edward threw a couple glances at her. She couldn't help but noticed that the glances seemed to be expecting something. She didn't like it at all.

The chat slowly drifted away, it helped Bella get her thoughts elsewhere. She would worry about what kind of magical being they were once she was able to flip through her books.

Finally lunch was over and the girl on the other side of Jessica, named Angela happened to have Biology with her after lunch. Together the two of them walked to class. Bella found her company a lot more enjoyable then she had Jessica. Angela seemed to keep more to herself and it helped the walk go along smoothly. They had a late start walking though, it seemed that Jessica took too long talking and they had arrived just as the bell was about to ring leaving only two open seats. Angela of course went over to one of her other friends, leaving Bella to sit in the only open seat next to Edward Cullen.

Bella couldn't help but let her wand hand twitch. She wanted nothing more than to pull her wand out as she took a seat next to him. He looked at her so hostile it was almost startling. She couldn't help but notice how far away he was sitting on his seat. He didn't want to be anywhere near her. What had she possibly done? Bella ignored it as best as she could and focused on the class she was in.

"Alright class if you could take out a pen" The teacher asked while holding out a sheet of paper. "Just want to quickly test your knowledge of biology." He smiled as he began handing out papers.

Bella just sat there staring at her backpack with a blank expression. Her mind was temporarily erased of the hostile looking boy next to her as she began to panic. "A pen?" she muttered to herself as she looked into her backpack. "Which…ugh" She muttered and looked around the room wondering why they didn't use quills. She had no choice but to look at the boy next to her whose expression changed slightly. He wasn't as hostile rather looking at her curiously. She was half tempted to ask him just to borrow a pen, but she decided not to. Instead she looked in her hand to see exactly what a pen was and mirrored it. She let out a sigh, this day is never going to end, she thought.

Luckily the class went by a little quicker than she would have expected and in no time at all she found herself talking to someone else who seemed to find her fasniating, unlike Edward Cullen.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" The boy with the round baby face and blonde hair asked.

"Bella" She supplied with a light smile as she began to pack away her newest muggle item with a name, her pen.

"I'm Mike" He held out a hand eagerly which Bella took with less enthusiasm then the boy.

"It's very nice to meet you Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" Mike asked as Bella finished packing up and stood.

"If you would like, it's gym class." Bella smiled and started walking towards the door. She was finding the people here incredibly friendly, other than Edward, but that she would figure out later. She had to worry about other things now.

"Perfect!" He smiled happily "That's my next class too" He told her as they began walking out into the rain. "Though I don't know how you are going to participate in gym."

"What do you mean?" Bella titled her head at Mike.

"The dress you're wearing, you wouldn't want to ruin it. It looks expensive." He pointed out as he stared at the beautiful fabric that draped across her.

"Only a little bit" was all Bella could say. She didn't want to brag but this dress probably cost more than his whole wardrobe. But she knew he had a point. She didn't own anything but dresses. She never had to play Quidditch in school, so she never did. Sports just weren't her thing. "To be honest, I don't do this whole 'gym' thing."

"You don't really look like it. I can see you fawning over a piano and playing hours on end." Mike admitted.

"I would" Bella blushed slightly and looked at her feet.

Mike couldn't help but smile. She seemed like an amazing girl and very sweet too. He wondered what was up with Edward Cullen then. He seemed to be repulsed by her. "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pen or what? I've never seen him act like that." He questioned, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"He normally isn't like that?" Bella said the first thing that came to mind. Though she felt like she shouldn't have, she felt like she should have made something up. But she was already so wrapped up in lies here she wanted to be as honest as she could.

"No, I mean he usually—" Mike cut himself off "He's a weird guy, but let me tell you if I was sitting by you I would have said something." He smiled causing Bella to giggle.

It wasn't bad here in Forks. And her first day of class wasn't bad she was just ready for it to be over with so she could pour over her books at home. She had to find out why she was sensing magic from that mysterious Cullen family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I wanted to give a crossover a go...but I figured incase you wanted more of Draco I'd do the other squeal as well. But like I said...if you haven't read the first one no problems, this squeal will make sense :)**


	2. Chapter 2: No Sun

**Chapter 2: No sun in your shadow**

**A/N: Truth, I don't like Twilight at all. I believe some parts had potential but then they went nowhere. So I am finding this amusing and adding my own spice to it. And a special thanks to those of you who read and favorited this story…and to my reviewer, harrypotterseriesrocks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Bella may have wanted nothing more than to head home and look for different magical beings, but she didn't. They didn't seem threatening to her. They never attacked her and the chance that they were related to Voldemort was very slim. She wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. Other than Edwards's cold demeanor towards her the rest of the Cullen's didn't seem like bad people at all. She shouldn't be so quick to judge. She knew this, but yet curiosity was getting to her.<p>

She was able to ignore it the next day, which had less rain and more reassurance. Mike, she found out was in her English class as well, found her quickly and talked to her constantly. This caused a couple of glares from the Ravenclaw like Eric. She didn't mind though. Mike was a lot of fun and tended to tease her about her dresses. And she seemed to be fitting in just fine. She sat at the same lunch table with Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela and a couple of others. Everything was so easy. They were amazed by her speech, how politely she walked, her manners, and how she dressed. They had a million questions and she answered them easily. Lunch was her favorite time for this reason alone. Though today it didn't look like Edward was there at all she didn't mind. She was half glad she didn't have to confront him and apologize for something she wasn't sure she did.

"Seriously Angela!" Jessica whined over to her neighbor as she grabbed a book out of her bag. "Just look at how straight her back is" Jessica carried on as she put the book on Bella's back.

"It's not even! My posture has become so poor!" Bella cried in horror as Jessica compared. Everyone watched and laughed.

"I doubt that" Jessica looked through her curls and gave her a disbelieving look.

"It's true" Bella pouted slightly.

"Prove it then." Mike laughed at her pouted out lip.

"Oh seriously Mike, how do you prove something like that?" Jessica rolled her eyes and set the book on the table.

"Easy, hand me a couple of books." Bella grabbed the Trig book Jessica had just set down and put it on top of her head, easily balancing it. She tried not to grimace. Her back wasn't what it used to be because of an accident, because of what happened in the Department of Mysterious. "At my prime I could balance four books easily." Her prime before her spine was damaged. She shouldn't even be walking without a cane at this point, but she wanted to seem normal.

Jessica still looked disbelieving, but she grabbed out a two more books anyways. "If you say so" She shrugged loving the attention they were getting. Groups of people were staring from each of their tables, curious as to what they were up too. It wasn't just that everyone wanted to get to know Bella Swan the aristocrat from New York.

Bella took the two books and balanced them easily on her head. "Three books is almost too much, I'm struggling." Bella let out a sigh as everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Can you walk? I mean with the books on your head?" Eric questioned while pointing at the large books on her head.

"Of course, but the trick is getting up without spilling them." Bella smiled nervously as she attempted to get up without the books falling over. So far she did well. She made it out of the chair easy and all her friends clapped.

"I'd like to see you try that one." Mike pointed to Jessica who turned scarlet.

"Yeah right" She laughed nervously.

"I can teach you, it's easy. It only took me a couple days of etiquette training." Bella shrugged still standing with the books resting on her head.

"They actually have that?" Eric blinked at her. She was really straight out of a fairy tale.

"Of course, proper young ladies aren't born they are made." Bella flashed her best smile before twirling, letting her dress dance around her and the books never falling. "Or at least that's what my teacher told me."

"Next you are going to tell us that you have balls and fancy parties." Jessica rolled her eyes skeptical. Who was this girl? And what world did she come from. Not once but two days in a row she comes in dresses that had to have cost hundreds and she's so proper. It was insane.

"At least once a week" Bella frowned and took the books off her head. "They were horrible." She snarled thinking of all the times she had to suffer in them, all by herself.

Angela took the books from her and handed them back to Jessica. "Well, now you are here and never have to go to them again." Angela smiled warmly.

"I dunno" Jessica smiled "You could show us how to throw one, it could be fun."

"Speak for yourself." Mike made a face.

"Oh come on, loser." Jessica pouted, but Mike wasn't moved.

"There's always homecoming" Angela said breaking the glares that were being exchanged. Jessica's mood was so easy to change. Bella thought she reminded her so much of Lavender Brown, her fellow Gryffindor.

"What's homecoming?" Bella titled her head at her friends who all seemed to light up with huge grins.

"Oh you'll love it!" Jessica smiled the largest and threw her hands on Bella's hand. She was so excited.

"There's the football game!" Mike leaned in towards Bella. She tried not to look at him confused, but she figured football was a type of sport, like Baseball that Charlie loved dearly.

"That's only half the fun." Eric looked at Mike awkwardly, in that jealous sort of manner.

"The other half is the dance." Jessica gushed happily squeezing Bella's hand even tighter.

"Oh" Was all Bella squeezed out. The idea of a dance didn't interest her at all. She had enough dances to last her a life time. How could this dance possibly be fun? Not even that…how could they dance? They barely had proper posture how would they manage a simple waltz? Did muggles dance differently? Who knew, she didn't want to ask so many questions though. She was already stumped this morning by Mike's questions to what her cellphone number was. She didn't even know what a cellphone was! She nearly broke down and nearly said 'We can always firechat' but then she realized muggles don't do that. She was so confused and frustrated half the time. But she was still learning. It helped that Mike said he would just call the house phone, at least Charlie would know what to do then. Whatever a phone was…

She was learning every day what was 'cool' and not 'cool'. And apparently, taking the bus was not cool. She was actually enjoying it. She had never been on a bus before, so this was a whole new experience. Eric was actually kind enough to offer her a ride home. He also said if she'd like he could pick her up. She agreed nervously the bus was one thing to get used to, but another teens driving was another. She made it home in once piece and set off immediately to make Charlie dinner as she sat there reading through the Muggle version of A Midsummer Night's Dream, giggling at the changes every so often.

"Bells?" Her thoughts were broken half way through the meal as Charlie walked in.

Bella headed to the living room to watch Charlie take off his belt, with muggle weapons and smiled. "Welcome home dad!"

"What are you cooking?" He questioned as she reached out and helped him hang up his jacket.

"I thought we could try some steak and cheesy potatoes." Bella smiled proudly. She was growing fond of cooking. It was good not to have a house elf do everything for her. She was finally starting to feel free and felt like she could relate to some of her friends who didn't have as much money as she did.

"Smells great" Charlie smiled as he leaned in a pecked a small kiss on her forehead.

Bella blushed every time. He had picked up this habit recently and she still wasn't used to it. Her real father hated her and here was this man who thought she was his child was treating her like a princess. But Charlie couldn't help himself. The store of her abuse ran through his veins and enraged him. He was so glad he didn't see much of that in the police force he was with. All he wanted was for her to be safe and feel like a normal teenager who's loved.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled softly before bustling back into the kitchen. She finished dinner in no time and found herself sitting at the dinner table with Charlie. She still couldn't get over this. The table was so reasonable. It didn't sit forty people. It sat four instead so she could easily have idle chit-chat with Charlie and she loved that the best.

"I know it's only the second day, but how was school?" He said quickly and without pausing added "How about friends? Have you made any yet?" he smiled warmly as he cut his meat up.

"It's very different from my other school." Bella said then took a sip of cranberry juice, wishing so much for it to be pumpkin juice. By now Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville would be enjoying the best of Hogwarts and surely pumpkin juice…how she longed for them. "But I did make some friends."

"Oh?" Charlie's upper lip twitched in curiosity as he watched Bella closely.

"Just a couple, Jessica something—" Bella felt really bad for not knowing their last names, but that didn't matter as much here. She knew that. It wasn't like an England where she'd call half the people by their Surnames till they knew them well enough. She actually started falling into that habit and calling Edward by his last name, due to his distaste for her. "I sit with her at lunch. And then there's Mike he's really friendly towards me."

"That must be Mike Newton." Charlie's lips broke into a smile. He was glad she made friends and they all sounded like good kids so far. She was fitting right in. "He's a nice kid—from a nice family. They own the sporting goods store that's just outside of town. They make a good living off all the backpackers that come through here." He explained.

"I see" was all Bella had to say to that. Once again she felt bad she didn't know these things, but everyone was more preoccupied about learning about her that they have nothing to say about themselves. "Oh and Eric took me home today if that's okay?" Bella thought suddenly. She should have asked! She was going to be in so much trouble. She bit her lip preparing for the yell that never came.

Charlie laughed instead "Yorkie? Yeah that's fine. Didn't want to take the bus anymore?"

"Well no, I don't mind the bus" Bella tried not to sound too excited about the bus, now knowing it wasn't 'cool'. "But he offered and I couldn't say no."

"We should really get you a driver's license. I'm surprised you don't have one by now." Charlie pointed his fork at her before diving back into the potatoes.

"I didn't need one" Bella blushed not sure what to say to that. She had never heard of a car until a couple of weeks ago. They scared her half to death anyways…

* * *

><p>Cullen, as she was now referring him as, finally showed up to class on Monday after his long absence from classes. She felt, despite the hate that grew inside of her, that she owed him an apology for whatever crime she committed. Bella knew it was the pureblood thing to do. She had to look good in everyone's eyes because she was good and she was fabulous. She was a Nott, though right now she was a Swan and a 'muggle' at that, but she would survive.<p>

"Excuse me, but I'll be right back" Bella announced to her friends that were chatting animatedly about a sleepover they were planning this Friday. Well, Jessica and Angela. Eric and Mike seemed to be talking about some latest sports game that had everyone up and riled.

"Where you heading?" Mike looked at her, puzzlement filling his eyes as she stood up.

"To apologize" Bella shrugged and before they could protest or ask anymore question she got up and walked with her head held high all the way over to the Cullen table. It was the longest walk she had ever experienced. All heads were turning to watch her pass as her dress flowed elegantly behind her. Many eyebrows were raised at her curious behavior but no one said anything. Instead they just watched as she sauntered right up to the Cullen's, who still did not move as they stared at their untouched food.

Bella smiled warmly, not looking any of them in the eye as she lightly tapped Edward on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting" Bella's words seemed to ring out loud and clear. It seemed even louder to her due to the stillness and silence that was around the Cullen's. She did feel a little hopeful because when she spoke some eyes drifted on her. It was as if they were never approached or never spoke to any of the other students here. That probably was true, now that she was so close she almost felt a little bit afraid. People this perfect shouldn't exist, Bella couldn't help but think. "But I just felt awful about the other day" Bella filled in the silence once more as Edward and the other siblings stared at her. Edward was watching her with more curiosity than the rest though.

"The other day?" He questioned.

Bella was stunned. As if his looks weren't perfect enough, his voice was…silky and smooth. It was so beautiful she felt like she was in the presence of a deadly angel. Almost like a veela. But she stayed firm and stared into the dark topaz eyes so that he knew she wasn't afraid of him whatever _he _was. "Yes" She nodded as she held her hands together as if praying. She took a slow bow expressing her act of contrition even farther. "In biology, you seemed very upset." Bella frowned "I just don't want to get off on the wrong foot. This is all very new to me and—" Bella looked down at her feet and in doing so she noticed how well dressed Edward was. The cloths that he was wearing were top of the line, it wasn't like all her friends, he was dressed nice. Surely it was muggle designer clothing that he was wrapped in. She couldn't finish her sentence but she didn't need to Edward was already filling in for her.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Isabella—is it?" He asked in his sweet voice.

"Bella, if you would." Bella smiled warmly looking away from her feet back into Edwards's eyes.

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. I was the one at fault. I was feeling rather ill that day." He supplied but Bella couldn't help noticing that his speech it was almost like hers. It was formal. He didn't talk like Mike, who talked fast and excited and often used words like 'cool', 'dude', and other slang terms. No, everything Edward said was to the point and very well spoken.

She furrowed her brow but quickly caught herself and turned it into a bright smile. "I'm glad you are feeling better." Bella gave one more bow "I'll see you in Biology then" she said softly and turned to leave, feeling much better now that she was free of the burden of guilt. She was glad to know that she didn't do anything wrong.

But Edward stopped her "Wait" he called out softly. "I didn't get to introduce myself properly." He smiled warmly, Bella couldn't help but turn around and let him introduce himself even though she knew who he was. "My name is Edward Cullen." He didn't extend a hand, which Bella found odd. He was so formal she figured he would extend his hand and take her hand to plant a soft kiss on it. But she was being foolish. It wasn't like he was a pureblood.

"I know" Bella smirked playfully before walking away this time for real. Feeling much better as she walked back to her table, where her friends were eagerly waiting for the bit of gossip that could form from that conversation. She took her seat while they all stared at her with wide eyes waiting. Bella didn't say anything, rather she picked away at her bagel, the safest food choice from this cafeteria she found, and felt overall proud of herself.

Jessica being the gossiper she was couldn't take it any longer "Well?" She questioned in a rather drawn out manner.

"Well what?" Bella said in a smug manner. She enjoyed keeping Jessica waiting. It's what made their friendship bearable. It's not that she didn't like Jessica, no Jessica was a good person just…she talked an awful lot.

"Why did you go over and talk to Edward?" Mike questioned in a tone Bella couldn't pick up. Was it jealousy? What would he be jealous of, she talks to him every day?

"I just felt it was proper to apologize, since he was so upset with me the other day." Bella shrugged as if it was obvious. But they didn't feel that way. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

"He was the one being a jackass to _you"_ Mike pointed out.

"Mike brings up a big point." Angela, who usually didn't take sides, was taking Mike's. Was Edward's cold demeanor towards her that bad? No he wasn't being cold, he just didn't feel well. He was being considerate and staying away from her was all.

"Regardless, Edward Cullen is staring at you right now." Jessica giggled as she playfully shoved Bella.

"He's not glaring is he?" Bella didn't giggle and didn't smile. She now felt silly. The apology probably wasn't the best idea. No it had to have been, it's how she was raised.

"No, I mean it doesn't look as angry as he did in class." Mike nearly gritted he's teething seeming annoyed at something, but no one paid attention to that.

"I really don't think he likes me." Bella admitted as she grabbed her apple juice. It was a small substitute to what she was used to, but it was getting her through.

"The Cullen's don't really like anybody…well they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Jessica shrugged.

"Then stop looking at him" Bella hissed coldly throwing one of her best glares. Jessica looked a little offended, but Bella didn't care. She didn't want any more trouble or for Biology to be as awkward as it was last time.

"Rawr" Jessica muttered with her upper lip twitching.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying" Mike rolled his eyes and brought the conversation back to him.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. The conversation lulled on and Jessica threw tiny glares at Bella most of time, but she didn't mind. She just didn't like Edward to get the wrong impression nor any of the Cullen's. She was already awkward enough for actually approaching him. But now that it was said and done she was actually dreading Biology. Their teacher had assigned them the seats they sat in on the first day, so that meant she was sitting next to the Cullen. She wasn't sure how that was going to go either. He had missed enough days too, so they were working on a small lab today. She had done a ton of reading to get her up to speed, biology was not easy but it was similar to Herbology so she was learning.

She took her seat leaving Mike and Angela to go by their friends. They unfortunately sat on the other end of the room. Bella normally wouldn't mind, but she wanted the support. She swallowed hard and took her seat feeling glad she got there before the Cullen. It gave her time to gather that Gryffindor courage she knew so well. And by gathering courage…well she was sitting there staring aimlessly at the book waiting for it to come. She knew it wouldn't until she was under pressure. That's just the way it was.

After a couple of moments of staring at the same diagram, her thoughts were broken by that soft musical voice. "Hello" Edward said while taking his seat next to her.

Bella slowly looked up from her book and couldn't help but notice that he was still sitting as far away from her as possible, but yet he was angled at her. It must have just started raining because his hair was wet and more disheveled then it was last time. She couldn't help noticing that despite all that he still looked gorgeous. He was most certainly deadly, but gorgeous as his lips broke into a flawless smile "You don't like the rain do you?" He questioned noticing Bella's slight scowl. But he must have interrupted it wrong because she wasn't scowling about the weather, but rather what magical being was this perfect.

"I don't mind it, but every day is a bit excessive." She responded off-handily as she leaned forward to rest her head on her hand.

"Then why did you come here?" He asked looking sincerely. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all, but Bella couldn't get over that sense of foreboding that came with the magical aura around him.

She blinked a couple of times before actually responding. She wasn't really prepared for this answer. She knew her back story, what Charlie knew since Snape had told her, but she knew that wasn't appropriate to tell someone you just met. She felt her face fall into a scowl, there was nothing she could think of that would easily fit nor make thinks awkward. "It—" She started but Mr. Banner had started classes so she got lucky and didn't have to answer for the time being.

Mr. Banner took the time to explain to explain their lab, which Bella was extremely nervous about. She knew she'd be okay because if she didn't know anything at least Edward might know something. But deep down inside, she knew it would be alright. She didn't know how long she'd be staying in Forks so her grades shouldn't matter too much. As Mr. Banner handed out the slides, Bella tapped her foot impatiently. She wanted to get this over with. This class was the hardest one she had, next to gym.

They were apparently looking at onion root cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them as thus. But Bella had never done this before, she had done something similar in herbology but it was usually with gurdy roots, or moonpetals, or gillyweed. Not common things. Why would you ever want to look at something as common as onion roots? Bella would never understand. But they were told to get started so Bella turned to her partner, Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"Ladies first, partner?" He question with a slight smirk. Bella couldn't help but stare his smirk was so handsome. The awkward pause made his face fall "Or I could start, if you wish."

"Oh no, sorry" Bella shook her head. "I can go ahead, I just—never mind." She didn't look at him and instead grabbed the first slide and put it under the microscope. She had prepared herself the night before by pouring over her text book to the point where she had it memorized so she felt a little confident as she flipped the microscope to 40x object. Leaning in she looked closely and tried to recall what she memorized from the book. "Hmmm" She thought and looked at it a bit longer, feeling this was so new a different from Hogwarts she just wanted to soak it all in. "Prophase" she said certain that's what she had memorized given the shapes within the cell itself.

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked as Bella began to move the slide out. He reached out and held her hand, sending a shock through her body. She hadn't expected him to be that cold. He seemed freezing. Bella seemed to freeze as she took in the shock from the cold and from the feeling that was forming in her gut. "Sorry" He muttered quickly as he pulled his hand back.

Bella wasn't paying attention to his words anymore. She was busy looking at him. Really taking him in for what he was as he leaned in and peaked at the slide. Her mind snapped to one of her lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"_Out of all the magical beings, Vampires are the deadliest. With their skin frozen and sculpted they are the most stunning being of all, as if to lure humans in." _

"Prophase" He agreed, writing in neat cursive on the first space on the worksheet. Bella quickly snapped back as she swallowed hard attempting to deny her thoughts. She couldn't though. Her breathe was getting caught in her throat. She had never been around a real Vampire before…no stop. She felt like she was jumping to conclusion. That line was the only line from her books that she remembered on Vampires. That wasn't enough to conclude anything what so ever.

Edward threw another glance at her, but she didn't budge as he put another slide in and examine it quicker than the last one. "Anaphase" He murmured as he wrote it down on the sheet.

Bella snapped herself back. "Mind if I check?" Bella smiled warmly as he began to smirk and push the microscope over to her. He was right. This guy was good looking, smart, and smelt heavenly. What couldn't he do? With both of them together the slides took no time at all and soon Edward back to his question from before.

"You were saying before about why you are here." Edward asked as Bella sat back down after straightening the slides. He couldn't help but notice how she winced ever so slightly when she sat down.

"Oh" Bella's face fell and her hand seemed to immediately twitch up to her forehead again. She leaned forward casually and rested on her hand. "It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up" Edward smiled and taunted her to carry on with his curious eyes.

"I'm not saying you couldn't." Bella sighed as she clutched her forehead a bit tighter. She seemed to do that a lot lately. Whenever it seemed memories were fighting forward, she would have to clutch it. And right now all she could think about was her mistakes. She took the right side on the war, but for her family that was the wrong side. She certainly couldn't tell him that. "I needed a change." She thought out loud the only thing that in her mind that would make sense without gushing out that she's a witch caught in a vicious war about blood status. "Everything there wasn't all it's cracked up to be. And my step-dad he didn't—" She paused trying to make this lie work the best she could. But to her it wasn't a full lie. Her dad felt this way about her, so it wasn't lying was it? It was true to some degree. "He didn't see eye to eye with me."

"So you left and moved here with you real dad?" Edward questioned "That doesn't sound all that complex." He disagreed but then his face seemed to fall into sympathy.

"There's more to it than that." Bella lifted her head off of her hand and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Life's never as simple as that." She smiled.

"Did you want to leave?" He asked suddenly looking at Bella with a strange expression.

"No, not really" Bella lifted her head and looked up at the ceiling she wanted nothing more than to be with the Twins right now, but that was impossible now.

"That's not fair to you then." He pointed out.

"I'm safe though." Bella blurted out. She blushed at her comment hoping it didn't mean to much to him.

"But not happy." He said slowly.

"Doesn't matter" Bella shrugged and threw on a smile.

He looked at her and really took her in. He couldn't understand her. She was so different. The more he looked at her the more his look became appraising. "You put on a good show" he paused and let her take in his words. "But I'm willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

Bella's face slowly fell into a cold scowl. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was able to read her so well. Most of the time people couldn't read her. That's what made her such a good pureblood, but here he was reading her so well.

"Am I wrong?" He questioned but Bella ignored him. "I didn't think so," He murmured with a proud smirk.

"Blood hell…" Bella whispered under her breath. "Why does it matter to _you _anyways?" She spat trying not to let her irritation show, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't used to people questioning her so much. Not in this town at least.

He didn't answer the question he turned towards the board and was silent for a bit. "Am I annoying you?" He asked finally letting amusement play on his every word.

Bella turn to look at him. She caught his eye at once. He had been staring at her this whole time like he found her to be very interesting. She didn't feel she was, but everyone in the town seemed to believe she was. "Years of etiquette training and a mere commoner can read me like an open book." She muttered not caring if it sounded offensive to him.

But he didn't find it offensive he just laughed it off. "To be honest, I can usually understand people's emotions pretty well, but you are hard to read."


	3. Chapter 3: Love song

**Chapter 3: Send me away with the words of a love song**

**A/N: I'm having way more fun with this cross-over than I thought. And on a side note, this would have been out sooner buuut, my computer tweaked out and needed some fixing. I didn't feel like fixing it so you know…took forever to get this out. But its super long so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>Bella had been enjoying her time at Forks so far. She was already into the fifth week of school and loving every minute of it. Her friends were so much fun, except from time to time she did miss her friends at Hogwarts. The only other thing that wasn't going so well was how much her legs were starting to shake. She knew she should start walking with her cane, but she was refusing. Madam Pomfrey said her spine would be okay after a couple of weeks if she rested, but truth be told she didn't rest. And when she saw Madam Pomfrey before she arrived in Forks she said it could take months for her spine to heal and surely she wasn't helping it by actually participating in gym. She didn't care though. She wanted to be normal, like everyone else.<p>

She hung out with Jessica and Angela a couple times outside of school but mainly she sat in her room and did homework. And when she wasn't doing that, she was cooking. She was currently studying for her English test on A Midsummer Night's Dream, why she wasn't sure. She more or less felt like it to keep her busy. But the studying wasn't going well and she had given up. It was already 10 o'clock and she should probably be getting to bed. She was just about to get up and get ready, but there was a small tapping on her window. She jumped at once and turned to the window fast as she pulled her wand out only to find an owl with a large letter attached to its leg. She couldn't help but squeal with excitement as she went to rush over to the window. Though she rushed a little too quickly and fell harshly to the ground. The minute she fell she let out a large moan of pain and struggled to get up. Her back was hurting horribly now and her legs felt weaker than ever. She ignored it anyways and let the Owl free of its burden of the letter, watching it quickly go.

"Bells!" She heard at once Charlie rushing up the stairs. Quickly she threw the letters in her backpack nearby and sat on the ground waiting for Charlie who rushed into see her sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?" He questioned quickly as he kneeled down next to her.

"Yeah" She let out a small groan of pain and sat up. "I think so." She attempted to get up, but her legs were a bit wobbly and her back hurt so much. Charlie lightly pushed her back down.

"Why don't you sit, you don't want to overdo it. Your injuries from this summer probably need more healing." Charlie sighed "Look I'll call Mike and you can stay home from school tomorrow and I'll take you into the doctor's office.

At the word 'doctor' Bella's face fell pale and she slowly pulled herself up. "No, I'm alright" She smiled warmly and walked with a large limp to her bed.

"You sure?" Charlie raised an eye skeptical.

"Oh yes" Bella nodded quickly and reassuringly. But she didn't feel reassured. She couldn't help but wonder that whatever spell Malfoy hit her with in the Department of Mysterious did more damage than they thought, that it wasn't just the hard crash on the ground that damaged her spine but rather the spell. If it was the spell that's why this wasn't healing well at all because no one heard what spell he cast. Although, she felt it safe to assume Voldemort didn't help her healing either…

Charlie shook his head and headed down for the phone anyways. He was going to talk to Mike's mother. She would understand his worries. Bella was stubborn and he didn't want her to end up in the hospital again. That's what wound her up here anyways.

Bella let out another moan of pain as she reached for her backpack. She slowly grabbed out the letter and read the beautiful hand writing that must have only been Hermione's. She reached her hand over and over again and touched the cursive that read 'Isabella Swan'. She felt tears starting to form. It was the first time they had contacted her and this tiny gesture was enough to let the memories with her Gryffindor friends to start flooding in. She sat and for a while before she opened the letter delicately wanted to keep the envelope preserved.

Right on top was a Daily Prophet article they seemed to have sent along. She couldn't help but notice the picture on the front page was of her, lying still on a stretcher being pulled from the Ministry of Magic. She stared at the picture for a bit before wondering what the Daily Prophet could have possibly had to report about her in the Ministry of Magic. She looked at the date in the upper right. This was an older article, at least from right after she ran to the twins. It was then she noticed the headline that was boldly strewn across the front.

**Nott's in league with he-who-must-not-be-named?**

Bella swallowed hard and began reading the Daily prophet all thoughts and excitement from the letter Hermione sent gone.

_**Crystal Beatrice Nott, a young witch of the age of 15, ventured with Harry Potter and friends to a mission in the department of mysterious. But could this small act of rebellion been what got her killed? The Nott's have repeatedly claimed that she has ran away from home and would like to welcome her home, but there has been no news of her. She has been missing for several days now. The news she was missing had leaked right after word had gotten out she was to be engaged to young Draco Malfoy. Some say she could have run away for that reason alone, apparently she did not see eye to eye with the young Malfoy. But speaking of Malfoy's, had not Sir Malfoy himself get thrown in Azkaban? Surely the young heroine couldn't stand to be engaged to a family with such dark ties. Could this act alone have gotten her killed? There has been no evidence in this, but the Nott's have said repeatedly that they just want her back. After the loss of his late wife, Sir Nott wants his daughter back more than ever.**_

Bella read the article several times before she noticed it should continue on another page, but it wasn't attached. She didn't need to read more. She already knew what it would be about. She sighed wondering what her family was going through due to her absences. No, she sighed for her brother. He was surely getting a huge heap. The family would be seen as a disgrace. It's obvious where the article was coming from. Days after Crystal got home from Hogwarts after being seen helping Harry Potter, the Dark Lords mortal enemy, she disappears. That screams volumes.

She shook it off though, it wasn't her problem. She was safe now. She smiled as she set down the Daily Prophet article and went onto read the letter carefully written by Hermione.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Just hoping all is well. I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but we've been busy here. Everyone is doing well. _

_The twins are doing better than ever. Their business is booming. They send their regards._

_My two best friends are doing great as well. They are still avoiding their homework and waiting till the last second, but they are still doing great._

_Your other good friend is doing great as well. His Grandma was so proud of him. We all are. _

_We all hope your injuries from falling are doing a lot better. And we are sorry to hear about your loss, but my best friends think it wasn't a bad lost at all. They didn't care for the slimy git anyways. _

_I thought I would share that article with you. I figured it would suit you well. From what I over hear Theodore Nott saying, the son, Crystal would be welcomed home any time if she would just come back. But word is she lost her memories and is afraid to come home. I don't blame her you know. We are all reassured that she is away and safe. It's a big relief to us to be honest. We were so worried at the end of the semester for her. Well we know you were as well. You were her favorite muggle pen pal._

_Don't worry about writing back so soon, I trust you are well. If anything comes up you know to use your cat._

_Your best friend,_

_Crookshanks_

Her eyes scanned the letter several times. Bella couldn't help but let tears drip down her face. The letter may have been in code, but it was enough. She knew the Twins were the Weasley twins and their business was doing great. She couldn't help but let her heart sore upon hearing that. Her best friends referred to Harry and Ron. She was so glad to hear nothing has changed with them. And Neville! His Grandma was proud of him! That was so great to hear. He was always worrying so much about how his Grandma didn't think so much of him, but she thought the world! That was great. And poor Theo, he had to be suffering the greatest. But Hermione made it sound like she could go home. She didn't want to though, she wanted to wait until someone from the Order got her as promised.

She set the letter down after reading it one more time and took the chance to get up and hide the letters in "biology" book on her shelf, which was really her Charms book. She figured she would write them back slowly. She had a lot she wanted to say but a lot of it had to be in code. That wouldn't be easy. She wanted to somehow mention her suspicion of the Cullen's being Vampires, but she couldn't do it. Just like she couldn't justify opening her Defense Against the Dark Art's books to find out. She just felt they hadn't done anything wrong so why should she worry?

* * *

><p>"Let me carry your books." Mike begged for the third time. They had gotten to school early this morning. He thought it fit to pick Bella up earlier because she was having trouble walking according to Charlie, but she was not thrilled. He was trying to be polite but she was stubborn and wouldn't agree to anything. They had been in the school parking lot arguing about this for at least five minutes already. If they didn't hurry up school would start without them.<p>

"No" Bella scowled as she slipped off her flats and began putting heels on. She was feeling really rebellious after she knew about Charlie's phone call to Mike.

"What are you doing?" Mike stopped begging to take her books as soon as he saw her pull out the heels. "You can't wear those!"

"Watch me" Bella flashed a wicked smirk before grabbing her cane and attempting to walk. She didn't make it very far before her legs failed her and she was in Mike's arms.

"Take them off and let me carry your books." Mike stated as he steadied her against his car. He looked around. They were causing a scene. People were starting to gather.

"Or else what?" Bella narrowed her eyes with a slight growl in her voice. She was ignoring the crowd of on lookers up until she looked up at Mike and realized three cars away was a shiny silver car and standing just next to it was the Cullen's.

"I will call Chief" Mike threatened now that he had her eyes. He was serious and he meant it. He didn't want Chief Swan breathing down his neck because he didn't take care of his daughter.

"Fine" Bella shook slightly as she threw her shoes roughly on the ground and thrust her books in Mike's hands "Servant boy" She growled but yet wore a smirk of satisfaction as if this was her plan the whole time.

"Just put your shoes in the car, Bella." Mike shook his head in disbelief.

By the time Bella was wearing the right shoes and had her cane in hand, Angela, Jessica, and Eric had arrived and were waiting around whispering to one another what had just happened. They were no better than the intrusive on lookers. Bella ignored it anyways and grabbed her cane and began hobbling away. During the whispers she suspected the Mike had already warned them what had happened, because none of them questioned why she needed a cane and why Mike was carrying her books. They instead carried on a normal conversation as they walked towards their different classrooms.

"So Bella, I was thinking we could go to Port Angels this weekend and get you some jeans." Jessica brought up casually as they walked away from the parking lot.

"Jeans, you mean as in what you are wearing?" Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at Jessica as if she was crazy.

"Yes, as in what I'm wearing. You can't tell me once the cold weather comes you will be wearing dresses all the time!" Jessica pointed out but Bella merely laughed.

"I'll be fine" She said simply.

"The cold weather will be coming soon." Angela pointed out.

"Mmm, I'll risk it. It's only October." Bella shrugged.

"I think you should get some jeans. Your dresses are nice but I—" Mike started but Jessica whacked him hard in the arm.

"Shut up you perv." Jessica teased lightly, but her glare was pretty intense.

"Children" Angela scolded as she shook her finger at them with a light laugh.

"Yes, mother" Mike pouted as he rubbed his arm where Jessica hit him.

"Don't worry Bella, I support you all the way." Eric said while lightly patting Bella's back.

"Oh shush" Mike rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

They continued to tease each other for a while longer before they broke and headed to their classes. The day seemed to be dragging on so slowly for Bella. She wanted nothing more to get away from it. Mike was overly helpful, carrying her books everywhere, but along with that he made sure she had her cane with her every single time. She was not thrilled at all. She knew this was her fault and her fault only. She over did it and didn't bother to take care of herself. She was just too excited to be here and to fit in with the muggle world it sort of slipped her mind.

Finally though the day was winding down, she just had biology and gym left then she could go home and rest. She was feeling so exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed, but she couldn't. She was stuck in biology. Mike had just left her for his other friends, so she put her head down and rested her cane against the desk and waited for the conversation that was sure to arise from Edward. He had been talking to her a lot lately in class and today would be no exception. Some days though he wasn't that talkative and other days he was. She was hoping today would be a simple day.

"Hello" Edward chimed breaking her thoughts almost at once. She smiled as warmly as she could and lifted her head up to greet him, hoping he would spare her the questions.

"Hey" Bella breathed sounding extremely exhausted.

"Interesting spat you were having this morning." Edward commented as he took his seat. It was obviously a talking sort of day.

"I'm a little bit spoiled in case you missed that." Bella mumbled as she rested her head back down on the table, but now she was looking at Edward.

"I did not" Edward frowned and looked at her cane. "I also didn't miss the cane. What happened?" It was another one of his questions that she had to answer. He wasn't giving her a way out.

Bella bit her lip and took a while to respond. She fell it was plain and simple, but the more she looked into Edward's eyes that answer seemed less and less easy to form from her lips. Her upper lip curled up in a scowl "I fell and most likely damaged an injury that was just starting to heal."

Edward furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. Several times he had seen her holding her back or limping ever so slightly, but why? And the way she said that…she made it sound like no big deal. But the injury seemed like a big deal. "You say that like it's not a big deal."

"It really isn't. I got what I deserved." Bella shrugged and looked away from Edward. If she looked at him any longer she might just explode out of anger. What was it to him anyways?

"No one deserves to be hurt, Bella." Edward's hand twitched. The way she said that was heart breaking. Was she really abused or was it that she wasn't taking care of herself and that's why she said that? Was it because she didn't take care of herself and ended up opening old wounds? Or was it really because she was abused? She was here for a reason…it could be possible she was abused and that's why Charlie has custody of her now.

"I did obviously." She said simply.

That answer summoned it up. The heart of a broken abused soul, she believes she deserves the pain and suffering. "What could you have possibly done wrong?" Edward asked softly as his smooth velvet voice filled her.

She tore her eyes away from the front of the room. She knew class was about to start and she was getting frustrated. If this conversation kept up she wouldn't be able to concentrate. "I fought for what I believe in." She smiled lightly as she reached down to the familiar bracelet. She doesn't remember how she got it at all, but she knew it meant something to her. Fred and George before she left had explained to her it was giving to her by Draco Malfoy, the boy she was supposedly betrothed too. She had no recollection of any of that. To be honest, it scared her to know that she was betrothed to someone she did not know, but regardless she held the bracelet close. It was a part of her life at one time, so why should she get rid of it?

Edward watched her closely, but didn't get to respond. Mr. Banner had started class and Bella made it clear that she was done talking as she clasped to that bracelet. He wondered why it meant so much to her. He examined it as best as he could and released there was crest on the two separate hearts. He could make out Malfoy and Nott on each of them. Surely they were last names, but neither that Bella held. This didn't seem to have anything to do with what she said. She said she fought for what she believed in, but does that mean? He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind but it was all so puzzling. Bella was the biggest riddle of all. He didn't pay attention the whole class. He instead watched her closely. She would often switch from holding her bracelet to the necklace that was always around her neck, both were surely white gold and of the finest it appeared. The necklace seemed to hold a better meaning to her than the bracelet though. The necklace held three separate pieces, a heart in the middle and on each side two starts. Each one held the tiniest of initials. The middle heart held a tiny C, the star on the right held an F, and the star on the left was a G. None of it made sense to him and he didn't want to ask her what it meant. She was rapidly taking notes and continuously furrowing her brow, obviously this lesson wasn't easy for her.

"Cullen" she hissed at the end of class before Mike came to grab her and held her with her books. He was surprised she was calling him 'Cullen'.

"Yes, Bella?" He smiled at her annoyance.

"I know you still don't agree with what I say, but I got what I deserved. A damaged spine is practically nothing to what I should have gotten. You don't go against the family—" She stopped as Mike started to come over and leaned in closer to Edward to listen. "And the one you are betrothed too without some sort of punishment."

Edward wanted to question more, but Mike was bouncing at her heels.

"You ready Bella?" He smiled and grabbed her books and threw them in his backpack.

"Of course" She returned his smile, grabbed her cane and readied to leave. "I will talk to you later Cullen." She said still smiling brightly.

But she didn't talk to Cullen later. A couple days passed and the weather grew a lot chillier for November closing in. Along with the cold weather came unexpected snow and homecoming. Word had gotten out that Bella took part in many extravagant balls and half the student council began to hound her for ideas on what they could do to make their homecoming spectacular. She gladly answered everything she possibly could and put a lot of enthusiasm into the homecoming dance. She had never planned a ball herself, but going to several within her life time seemed to help.

The theme was slowly falling into place, along with the snow on the ground. Everyone was excited for the theme 'Winter Wonderland'. Sure it was only the start of November, but everyone was getting into the Christmas feel with the snow that was slowly glistening from the sky. And today was especially awful. Mike picked her up a whole twenty minutes before he usually showed up, looking tense and worried. Not as worried as Charlie was.

"I can call you in if you'd rather stay at home." Charlie stood at the door as Bella, who was walking just fine now attempted to get to Mike's car without falling.

"We should be okay Chief!" Mike couldn't help but over hear Charlie's worries as he got out of the care to help Bella. He knew she'd be stubborn and wear heels regardless of the sheet of ice and snow that had formed on the roads.

And he was right. Bella was in a beautiful long white dress with pink flowers and heels hidden beneath it. What amazed him the most though wasn't the dress, it was the shawl she wore over it. He couldn't understand how she wasn't freezing. But she walked elegantly as ever on the icy driveway without a single shutter.

"You sure Mike? I don't want your head if anything happens." Charlie sighed. He really didn't want anything to happen to Bella. He was starting to get used to her cheery face every morning and her delicate speech.

"Daddy" Bella groaned and turned to look at Charlie, "We will be okay." She reassured with a wave.

"Alright" He melted as she smiled and waved at him. She looked so much like Renee, how could he deny her?

"Bye Chief!" Mike called out as he opened the door for Bella and ushered her in.

The ride to school was rather silent. The roads were bad. Mike wasn't sure if he should have taken Chief's offer and not gone, but if he did that the chance to be with Bella for even a bit was slim. He would rather take the risk. He was nice enough to drive slowly for Bella, especially in this weather. He always loved being in the car with her because she asked a million questions about what each thing did. He found it cute on how she didn't know anything but sometimes wondered so much about how she couldn't.

When they neared school, Mike was gaining his confidence and finally dared to speak to Bella.

"Did it get this cold and icy at your last school?" Mike asked keeping his hands tightly on the wheel. Bella couldn't help notice they were almost white in the knuckles. He was concentrating hard.

"We had plenty of ice and snow at ho—" She started to say but caught herself last minute. She almost said Hogwarts. "Home" She finished.

"Do you ever miss home? I mean you never really mention it." He kept his eyes focused on the road, but Bella noticed they softened ever so slightly.

"I miss my friends, yes…" She paused "I have a brother—well step brother, his name is Theodore." She didn't feel bad for telling Mike. She felt it was safe to tell him. He was as normal as normal gets.

"How come you've never mentioned him?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Were you not close?"

"We weren't like normal brother and sister, but we were close." Bella paused as Mike listened in deep attention. "He protected me but I think…I think he was wrong." She was struggling how to word it. She knew she couldn't tell Mike too much, but she really wanted to spill. It was one thing to tell Fred and George or Hermione who knew her family, but to tell an outsider it felt like she was getting rid of a heavy burden. It was lifting her up somehow.

"What do you mean, he was wrong?" He took his eyes off of the white mass of the road and looked at Bella before quickly turning back.

"It's a whole different world. It's hard to explain. Everything here is so simple. Being the daughter of a—" She stopped and tried to think of what Snape told her that her 'step-father' did for a living. "A CEO isn't as easy as you think. You get used for business, to secure things. I was more of an object then a living human being." She didn't expect Mike to understand. She didn't expect him to respond, but she wanted to get it out.

"Are you happier here? I mean having more freedom." He asked as they finally turned into the school parking lot.

"I think so" She smiled but her thoughts were already gone. She was now thinking of life back in England. What had happened in that one short year? She loved it so much there, but her childhood she hated it. She was always being controlled. Now she was free, but was she really? Wasn't that one part of her brain always clicking and searching. She was missing something, forgetting something, but what was it?

Bella let her thoughts carry her as they made their slow way to school through the slippery parking lot. They were nearing the building will Bella realized she left her backpack in Mike's car.

"Bollocks" Bella cursed stopping at once.

"What?" Mike stopped walking too looking at her in confusion for her choice of words and her stopping.

"I forgot my backpack in the car." She pouted slightly "Mind if I go back?"

"I'll go with" Mike offered his arm but she shook it off.

"No it's alright Mike, I'll go by myself." She waved it off.

"You sure?" He questioned looking at the slippery parking lot, not really wanting to venture there himself, but he didn't want her to fall.

"Positive" She smiled and was glad they got to school a little early.

"Alright, I'll wait inside for you." Mike smiled warmly.

Bella returned the smile and began the trek back. If her thoughts weren't so wrapped up surely she would have remembered it, but then again Mike put in the backseat and Mike never carried his. He was so weird like that. He just kept his notebook in his locker and a pen in his pocket. Of course he never took as many notes as Bella did. She giggled to herself thinking about how little he pays attention in class. That was his personality. He almost reminded her of Ron. Almost, Ron was a bit more…clueless about things.

She made it to the care easier than she did when they were heading to the building. She had finally gotten the footing down. She quickly grabbed her backpack from the driver's side and threw it over her shoulder giving a slight shutter at the wind that blew past her. That's when she saw it, the horror before her eyes as she stood next to Mike's car.

Everything seemed to happen so fast. It was such a flash in her mind she was surprised she was able to process it all. She heard a high pitch screech and looked up at once expecting the worst. A large blue car was skidding with the tires locked across the ice that was once the parking lot. Bella looked up frightened and couldn't help but notice that it was heading straight for her. Her eyes darted around noticing several faces watching with just as much horror as she felt, Edward being one of them. Her hand twitched forward for her wand, but she would be too slow. There's no way she could stop this accident now. She let out a small cry but before she heard any metal crunching, she felt something hit her and not from where she was expecting. Her body flew down and hit the pavement and at once smacking her head on it. She let out a grown at the pain and the cold that began seeping through her clothing. Then all at once the air was shattered with the crunch of metal. She tried to fight free in fear, but she was pinned to the ground with cold all around her. She didn't dare open her eyes just yet. She was afraid of what she would see, but eventually she realized something wasn't right. She was sensing magic and magic right on top of her.

She opened her eyes with rapid attention. She watched as two hands shot out in front of her protecting her from the van and shuddering it in the processes. She tried not to scream as it came close to her head, but she was safe. Her eyes snapped shut once more as she was swung around to god knows where and felt glass shatter all around her, but yet no wounds came. She was safe but she didn't feel it as an eerie silence began to fill the air. Everything had stopped and the shock was settling in. Then all at once screaming began. People were yelling for her. For Bella…but who was Bella? And they were calling for Tyler was it? Who were this people…?

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward's voice broke through the mass of screams. His voice was panic stricken and frantic, but Bella wasn't responding. He could see the rise and fall of her chest, but she wasn't answering. "Bella" He repeated again, but again she didn't say anything. "Come on" He cried out now cupping her face in his hands.

"Cold its— cold" Bella finally muttered as her eyes fluttered open. She didn't want to open them. She felt afraid. Her mind was flashing memories from the department of mysterious. That ear splattering crack of Ginny's leg, the screams of Ron as the brain's ensnared him, Harry's cries as she got hit with that spell…she didn't want to wake up and realize she was still there trapped. But she wasn't. She was trapped instead by Edward Cullen, holding her tight in his iron grip.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked again now that her eyes were open. He couldn't help but notice how deep the panic was etched across her face. She looked terrified. What was running through her mind?

"I'm not Bella" She was lost, she was forgetting where she was. She wanted to sit up but he wouldn't let her move.

Edward's eyes widened. She might have hit her head harder than he thought. "Isabella" He said hoping that registered with her. She looked lost…hopefully she wasn't suffering from memory lost. "Are you alright?" He repeated with more urgency now as people began to gather, the screaming beginning to subdue, now it was filled with panic voices.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Someone shouted as a flurry of activity started.

Bella's eyes shifted around till they finally landed on Edwards topaz orbs. "I'm okay" she finally answered his question as relief flooded onto his face. She smiled weakly and tried sitting up, but let out a soft moan.

"You hit your head pretty hard." Edward commented as more voices started to appear on the scene. Everything seemed to be chaos now. Adults were filling the scene, but nothing mattered to Edward but making sure Bella was okay. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Nott" She started with her last name which was such a habit but then everything seemed to click when she heard muggle sirens. "Bella Swan" She covered up, luckily she softly muttered Nott and was able to say Bella louder. "Wait a second—" Bella's head started to wrap around the situation. Edward was nowhere near her. That and she saw his shoulder crush the car and throw her to safety. Her eyes widened as for the first time she was able to take in his scent. Her mind flashed quickly and the only thing she could think of was Vampire and she was frightened.

"Bella your safe now, everything will be okay." Edward said calmly as he saw her eyes flash with life and quickly to fear. "The ambulance is here, you'll be at the hospital soon." He reassured her.

"Hospital" A new fear filled her. She'd be at a muggle hospital. Oh god. "No" She cried and quickly tried to sit up. She regretted it almost at once. Her head gave a painful throb.

"Stay down" Edward commanded wondering why she was so afraid of a hospital.

Her fear didn't die down as the six EMT's and two teachers pulled the van far enough away to get a stretcher towards her and Edward. Bella was screaming the whole time. Half of her words weren't even coherent she was afraid to death of going to the hospital and no one could figure out why. It didn't help when Chief Swan got on the scene either…

"Bells!" He cried at first as he watched Bella be put on a stretcher with a neck brace around her. She was screaming and thrashing so much. He knew why too. "Isabella!" He cried once more as he grabbed her hand. She seemed to calm down ever so slightly. "They won't hurt you. I promise you'll be safe."

"Daddy no" She cried as tears trickled down her face. "I'm fine I don't need to see a healer…I'm fine!" She carried on crying.

"It will be okay" Charlie gave her hand one more squeeze.

"No" She begged looking from Charlie to Edward who was standing nearby. Edward caught her eye almost at once and gave her a smile. She knew he was trying to calm her, but it didn't. She was afraid and not sure how well muggle hospital worked. She wasn't too thrilled with St. Mungos either…

"_Crystal, it will be okay. You're safe now, here in my arms." _

The words floated through her brain and seemed to cease all movement within her. That voice…where had she heard it before? They were so warm and felt so familiar, but no one around her said anything…and just like that she calmed down. Her thoughts were too jumbled now as the ambulance began to move.

The ride there was a blur. She couldn't remember much of anything. She was busy thinking about Edward and the possibility of him being a Vampire and the voice that floated through her head. She was only vaguely aware of the doctors checking her for any damaged and she was even less aware of the X-rays. It wasn't until Dr. Cullen came in that she was aware of anything around her. His voice was so calm and smooth, it wasn't hard for her thoughts to snap to reality and what was going on around her.

"Miss Swan" His voice filled the air and seemed very appealing. Bella's head snapped up as she stared at him. "How are you feeling?"

Her voice was hoarse from screaming and her tantrum earlier, but she still managed to speak. "I'm fine," She smiled hoping it was convincing despite her harsh raspy voice.

"Your X-rays look good," he commented while flipping through some pages on his clipboard. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard, could be a concussion."

"It's not a concussion, sir." Bella quickly said "I know what that feels like, personally I feel just fine."

"So you've had a concussion before?" He asked her as he approached her bedside.

"Yes, Sir" she nodded curtly.

"Recently?" He reached forward towards Bella's forehead and pressed lightly along her skull. He waited for a reaction to her head but she didn't flinch or move other than her pursed lips.

She finally loosened her tight jaw and gave up narrowing her eyes and looked at Dr. Cullen. "Yes, I have recently had a concussion. One in May that didn't get a chance to recover for I received another one in June. The reaction was enough to label me as mentally unstable." Bella spilled in a low voice as she looked at her hands.

"I am presuming, since we do not have your medical records, that you are currently stable again?" Dr. Cullen looked extremely worried but he didn't question any farther than her medical record.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bella finally looked over at Dr. Cullen. Her stare was cold and her lips were back to being pursed.

"This is only for your health, Miss Swan." Dr. Cullen said lightly, but she didn't budge.

She bit her lip. She wanted to say so much, but everything seemed so rude and so…out of place. She let out a soft sigh "Why don't you talk to Charlie, I'll wait here patiently."

"I will be right back then." Dr. Cullen smiled warmly and left, leaving Bella alone.

But she wasn't alone for long, soon Edward crept his way into the room looking worried. "Are you feeling better, Bella?"

"I'm fine, really Cullen. Thank you for saving me." She gave him a warm smile.

He let out a small chuckle. "Still calling me Cullen I see."

"I feel like I don't know you that well." She admitted sheepishly. But it wasn't just that. She was still wracking her brain and attempting to justify that he wasn't a vampire. It was a battle she was losing though. She was pretty sure the first thing she wanted to do now was go home and read her Defense Against the Dark Arts books, but the thought made her feel guilty.

"Maybe we should keep it that way" He muttered, but Bella still heard him.

"If that's what you think, but why would you save my life if you only wanted to stay away from me?"

He didn't answer…he wasn't sure himself. What could he honestly say to that especially when for once in his life he didn't know what he was feeling? He had never been in this situation before. She was such a mystery…he wondered if she knew that.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Game

**Chapter 4: Love is just a game**

**A/N: One thing that really bugs me about Twilight is how Stephanie Meyer says that Bella was 'popular' and everyone would gawk at her…but what the school was made of four students Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric? Yeah okay…Anyways! Thanks for the reviews and adds, you guys are sweet. Annnnd enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't sleep at all the night after the accident. She tried her hardest but all she could think about was what happened. She should have been hit. She should have been lying in a hospital bed right now nearly dead. But she wasn't and she wasn't because of Edward. She knew he was nowhere near her. There was no way, she was observant and he wasn't near her at all. None of it was adding up in her mind. She was denying as best as she could that he was a vampire. It wasn't right. She was in Forks…the middle of nowhere. How the one place picked for her safety held a small coven of vampires? It wasn't logical.<p>

Her thoughts carried her till at least seven in the morning when she finally gave up on sleep. She figured it wouldn't hurt to get ready for the day. It didn't take her long, she was eager to go through her books. What other choice did she have? Edward had super human speed and strength, no ordinary human could have saved her.

Once she was dressed and looked presentable she pulled out all her books and scattered them across the floor. Bella was glad it was Saturday, that meant Charlie wouldn't bother her and she could figure this out.

One by one she opened the books and flipped through them whether it was a charms book or a potions book she held them all valuable. She did get a little off task though, she hadn't been this immersed in the magical world in forever. Taking in the knowledge and freshening up brought a smile on her face even though she was frustrated. She didn't know where to begin or where to look for vampires. It wasn't like the books were labeled easily either. Most were the typical "Standard Book of Spells Year 5" and or "A Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts Year 3". Nothing really seemed too helpful until she went rummaging through her trunk for any book she might have left in there. There wasn't much left but what she found was gold. A huge smirk spread across her lips as she saw the monstrous book. She reached down and pulled out the belted book carefully reading the spin.

"Monsters Book of Monsters" She whispered hoping this book would be promising. She didn't remember much from this book, but it had to hold fascinating creatures at the least. It was for Care of Magical Creatures, but maybe vampires fell under that. Who knows…?

Carefully she took of the belt, but obviously not careful enough. She let out a shriek as the book fell to the floor and began chasing her in attempt to bite her leg off. She tried to avoid it but fell since she left several of the books scattered on the floor with many of the pages open.

"Bollocks" She cried with horror as she heard footsteps approaching the steps. Quickly she pounced on the demonic book, stroked its spine and attempted to throw the belt back on but didn't have enough time. Charlie was almost to the door. She looked at it with wide eyes as she threw the book under the bed and set a larger book on top of it hoping that would kept it quiet for now.

There was a tiny knock on her door "Bells? You okay?" Charlie asked gingerly as he opened the door.

Bella was sitting on the floor and had moved herself in the circle of the books. She was smiling at flattening out her dress when she looked up to notice Charlie wasn't alone. There was another person with her. "Oh yes, I'm okay." She smiled noticing the other figure was Dr. Cullen. She couldn't possibly figure out why he was here. "I was just trying to double check a fact in one of my books. Problem is I can't remember which book it's in." Bella said calmly, but then panic filled her. Fred and George made it so these books would look normal to humans, but what about Dr. Cullen? If he was a vampire…like her theory was then would he be able to see the pictures and words on these books and see what she sees? She watched his expression regardless.

"She is such a book worm" Charlie explained to Dr. Cullen. "Bella, Dr. Cullen is here to check on how you are feeling."

Bella smiled widely "Would you like some tea then Dr. Cullen?" She asked curtly as she stood up in her attempt to block some of the books out of view.

"No thank you." He responded in his calm voice.

"Then do you mind if I make myself some?" Bella wanted to stall. Whatever he was here for didn't seem good. She knew it had something to do the accident, but mostly she figured it had to do with what Charlie had told him.

"Of course not, but I won't be here long. Just have a couple questions about how you are feeling." He smiled warmly.

"I'm feeling fine" Bella automatically said. She hated to be asked how she was feeling. And yesterday was bad enough as it was she just wanted to get this research done so she could start the homecoming projects she promised everyone she would work on.

"Dr. Cullen was kind enough to make a house visit, at least let him give a proper check-up." Charlie said in a light voice. It was as if he was scolding Bella, but wasn't really sure how.

"Daddy" Bella nearly rolled her eyes. "If it's alright you can give me a check-up well I make tea?" She turned back towards Dr. Cullen but stopped midway as the bed gave a noise. No doubt the book was starting to protest more and more now. Surely the book fell off of the monsters book of monsters. They needed to get out of here fast before things got awkward.

"Go right ahead" Dr. Cullen smiled.

Bella ignored the smile though and walked out of her bedroom, hoping they would follow. She wasn't too thrilled right now. No doubt Dr. Cullen came over in the first place to look at the report social services had written up about her. The report that wasn't fully true and was written by Professor Dumbledore himself…She knew exactly what it said and most of it was true, just not in the way everyone else thought it to be. The abuse of punches and pushes down the stairs were the best way to explain different curse and hexes she got from years of abuse. And she didn't really want to talk about the years of abuse anyways. She was here and she was safe. Talking about the abuse and bringing up different memories was bad enough, but lying about them felt even worse to her.

Once they were in the kitchen Bella went straight for the tea kettle and began heating water. Dr. Cullen didn't waste any time as he sat down at the nearby kitchen table and looked over the papers searching for the question he wanted to ask the most. "Miss Swan, can you understand why I wanted to keep you in the hospital last night?"

Bella didn't answer at first. She took her time and finished filling the water and set it on the stove. She smiled widely as she successfully turned on the burner. It was a habit she had picked up since she never understood muggle things and felt overly thrilled every time she was successful. Once she finished turning the burner on she finally turn towards Dr. Cullen, her lips still pressed in her smile. "I suppose it's because I have had a concussion before and given the situation I should be showing more signs of fear."

"For the most part yes, but what troubles me the most is that you do not have any prior health records. None what so ever, so there is no way to tell if any previous injuries could make that accident fatal for you" He explained in a serious tone.

Bella turned away as she grabbed for a tea cup, giving herself time to search for the right thing to say. "Of course there wouldn't be any records, I had a private doctor come to the house every time. Yesterday was my first time being in the hospital."

"That wouldn't explain why there are no medical records on you." Dr. Cullen set down the papers and turned to Bella who was pouring honey into her cup.

She was glad she was making tea, it was keeping her busy. "They were paid not to speak. I was vital to business."

Dr. Cullen did say anything on the topic. He watched Bella closely. She seemed alright but he felt those words to well. He had almost forgotten that Charlie was even in the room until Charlie excused himself. He was obviously upset about what he was hearing. Bella didn't believe in her worth nor did she care that the doctors were paid to keep quiet about her no doubt several injuries. It wasn't normal and it was only formed from years of abuse. "Yesterday when you said you were deemed mental unstable, what does that entail?"

"Strictly memory loss" She still had her back on him. She didn't like talking about her memory loss. She felt bad as it was, but she knew nothing about the Malfoy's. Not a thing…and she was told by several people what they were like and she didn't want to get to know them. Now that she was here in Forks, she may never get the chance and she was fine with that. "Selective memory loss if you would like me to be exact."

Dr. Cullen frowned at her words. If she was suffering from selective memory loss she could have lost more memories because of the accident, but they would never know. If it was anything from her life in New York, how would they know? "Would it be alright if you came into the hospital on Monday for a check-up?"

Bella smiled as politely as she could. But she wasn't happy. She hid her frowning face from Dr. Cullen as she went over to the Kettle, turned the stove off and poured herself some hot water. Finally once her tea was finished being prepared she turned to Dr. Cullen with a smile. "That would be fine." She managed to say before hiding her face in her tea.

The minute Dr. Cullen left she went straight up to her room. Her research took her almost all day. Several books had bits and pieces of information, but nothing too completely justify that Edward and his family were a vampires. It wasn't until Sunday after dinner while she was working on some sample decorations that it hit her which book had the right information. She ended up staying late reading it and after reading it, Bella knew for sure that Edward Cullen was a vampire. She was amidst some of the dangerous creatures known to the magical world, even if they were 'vegetarian vampires'. It left her feeling a bit unsettled, but she had to go to school. She was promised she would be safe here and Edward hadn't harmed her yet.

She held that thought close to her heart as she went to school on Monday. All she wanted to do was verify her thoughts just once, but she had to wait till lunch to at least even see Edward. And sadly the day was dragging on slowly. It seemed to be years until her and Jessica were able to head towards lunch, but even that wasn't going well.

"Bella!" They were just about to enter the lunch room when Terrance, the student council president put his arm around Bella's shoulder and stopped them. "Just the girl I was looking for." He smiled warmly and pulled her towards the table where they were selling homecoming tickets.

"Hey Terrance" Bella rested her arm around his waist and gave Jessica a look saying, I'll see you later. Jessica winked with a smile before heading into the lunch room. "I did bring some of the decorations and Charlie said everyone could come over on Wednesday so we could finish them."

"He did? Perfect!" Maryanne, the vice president who was manning the table joined in as they stood by the table.

"I can't wait, this year is going to be the best." Terrance ruffled Bella's hair with a wide smile.

"The sample ones are in Mike's car. I can show you after school." Bella pulled away from Terrance, she was beginning to feel awkward.

"So you are for sure going to the dance then?" Maryanne asked hopefully. Bella had been such a big help in designing the dance it would be a shame for her not to come.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of skipping out." Bella answered as she went into her backpack to pull out her wallet but Terrance stopped her.

"Don't you have a date?" He asked "I mean a beautiful young lady such as yourself shouldn't need to buy a ticket."

Bella blushed softly. "Thank you Terrance, but no I don't have a date."

"Have no fear! I will be your date!" Terrance grabbed her and quickly spun her in his arms.

"Please a star baseball—"

"Basketball, you need to learn these things darling." Terrance corrected Bella with a laugh.

"Right, I said Basketball" Bella nodded but was laughing slightly at herself "Will surely have a date and someone better than me."

"Oh please Bella, don't sell yourself short." Maryanne rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll wait on buying my ticket." Bella huffed and put her wallet back in her backpack. "Anyways I'll see you after school then?"

"Sure thing!" Terrance quickly responded with a wave as Bella began walking into the cafeteria.

She was slightly set off by the occurrence of events and forgot why she was waiting on lunch all day. She threw her usual table a wave, where Jessica was waiting patiently on details, it was etched across her face. After that she headed for her usual food line, where her eyes couldn't help but graze by the beautiful family sitting in the corner. She let her eyes wander on them for a minute before she headed over to at least get something to drink.

"Looks like I wasn't the only late one today." A voice came up behind her causing her to jump slightly.

"Mike" Bella smiled and shifted slightly to turn towards Mike who was waiting in line behind her. "I was talking to Terrance and Maryanne."

"Oh about homecoming?" He asked as his eyes seemed to light up, but yet he fidgeted ever so slightly with his hands as if he was nervous. "Are you…are you going to the dance?"

Bella looked away as she moved forward in the line "Yes, I am" she smiled curtly.

"Well—" He paused again "I was wondering if…well, if you might like to go with me." His face was bright red as he looked down at his feet then back up at Bella.

She was just about to reach forward for the chicken nuggets and place them on her tray, but she paused as several emotions flooded through her. She honestly didn't know what to feel. First off she felt a twinge of pity. It wasn't like when Terrance asked her, he was only joking. Mike on the other hand was serious. He actually wanted to go with her. She didn't know what to say. Yes wasn't the first thing on her mind simply because she never had the chance to decide who she wanted to go with, so why was she hesitating? She really didn't have any strong feelings for Mike, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy having him as a friend.

She no longer felt hungry. She settled for just French fries instead as Mike grabbed some chicken nuggets waiting eagerly for her reply. She couldn't look at him, but she forced a smile upon her face. "Why don't you ask Jessica?"

"Did someone already ask you?" Mike's eyes snapped up at once and scanned the lunch room.

"No—Well, Terrance but he was only joking. I just really think you should go with Jessica instead of me." Bella shrugged trying to act normal, but the truth was she was feeling awful. She shot Mike down without a second thought. Her face fell even farther as she pulled out a pink lemonade from the fridge and went to the check out. She stopped her conversation as she paid for her food and headed for a nearby table where they could finish their conversation. Mike finished grabbing his food and head for the table where Bella set her tray down, he set his down as well and faced her.

They both stood there for a moment as rejection played across Mike's face. Bella couldn't take it anymore, she felt awful. "I'd rather go by myself Mike. Please understand I've never been able to go to a dance by myself." Bella put her hands on her hip and looked Mike straight in the eyes.

"But those were balls right? I mean wouldn—" He started but Bella cut him off.

"It's completely different, your right. But I've never had this much freedom. I want to enjoy the ball by being single." Bella smiled as warmly as she could.

"But why should I ask Jessica?" Mike asked with a furrowed brow.

But Bella didn't hear him. All at once she got a sudden pain and couldn't help but push her hand into her forehead.

"_Crystal, I would be honored if you would accompany me at my birthday."_

Her eyes widened. Mike did not say anything near that and that wasn't his voice. So whose was it then?

She pushed her hand tighter into her head.

"Bella are you okay?" Mike reached forward and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Bella shook her head and attempted to compose herself. What was that memory and whose voice was that, she wanted to know but she had to keep appearances. Mike was waiting "Sorry, spaced out for a moment. Just trust me Mike" She pulled Mike's hand off her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Jessica is the type of girl who will appreciate a date more than I will." She smiled warmly but Mike didn't return it. "Come on lunch is almost over with and I want to eat these fries."

"Right you are" Mike smiled weakly. "Bella, one more thing" He grabbed her arm before she could grab her tray and stared her right in the eyes.

"Yes?" She questioned willing herself to stare right back.

"No hard feelings right?" He asked shyly looking from her eyes to the floor and back again.

"Of course not" Bella smiled, thinking he was being silly. The one who would have the hard feelings would be him, not her. But then again she never knew what that boy was thinking.

"Promise?" He said while letting go of her arm and asked her with hopeful eyes. He felt bad, she seemed to feel so awkward at the fact that he asked her. He was afraid of this. He didn't want to lose her as a friend. He was enjoying their friendship and could see them go even farther, but then again who was he kidding? She was of a whole different class and on a whole different level. The only people who could ever compete with how elegant she was would be one of the Cullen's, but that thought alone made him shiver.

"Pinky promise" Bella held out her pinky but Mike didn't take it. Instead he pulled her into a hug, thrilled that she was okay with this. Bella let out a tiny gasp. It was the first time any of her friends here had hugged her and of course it had to have been with Mike. Her eyes softened though, he was a good friend.

Her thoughts during the rest of lunch were so jumbled. It didn't help that Jessica was giving her weird looks. It was screwing up her concentration. She was trying to recall whose voice that was. She had been to so many balls in her childhood, who could possibly want to have her accompany them to their birthday? Not just anyone, a boy. It's not like she was that well known in the pureblood community, so who could it have been? The voice didn't sound familiar at all. Her mind kept replaying it and replaying it. She barely even noticed when she got into biology. Apparently she walked there with Angela the whole time, she wouldn't have noticed except she once she realized they entered the room she was waiting for Mike's usual goodbye before he headed over for his other friends.

"What happened to Mike?" Bella turned to Angela as she set her bag down on her table.

"To talk to Jessica about something" Angela filled in as she looks at Bella in concern. "You were spacing out, you feeling okay Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Not as good as Jessica will be." Bella let her lips turn up in a wide smirk.

"Is that what you and Mike were talking about?" Angela smiled and nearly giggled. She wasn't as excited as Jessica usually was about these things, but she still was excited.

"He asked me to the dance, but I told him to ask Jessica." Bella took her seat with a big smile. She couldn't wait to see Jessica's reaction. Surely Jessica would call her tonight. The girl was talking about how much she hoped Mike would ask her and now he finally did it seems like. It's the best she could do for at least crushing Mike.

"I'll make sure she calls you tonight. Plus we need to plan on when we were going dress shopping." Angela gave Bella one last smile before heading over to her spot, knowing class would start soon.

Bella squealed slightly and threw her arms around her backpack that was sitting on the desk. This week was turning out to be better than she expected. Well…other than Mike asking her out. That was the only downside. Hopefully no one else would ask her out, she wasn't sure she could handle anymore. Besides, she just wanted to make it home so she could think about the owner of that voice. It sounded so familiar, but yet she couldn't place it…

"What are you so happy about?" Her thoughts were snapped once more as Edward appeared in the chair next to her.

Bella face quickly turned from a smile into a frown. She had completely forgotten about Edward! How could she have let that slip from her thoughts too? She threw a glare at him out of instinct. If he was a vampire she wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with him. The more she looked at him though the more she realize, he had to have been a vampire. There was no way out now that she knew every little detail about them. His skin was pale, deathly pale. His scent was sweet and different from any cologne or human she had ever smelt. His eyes…they weren't red but topaz and varied from darker to lighter, a sure sign of a vampire. From past experience she knew his skin was freezing.

"Nothing anymore" She growled finally. "I'm not stupid you know." She carried on in a mere whisper.

"I never said you were." Edwards face quickly changed from amusement into a deep scowl. He honestly couldn't understand what her quick change of heart was.

She leaned in closer and began to whisper "You were nowhere near me when Tyler's—" She paused trying to think of the correct muggle word for what Tyler drove. But she couldn't. "Car thing collided with me."

Edward wanted to laugh at her choice of words, but what she was saying was upsetting him. "You hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."

Bella leaned in even closer and Edward inched away. "I told you, I'm not stupid. That card doesn't work with me." She hissed quickly before turning to the front of the room as class began to start.


	5. Chapter 5: Pearl Moon Night

**Chapter 5: On a Pearl Moon Night **

**A/N: I could rant here…but I won't. Instead I'll say this and the other story are way over due…so much homework!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>If Bella thought being asked out by Mike was shocking and terrifying, she was in for a surprise. On Tuesday just after she had gotten to school, she was stopped by Eric who then proceeded to ask her to the dance. She felt so distressed. It wasn't that she didn't like Eric either, he was very sweet and in a way reminded her of Neville, but she didn't want to go to the dance with anyone. She had already stated that to Mike, so she turned another guy down. Wednesday wasn't much better. Tyler, the one who nearly crushed her with his van, asked her out during lunch. He had already heard that she was asked out by both Eric and Mike but preceded to ask her anyways in hopes that she was just waiting for him. The whole thing seemed kind of arrogant to her, the fact that he would still bother asking her out. But she was still polite, it was just by the end of the day she didn't want to go home with Terrance, Maryanne, Christopher (the treasurer), plus Jessica and Angela who wanted to see the decorations. But Jessica and Angela weren't just coming for that. They couldn't get a time that would work for this week for dress shopping so Bella said that they could come over and pick one of her dresses and she would alter them to make sure they fit them perfectly. Everyone was so excited to go over to the Swan residents and work on the decorations and eat pizza, and just hang out in general, but Bella. She wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into a ball. That wasn't an option though. Terrance ended up grabbing her from gym and insisting that he drive her home instead of Mike, who was actually irritated by this thought. He had giving up driving her in the morning so that Jessica could, since Jessica was so thrilled about Bella getting Mike to ask her out wanted to drive her to school and Mike could drive her home. The whole thing was getting on Mike's nerves it seemed.<p>

Bella didn't mind though, Terrance was a lot of fun and that fact that she got to go home with someone different excited her. She soon quickly forgot her irritation and found herself enjoying the company as soon as they started working on the decorations. She of course had most of them done, excited for some form of magic, she had them going while she did her homework.

Her plan for the dance was simple. She had seen it done at many pureblood dances before and seeing as it was in the cafeteria it would hide a lot of the natural ugliness it had. She would use beautiful blue and crystal clear beads and create long flowing strings of them to hang from the ceiling. The ceiling was low enough in the cafeteria it would work, and it would give the effect of snow falling for their theme of winter wonderland. The beaded strings were mostly done what they were working on was the fabric that Maryanne brought from the craft store her family owns in town.

The fabric was a beautiful light sky blue and dark blue. Each sheet was several yards long and would be draped across the windows, doorways, and ceiling for more affect of snow. Right now they were adding little crystal beads to each one. More like Bella, Jessica, Maryanne, and Angela were adding the beads with needles while Terrance and Christopher beaded the threads.

"I still don't see why you aren't going with anyone Bella" Jessica stated for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Both Angela and I have dates."

"I've told you several times why I am not going with anyone." Bella attempted not to roll her eyes, so instead she focused on the bead she was slipping through the smooth fabric.

"You could easily go with me." Terrance leaned forward with batting eyelashes.

"Don't scare the poor girl with your ugly face." Christopher laughed as he pushed Terrance over.

"I think it's great that you're not going with someone." Angela smiled warmly without looking up from her sewing.

"Thanks Angela." Bella was really grateful to have Angela. It's not that she minded Jessica at all, it just Jessica had some maturing to do. She was always so excited and gossipy, it was hard to handle all the time. But Angela knew how to handle it, probably from years of dealing with her.

"But you're at least going right? You're not going to bail?" Jessica persisted completely abandoning her sewing.

"I just received the perfect gift from my best friends back at home. A beautiful dress, I'm not backing out now." Bella, for the first time this week let out a giggle. The thought of Fred and George alone made her so happy. She was so thrilled when she saw the owl last night. They had snuck the owl out without telling Dumbledore and with it sent her a beautiful dress and some of their best products from their joke shop. They also sent her a simple note saying 'We miss you'. That alone left her many memories and longing to be back home. She instead gladly took the dress and treasured the products and candy they had slipped her.

"Best friends? Girl friends right?" Terrance asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Boy friend's and twins at that" Bella couldn't help but notice Jessica's curiosity at this point. She turned directly to Jessica, who had set down her sewing once more with a wide grin. "Their names are Fred and George, there from London." She explained.

"OooO" Maryanne let a quiet gasp "How'd you met them?" She asked, now everyone joining in with Jessica and letting their curiosity get to them.

"They actually went to school with me. We were in the same house you see." She said cautiously. They may have been muggles but she didn't want to give too much away. But yet she couldn't help it. Their excitement and curiosity was contagious. They wanted to know more, who was she to deny them?

"Same houses?" Christopher who wasn't interested before now looked up at her oddly.

Bella nodded "Yes, we stayed in dorms you see. We were in—"She paused ever so slightly. "The house of Lions" It was lame, but it was all she could come up with.

"Were the boys in the same building?" Jessica giggled.

"Yes, but different half then us." Bella tried not to roll her eyes. That was a stupid thing to ask anyways.

"You never talk about your old school you know." Jessica pouted after hearing Bella's tone. Apparently she spoke a bit too annoyed to Jessica.

"You've never asked." Bella smiled curtly and turned back to her sewing.

"Then you can't blame us for being curious." Jessica carried on, still staring at Bella.

Angela cleared her throat. She didn't want a fight to break out. She knew oh to well how much Jessica could get on Bella's nerves. "Do we get to the see the dress?" She asked gingerly.

"I was thinking you could wait till Saturday. It's really lovely you know."

The night carried on, they eventually got everything done in between eating pizza and talking. Jessica gave up on the topic of Bella and they moved onto other things. But Bella still wasn't convinced she wanted to go to school tomorrow. She wasn't in the mood to get asked out by someone else. She just wanted a break. All the memories seemed to be flooding in and she wanted nothing more than to reminisce all day and ponder what she was missing at Hogwarts this year. She felt bad skipping but half a puking pastel and she had Charlie bought that she had food poisoning.

As soon as he left for work she gathered around her old school books and flipped through them, even taking the time to look at the several still photos that littered her room of her friends. She linger on each one for only a bit until she found one Fred and George slipped in. She had no idea how they managed to get this photograph, but it still touched her heart none the less. It was of her holding who she found out to be Draco Malfoy from the writing on the back labeling the people in the picture, next to her was her brother and they were all laughing. She truly did look in love with this Draco person, how could she not remember him? She sighed and tossed the picture on the floor and quickly packed up. It was settle in her mind, she would portkey herself to Spell Garden, a magical shopping center in California. She had been there several times and wanted to escape there so she could write a response back to Fred and George.

She didn't dawdle when she got there she sent the letter, bought a couple butterbeers that she had been longing for, and looked at some of the newest wizarding products and left. She didn't want to be there too long in case someone recognized her, plus if Charlie came back to check on her she wanted to be at home. As soon as she got home she threw her pajama's on and went into the kitchen knowing school was coming to an end soon, so she busied herself with making meatballs for the spaghetti dinner while she sipped on a butterbeer.

She couldn't be any happier as she cooked and used her wand for the first time in months to clean and cook as she danced around. Bella was so focused though she didn't even hear a car pull in the driveway like she normally would, until she heard the doorbell go off. She nearly dropped the butterbeer on the floor, but quickly hid it on the counter and attempted to ruffle her hair as if she had been resting all day.

She went for the door at once but then panicked, she was in her pajama's…that's hardly presentable. She paused with her hand on the handle and thought for a minute, then realized a typical muggle if they were sick would not bother getting dressed if they were sick. Well, anyone without status for that matter.

Bella opened the door with a well planned weak smile, but almost closed the door the minute she saw who it was. "Cullen" She said curtly regardless.

"Are you feeling better? Jessica said you had the stomach flu." He asked quickly with concern laced on his eyes as he scanned her. She looked healthy enough to him maybe not as well as normal, but she did look healthy. That's a good sign, he had been worried all day, but he didn't dare leave.

"I think it was more food poisoning. I'm not used to having so much greasy food, but yes I'm doing better." She hoped this would suffice, but he didn't look ready to go. He still stood there looking concerned. "Why don't you come in, I was just about to put on a spot of tea." She asked in the politest voice she could muster without letting a sigh slip.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He smiled as he walked in. He followed her to the kitchen, where she had obviously been cooking and cleaning. Something he hardly would figure one should do while they are sick.

"Go ahead and have a seat while I prepare myself some tea." She smiled knowing full well he wouldn't drink any tea.

He didn't take a seat. "Why don't I make the tea since you aren't feeling well?" He suggested with a frown.

"No, you are the guest." She protested as she grabbed the kettle and began putting fresh water in it. "Besides it's not like you will have any tea, it's for me."

"This isn't like you, to be this rude." Edward pointed out.

Bella didn't bother looking at him, she knew she was being rude but she had a reason too. "You don't drink tea" She paused "No, let me rephrase that. You don't drink any _human _liquids."

Edward narrowed his eyes and stared at her. Did she know? How could she, he never gave any big hints. "That's an odd thing to say Bella."

"Not really, you're a Vampire. I wouldn't expect you to drink anything I offer you." Bella turned to look at Edward with a wicked smirk.

If he was shocked he didn't show it. His face was as set as usual, eventually though it broke into his crooked smile. "That's ridiculous Bella." He stated, but she continued to smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "These are things of fairytales." He said as if questioning her sanity, but her mind wasn't changing. She knew all about 'fairytales' so nothing he said would affect her.

"I'm not the one who saved a girl from being crushed." She shrugged still letting her smirk lace her lips. "You were nowhere near me. No human can move that fast. Its logic," She watched Edward carefully who was still standing there staring at her with his light smile. She kept looking at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. Was he upset? Or confused as to how she figured it out? She couldn't tell he obviously had years of practice to control his emotions. "Besides there are obvious signs that you are a Vampire, along with your whole family you know."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said attempting to play dumb, though he could tell she wouldn't fall for it. She was obviously a lot smarter than he gave her credit for and had some information he wasn't aware of.

"Alright, then I'll get you a cup of tea." She rolled her eyes as the kettle began to shriek. Edward didn't respond, he just watched her curiously as she grabbed out another cup and pulled out an extra tea bag. She set sugar and honey in her own cup and waited for the right moment and filled each cup with water. She walked carefully, but just as graceful as ever with the two tea cups in hand and gave one to Edward, who took it cautiously. "Drink" She smiled while suppressing a laugh.

He held onto the cup and looked at it for a while, finally he opened his mouth, not to drink but to speak. "Let's say hypothetically I was a vampire."

"Okay, hypothetically you are a vampire." Bella agreed as she took a seat at the kitchen table, Edward following in her wake.

"Hypothetically then, how long have you known?" He questioned.

"Since the first day of school, hypothetically of course" She couldn't help but smirk. She didn't feel endangered by him at all. No, on the contrary she felt safer knowing there were Vampires in town that could probably protect if any danger came. Though so far she was safe as can be, but that could change an instant.

"How?" He blurted out looking at her in disbelief.

"I have many secrets, Edward." It was the first time she had said his name and it took him by surprise but she ignored it and carried on. "But I can't tell you. If you haven't noticed I didn't come here on my own free will, obviously I'm here for a reason."

"Then why are you here?" He asked leaning forward on his chair slightly, but Bella inched away. She clearly wasn't that ready to give away information.

"Social services" She stared him right in the eyes and let her lie flow of naturally.

"And how much of that is a lie?" He narrowed his eyes and stared at her. How it frustrated him. Her emotions were so well hidden. She could lie easily and work her words to perfection. He would never be able to figure her out.

"Enough to keep me safe" She threw a glare at Edward just as powerful as his before she hid herself in her tea. "I beg you not to ask any more questions. I've kept your secret but don't think you are the only one with a secret."

"Will I ever know your secret?" Edward dropped his scowl and asked with a smile.

"Maybe, but for now it will probably keep you up at night—" She laughed "Oh wait you already don't sleep."

"Hahaha" Edward sneered "That's not very fair you know."

"And after all these years you think the smart and brilliant Vampire would know life isn't fair." Bella kept the mood light despite Edwards's unpleasant face.

"Someone may have mentioned that once or twice." He couldn't stay angry with her, she was so light hearted.

"Sooo" Bella leaned forward resting her head on her hands. "Care to share what your special abilities are?"

He was still amazed. Where did she possibly get her information from? What secret was she hiding? "I don't feel I should tell you." He growled angrily. He wished so bad that he could know her secrets.

"Why because I'm keeping secrets from you?" Bella asked.

"I don't see why if I'm hypothetically a vampire, why you aren't afraid of me." Edward said completely changing the subject.

"It doesn't really matter to be honest." Bella shrugged and took a sip of tea.

"It doesn't _matter?_" He said in a deep tone of anger.

Bella set down her tea and looked at him carefully. "No" She said softly fearing how badly she had angered him. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You don't care that I'm a monster? If I'm not _human!"_ His voice was raised, but yet he wasn't yelling. His hand trembled slightly, causing the tea cup to clatter on the table.

"No, that's prejudice I don't believe in." Bella sighed and threw her hand on her forehead and rubbed them. It felt like an agreement she had once had with her brother about Mudbloods and Muggle's. It was pointless and why should she worry? The only difference now was that Edward didn't know she was a witch, that would surely make a difference.

"Prejudice? That's the least of your worries! I could kill you." Edward said in a low voice as he attempted to collect his anger.

Bella couldn't help but laugh causing Edward to throw her a dirty look. "You killing me is the least of my worries." She said through laughs.

"I hardly see how this is a laughing matter." Edward scowled.

Bella rolled her eyes and set down her tea cup. Slowly she leaned forward and rested her hand on Edward's. He jumped back at first, out of shock, but tried his best to ignore it and stared into her smiling eyes instead. "I've had bigger threats upon my life then a vampire— vegetarian vampire at that."

"How did you—" He started but she cut him off.

"Your eyes, they are a beautiful topaz right now. You just fed recently." She shrugged as if talking about the weather. "Simple as that."

"Where do you get your information from?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Hypothetically of course, sorry forgot to add that." She smirked.

"Yes, of course." Edward said, but he wasn't smiling. "Hypothetically…" He muttered.

"So you went hunting this weekend is my guess." Bella continued, ignoring Edward's distress.

"With Emmett" He paused as if trying to search for the right words to say. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

Bella stared right at him feeling confused on two things. "Why didn't you want to leave?" She asked the first question that came to her mind.

"It makes me…anxious…to be away from you." His eyes were gentle. He honestly meant it, but Bella couldn't figure out why.

"I'll be fine, trust me. I'm a big girl believe it or not." Bella once again attempted to reach out for his hand but he retracted his hand before she could. "And you also said I'm easier to be around after you've…eaten."

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about that." He frowned. "You've been avoiding me all week." He quickly said before she could question more.

"Not really, I've been busy." She paused and stared at her feet. "To be honest you bring out new emotions in me." She blushed softly. "I've been trained to keep my emotions in check, especially my anger. But you…you bring out anger, frustration, and happiness all at the same time. I'm not…I'm not used to it. It's hard for me to handle."

"That's natural human reactions though." Edward shook his head, with worry and sympathy laced in his eyes. He didn't like how control her life seemed to have been. Would she have turned out different if she grew up here in Forks? He would like to think she wouldn't be so…condescending upon herself. She was worth so much more than what she gave herself credit for.

"No, not where I come from." She growled. "Right now this behavior I'm displaying would get me a swift—" She stopped and bit her lip looking away from Edward. She wanted to say she'd be hexed, cursed, slashed and abused…but how could she? Edward didn't know what she was, nor would he accept her getting abused.

"It shouldn't be that way." Edward sighed. "No one deserves that, you may be right in saying your safer here."

Bella got up and ignored Edward's comment and put her tea cup into the dishwasher. "Dad will be home soon." She pointed out while leaning against the counter.

"Do you want me to leave?" He questioned.

"No, that's really up to you. I was just pointing it out." She smiled.

"I'll leave soon, just one more question." His lips twitched into his usual smirk.

"You can question away Cullen, but whether or not I answer them is another thing." Bella shrugged as she headed back over to the table.

He watched her carefully and waited till she was seated before he let the words form. "Would you like go to homecoming with me?" He asked in his smooth velvet voice.

She blinked rapidly. Her anger had just reached its peak. Why did he have to ask her? Why? She stayed home to avoid this and now it was thrown right in her face. Was he joking? Either way he really upset her. She nearly grabbed his teacup and smashed it. But she didn't get to do anything. It was as if he timed it because Charlie just walked in the door before she could even respond.

"Bells?" He called out. His voice wasn't its usual sweet manner, it was cold and worried.

Bella immediately threw a cold glare at Edward before she hopped up to meet him in the entrance. He was already taking his jacket off, which Bella took at once at put in the closet. "Welcome home Daddy." She smiled warmly saying her usual greet.

He frowned though "Are you feeling better?" He asked at once.

"Yes, I rested a lot and it help. I feel much better, thank you." She returned but couldn't help noticing Charlie's tone.

"Whose here?" He was hastily taking off his utility belt. He seemed very distracted.

"Oh," Bella frowned, of course he wasn't happy about someone being here without him knowing. "Edward Cullen," She watched as Charlie's face turned into a scowl "He was kind enough to drop of the homework I missed today."

Charlie didn't say anything at first. He didn't want to upset Bella with how fragile she was. He frowned though, she was obviously cooking something. "Did you cook me dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, I made spaghetti." She smiled warmly not noticing Charlie's upset tone.

"You shouldn't have—I mean I can make food by myself" He muttered before kissing her on the forehead. "You spoil me too much you know that?" He ruffled her hair and walked towards the kitchen. Bella at his toes at once, feeling like she was the one who was spoiled.

Edward was sitting down with papers and books laid out across the table. Bella really had to give him credit, there was nothing on the table before. He really out did himself and proved that she wasn't lying. "Good evening Chief Swan." Edward smiled warmly as he stood up and reached out to shake Charlie's hand.

But Charlie didn't take it. He stared at Edward in scrutiny "That was very nice of you to drop of Bella's homework." Charlie said in a tone that sounded like he didn't care. Bella couldn't put a finger on it but she thought Charlie was being protective of her. Was that it? She couldn't be sure, muggles were weird.

"It was not a problem," Edward smiled "If you excused me, we just finished up and I must get going. Emse is expecting me home for dinner."

Charlie's face seemed to lighten up. "Say hello to your parents for me then." Charlie smiled and Edward nodded.

"See you at school tomorrow, Bella?" Edward turned his attention away from Charlie to Bella.

"Yes, I suppose I will be there." She narrowed her eyes not forgetting his rudeness.

* * *

><p>"So you sure you aren't going with anyone?" Jessica whined as they sat down at the lunch table.<p>

Bella had been in a terrible mood all day and Jessica wasn't helping. "Yes I'm sure," She sighed.

"Okay okay…" Jessica said quickly regretting asking.

"Which reminds me…" Bella threw a sharp glare over at Edward who had been staring at her with the most curious look.

"Edward? What about him?" Jessica asked noticing he was staring shamelessly at Bella. "He didn't ask you out did he?" She gasped.

"When would Edward have the time to ask her out?" Mike quickly popped in with a death glare over at Edward.

"Oh I don't know, yesterday." Jessica turned away from Edward and stared at Mike as if he were dumb.

"Bella wasn't even at school yesterday." Mike retorted.

"He stopped over at my house, actually." Bella clarified with a tiny blush.

"What?" Jessica nearly spit her water everywhere. "Really?"

"Sadly yes," Bella sighed and threw her head down on the cold lunch table, letting her cheek rest on it.

"What's wrong? You still not feeling well?" Mike quickly asked as she closed her eyes.

"No, just upset. I wasn't even sick yesterday, I just skipped." Bella admitted.

"I thought you were" Jessica smiled.

"So what did Edward want?" Eric asked joining in on the conversation, dropping the one he was having with Angela and Lauren.

"Do we have to talk about him?" Bella sighed once more.

"Yes! What happened?" Jessica asked eagerly while grabbing Bella's arm.

"He asked me to homecoming." Bella looked up at Jessica with a bored expression.

"Seriously?" Jessica, Mike, and Eric all said at the same time. Angela on the other hand didn't seem surprised at all.

"What did you say?" Angela asked smiling warmly.

"I didn't get the chance to say anything." Bella shrugged and turned her face over so that her other cheek could steal the cold coming from the plastic table.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go say yes." Jessica urged.

But Bella deepened her frown. "No" She said lifting her head up to glare at Jessica. "I don't want to go with anyone!" She protested.

"And you don't have too." Mike said taking her side.

"Why shouldn't she go with Edward? You and I are going. Angela and Eric are going and Lauren and Taylor are going, why should she be the only one without a date?" Jessica tried to justify, but to be honest she was excited at the idea that Edward would actually talk to someone other than his siblings. They were all so fascinating to her.

"Actually that sounds like a plan." Lauren jumped in out of nowhere, shocking Bella.

Bella had been under the impression that Lauren hated her for some unknown reason and for her to put her input in a trifle little matter seemed out of place to her. "Fine" Bella said quickly, not wanting Lauren to lash out or add a usual rude remark, she stood up and headed over for the Cullen table. She walked with grace and elegance knowing what action she would take. Edward was watching her the whole time, thoroughly amused with everything and was genuinely curious to what Bella was going to say.

"Cullen" She growled, but yet she wore her brightest smile, causing confusion for Edward.

"Glad you are feeling better, Bella." He returned her smile, but couldn't help wondering why she was using such an angry tone.

"Hardly, as of right now I would love nothing more than to light you on fire and watch you burn. But that's a personal problem." She dropped the smile as she shifted her body so her friends couldn't see her reactions. In the process she made sure they couldn't see Edward either.

He let out a laugh. "I was merely teasing."

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Look," She pulled her hands away and couldn't help noticing his family staring at her as if she had a third eye. She ignored them though and looked directly at Edward. She let out a couple of sighs and attempted to say the right words, she ended up just stumbling several times before she finally said something. "I really don't have anything nice to say. So, I'm not going to be rude and I'm just going to flat out say no."

"I wouldn't expect you to say anything else." Edward was still chuckling. Her emotions were so sporadic. He had never met anyone else like her. "But you are going to have to come up with something good for Jessica."

"I have no problem with making you look like a bloody arse." Bella shrugged and without a second though flipped her hair and walked away.

"Bella!" Edward called but she ignored him.


	6. Chapter 6: Different

**Chapter 6: All at once everything seems different. **

**A/N: Introduction of a certain neglected character, that is all :3 (Thanks for the reviews and adds, again sorry for the delay…you can yell at me any time for it).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight…or any book, I'm an artist!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Bella called as she ran down the stairs. She was so excited for tonight. The dance would be so much fun. She had just finished doing her hair and was waiting for Jessica and Angela to get here so they could get ready together. She got sick of waiting though and proceeded to do her hair.<p>

"Down here Bells," Charlie called over the game that was going on. He was so glad his daughter was fitting in. He had been worried about that since she arrived, but her going to this dance was a big step. Everyone seemed to like her so much even if she was a princess.

"Did I hear the doorbell earlier?" Bella questioned as she made her way into the living room.

"Bells, you look wonderful." Charlie ignored her questioned and stared at her in awe. She really knew how to get ready.

Bella looked flustered at his words. "Dad, I'm in my nightgown." She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right" Charlie looked away clearly embarrassed. "Anyways, I'm glad you came down. I have some friends over. I'm sure you remember Billy and his son Jacob?"

She hadn't even noticed anyone else was in the room till Charlie said something. She turned away from him slowly and stared blankly at the man in the strange chair. She had never seen one like that before. It seemed odd to her. What was it called she wondered…but she didn't let her thoughts focus on that for long. Charlie said she should remember them. But she didn't, obviously she didn't. Quickly she arranged her face with her most charming smile and threw her arms around the one called Billy. "It's great to see you again, Billy." She smiled and pulled away from the tight hug.

"You've grown so much Bella." Billy smiled warmly. He didn't remember her hair being this light and her eyes seemed different. She had surely grown up. And by all the ancient magic, Charlie was right, she was formal.

"Hardly, but thank you," she returned the smile with a quick bow and then she turned her attention to Jacob. She couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp. Her eyes locked onto his and she felt something so warm and so familiar, like she had found home. She couldn't explain it, but her body seemed to freeze.

Jacob extended a hand out her, unsure of himself. He remembered seeing her when they were children, but she had really matured. He couldn't believe she was the little girl that made him cry because she'd always play with his older siblings. He wanted the attention and now he felt he would finally get it. "It's been a while." He smiled.

She stared at his hand for a moment, taking in his voice. Finally a true smile traced across her lips. "Too long," She said thinking how much she wishes she could have met him sooner. Everything about him seemed so nice, so down to earth, just everything she ever wanted. He wasn't like anyone else she knew, he was…not pureblooded. He was the opposite with his cooper skin, long hair, and sheepish smile. "I'm just sorry for being rude. I would have gotten dressed had I known we were having company." Bella turned to Charlie and glared at him sharply.

"Bells," He said while practically rolling his eyes. "You worry too much."

"I worry about the right things, daddy." She shrugged.

"Sure," Charlie laughed "Why don't you and Jacob go play or something while you wait for Jessica and Angela to get here." He suggested.

Bella frowned "Play? Okay, come along Jacob. I'll grab my stuffed animals we can have a real tea party." She snickered.

Jacob laughed as well, "As long as you don't throw it in my face like you did last time."

"I did? I promise not to hit you in the face with the tea, come on." She smiled warmly and grabbed his hand lead him into the kitchen. "I don't suppose you'd actually want some tea?" she questioned letting go of his hand and heading over for the kettle.

"I don't think I've had real tea. Could I have a soda?" He asked.

"You don't want to try any?" She pouted "Yeah you can have one." She smiled and set down the kettle to get him some soda, but he was already in the fridge getting a soda out.

"So you always dress this formal?" He questioned watching her prepare the tea as he casually leaned against the fridge.

"Why does everyone think this is so formal? I'm in my pajamas." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fancies pajama's I've ever seen. I usually just sleep in my boxers." Jacob admitted causing Bella to blush. "Sorry," He muttered quickly.

"No, it's alright." She said as calmly as she could, but somehow her heart was racing. Jacob reminded her of the twins and someone else, but who? She couldn't think. Her mind felt muddled.

"Charlie said you have homecoming tonight, you have a date?" He tried asking as if he didn't but he felt he failed at it. He couldn't help it, she was just so different from any other girl at the Rez. And he remembered her from his childhood. She was just as fun as he remembered.

"I got asked by several guys, but no I turned them down." She smirked. She heard the strong hint of curiosity in his voice even if her back was turned. "None of them were worth my time."

"That's lonely," Jacob said, but it came out all wrong. His voice sounded excited that she wasn't going with anyone. "Next time I'll take you, Jacob Black is always worth the time."

Bella laughed, "Of course, I couldn't agree more."

"Good, then it's a deal?" Jacob raised a playful eyebrow.

"What's a deal? Were we talking about something?" Bella teased as the kettle whined. She couldn't see it, but she knew Jacob was grinning as she finished preparing her tea.

"Nothing at all," Jacob laughed lightly.

They talked for a bit longer before Jessica and Angela arrived. To be honest Bella was a bit upset, she was really enjoying Jacob's company. They didn't really talk about anything, but what they did talk about they each found amusing. In fact, Bella's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. Jessica and Angela noticed right away and began on their questions about why, but they were soon forgotten as they were presented the dresses Bella had taken the time to alter for them. Angela's was a gorgeous Lavender one that went up to her knees and went beautiful with her eyes. When she twirled it seemed to pop around her. It clung to her skin perfectly, she looked just radiant. As for Jessica, Bella couldn't help but pull out a proud Slyhterin looking dress that she had alerted to fit Jessica's personality. The dress fit perfectly on the chest, but flowed down to the floor in a beautiful array. As for Bella's, she was wearing the dress Fred and George had sent her. It was a gorgeous silver and light blue one.

Once they were dressed and their hair was done they headed over to the Newton's for pictures. The pictures never seemed to stop though. They just kept coming and coming, till finally they were at the cafeteria.

Everyone who was on student council really out did themselves, Bella included. The cafeteria was hardly unrecognizable. Everything was so stunning and it really did look like a winter wonderland. But that wasn't what caught Bella's eyes, what caught her eyes was how different the atmosphere was. Everyone in the cafeteria was dancing, not ball room dancing, but dancing freely. They were laughing, talking, and praising each other. Everything felt so, _right._ And everyone was having a great time. Bella was too nervous to dance though, no one was dancing how she was taught to dance. Jessica and Angela were supportive as they went out with a group to dance, they saw her discomfort at once and let her sit for a while taking it in. A lot of people approached her and thanked her for the great job on the decorations. Several had asked her to dance with them but she declined. But by an hour in, her feet were swept up off the chair and she was pulled to the dance floor.

"Since you wouldn't be my date, my fair lady, you at least owe me a dance." Terrance said with a wide grin as he pulled her to the floor.

"But Terrance," She whined "I don't…these dances are…I mean…" She stumbled around looking for the right words. She didn't want to offend him at all.

"Barbaric?" He winked with a grin.

"Yes, that's the word." Bella frowned.

"It will be easy," He smiled reassuringly as he led her out to the dance floor. He couldn't help but grin, he had managed to get Bella's first dance of the evening. She was lovely tonight, and he got to dance with her. "Why don't we take it slow first?"

Bella tried not to cringe, this song was so…what were they even talking about? Where was the piano's and the violins? What about the full orchestra? She nodded shyly and took Terrance's hands anyways. Slowly they let their bodies sway to the music till she found a solid rhythm.

"There, easy right?" He smiled warmly.

"I feel like a bloody—" She thought for a moment. "I dunno, what would you call it?"

"A normal teenager," He grinned. "Princess," he added after she didn't respond.

"I've never done normal before." She sighed.

"Welcome then," Jessica appeared laughing with Mike, and Angela. All were laughing and having a great time. "Let's teach you how to really dance. Not that you aren't doing a great job Terrance, but she can't do this all evening." She grinned wildly.

"Agreed," Terrance joined in grinning in a way that left Bella feeling nervous.

It wasn't as bad as she thought. The danced for at least another thirty minutes before they were interrupted and it wasn't really being interrupted seeing as the whole school had sort of stopped as well. Edward Cullen decided to waltz right in the cafeteria making his appearance at his first school dance. His siblings filled in as well and to no one's surprise they sat in the corner while Edward approached Bella and her group of friends. Everyone seemed to be gaping, except for Bella who was instead raising a curious eyebrow. She also became aware of Eric's hand that had suddenly dropped out of hers. She was enjoying teaching him how to do the waltz before the Cullen's walked in, but now all that was forgotten.

"You look stunning as always." Edward smiled warmly as he knelt down and took Bella's hand. He gently placed a kiss on her hand before looking back into her eyes. "Care to share your time and accompany me in a dance?" He asked and for once he honestly didn't hold his usual confidence. Instead he looked fearful, like she might actually say no.

She blinked at him a couple of times before a light went on in her head that he had asked her a question. She was too busy thinking how beautiful Edward looked in his formal suit. He put every guy here to shame. It almost felt un-natural. "Eric, is that okay with you?" She turned to Eric still holding onto Edward's hand. Eric just gave a small angry nod. "Thank you," She smiled curtly and let Edward lead her elsewhere. He immediately pulled her into a waltz as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She couldn't help but enjoy it. For once someone who could dance as well as she could.

"I honestly meant it when I asked you to the dance the other day." Edward said after a couple of moments of falling into steps to a song that didn't match their dance.

"I see that now," She smiled as best she could, but right now she was trying to remember who she had danced with so many years ago. She felt this memory trying to push its way in, but Edwards charm was over powering. All she could remember was being in someone's arms just like this.

"I would like to get to know you, since you know about me." He admitted shyly daring her to question his words. But she didn't, she smiled.

"Fair enough," She said letting him lead her across the floor. She couldn't help noticing how everyone stared at them in awe. No one was fully dancing, they were just sort of watching them, as if they were the most beautiful couple around. "I'll answer anything I can."

"You dropped a photograph in the lunch room the other day." He said, sounded off topic but Bella knew where this was going.

The photo had been sent with her dress and she lost it the other day. She had been caring it around trying to spark some sort of memory. The photograph was during a Hogsmeade trip, how Fred and George got it was beyond her. But in the photo, she was laughing at who Fred and George had described as Draco Malfoy. She was holding on to his arm while on her left was her brother grinning from ear to ear pushing his sister lightly. Meanwhile Blaise was prodding Draco as if saying 'You sly dog'. It was a great photo and she remembers everyone in it but not Draco. She wanted to know what was so funny and what was going on in the photo, but she couldn't recall. "It came with my dress, it was from Fred and George my best friends."

"Are they in the picture?" He asked genuinely curious as to who was.

"No," She answered recalling the picture clearly in her head. They were all in winter gear, so it was a colder Hogsmeade, probably one in February would be her guess or March.

"Whose arm are you holding onto? You look so happy with him." He asked the one thing she hoped he wouldn't.

"His name is Draco Malfoy." She said honestly letting out a soft sigh, but regardless she still moved mechanically to the music. "He was my…well the boy was betrothed too."

"Really? He looks very proper and you two look so happy." Edward said honestly, but in his eyes there was a trace of pain. "You look like you loved him."

"I probably did, I wouldn't know though." She said in a shaky voice, but she willed herself to go on. "I don't remember a thing about him. Fred and George tell me we were in love. I was Draco's pride and joy."

"You don't remember him?" Edward looked at her severely concerned.

"Selective memory loss, I suffered it after…after the accident." She looked down at their feet for the first time. She never had to look at feet while she dance, but she felt scared to admit these things.

Edward gave her hand a small squeeze and continued pulling her across the dance floor. Only now he was moving slower for her. He didn't want to upset her anymore, but he was curious. "Do you remember the other boys in the photo?" He asked with a smile. He couldn't believe how many guys she had around him. And their outfits…they were silly looking. But yet, he'd seen fashions similar to that, but where? For once he couldn't recall something. Maybe that was for the better.

"The boy that's pushing me and laughing, that's Theodore. He's my brother." She grinned as memories of him came flashing through her mind.

"Brother?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, he was the best." She said honestly. "He was very protective of me and we didn't always see eye to eye. He hated my friends you see, but he still looked out for me. I haven't talked to him since I left though."

"He sounds great for a brother. Other than him not liking your friends," Edward frowned.

"Oh he had every right not to. I mean…well they were what you call—" She searched for the right lie. She couldn't really say they weren't purebloods or pureblooded freaks. "Scholarship students," she said with a shrug hoping that lie would work. "They weren't as high up in status as we were."

"That's what you meant about prejudice. You wouldn't hate me because I'm different." He said tying the pieces together in his mind. It was a far stretch seeing as a Vampire was very different from a scholarship student…but it made sense to relate it in his mind. It seems like something Bella would say.

"Yes, my brother and his friends weren't very…nice to my friends." She sighed. "Blaise was a bit more understanding though. He's the other guy in the picture. Him and I go way back. We used to have our music lessons together."

"Music lessons?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty amazing actually," Bella nodded. "We both sing opera, so often at balls when we would show off our talent we would team up. Blow everyone away. We were a—well we liked to show off. We would sing back and forth." She grinned happily. Some of her best memories were with Blaise as they would sing back and forth laughing in the end.

"I would love to hear that." He smiled.

"I also play piano, for my other talent." Bella was starting to loosen up. She was having a great time to be honest.

"This is normal for people of your status, to have talents?" He asked feeling it was slightly old fashioned.

"Yes, not to brag but my talents are the most sought after. It makes me valuable." She said proudly.

"To your father and his business?" Edward frowned.

"Yes, but let's talk about something else." She frowned, now not feeling so proud. Edward always knew what to say to make her past seem more painful than it was. She was really grateful for her upbringing, but that could be because she didn't know any better.

He still wore a frown and felt his anger rising, but he shook it off and wanted started a new set of questions. "What's your favorite color?"

Bella tried not laughing, the serious friend question and now this. "Red and gold, it reminds me of home and my friends."

He smiled seeming fascinated by her answer. "How so?" He asked wanting her to elaborate.

"My homeroom colors were red and gold. Back at my other school homeroom was your family." She smiled as the Gryffindor common room traced across her mind. She could almost just hear Fred and George laughing as first years tried out their products. Meanwhile she was sitting curled up by Hermione reading a good book while panic set in for Harry and Ron. Somewhere in their Neville was panicking as well over some homework assignment that was most likely potions. She couldn't help but grin.

"What music is in your CD player right now?" He asked his face looking somber as if he asked for something much more serious. It made Bella feel a little bit awkward, for two reasons. His face and the second being she wasn't really sure what a CD was. She had heard from her friends it played music but she doesn't listen to Muggle music.

"How specific should I be?" She questioned trying to work her way through this. "I typically listen to…well not _this."_ She said while tilting her head towards the DJ who was playing some horrible rap song she was not enjoying.

"How about what song you last listened too." He said with a grin.

"That's easy, Vivaldi Four Seasons. I'm on winter right now, it's my favorite." She smiled warmly.

"Is it also your favorite season?" He guessed looking around at the decorations he knew she helped throw together.

"Yes, actually it is my favorite season. I love the snow." She let Edward twirl her as a slow song finally came on.

He smiled as she came back into his arms. She was a perfect dancer. "Do you know any other languages beside English?"

"Italian, French, German, and Latin," She rattled off with a smile. "Though Italian's my favorite. French is defiantly not as romantic."

"Could that be why you go by Bella?" He laughed.

Bella snorted "No, I already know I'm beautiful without my naming meaning it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Edward gave her hand a little squeeze. "What about your favorite movie?" He asked now.

Bella stopped dancing. Movie? She had heard this one before…Movie. Where had she heard it? Oh yes, Jessica and Angela wanted her to watch one? Is that what you do, watch movies? She couldn't recall.

Edward stared at her feeling confused. He didn't know what he did but she seemed honestly distressed. He was about to take his words back and tell her not to answer but she shook her head, letting some curls fall out.

"I've never seen a movie before." She said honestly as a blush crept up on her cheeks at once.

"We will have to watch one then." He said with a smile admiring her human emotions. "I'm guessing you read then, if you don't watch movies."

"Not really, I mean yes I do." She shook her head trying to free her cheeks of the blush. "I mainly sing and play piano in my spare time."

"I must hear you sing and play piano then. You seem passionate about it." He said before firing off another question. "What's your favorite gem stone?" He asked.

She paused and lifted her hand with the bracelet that had the crest of Malfoy and Nott engraved on them. She held it to her heart with a smile.

Edward stared at her hand noticing the scar for the first time. Faintly on it he could make out 'I must not tell lies.' He grabbed her hand at once before she could say anything and stared at her hand with wide eyes. "What happened?" He said his voice shaking with rage.

She shuddered at his cold hands and his harsher voice. She took control though and pulled herself together as she pulled Edward out into the hallway. She was able to find a quiet corner away from prying eyes. "It was a form of punishment. I was a—" She stopped as Umbridges voice flooded in giving her chills "A little lair, just like Potter." She said.

"That's horrible, it looks just like your hand writing." He noticed staring at it, his anger still causing him to shake.

"It is," She shrugged and hid her hand. "But to answer your question, it's sapphire." She said clinging to the little goblin made heart that in the center of the Nott crest had a sapphire.

"How can you act like this is nothing? This is a huge deal Bella!" He cried out with concerned eyes.

Her vision blurred slightly. She grabbed her forehead as a memory flooded in. She couldn't help but lean up against the wall. She was feeling weak and sick.

_Crystal didn't hesitate to pull out the same lie she had use earlier on her brother. "I fell last night while trying to see you." She looked down pretending to be shy, hoping Draco would take it._

_"No you didn't" He said firmly. She was lying, there is no way she would have fallen and cut herself that badly and not gone to Madam Pomfrey, she's not stupid. She knows how to take care of herself when it comes to bleeding. There's more that she's not saying. Did Umbridge really blame her? She hasn't even been near the twins._

_"I did too" Crystal glared as well as she could through her teary eyes._

_Draco glared right back and grabbed her hand. Crystal tried fighting back but he was too strong for her. As gently as he could with her fighting, he peeled of the bandages to see her scabbed bloody skin. He stared at in the moonlight till it dawned on him. Dark magic…she's been doing lines with her own blood. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he read 'I must not tell lies' written clearly in her neat hand writing._

_"I didn't lie! I didn't…I didn't know they were leaving" Crystal began sobbing again as she collapsed in Draco's lap. "It's not my fault. I didn't want them to leave. But they left. They left me." She rambled on all through her tears while Draco gently rubbed circles on her back._

_"I believe you." He said in a soft voice._

_"She doesn't though. She's a horrible toad." Crystal cried even louder. "She doesn't believe the message has sunk in yet. She's horrid and worse than the Dark Lord."_

_Draco let out a small laugh at her words. "Listen to yourself. Crystal everything is going to be alright, you just need to show Umbridge you are sorry."_

_"That would be lying because I didn't do anything wrong. Fred kissed me, how is that my fault?" Crystal pulled herself on her hands and looked up at Draco with large eyes._

_He let a sad smile play across his lips as he reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Do you have feelings for Fred?" He finally asked the question that had been playing through his head ever since that moment that he saw the two embrace one another and let their lips softly met._

_"I love Fred" Crystal said without hesitation. "He's my best friend and so is George. They've been there for me and helped me through so much. But Draco so have you." Crystal reached out and cupped his face in her hand. "You've always been there for me. And Draco?" Crystal stared right into his eyes "I love you and that will never change."_

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked at once. He shook her lightly but she didn't seem to be hearing him at all.

"Draco," She whispered softly to herself. But Edward seemed to realize what was going on, she remembered something. He had someone triggered a memory. "I want to go home." Bella said feeling disoriented.

Edward nodded and attempted to take it slow with her. He walked her to his car and let her sit down in it. She was shaking slightly, but she was smiling weakly as if it was a happy memory.

"You can keep asking questions." She said smiling as she curled up slightly in the front seat.

"Bella, you aren't feeling good are you sure? I can take you to Carlisle if you want." He said with his eyebrows knitted as he started to drive away from the school and ungodly speeds.

"No, just take me home." She said warmly as she closed her eyes.

He nodded and listened to her requests as hard as that was. "You mentioned Fred and George, are they your friends?" He asked.

"Best friends actually, they are both twins. You can't have one without the other." She smiled as exhaustion seemed to wash over her. "Well, Fred would seek me out without his twin some times." She admitted with a blush.

"Oh?" Edward smiled curious to where this was going. He understood she had something for Draco at one point, but Fred? How many other guys had she had after her?

"Yes, Fred loves me. He picked out this dress actually…George helped a bit." Her blush deepened. "They are both living on their own. They have their own business you see." She explained for no reason.

"What kind of business?" He frowned thinking they would be way too old for her if they had a business already.

She laughed, "A joke shop, over in London."

"And you dated Fred then?" He said with a frown.

"No, I've never dated anyone." She admitted as she opened her eyes just in time to see shock laced upon Edwards face.

"I somehow don't believe you." He said with a laugh.

"I had a lot of guy friends if that helps. There was Fred and George of course, Blaise we mentioned him before, my brother Theo though that hardly counts." She rattled off everyone she already mentioned. "Then there's Neville, my good friend. Then there was Harry and Ron, those two were the best."

"Did you have any girl friends?" He couldn't help but grin. Her voice was filled with such passion. She seemed to treasure her friends a lot. He couldn't help but wonder if she ever goes back home if she would talk about him with the same amount of passion.

"Of course!" She said defensively. "There was Ginny, she was Ron, Fred, and George's sister and most spirited girl you will ever meet."

"Ron, Fred, George and Ginny are all related?" He asked thinking that was a big family.

"Yes, big family. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny, all siblings. Though I've only met Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. The rest are all older." She smiled proudly. "Anyways then there's Luna, she's adorable. I love her stories about Nargles and all the other odd stuff. She's just…well you'd have to meet her."

"Nargles? What are those?" He raised an eyebrow confused at what kind of company she kept.

"Nargles? Oh they live in mistletoes, or so she tells me. I've never seen one." Bella laughed. "Then of course there's Hermione. We were study buddies." She said hugging her hands and letting out a sigh. "Lavender and Parvati as well, they were my roommates." She nodded with a smile. "That's pretty much it…I mean not much to my life."

"I enjoy hearing about it. You left a big life behind it sounds like." He said sadly, wondering if she was really enjoying it here.

She seemed to have read his thoughts because she set her hand down on his as he pulled into the driveway. "Edward, I'm enjoying it here a lot. Thank you." She smiled letting their eyes catch.

"Thank you, Bella Swan." He rested his hand on top of hers and held it tight with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Before Love

**Chapter 7: Before Love Ceases to Exist. **

**A/N: This was overdue. Finals, working, and life got in the way. But here it is, enjoy. (Thank you for waiting for this story and the reviews and everything) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>A couple weeks had passed since the dance in November. It was now December and Christmas was nearing. The homework had piled up, but Bella still found time to hang out with her friends. She never hung out with Edward outside of school, but he did talk to her a lot in Biology now. He wanted her to sit with him at lunch, but she never accepted his offer. She felt it was more important he sat with his family. He couldn't understand her and he asked her why she insisted on that so much, but she never told him. Her face always turned real somber and she ended up walking away.<p>

It was just another school day to her. Jessica was walking to lunch with her talking about the essay that was due next week Tuesday, the day before break, in their English class. It was a large paper on Romeo and Juliet. Jessica was whining on how hard and long it was, but Bella was just nodding. She didn't think it was that hard of a paper. But then again, she grew up on stories like these.

"Maybe we should write it together, I seemed to remember you having trouble typing the last one." Jessica suggested. But Bella wasn't falling for it. Jessica just wanted her help. Besides she rather liked trying to figure out how to type on the computer.

"I'll lend you my notes, how does that sound Jess?" Bella promised as they walked into the lunch room.

"I suppose," Jessica let out a heavy sigh, but stopped midway. Her eyes were immediately caught by the fact that over at their table, the table they always sit in, the perfect Edward Cullen was sitting in Bella's spot. She gapped openly and stopped walking, causing Bella to stumble forward on her dress after hitting Jessica in the back.

"What—" Bella started but stopped short upon seeing the strange sight of Edward in her spot. "Oh," She said softly and shook her head.

"Go on then!" Jessica prodded her forward leading her straight to Edward with excitement. "He obviously wants something." She said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bella muttered to herself.

She followed Jessica to the table, but unlike Jessica her face was set in a frown. She didn't mind talking to Edward, but she was getting increasingly annoyed with him asking for her to sit with him during meals. He had stopped asking last week, but he must be starting up again for some reason. Or he just wanted something in general.

"Bella," He smiled warmly as she stood before him.

She couldn't help but notice the amusement in his eyes. What was possibly running through his head, she wondered. "Edward," She mirrored his smile and studied his eyes carefully. She couldn't figure him out. It was maddening.

"Would you care to have lunch with me, Bella?" He questioned.

It was the one thing she wished he wouldn't of asked. But this time she wasn't going to say no. It was obviously important to him. More important than his family at the current time, so it must have meant something. "I think that would be splendid."

Edward was thrilled, he thought for sure she would say no, but then again she never ceases to amaze him. He waited patiently as she bade goodbye to Jessica and headed over to her usual food line to snag her bagel and cream cheese. He stood nearby the whole time waiting not saying a word. He was slightly afraid that she would change her mind, but he was reassured when she sat down at a lonely table away from her friends. He couldn't help but notice the looks Mike and Eric were giving the minute she sat down far away from them. She noticed it too and gave a sorry sort of a smile and turned to Edward.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said after she took a bite of her bagel.

"You make it sound like I want something." Edward's lips twitched into his usual crooked smile.

Bella laughed, "That's because you do. I never said it was a bad thing."

"I was wondering, since Christmas is coming up—" He said in a strange voice. Bella couldn't pick up what emotion it was, but it made her heart seem to skip a beat.

"Next week Friday isn't it?" She somehow managed to say through her heart skipping.

"There about yes," Edward seemed to have gained his confidence back. He was in a lighter tone and didn't seem as tense as he was moments before.

"Which has to do with us, why?" Bella raised her eyebrow as she picked away at her bagel. She was genuinely curious to what he was getting at. And his strange emotions that seemed to be flowing through him, what was he thinking?

"What would you say to meeting my family on Saturday?" He asked watching her carefully.

Bella shifted slightly in her seat. She was not expecting that. Slowly she dropped her food and began to smooth out her dress. "I will have to ask Charlie, but that would be—" She paused thinking of the right word. Ordinarily she would want to use the word lovely, but she felt that didn't apply here. She was feeling fear for some reason. They had never given off that vibe that she was in danger around them and of course she's already met Carlisle, but that didn't mean anything. What if she slipped up and they discovered she was a witch? Would she be in danger then? Were the Vampire's in league with Voldemort like they were in the first war? If they were had Voldemort sent out a search to alert all magical beings? If she slipped up would she be in even more danger? It was possible.

"Are you afraid now?" He asked. He had too, she seemed afraid and that was rare for her. No matter the situation she always knew what to say or how to act. Right now she had no words and seemed to be lost deep in thought.

"Yes," She whispered softly. She couldn't shake the fear of Voldemort. Her mind was no scattered and she felt as if any moment he would swoop in and steal her away. Almost automatically she reached down and latched onto her wand.

"Don't worry," He smirked reassuringly. "I'll protect you."

Bella let out a soft nervous laugh. "The things I'm afraid of, even you couldn't protect me."

Edward frowned, "Don't tell me you aren't afraid of being in a house full of Vampires." He whispered, "Rather you are afraid they won't like you."

Bella stopped smoothing out her dress and cocked her eyebrows. "What? Oh! Goodness no, no I know they will like me." Bella smiled her cockiest smile as if challenging him to think otherwise.

"Then what are you afraid of?" He looked at her quizzically. Then it seemed to dawn on her. This was out of her comfort zone. Everything he knew about her, him asking her over was all wrong. She was probably worrying about Charlie and how she would have to ask him. Her years of abuse were showing through, she was afraid Charlie would hurt her for even thinking of hanging out with a boy. That had to have been it. That also explained why she barely hung out with anyone, she was afraid. If he ever found her step-father he would tear him to shreds. How could he possibly damage this girl so much that she was fearful to even hang out with people?

She shook her head and avoided his question all together. "Do they know? I mean, do they know that I know your secret?"

"Oh, they already know everything. They've been taking bets on your sanity to be honest." He said it with his usual smile, but his voice didn't meet it. He sounded a bit harsh. "Not just your sanity, on whether I'd bring you back or not. But why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine."

"Why wouldn't you want to bet against Alice?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows.

"Another day," Edward smiled now avoiding her question. "I'm assuming you'll ask Charlie then if you can come?"

"I'll need a ride, I'm working on getting my learners permit right now." Bella blushed. She wasn't enjoying learning to drive in the slightest. She much rather floo everywhere, but it meant something to Charlie so she was learning.

"I can pick you up." His smiled turned into a broad grin as he admired the blush dance across her cheeks. She looked so radiant with life, why wouldn't he want to bring her home to finally meet his family?

"Sure, I'll ask Charlie first thing tonight." She responded lightly, but deep down inside her heart was protesting. It was beating as fast as ever. She felt nervous for some reason. As the day went on it didn't calm down. She was nervous to ask Charlie for some unknown reason. Because of that she didn't end up asking Charlie that night. She couldn't bring it up, though Charlie noticed something was wrong. She couldn't even sleep she was so nervous that night. So finally she woke up early in the morning, making breakfast for both her and Charlie and asked if she could go over to the Cullen's on Saturday. Charlie said it was not a problem at all, she just needed to be home on Sunday because he had a surprise for her.

She was grateful he said yes, but yet she was still nervous. Why was meeting a family of Vampire, half of whom she's already seen, making her nervous? She couldn't put her finger on it. But as always the time seemed to fly right by and the next thing she knew it was Saturday and she found herself in the entrance way of the grandest house she has seen since she was in England.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward said calmly to his parents before them, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle took a step forward and carefully raised his hand to Bella. He was afraid to frighten her. Surely it was scary to be in a house full of known Vampires.

Bella was as calm as she could be. She was very aware of her wand pressing against her leg, but regardless she took Carlisle hand and gave a tiny bow in the process. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. It is very nice to see you again."

"Please call me Carlisle." He said in a light tone. He couldn't help but notice how formal she was. He had met her before, obviously but she was so delicate and her behavior seemed to be straight out of the 1600's.

Emse noticed it as well, regardless she smiled warmly and extended her hand as well. "It's very nice to know you," She said in a soft sincere voice.

Bella took her hand, feeling the stone cold grasp spread through her at once. She was glad she was still wearing her cloak. "Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." She smiled, truly meaning it. Emse seemed so dear and so precious. This was like home, being surrounded by all this magic. This felt so right, so peaceful. Her worries were soon easing away.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered seeing as they had just appeared on the stair case.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice said enthusiastically. In a blur and excitement she ran down the stairs in a streak of black hair and pale skin, but gracefully as always she came to a halt right in front of Bella. Everyone seemed to throw her a sort of warning glance as to warn her to be cautious around Bella but she ignore it and at once bounced forward and planted a kiss on Bella's cheek. "Hi Bella! It's wonderful to finally meet you!" She said happily ignoring the shock that shuttered through the room.

Carlisle and Emse both looked fearful almost staggering at Alice, and Edward looked extremely tense. His body seemed to want to reach out and grab Bella's hand, but he wasn't sure how she would react to that, so he just stood there trusting the situation in her hands.

"You do smell nice, I've never noticed it before," She carried on, still ignoring the people around her.

Bella blushed slightly and attempted to fill the awkward air. "Thank you Alice, I'm sure that's the highest compliment I could receive from a Vampire." It seemed to work, Alice let out a laugh as Jasper slipped in right next to her.

Edward raised a curious eyebrow, but said nothing. He was at least glad Bella was not panicking right now. Though, that could be due to Jasper's present if anything.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said formally, but did not offer his hand or even stand any closer. At the moment he was rather far away, at least an arm's length.

Bella noticed but didn't say anything about it. She knew it couldn't be easy being a vegetarian vampire so to speak. "It's nice to me you, all of you." Bella smiled shyly. She looked down at her dress and fidgeted with it, she didn't know what else to say so she let her years of etiquette training take play. She turned to Esme, "You have a beautiful home." She felt lame, but it was something to say. She only knew what she was taught right now, because this situation was far from normal she ran with what she was comfortable with.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad you came." And she meant it. She couldn't help feeling how brave Bella was. The fact that she was here risking her life and able to make light conversation, meant a lot to her, even more so with how happy Edward seemed to be around her.

Bella felt the emotion that Esme was giving off at once and looked away embarrassed. That's when her eye caught the beautiful grand piano. She hadn't seen one since she was last at Nott Manor. The sight of it made her forget everyone around her, even the fact that Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen, and pulled her towards it. She took tiny elegant steps as she un-did her cloak towards the beautiful black instrument she knew and loved. Completely dropping her cloak on the floor, forgetting all manners she reached out and touched the ebony keys.

"Do you play?" Esme appeared next to her holding her cloak with such a curious expression. She seemed to be the only one who noticed Bella's movement. She had been waiting to finally met Bella, the one who seemed to sweep Edward off his feet while leaving him with such distress. Esme wasn't disappointed. She was so adorable and elegant. She couldn't help but keep her eyes on her while everyone seemed to have a private conversation.

"Yes, my favorite instrument to be honest." Bella smiled and took a seat on the bench, "Do you mind?" She questioned to Esme.

Esme laughed, "It's not mine sweetheart. Why don't you ask Edward?"

"If that's the case…" Bella said softly, but never finished her sentence. Instead her fingers found the familiar keys and she began to tap each key with grace, letting her favorite melody fill her ears as she played away. Her mind was taken away to another place, suddenly she felt like she was no longer surrounded by Vampire, or in a foreign land, she felt as if she was _home. _

It had to have been two years since she last played, but yet she found herself remember each key stroke. She had played this song several times before, it was one she had created right before she left for America the first time. But why did she make it? Her eyes slowly closed themselves as the family of Vampires gathered around listening to her sad melody play out.

"_Draco," Crystal said softly as she tapped on his door for a second time. She didn't care how late it was. She had to talk to him. She was leaving in two days. She would never go to Hogwarts and probably not see Draco for 8 years. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't leave her best friend. Not without a proper goodbye. "Please," She begged as she tapped on his door once more before sliding down to the floor as silent tears slipped down her cheeks._

"_Crystal, how did you get here?" Draco opened the door at once and pulling her into his arms. "It's three in the morning."_

"_I know Draco, I know. But I can't leave, I don't want too." She cried softly into his chest. _

"_You don't have a choice, your father's word is final." Draco said firmly. He believed family was everything and why shouldn't it be when they came from such respectable families?_

"_But—" Crystal started but Draco held up a finger to her lips._

"_Shhh," He whispered sweetly before grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Without another word he led her down the hallway of the Manor to their room, the blue room. He led her straight to the piano, her piano, the one where their fondest memories were. _

_He gently sat her down on the bench and waited for her to calm down. It took a while since she was crying, but eventually her hands found the familiar spot on the keys and a melody he had never heard began to softly fill the room, mixed with her tears and sobs, it seemed like the perfect goodbye. He could feel her every feeling with each note. _

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she had finished the song and couldn't help but notice how her cheeks were wet. Tears had been flowing down her cheeks as everyone watched her play with such passion. She blushed furiously, "Excuse me," She said politely with a bow, "I need some fresh air." She supplied before heading for the door. She didn't care that her cloak was long discarded. She ran out into the snow that was falling steadily to the ground, adding to the winter wonder land. Her feet guided her until she found herself slumped against a cold tree. These memories came so suddenly and left her feeling so empty, that's why all she could do right now is cry. She missed home so much, for so many reasons. And right now that she remembered just a part of Draco, she wanted to treasure it. It was the first memory she recalled since the dance. If they could just come back quicker, maybe she wouldn't feel so empty. No that wasn't right, she was happy here. Edward was amazing and such a good friend even if he was a Vampire.

She held herself tightly as she cried softly, letting her thoughts consume her. It was to the point that she didn't notice Edward until he softly brushed away some tears that were causing her hair to stick to her cheeks.

"That was beautiful," he said letting his crooked smile trace across his lips, but in his eyes felt sadness. If he could only read her mind then he would know what was ailing her. But that was impossible. Her mind was blocked off he could never read it. The best he could do right now was attempt to comfort her. He would have to figure out on his own how to make her feel better.

"It was something I composed, years ago." She looked Edward straight in the eyes. She didn't want her memory of Draco to slip away, but as she stared into his Topaz eyes she was beginning to feel the sadness drain away. She couldn't help but smile.

"They like you, you know." Edward wiped away another tear. "Esme especially, they all thought your song was beautiful."

"I don't know what to say." Bella let her hand rest on Edwards, causing him to jerk away suddenly. "Sorry," She muttered.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't…you have been really brave today." He was feeling confused. Her scent was stronger out here as the wind blew by, he was having a harder time controlling his urges, but he would manage.

"I'd feel better if I would be able to meet Rosalie and Emmettt." Bella admitted, realizing they didn't meet her at all. Even if everyone else liked her they didn't seem too.

His smile fell off his face. "Rosalie will come around, try not to worry about her." He said, as he held out a hand for her to take. She graciously took it and let him led her back to the house through the snowy path.

She hadn't realized how far she had ran but it was apparently very far. "What about Emmett?" She asked not bothering to let go of Edward's hand. She wanted the support right now. What she did was unacceptable. She ran away without an explanation and didn't stay strong. Young woman should not cry in public, not the way she did at least. She was feeling very guilty and like a commoner. That was the worst in her mind. She just wanted this conversation to carry, to take her mind off of things.

"Well, he thinks I'm a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie." He said, noticing that with each step she took the pain and sadness seemed to leave her eyes. It was good to see the happiness come back, her tears were like watching an angel cry. It broke his heart and enraged him. He wanted to know what she was thinking as she played, but if he asked he might cause her more pain. That was the least he wanted.

"Is there anything I can do so she is not upset? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Bella questioned with wide eyes. She finally let go of Edward's hand to clasp her hands over her mouth. "I've been extremely rude to her, haven't I?" She said fearfully.

Edward merely laughed, "No, that's not it at all." He sighed deeply knowing it was something much more serious. "Rosalie struggles the most with…with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. To be honest she's a little jealous." He said while opening the door to the house for her, ending the conversation.

Alice was at the door holding out a blanket. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't take this." She insisted as she draped it around Bella, who was raising an eyebrow. "What? You will." She said as if Bella was crazy. Then enthusiastically she grabbed onto Bella and steered her into the living room. "I started a fire! I figured you and Edward could sit here and warm up."

"You are more than welcome to join us, Alice." Bella smiled warmly as she sat down right at the end of the fireplace. She felt the warmth almost at once, leaving her feeling grateful to Alice.

Alice looked over at Edward and then shook her head. "No, you two can sit and talk. I'm sure there's a ton to talk about."

"I insist," Bella patted the spot next to her firmly.

Alice let out a squeal. "In a bit," She said though she looked like she really wanted to take her up on her offer. "Promise," She then vanished.

"See, I told you they like you." Edward took the seat Bella had patted and grabbed her hand once more, letting their fingers naturally entwine.

"Alice does, yes I can see that." Bella said softly as she gave Edward's hand a friendly squeeze.

"Esme and Carlisle are happy to see me happy. Actually Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet."

Bella laughed and yet somehow felt reassured. "Good then I can tell her my real secret." She said in a teasing manner, but actually meant it.

Edward joined in the laughter, "I mean it! All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me…She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction." He smirked, but Bella frowned.

"What does that mean then?" she questioned as she let go of his hand. Her face was furrowed in confusion, was he meaning…no he couldn't.

"Hmmm?" He titled his head with his smirk.

"I mean…are you—" Bella couldn't find the words. She didn't want to say what she was thinking out loud. It felt so straight forward. Nothing like how a fine pureblooded female should sound. But why should she care? Who was around to scold her? Who was around to punish her? She didn't know how long she would be in protection, so why not make the best of it? "You make it sound like you have feelings for me."

"Of course I do, I care a lot for you Isabella Swan." Edward reached out and softly kissed her cheek.

Bella didn't retreat instead she welcomed his cool lips on her cheek. She couldn't help but smile. "Is this your way of asking me out?" She watched him closely as she said it. His eyes were closed, she must have pushed himself to hard. He seemed like he was trying to control his urges once again. She must smell too good. Then all at once he seemed alert and better. It was as if nothing ever happened.

"If that's what you want." Edward smirked, but there was something more to it. Bella could sense something else was up. Something was eating at his mind. She narrowed her eyes wishing she could read his mind, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't have that kind of power, she was a great witch but mind reading was out of her range.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly." He looked at her thoughtfully wondering what she was getting at. Could she sense his worry?

"Exactly? So something is wrong and has nothing to do with our current conversation then?" She reached out and grabbed his hand in a friendly manner.

"Alice had a vision." He supplied, only adding to her confusion before it dawned on her.

"Alice's power, she can see the future. That's why you said 'But why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine' the other day." She pieced together. She may have been a Gryffindor but she wasn't stupid. She still had some Ravenclaw in there somewhere.

"You remember that?" Edward looked at her strangely. He couldn't believe that she remembered his exact words. Humans do not remember things that well. Their minds are so fickle.

"Of course, I remember almost everything you say." Bella shrugged as if it was nothing. "Now what did Alice see?" She said quickly before he went off on a tanged.

"Visitors are coming soon it seems like. They know we are here and they are curious." He said softly as if it would shock her. And he was right it did. The color seemed to drop from her face almost at once. Her soft skin became as pale as the marble fire place, as she ripped her hand out of his and rested it tightly on her leg as he had seen her do every time she is afraid.

"Vampires, real ones," She said with a shiver. She was actually afraid. Her mind was wondering and before she could help herself a name whispered across her lips, "The Dark Lord."

"Excuse me?" Edward said not sure if he heard her last words right. They didn't seem to make sense. He shook his head after a while of her not responding, realizing she was giving off a normal response. She was finally afraid of Vampires. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight until they are gone." He reassured her.

"Thank you," She whispered gratefully.


	8. Chapter 8: In a Second

**Chapter 8: In a second. **

**A/N: I love not having school, I write chapters however fast I want. AND only working 5 hours this week helps too. Ahhh so happy…enjoy it while you can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight**

* * *

><p>Bella was surprised at how much fun she had at the Cullen's. After a long talk at the fireplace with Edward, Alice burst into the room announcing she had made Bella lunch with Esme. It was a bit unnerving but everyone watched her eat, other than Rosalie and Emmett. They never actually came around to meet her. It was a little bit upsetting, but she understood.<p>

The evening wore on with chatter, till finally she had to go home. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go home or not, but she had a wonderful time regardless, even if Edward was filled with worry about the visitors. Bella, was a little fearful herself, but she didn't let that show.

She never did respond to Edward's more or less asking her out, but she had time to figure out her answer. She thought about it as she drifted to sleep and thought that first thing in the morning she should call him. But that never happened. Charlie ended up waking her up with excitement. It was a rare sight for him so she forgot almost everything and quickly got ready for the day. Soon she found herself in the cruiser heading down an unfamiliar part out of town. She didn't question but waited anxiously to what Charlie had in store for her.

"You could have worn something a little less formal." Charlie tore his eyes off the road for just a second and looked at Bella with a frown.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Dad, you didn't tell me where we were going. Of course I'm going to dress nice, I don't want to make a bad impression."

"You can still look nice in jeans. You don't have to keep wearing those dresses. Maybe I should take you to Seattle today and go shopping instead." Charlie said, sounding like he really didn't want too.

"I've never worn jeans in my life." Bella admitted. "Besides whatever this surprise is you seem really excited about." She tore her eyes away from the unfamiliar road and watch Charlie closely. His face broke into one of the biggest smiles she's seen in ages. It's usually the smile he gets when he says he's going to the Rez. Maybe that's why these roads didn't seem familiar at all, he was taking her to the Rez. Once she thought of that, she too was smiling widely. She was getting out of Forks and experiencing something new.

"Yes, well…" He trailed off and focused on the road. He obviously didn't want to give too much away. "Just one of your several Christmas presents." He said lightly then his tone switched as he narrowed his eyes. "You and that Cullen kid." He said completely off topic.

Bella tried not to groan, was this one of those father daughter talks she never had to have? "Edward and I, what about it?" She said trying to sound worried, but in honesty she was excited. Charlie cared for her enough to peer into her love life. That would have never happened in the Nott Manor. No, if her father got so much of a whisper of her with someone not chosen for her, it would be the end.

"Is that his name? Edward, I thought it was Edmond." He glanced at Bella, she was still holding back laughter. That wasn't a good sign for him. Something was going on with that boy and his daughter. "You too aren't…I mean you aren't—" He couldn't find the right words. He had never been forced to have this talk before, but this was his daughter. He had too. He'd heard stories at work about what happens to co-workers daughters when they start dating and then their hearts get broken. He does not want that to happen to Bella, especially because that Edward seems too old for her.

"Aren't what, Daddy?" She said attempting to play dumb, but she was laughing hysterically on the inside.

"_Dating"_ He said in a near whisper.

Bella lost it, she finally let out a laugh. "No, father we are not dating."

Charlie let out a sigh of relief. "Good, otherwise I'd have to take back all of your Christmas presents."

Bella gasped out loud and let her eyes widened as if that was the biggest threat in the world. "You wouldn't dare, I've been really good." She pouted.

"As long as you let your old man know when you do start dating." He turned and smiled at her to let her know he wasn't upset if she did start dating. "Besides none of those boys are good enough for you," He said proudly.

"Sure thing, Dad," She smiled again with silent laughter as her eyes caught the sign for the Reservation. They were finally going to the Rez. She couldn't help but grin. She'd get to see Jacob again for sure. She wanted to see him for a long time now, ever since she first met him, but she couldn't. There was no way she could have without sounding odd in front of Charlie and now he was giving her the boy talk. That was the last thing she wanted.

Charlie drove on, until he finally told Bella to close her eyes for her surprise. This got her really curious. She wanted nothing more than to peak, but she didn't. She kept her eyes tightly close wondering what kind of surprise Charlie could possibly have that required her eyes to be closed. It had to have been something big, but why did she need to be taken to the Rez for it? That would be the question.

Finally the car came to a stop. She was giddy with anticipation, but tried not to let it show. Charlie came around and helped her out of the car. She could hear other voices around her. They all seemed to be muttering about how much Bella has grown and what a fine young lady she was. She tried not to look too confused as she furrowed her brows and kept her hands covering her eyes. Charlie stopped walking at once, causing Bella to walk into something cold and hard. She let out a gasp of pain, but other than that didn't say anything as people laughed around her.

"You okay there Bella?" A familiar voice laughed playfully from her right. She knew right away it was Jacob, even if his voice was deeper than before.

"No, I don't think I am, _Jacob._" She said emphasizing his name. "Could you get me a Band-Aid? A really big one, I think I'm bleeding." She said dramatically as a couple of people laughed.

"Sure, sure," He said with a laugh and patted her on the back.

Bella smirked and looked over to where she assumed her dad was. "Can I open my eyes now, or am I going to have to suffer some more fatal wounds?"

"Go ahead and open your eyes." Charlie said while lightly pulling her hands away from her eyes. He watched her closely, as did everyone else around her all wondering what her reaction would be.

She didn't open her eyes right away, as curious as she was she was scared too. There were a lot of people around her and she already slightly made a foul of herself. Her next reactions had to be spot on. Slowly from her squinted eyes she peaked through. The minute she caught sight of the metal vehicle in front of her, her eyes widened the size of a quaffle. Even though it had rust among the red paint, to her it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She had seen several trucks at her time in the muggle world, but this one, this one was hers. She couldn't help but reach out at the now less than shinny paint. She let out a gasp of excitement as she examined it. Every muggle creation never ceased to amaze her. She smiled widely before turning around and throwing her arms tightly around Charlie.

"Thank you so much, Dad. It's beautiful," she said meaning it with every fiber of her being. "It truly is," She held on tighter as tears made their way to the corners of her eyelids.

He was expecting her to be excited, but not this excited. He thought for sure she was used to fancy cars like a Benz, or BMW, or and Audi. And for her to be this excited over a rusty truck, meant a lot to him. She wasn't as stuck up as she seemed to be. He was so nervous that she would be, but clearly she likes it. "I had some help, Jacob here fixed it up for you."

"Jacob?" She pulled away from hugging Charlie to look to Jacob. He was standing there looking proud of himself with his hands in his coat pockets. He had such a childish way with himself, but yet he looked so grown up. He had grown so much since she had last seen him. She smirked broadly before throwing her arms around Jacob tightly. "You're amazing, thank you!" She said meaning every word. How could anyone fix such a thing? And at such a young age to fix this crazy Muggle invention, she had to know how.

Jacob seemed to blush as his friends snickered behind him. "It's nothing, really." He said modestly.

"Are you kidding me? How do you even fix something like this?" She asked with wide eyes and pointed to _her _beautiful truck.

"When you are as thick as Jacob, easily. It's all the moron knows how to do." One of the extremely tall boys next to Jacob laughed. He held out his hand to Bella, "Names Embry, Embry Call, though you've probably already heard of me from Jacob." He smiled a little bit shyly even though his voice sounded so confident.

Before Bella could say anything the other boy pushed Embry out of the way and extended his hand, "As for me I'm Quill Ateara." He said grandly as Bella took his hand.

"Give her some breathing space," Jacob rolled his eyes at his friends. "Come on, I'll show you how it's done. I'm working on a Rabbit right now." He grabbed Bella and lead her away, letting her wave goodbye to the grownups that were laughing at the children still, before pulling her to the garage.

"A rabbit?" Bella asked puzzled. "Why would you work on a cute anima—" She stopped for a moment. "You use animals to make _cars._" She asked in horror.

"I told you she was strange." Jacob laughed to his friends. "No, we don't use animals to make cars. Rabbit is a type of car, you know like a Corolla?" He looked at Bella, but she still looked confused.

"I don't understand." She muttered.

"I like her, can we keep her?" Quill laughed and gave Jacob a thumbs up.

"We can't, obviously Jacob can." Embry elbowed Jacob with a goofy grin.

"Knock it off," Jacob muttered to his friends and started walking faster to the garage.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella pouted as the boys bantered to each other.

"Nothing," All the boys grinned and guided her in.

She couldn't help but be amazed, there were so many parts and foreign things to her. She couldn't help but grin. Her eyes wouldn't rest they were always looking at different things until finally it rested upon the car in the middle of it. "Is this a rabbit? It doesn't look like one." She held up her hands to the top of her head and made little rabbit ears, "It needs some ears." She twitched her nose, just like a rabbit.

The boys laughed, but Jacob laughed the loudest causing the other two boys to poke and jab at Jacob even more.

"Yes, that's a Rabbit, beautiful isn't it?" Jacob said with pride as he watched Bella run her delicate hands along the hood of the car.

She nodded but her eyes went over to the strange instruments set out around the car. She picked up a shiny one and examined it carefully, holding it as if it were a weapon about to kill her. The boys let out another whoop of laughter. "What is this?" She asked carefully.

"A monkey wrench," Jacob laughed. He couldn't help but wonder if all girls were this clueless with tools or if it was just Bella. That wouldn't surprise him. Charlie said her step-dad was some multimillionaire.

"It doesn't look like a monkey." Bella frowned and moved onto another one.

This carried on for a while; she would ask the name of it and ask if she could use it. Quill, Embry, and Jacob had a great time showing her different parts and towards the end it became a game on who could surprise her the most or shock her best with the different tools. She was so excited with each one it never got old. Though, her once beautiful pink dress now had oil and grease on it. She didn't seem to mind in the slightest, but Jacob worried about it.

"It's a little dirt, it will come off." She promised, thinking she could just use her wand later. She was having too much fun to care about a little dirt on her dress. She had other dresses and fun like this could come at a price. She wouldn't mind.

"Grease doesn't come off of clothing as easy as you think, Bella." Jacob frowned at her dress, which seemed to be more than he could afford. It was the last thing he wanted, was for her to get upset and never want to work in the garage again, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She was so curious and carefree. She was unlike any other girl on the Rez. Though next time he wouldn't want Quill and Embry here, those assholes were just picking on him left and right. "Let me get you some clothing to wear home." He supplied and without farther agreement he left the garage.

She let out a sigh. "I hope he has a dress he's grabbing."

Quill grinned, "I'm sure he does. Can you see it now? Jacob prancing around in a dress," He laughed loudly, soon Embry joined in. Their deep voices shaking the room, Bella couldn't help but smile it was just so contagious.

"Prancing? I'd say more like sauntering with his heels clanking on the floor while Billy's out fishing." Embry laughed even louder.

"I'd pay to see that," Quill said while wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes.

"Maybe once Bella here changes we can force him into her dress." Embry's face lit up at once. "I'm bigger than him, I bet I could take him." He rubbed his hands together as if evilly planning.

Bella crossed her arms, "This dress is worth more than you. You will not force it on Jacob." She said with a slight growl.

Embry and Quill's faces dropped as if Christmas was cancelled. "Okay, fine." Embry sighed, holding up his hands defensively.

"How much does that dress cost anyways?" Quill asked, obviously changing the subject as Jacob walked back in the room with a flannel red shirt and jeans in his hands.

"I'd guess around $600, why?" She asked grabbing the clothing from Jacob who looked mortified.

"We ruined a $600 dress?" He said.

"I bought it in England, it could be more. Who knows," She shrugged as the boys exchanged glances. "Jacob, there's no way I can wear this. I've never worn jeans in my life."

"Yeah Jacob, why don't you help her get the clothing on." Quill nudged Jacob, who promptly smacked Quill upside the head.

Bella blushed furiously. "No, I can put it on myself." She grumbled.

"We will leave," Jacob glared at his friends before dragging them out of the garage, into the snowy backyard.

She could hear them laughing and picking on each other as she threw on the jeans on shirt. They seemed to be having a great time, obviously all picking on Jacob for one thing or another. She was amazed at how close they all were, almost like they were brothers. It put a smile on her face. She would defiantly have to come out here more often. Maybe once she got her drivers license, if that ever happened, she would stop over when she could. Charlie said she could go get her permit this week, if she was ready, and she felt ready now.

She frowned at his clothing after she had put it on. The boy was so tall the shirt was nearly a dress and she had to roll up the pants at least 5 times on each side before she could walk. Were all the boys on the Reservation this tall? And what was with the magically feeling she was getting? Could it be ancient magic she had read about among the American plains? She'd have to do some research when she got home. She sighed and rolled up the sleeves a little bit before opening the door for the boys to come in. They all hollered some more as they saw Bella out of her dress. Jacob had only seen her recently in a dress and he was pleased to see how beautiful she looked even in his clothing.

"There, that's not so bad is it?" Jacob smiled as they walked back into the garage.

"Seriously, what do you guys eat? Your clothing is huge." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Six-five," He said proudly with his chest puffed out.

"Are you ever going to stop?" Bella laughed, "You're huge, I'm pretty sure you have your own atmosphere up there."

"My atmosphere is nothing compared to your big ego. I'm surprised you don't have planets drifting around your inflated head." He teased right back, causing laughter from everyone.

"At least I'm not a beanpole. I'd rather be good looking and know it, then be a straggly boy." Bella narrowed her eyes.

"At least I can grow and I'm no—" Jacob started but Embry cut him off.

"Stop flirting you too, let's get some food that you said was ready. I'm famished," He whined and patted his stomach.

Jacob blushed a little before smacking Embry on the back, "You are always famished. You act like you never get feed." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a growing boy," Was all Embry said with a shrug before heading out of the garage.

They all followed the suit into the now cramped house of the Black's. Bella didn't seem to mind though. The atmosphere was so light. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. She couldn't help but laugh and tease with the other boys, eventually getting more comfortable. They were all so laid back. It felt like what a home should feel like. She enjoyed it there so much she found herself falling asleep on Jacob and before she knew it she was being carried up into her room by Charlie. The evening had been so eventful, she wasn't sure she wanted it to end. But when Charlie tucked her into bed, it had. Everything slipped from her mind as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

She was so exhausted from the Christmas party last night, that she ended up sleeping in. Charlie didn't mind he finally was able to make her breakfast and even brought it to her in bed.

"I told you I could cook." He said waiting for her to take a bite and give her approval.

"I never said you couldn't." She smiled and took a bite. She was actually amazed at how good it was. It reminded her of her house elf cooking back at home. "It's wonderful, really." She said.

"Good, I'm glad. Listen, Jessica called last night." He said suddenly. "She said she's not feeling well, but she arranged a ride for you today."

"Oh no, did she say what was wrong?" Bella asked letting concern fill her voice. She enjoyed her rides to school with Jessica. She may talk a lot, but it was company and she was a good friend.

"No, she just couldn't pick you up today. All the more reason why you need to get your permit," He patted her on the head and headed out the door. "I already made the appointment, you're going there tonight. So I'll see you after school."

Bella grinned, "Okay, Dad." She paused for a moment before quickly pulling the blankets off and running for Charlie. She threw her arms around him once more. "Thank you again, you've been so nice to me. It's been more than I could ever dream of."

Charlie didn't know what to say, he awkwardly patted her on the back. "You're welcome," He muttered softly.

"And dad? You can bring me over to Billy's any time. I had a great time." She grinned and pulled away from the hug.

"Even though you ruined a perfectly good dress?" He asked with worry. That was one of her favorite dresses. He couldn't believe she helped work on a car, what with how girly she was? Jacob said she was so excited too. She wanted to learn everything, she was definitely his daughter.

"I'll get it dry cleaned or something. It was worth it. Just…" She looked nervously at her hands before speaking again. "Maybe later this week after Christmas we could drop of Jacob's clothing. I don't want to keep it, he probably needs it with how tall he is, it's probably hard to find clothing in his size."

"Those boys sure are tall aren't they?" Charlie laughed, "Anyways finish up eating and get ready or you'll be late."

He was right, she needed to get ready or she would be late. Quickly she scarfed down breakfast before throwing on a dress, but not without a glance at Jacob's neatly folded clothing on the floor. She smiled and bent over to hold it, taking in his scent. She sat there for a moment thinking about last night and remembering all she had learned. A grin formed on her lips. Her thoughts didn't last long, Charlie was already calling her down, her ride was here and he didn't seem too happy.

"I thought you said nothing was going on with you and Edmond." He scowled as he threw on his utility belt, glaring out the door where Edward was waiting in his shinny Volvo, which seemed oddly placed next to her truck.

"There isn't daddy," Bella frowned and peered out the window. Sure enough there he was, waiting for her with his crooked smile.

"Better not be," He muttered before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella ignored his comment, "See you after school." She smiled and quickly headed out the door before Charlie could change his mind. She let a soft chuckle pass through her lips as she headed outside and straight into the warm Volvo.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward smiled the minute she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Morning, Edmond." She laughed, more to herself, but Edward joined in seeming to understand the joke as well. "I see you were eyeing my beautiful car up."

"I wouldn't call it beautiful, but that is yours then?" he asked nodding towards the truck as she put her seatbelt on.

"Early Christmas present, I really think Charlie out did himself this year. Thinks I'll be driving in no time," She said proudly, waving goodbye to Charlie who was watching like a hawk from the front window.

"Especially after today, that Edmond taking his daughter to school," Edward laughed once more. "He's hoping I'm not asking you out this very moment."

"You already did that though." Bella said simply, trying not to catch Edward's eye as he backed out of the driveway.

"But you never responded." Their eyes finally locked as he smoldered at her with amusement.

"Bloody git, you aren't going to let that go will you?" She teased.

"I'm just curious." He said honestly.

"I don't think Dad would approve of me dating a Vampire." She said thoughtfully.

Edward laughed, "I don't think he'd want you dating a human. You should have heard his thoughts."

Bella titled her head in confusion. "Heard his thoughts?" She thought about it for a moment, Edward waited patiently for it to dawn on her. "Your Vampire powers, you can read minds." She gasped and went to cover her forehead, knowing that wouldn't do anything.

"Relax, I can't read _your _mind." He said bitterly, but yet he had amusement in his eyes to her reaction.

She let her lips form into her usual smirk, then she was better at blocking her mind than she thought. "That's strange," She said calmly, "I wonder why."

"Just another mystery surrounding the most wonderful girl in the world," Edward reached out and gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

Bella blushed and turned away from him, noticing they were almost at school. "Alice didn't have any more visions did she?" Bella asked off-handedly hoping to change the subject, less she say something unnecessary.

"About the visitors? No, but I'm still hoping to keep an eye on you. That is if you will let me." He pulled into a parking spot and parked the car.

Bella didn't respond. She wasn't worried about the Vampire too much, she was more worried about if they would recognize her, if it came to that. If that happened, she would be back to England faster than she could say Nargals. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that. She'd be safe. Dumbledore promised her that she'd be safe. She had to believe his words. She had to believe Snape's as well. She was in good hands.

She grabbed onto her backpack and went to open the door, "Edward, I promise I'll be safe. No Vampire will eat me." She smiled confidently and got out of the car, hearing Edward's laughter fill the air. He soon was next to her with a smirk.

"You sure about that?" He teased as he ran his hand across her neck. She flinched ever so slightly but still wore her cocky smile.

"Yes," She said seriously.

"Does that mean you don't mind me watching over you then?" He grabbed her hand quickly, letting their fingers intertwine as he led her to her first class.

"I suppose not, unless that means we have to date. I don't want to go against Charlie you see." Bella laughed.

"No, we don't have to." He looked at her pleadingly, "Just let me hold your hand until you are ready." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and together the two of them headed to class.

Christmas was one of the best ones Bella has had ever. She couldn't explain it. Something about being home with Charlie around their haphazardly decorated tree, opening presents, and singing songs together seemed to warm her heart. It was one of the best morning she could remember. Once they had finished opening presents to each other, which Charlie had not only gotten her that wonderful truck but her very own cellphone! A muggle device, the excitement was more than she could handle. She ended up playing with it a good half of the morning giggling and laughing over it. Charlie was amused at just watching her, though he was a little disappointed at her lack of interested towards the jeans and t-shirts he had gotten her. He didn't expect her to love them, but he wanted her to try and dress less formal.

It was around noon when Bella started the turkey dinner and she had received a phone call from Edward, wishing her a Merry Christmas. He wasn't the only one to call, Mike, Eric, and Jessica all called. She informed each of them that she had gotten her own cellphone for Christmas and they all promised to call her on that from now on. It put a big grin on her face.

Now that dinner was in the oven, she continued to straighten the house, while Charlie scolded her from the TV. He wanted her to relax a bit, but she couldn't sit still for some reason, at least not after he told her that Billy and Jacob were coming for dinner.

It was sort of a tradition for Charlie. Ever since Renee left him, he picked up the habit of having Billy and Jacob for dinner. Billy of course loved coming over, ever since Sarah had died. Together they always watched whatever game was on and usual just ate boxed pizzas. Jacob usual sat and watched too, but what a treat this year they would have. A whole turkey dinner!

Bella could see the excitement in her dad before she headed upstairs to get ready. She wanted to look even better for tonight, since it was Christmas. She headed straight for her room looking for her favorite red dress, when she heard tapping at her window. It didn't even take her a second to get to the window, she knew it was an owl. She grinned from ear to ear as she let it in. It fluttered around the room several times before dropping the large package onto her bed and heading out the window without a treat. Not even hesitating she headed for the beautiful package. This would be the first word from anyone since the twin's snuck an owl out about a month ago.

She picked it up and began unwrapping it. Right on the top was a stack of letters, she stared at the handwriting trying to determine who wrote her. It took her a minute but after a while she realized, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Twins, her brother, and someone else she didn't recognize whose handwriting had written her. She went first for the hand writing she didn't recognize, it was a small letter but she couldn't help but stare at it the longest with puzzlement filling her heart.

_Happy Christmas, Crystal…I hope all is well. I know you don't remember much about me, but I remember you. Maybe someday you can come home. I miss you an awful lot._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Was all it said, which wasn't very detailed but it still hurt her heart to read. She ran away from that. From him, whoever he was. She tried not to dwell on it too much, regardless she tucked the letter underneath her pillow case to read it later and grabbed the next letter, from the twins and read it with much excitement. After the twins she read Harry's, then Ron, then Hermione's, and then Neville's. Lastly she read her brothers. She knew it would be the hardest to read and she was right. Her heart was near broken by the time she finished it.

_Crystal,_

_I've talked to your friends enough to know you are in protection, though I didn't need to talk to them to know that. The Dark Lord is furious, you were to be the most respected female pureblood once he reigns. He has been determined to find you, but that damn old fool has made it near impossible. Your friends don't even know where you are, but they were nice enough to pass this letter onto you. To be honest, I just want you home. I know if you come home there will be little punishment. Professor Snape has said you have severe memory loss. He says you don't remember much about your family, Draco, and the Dark Lord. I don't blame you for running away, but I just want you to come home. I don't know what to say or do to get you here. I promise I will protect you…I don't want the search party to continue. Every day I wait and wait for news on my little sister, but it never comes. I figured the least I could do, is send you some of your clothing and maybe seeing them along with your Gryffindor uniform may urge you to come home._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Theo_

She couldn't help herself, she quickly tore open the packages and stared at her Gryffindor uniform with loud sobs. She had broken down and curled into a ball. It smelled like home, it was just how she remembered it. Bella discarded all the other presents and quickly threw on her school uniform. She stood there looking into her full length mirror practically hearing her friend's voices around her.

"_Happy Christmas, Crystal!" _They all seemed to say. With another tear escaping she twirled in her uniform, before heading back over to her bed. She neatly sorted through the beautiful clothing that was once hers and admired all the letters once more. The only other present in the batch of clothing was a photo of Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all smiling and waving at her. She began to sob once more as she saw that photo. She waved back, knowing they couldn't see her, but maybe deep down they could know she was thinking about them.

Bella heard the doorbell ring, Billy and Jacob where here. She stood up and straightened herself up. She'd stay in her Gryffindor uniform. She'd get a picture taken tonight and send it to her friends along with a long letter to each of them.

Packing her dresses away in her chest along with the letters, she head downstairs attempting to look as presentable as she could. But her eyes were watery still, and she was having a hard time smiling. She stood at the top of the stairs for a couple of moments, calming herself down. The minute she heard Jacob's laughter though she seemed to calm down at once. A smile found its way onto her lips, it was now or never had she thought.

The minute she entered the room, she felt silly. Everyone was in jeans and casual ware, while she was in her school outfit. She mentally laughed and walked in.

Charlie smiled warmly at her as she entered in, "Look at this, I tell her to dress casually and she wears a skirt."

Bella smiled at the jab, "My—" She caught herself, "Step brother sent me a package the other day." Her words rose curious eyebrows in the room. "He…he didn't know what happened to me. I mean…he didn't know social services took me away. He was asking me to come home and he hoped sending me my school uniform would help make up my mind." She said filling the air with awkward tension. She ignored it and carried on smoothing over her skirt, feeling the familiar fabric and felt calmer almost at once. "I would love to go back—back to New York. I didn't need this to remind me how much I miss home." She sniffled as everyone watched her. "I just thought I'd wear it for old time sake." She shrugged. "Anyways! Happy Christmas!" She quickly turned her whole mood around and threw her arms around Billy and then Jacob, holding on to Jacob just a little bit longer.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Billy smiled as she pulled away from his son. "Dinner smells wonderful. We haven't had a turkey for Christmas in years. Charlie can cook but apparently turkey isn't his favorite thing to cook." He laughed, while Charlie threw him a glare.

"I've never made it before, so I hope it turns out alright." Bella admitted. "I've actually never had the chance to cook until I came here, the servants did everything."

"That explains a lot," Jacob laughed. "No wonder why you made us go through every tool last time."

"That reminds me!" Bella turned to Charlie, "You never took me out to the Rez! I have Jacob's clothing to return."

Charlie chuckled, "You never asked." He said, then turning to Billy "We are missing one hell of a game." And with that the two went into the living room and watched the game. Almost at once the two men began whopping and hollering about something or another. 'Come on!' and 'You got this' and phrases like that began chanting from their lips.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at Bella who merely shrugged. "I need to go start on the mashed potatoes, so if you want to watch the game, feel free too."

"No, I'll help you." Jacob said seriously. He didn't want to miss being with her. He was seriously impressed with her willingness to learn car parts and tools, that he too wanted to take a dab in her world, even if it was household chores. It was possible she had some hobby he could learn from her other than cooking.

"Your funeral," Bella laughed and quickly headed for the kitchen with Jacob at her heels.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded with a look of hurt on his face. Bella knew he was just teasing.

She ignored him for a while and began to scrub the potatoes. Jacob stood by patiently waiting for a response as he leaned on the counter watching her every move. Bella didn't look at him but started handing him potatoes, "You could start peeling, knife is in the top drawer third one to the left." She said while pointing at the drawer. "Although, those big clumsy hands of yours probably can't handle peeling simple potatoes," She smirked.

Jacob snorted back laughter, "I don't know what's going on in that thick head of yours, but I can peel potatoes." He shook his head and grabbed the knife. He pointed it at her for a bit in a threatening manner, but only caused her to laugh.

"Sure," She smiled and continued to finish washing up the rest of the potatoes. "You know with how tall you are I should have made two turkeys."

"Don't worry, I'll save you a piece. You are too short not to eat." Jacob grinned as he stood next to her by the sink and began to peel potatoes with delicate hands.

"I'd rather be short and adorable, then large and annoying." Bella threw her best glare but couldn't hold it. Jacob's face made her lips split up into a grin.

Jacob started laughing, "At least I can reach things high up." He said in his defense, causing both of them to laugh.

They bantered back and forth some more, teasing each other at their finest. Something that didn't go un-noticed by both the adults, who as engrossed in the game as they were, still noticed the two laughing and having a great time. The two work hard on dinner and got it done in no time. Soon they were all sitting at the table enjoying the wonderful meal Bella had made and Jacob had helped. After dinner they all gathered around the tree and exchanged some presents. It was a grand time, finally the adults went off in their own conversation while Bella and Jacob chattered some more. Jacob did most of the talking. He talked about his friends and school. Bella asked many questions and it seemed to be more fun then she could remember. Her heart was no long stabbing at the idea of going home. Every time she was with Jacob, she felt that warmth. The warmth of being at home, something she could get used too. She was honestly sad when they left, though it had been her best Christmas ever. She couldn't have asked for more.


	9. Chapter 9: Sadness

**Chapter 9: And the flower of sadness bloomed.**

**A/N: I honestly have no idea who she will end up with, personally I am leaning more towards Jacob...but we will see. You can convince me otherwise.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Christmas was over with, but that was okay with Bella. She wanted to make a trip to Spells Garden and to do that she needed Charlie to be at work. She got up early and tipped toed around grabbing her quill and some parchment and began to write. She hadn't written her friends in so long, she figured a group letter would be best.<p>

Dipping her quill in black ink she began to write,

_To my closest friends,_

_Things have been hectic here. I've been trying my hardest to learn muggle things as best as I can, but it hasn't been easy. I just obtained my muggle's driving permit (Crookshanks will know what that is) and to be honest I'm scared. Muggle deceives scare me a lot. They are so foreign and well built its almost scary. _

_What is also scary is even though I am nowhere near any Wizarding towns, there is magic in the area. I met a cove of Vampires and I can sense some ancient magic looming around. I'm heading out to do some shopping in some Wizarding area's to see what I can scoop up. Not to worry though, I feel safe. Any info you may have about Vampires and ancient magic would be greatly appreciated._

_I miss you all so much. I can't express that enough. I do have friends here, but none of them are you. _

_I'll attach a letter to my brother, please make sure he receives it._

_Happy Christmas_

She smiled at that letter, it wasn't giving too much away and from the sounds of it Charlie just left. That means she should spend just a little bit of time on her brothers, get ready for the day and then head to Spells Garden.

_Theo,_

_I honestly do wish I could come home. You have no idea, but for the time being I am staying. I don't know when I will be home, but I will come home when I'm ready. I don't remember a thing about Draco and I want too before I come home. Please tell everyone I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Your sister_

It was a slight lie, but he didn't need to know that. She just wanted to comfort him and make sure he knew that she was alright because she was. And she honest was sorry about the life she left behind to some degree. She loved Charlie like a real father now, he treated her the way she always wanted her real dad to treat her. It was more than heavenly being here, but she did miss Theodore from time to time, along with her brother. But she tried to keep those thoughts away.

She folded up both letters together and sealed them with her wand. Quickly she threw on one of the dresses her brother sent to her, a beautiful light blue one, changed her hair color to blonde with her wand, grabbed her cloak and headed down stairs to grab something useless for the portkey she was about to make. She swept the kitchen for anything to grab, finally she settle on a fork and changed it into a portkey. She waited patiently then finally felt the sickening pull in her navel before she disappeared and got pulled farther and farther, till she landed in the elegant cobblestone streets of Spells Garden.

Her eyes instantly took everything in. It was all so familiar. The smell of the apothecary filled her and immediately made her remember the potions room, she smiled as owls hooted, cats meowed, other magical creatures gleefully showed off trying to attract new owners. Her eyes scanned over several shops nearby in search for the Owlery. It took her a moment but not far up the rode was _Odessa's International Owelry. _She walked purposely forward holding tightly to her letters in one hand and her bag of Galleons in the other. She walked in the store, feeling the rush of warm air hit her cheeks. She blinked several times before heading over to the owls that were marked for England. She went up to the counter after picking one out and sent the letter off paying a good 2 Galleons, which was a lot in her mind, nearly $20 in US money. She didn't complain though, it was for a good cause.

She left the store feeling slightly better and searched around for the book store. She had been to this book store several times before in the past but it had been a while. She entered in and took a deep breath, the smell of new books. She was excited. She loved to read and it didn't take Bella long before she was wondering shelf after shelf finding books to read. It only took her an hour to find three helpful books, after that point she was just absorbing the Wizarding world and found herself pouring over American Wizarding Times, a newspaper just like the Daily Prophet. In it she was able to find some news about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Though she couldn't find if he was using Vampire's or not. She figured instead she'd find a book on the first war with Voldemort. That book didn't take her long to find at all, after she had that book and spent a total of three hours in the book store she paid for her books and headed over to the little pub to get lunch and of course a butterbeer. Opening one of the books she just bought and sipping her butterbeer she engrossed herself in much needed time in the Wizarding world.

She was so engrossed that an hour later and a 100 pages into _Ancient Magic from the American Plains and How it Strives Today_ that she jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. Several witches and wizards nearby scowled at her, clearly annoyed at being interrupted, but she ignored them and looked at her phone.

Bella was surprised it worked with all this magical interference surrounding her, but she was even more surprised to see Edwards name pop up on the screen. She smiled and flipped open the phone.

"Hullo?" She said unsure of herself, just as always when she used a phone.

"Bella," Edward's silky voice came through the receiver sounding worried, but happy none the less. "Had a Merry Christmas?" He questioned.

"Yes, I did thank you for asking." Bella said softly, still doubting the phones capabilities. "How about yourself?" She said even softer, noticing the looks some of the Wizards and Witches were giving her. She'd have to make this conversation quick, and then head back home with her books.

"Would have been better had I seen you." Edward said sincerely, causing Bella to blush. Thank the heavens he couldn't see her right now she thought. "Which is why I was wondering, would you care to hang out today?"

"That would be wonderful." Bella smiled, "We can't be at my house though, Charlie would flip."

"I'll come pick you up then?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure, give me some time to get ready. I'm still in my pajamas." She lied.

"Then I'll see you at 1 o'clock?" Was it really that late Bella wondered after he said a time. She looked at her watch sure enough it was almost 1 o' clock.

"Great," She clicked the phone shut and started packing up her stuff. In no time she was out of the pub and heading down the road with her wand and portkey in hand. She found a great place to portkey out of there and safely back into her bedroom. She smiled at another successful transportation and then quickly set out to stash the books away. She made one quick phone call to Charlie to let him know she was going over to Edward's house and had to reassure him several times that Esme would be there, though she wasn't sure if that was true her not. By the time she got off the phone she had just enough time to stash her wand away in her dress and head downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door she was thoroughly surprised to see Edward wearing such a deep frown. It made it hard for her to smile, but she attempted to as she held the door open greeting him.

"Good afternoon Edward," She said formally.

"You dyed your hair." He reached out and grabbed her now blonde locks. She had completely forgotten that she dyed her hair for the outing in Spells Garden, just in case. She meant to change it back once she got home, but Edward's call completely set her off guard. It was her turn to frown, she might be stuck with unnaturally blonde hair for a while.

"Yeah, I don't think I like it. Random impulse last night," She shrugged hopping this would suffice for him.

"It's just different." He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. Bella smiled and grabbed his hand letting him lead her off the slippery driveway into the warmth of his car. They sat in agreed silence for a while as Edward drove down the roads. The snow was coming down lightly this afternoon, but when wasn't it this time of year? The trees were covered with so much snow the branches threaten to break, but to Bella it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The snow reminded her so much of Hogwarts it was comforting in a way. She let out a soft giggle at the thought of snowball fights with her friends.

"What?" Edward asked curiously.

"Just thinking about home," Bella admitted sheepishly as her eyes continued to scan the beautiful scenery winter had to offer in Forks.

"Back in New York?" His voice sounded serious and solemn. He had wondered how she was fairing this holiday season. Surely it was her first holiday away from her mom, step-brother, and friends. That couldn't have been easy on her. He was hoping to spend New Year's Eve with her. That would surely be the hardest, spending the New Year without her family. Even Esme suggested she should come over.

"They sent me presents you know, but it just isn't the same." She sighed. "I try not to dwell on these things. I have an image to keep up." She said haughtily and held her head up high.

Edward chuckled quietly, "This isn't New York, you can let your hair down." He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze, Bella rolled her eyes in response.

"A pur—" She choked back her words, she almost referred to herself as a pureblood. Edward raised a curious eyebrow as she coughed a couple of times. "Never mind," She muttered and went back to staring out the window. "I bet," She said suddenly surprising Edward who figured she dropped conversation for a while. "It wasn't easy on you either, your first Christmas as a Vampire. How long ago was that?"

Edward blinked, he was not expecting her to turn the questioning onto him. He thought for a moment before speaking. "It was back when the influenza epidemic hit, in Chicago." He started, "Carlisle was working nights in a hospital there. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act—since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me." His voice was starting to fade out, but Bella was listening with rapt attention. She hung on every word, genuinely curious and saddened by it all. "There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try…" He trailed off in a near whisper now. Bella felt the tears forming. It couldn't have been easy on him.

Edward stayed silent, waiting for Bella to finish taking everything in. Her mind was pounding with questions. But she treaded cautiously. "Did you always stay with Carlisle? I mean, you've always been a vegetarian right?" She questioned out loud not being able to see Edward anything but sweet and gentle towards humans.

"Almost always." He supplied as he pulled into the driveway.

"Almost? So you aren't as perfect as you seem." Bella smirked.

Edward sighed, not really wanting to answer. He was already afraid of telling Bella too much. One of these days would be too much for her to handle. She would run. She would be filled with fear. It wasn't normal for a human to react this calmly. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence –about ten years after I was…born…created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time." He swallowed and watched her carefully. She seemed amused and not frightened at all.

"Rebellion is what got me here in the first place. A little rebellion is good for the soul." She answered simply and got out of the car.

"It got you in a lot of trouble, though." Edward stepped out of the car and caught up to her in seconds.

"If that's what it takes for me to be able to express who I am, it's worth it." Bella shrugged and threw him a wicked smirk before skipping to the front door. "Come on slow poke."

He chuckled at the irony of her calling her a slow poke and led her in the house. Together they were greeted by Alice, Esme, and Jasper who all wished Bella a Merry Christmas. From there they had a conversation on what they did for Christmas and carried on into other topics before Edward announced that he was going to take Bella upstairs.

Her last visit they stayed downstairs and talked, but this time he lead her upstairs into Carlisle's study. Since they had talked about Edward's history he wanted to start from the beginning. And that beginning started with Carlisle. They ran through how he came to be and who was turned next. Edward being the first, followed by Esme, none of this surprised her until they came upon the Volturi. She had heard that name before and she knew exactly where she had heard it, in history books about Voldemort and his rise to power the first time. The Volturi had backed him up the first time, but now would they do the same? It was obvious after hearing the stories the Cullen's were nothing like the Volturi, therefor they would not be on Voldemort's side. But still, she was still in danger being around them wasn't she?

By the time he finished his story, Bella had a deep crease in her forehead and actually looked scared. Edward couldn't help but stare at her with a peculiar expression. He didn't want her to run away. She looked about ready too though.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit. It was a lot to take in." She said softly.

"Bella?" He said gingerly. "Thank you for listening. I feel so relieved. Having you know everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. It makes me…happy." He let his lips curl up in his smirk.

"I can only imagine." Bella muttered, thinking so much of her life back in England. She wanted so much to spill her real name, her real self, Crystal Beatrice Nott a pureblooded witch. Her brow creased and she felt her heart drop ever so slightly. Edward couldn't help but notice her distress. "You're thinking I'm going to run off scream right now aren't you?" Bella looked up shaking her head.

"Yes," was all Edward responded with.

Bella smirked. "I don't mean to be the boggart in your closet, but you aren't as scary as you think." She said barely even noticing her slip. "I've honestly met things that would give you nightmares." She said emphasizing the word you.

Edward stared at her with blatant disbelief. Then suddenly he flashed a wide smirk. "You really shouldn't have said that," He chuckled.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, he didn't notice her slip up of the word boggart, or if he did he wasn't saying anything.

He let out a sudden growl from the back of his throat. He kept his eyes on her as he curled his lips back over his perfect teeth, revealing his fangs. She threw him a sharp glare as he shifted suddenly, and crouched down like a lion about to pounce.

Bella backed up ever so slightly, "You wouldn't," She whispered. Looking around the room for a place to easily back up on, only to realize there wasn't much of a place to go in Edward's bedroom. There was the couch and that was it. She glared once more giving up all hope as Edward leaped on her with amazing speeds. In one quick motion she found herself airborne and then crashed onto the sofa with a definite thud, it crashed into the wall.

All the while he was holding on to her tightly as if to cage her in. She didn't bother moving though. She knew his strength and she knew there was no escaping the Vampire that held her close in a ball.

He grinned down at her, his eyes bright with humor. "You were saying?" He practically purred at her.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to be terrifying?" Bella smirked, "Because I didn't find it terrifying at all. You little kitten." She reached out and poked his nose, but he was quicker. He grabbed her tiny frail finger and held it with in his own. Watching her expression carefully he lifted her finger up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. Bella's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"You were saying?" He repeated once more in a whisper.

She felt her cheeks grow even warmer and he pulled her close. She didn't know what to say, and then as if someone else was speaking for her, the words formed off of her lips. "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

The words seemed to catch Edward off guard. His hands slightly fell and her weight fell forward for just a moment. He quickly grabbed on tightly and stared at her in amazement. He was sure she wasn't going to respond to him asking her out, but she just did. This girl was full of surprises. He was sure he could wait another hundred years and never find anyone like her. He smiled with satisfaction. "I thought you would avoid that question forever."

"I guess a small part of me was hoping I would go home. But I guess I'll stick around for a while." She reached out and grabbed Edward tightly. "Although, I'll have to tell Charlie, I'm afraid his wrath might be worse than my step-fathers."

Edward snorted back laughter, "Doubtful, he will come around."

Bella shook her head, "Maybe."

About an hour later of talking, Alice came in the room excitedly to announce that the snow was packing snow. She wanted to make a snowman down in the fields. Bella was all game for that, especially because the whole family would be coming. Edward was enthusiastic as well. They would all have a competition on who could make the best snowman, and then once they were done they'd have a snowball fight. Even Carlisle was going to come with, it would be grand. So around 4 o'clock after Bella had eaten dinner, they put on their gear and headed outside.

"How are we getting to this field?" Bella looked around at Edward and then Alice who were close by. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were already there. They were just waiting on Bella to finish getting dressed up properly. Edward was really concerned that she would get a cold if she wasn't dressed up right. But she insisted she stay in her dress the whole time. She had worn jeans for the first time just about a week ago and she really didn't want to try it just yet. She knew she'd be warm enough, she cast a shield charm around her knee highs so her feet wouldn't get wet. But Edward didn't know that.

"We are running of course." Edward grinned.

"I'd never be able to keep up with you." Bella pointed out, but before the thought could dawn on her Edward picked her up. She let out a squeal.

"Hold on tightly." He commanded.

She didn't question. She held on as tight as she good, even though she didn't need to Edward's grip was extremely tight on her. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon. As soon as Edward started moving, she felt like she was apparting somewhere. They were going so fast she could have sworn there was a tight pull at her navel. It made her feel almost sick. But she had flooed and apparated enough to know she was fine. That didn't change the disorientation that was around her as the snowy trees flew by. And just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Edward set her gentle on the ground, but she still managed to trip and fall to the ground with a soft, "Ow." She grumbled and helped herself up.

"I have to give you credit." Edward watched her closely as she brushed snow off of her elegant dress. "You are so brave, trusting…and warm. Like no other human being would be. How you can be around me when your life is in constant danger is beyond me."

Bella grinned and thought _it must be the Gryffindor within me._ "I just love danger, what can I say?" She shrugged.

"I love you," He smiled at her light teasing tone. "It's a poor excuse for always putting you in danger, but it's true."

"I'm in danger without you in my life." She said before quickly running to the field where everyone was waiting.

Esme was standing the closet, everyone else were far out in the field already making huge snowballs. Down by Esme's feet was a bag filled with what Bella assumed to be decorations for the snowmen.

"It's best to let them gather the snow. I figured I'd wait here with you a while." Esme filled her in as Bella watched everyone. Edward was already at work piling snow nearby.

"You don't have too, I can survive in my own company." Bella felt a shot of guilt that Esme was waiting with her instead of out there having fun.

"It's quit alright. I wanted to talk to you anyways." She reached out and put a motherly hand on Bella's shoulder. "I'm truly happy for Edward. He was my—well first new son."

Bella raised an inquisitor eyebrow, "New son?"

"Yes, did Edward tell you I lost a child?"

"No," Bella murmured softly feeling stunned and not certain at what to say.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," She sighed the sigh of a heart broken mother. It was filled with so much passion and heart break it made Bella want to cry. "It broke my heart—that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," She added in a very matter-o-fact tone, which stunned Bella even more.

The burdens this family carries must be large. No wonder Rosalie didn't like Bella, she was jealous. Jealous that Bella was free and didn't have to live a life time. She was free to love whom she wanted. Rosalie must loath the fact that she is free, but yet she is with Edward. Bella frowned, she must be making terrible mistakes. But didn't Esme say how happy Edward was? Wasn't that worth something? Enough that Bella is dating someone almost worse than a muggle?

"Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." Esme carried on through Bella's silence, never letting the smile leave her lips. "That's why I'm so happy he's found you, dear." Her voice was so motherly, Bella couldn't help but wonder if that's how her mother talked about her. If she did talk about her, she knew that was near impossible, she was a forbidden topic in the Nott house hold. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone." She watched Bella closely, who looked close to tears. What could possibly be running through her mind?

"I'm all wrong for him though." Bella said after a long pause. She was all wrong for him. Vampires and Witches do not mix, especially not in her family. "That doesn't bother you? I won't be a live forever."

"No," She said thoughtfully, "You are what he wants. It will all work out, somehow, it always does."

Bella closed her eyes and thought about what Esme said. _Was this what they mean by motherly wisdom?_ She wondered, it could be, but her mother was never there. Wasn't there someone else there for her when her mother and father abandoned her…but who was it? Did these lead back to the Malfoy's? The whole reason she was here in Forks in the first place…it was possible.

She opened her eyes when she suddenly felt another magical being next to her. Standing right in front of her with those magical topaz eyes was Edward, grinning. "Ready to make the best snowman?" He asked nodding over to his ginormous pile of snow to their right. Bella gasped at it, but nodded none the less and headed for the pile.

Edward was extremely patient with her. Everyone else seemed to be making their snowman at top speed, but then once they saw how delicate Edward and Bella were going they slowed down the pace as well. Together, they made the body, torso, and head of the snowman. Edward had to lift up the snowballs since Bella wasn't strong enough, but she helped mold them the best she could. It took them longer than everyone else to make, so in the end everyone ended up gathering around their snowman, laughing. Alice and Edward took turns lifting Bella up to put the face on the snowman.

"Alice, move me over to the left just a bit." Bella called from on top of Alice shoulders. "I can't get the eye in the right spot. You're making him into a Cyclops." She cried.

"What's wrong with that?" Alice laughed.

"Everything, she's going to be beautiful. Not a monster." Bella pouted.

"She looks like a boy from down here." Jasper picked on Bella.

"Excuseee me!" Bella pouted dramatically as she stuck the coal in the right spot. "Perfect," She cheered happily, "Someone hand me another one." As she reached out to grab the other one from Edward, Alice suddenly went ridged, and before she knew it she was falling off of her shoulders landing roughly into Edward's arms.

"Alice?" Esme said in a tense whisper.

Alice looked panic as she looked between Bella and her family. "I didn't – I couldn't tell," She sputtered out not making much sense.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought." She murmured.

Jasper stood next to her quickly and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. As seven pair of eyes flashed towards Bella, his smooth calm voice filled the air, "How soon?"

Edward looked at Carlisle with a grim face, waiting for Alice's answer. But Alice didn't answer, it was Edward in a low scowl. "Less than five minutes, they're running fast."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes casting on Bella for a moment then back to the worried stricken Edward.

"No, not carrying –" He cut himself short. "Besides the last thing we need is for them to catch the sent and start hunting." He ran his hands through his already tousled hair.

"How many?" Emmett turned to Alice.

"Three," She answered abruptly, with tension. She was feeling like this was all her fault. She was the one who insisted on playing in the snow. She was so excited, but not it all felt so foolish. She knew they were coming, but not this fast. How could she have misinterpreted so badly?

"Three!" Emmett said loudly clearly not afraid of the coming Vampires. "Let them come." He flexed his large muscles, showing that his strength.

"Bella?" Esme said quietly, wondering what her opinion on this matter was. She seemed overly quiet by the turn of events. To be honest she seemed almost _dead, _as if all emotions had left her.

Bella lifted her head slowly as Edward finally set her on the ground. She looked around at the friendly Vampires before her, feeling her cover was blown. There had to be something she could do? She let her Gryffindor mind take over as she recalled the scene for the Ministry of Magic that wound her up here in the first place. Memories flashed quickly and her eyes darted around. She knew there was only one thing to do. She reached out and grabbed Edward's hand, "I need you to trust me. I mean fully trust me. And I need you not to question this matter any farther." She said in the strongest authority voice she owned, but to her it sounded weak.

"Bella this is your life we are talking about. Whatever you are thinking I want you to stay right here by me," Edward scowled.

Bella glared at him, "We don't have much time," She sneered. "I swear it upon god that if you hold me back I will silt my throat and take the chances to who drains my blood first." Everyone shifted around at her words. Edward even let out a growl.

"Do not joke about that. You are staying here." He demanded coldly.

Bella let out a sigh and did the only thing she knew would work. "Rosalie, please," She turned to the beautiful blonde Vampire with hope in her eyes. "Take me to the tree line." She asked softly. Rosalie looked at Edward for a second, then without warning grabbed Bella and ran her with lightning speed to the tree line. She set her down and glared at Edward who was attempting to get Bella back where he believed she was safe. Emmett was there just as fast too, with Rosalie and Emmett together they managed to bring Edward back to the clearing.

"Goodbye," She muttered softly while hiding deeper into the forest. She hid well enough and pointed her wand at the seven Vampires, "Obliviate!" She muttered softly, hoping the charm worked on Vampires. When she seemed satisfied with her work she grabbed the nearest tree branch and made it into a portkey. She gave the group one last glance before she was safely home in her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10: Tenderness

**Chapter 10: I hide that tenderness in my heart.**

**A/N: So upon looking it up, Portkeys are only to be used if approved by the ministry, but because she is in America the rules are different (to explain that). As long as they are not used illegal, there is no harm in it. And using it illegal means that you are playing pranks on muggles and leaving them lying around…so no Bella isn't doing anything illegal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Bella panicked the minute she made it home. Charlie obviously wasn't home yet, so that gave her time. She flicked on her light with her wand and flipped through her book she had just gotten today, was that really today? It felt years ago. The binding was fresh and seemed to crack the minute she opened it. She stared at the front index of <em>Vampires and how to Defend Against the most Malicious. <em>Defensive spells, page 260. Turning and turning till she found the right page she let her eyes roam around until there was something useful.

_Masking your scent from Vampires:_

_There are two different ways to do this. First off is a simple spell. In order to do this spell you need to hold your wand above your head, create a counter-clockwise figure eight and say 'occultans'. This spell is not as effective as the Blood Suppresser potion, but under a pinch it is able to mask your scent for at least 12 hours (if performed correctly). Once the spell is performed you should feel a cold sensation take over your body, which you will not warm up till the spell is worn off. _

Next to the notes about masking the scent was a little diagram of how to perform the charm. She looked at it a couple of times before lifting her wand above her head and imitated the correct movements, while saying 'occultans'. All at once she felt a horrible sensation fill her. Her whole body, from her head down to her toes seemed to be frozen. She cried out as her body shivered from the coldness. This was awful, she did not like this at all. Was the potion possibly better? This would wear off in 12 hours, so she had until 6 am. She could be back up by then and perform it again, just to be safe. She read on…

_The potion on the other hand works up to seven days depending on the quality of the potion. The potion itself is not a complicated one, it just needs two days to brew._

She let out a low whistled breath, where would she put a cauldron up for two days? She skipped ahead to read the instructions, thinking it couldn't be that bad.

_Ingredients:_

_-Drop of fairy blood_

_-1 lacewing_

_-Feather of a Sanguis_

_-3 drops of hiss water_

_-5 Ice blood _

_-8 ounces of blessed water_

She read the ingredients and then immediately headed over towards her chest to pull out what she had left over and what Snape had given her just in case. She had everything to her surprise. She would be able to start this potion in no time. But first things were first, she would have to start dinner. Charlie couldn't know there was anything wrong. He just simply couldn't. One thing she noticed while being here was that, he was overly observant. That probably had to do with the fact that he was a cop.

When Charlie did come home, he was still in high spirits from the day before. He didn't even seem to mind that Bella went over to the Cullen's. He still squeezed in a speech about not getting too close to the boy, he wasn't good enough for her is what he claimed. Bella attempted to laugh it off, but she knew eventually she would have to tell him they were dating. What Charlie did notice wasn't fear, but rather her hair, he ended up going off on a tangent about that as well, saying she was becoming a little bit rebellious for his liking. Bella reassured him she would dye it back, she didn't like it anyways.

Bella finished dinner in record time before heading upstairs, running some suspicion with Charlie, but he didn't question. She headed for the shower and took her sweet time in there before heading back to her bedroom. She threw on her favorite pajamas and set up her caldron behind her desk, hoping to god Charlie would never think to look there. Though why he would was beyond her…but it would be her luck that he would find the caldron and she would have some severe explaining to do.

She had spread out all the ingredients around her and began reading again when she heard a strange beep making her jump. She ignored it and began reading the instructions again. But she couldn't ignore it, she noticed her cellphone was ringing. That had to have been the strange beeping noise. _Muggles_, she thought.

"Hullo?" She questioned into the phone.

"Bella, you're safe." Edward's voice called out quickly in response. "I'll be right over, please stay there."

She wondered if her memory charm had worked. "Edwa—" she started but the phone was already beeping loudly in her ear. He hung up. What on earth was he talking about? She slumped down next to her potion stuff and began packing them up.

Luckily she had just finished up, when Edward appeared next to her in front of her trunk. "Wha—" Bella said loudly but Edward covered her mouth with his marble cold hands.

"Charlie doesn't know I'm here." He said softly and motioned over to her closed door.

She nodded realizing he snuck in with his abnormal human speeds.

Edward frowned, "You don't smell. And you feel freezing, are you alright?" He asked almost at once.

Bella gulped, of course! Edward would notice her little trick. "Yes, I'm alright. What's wrong?" She asked as she got up and took a seat on her bed.

He followed the suit and sat right next to her, silently. "Even though I was able to get you to safety in time, you still aren't safe." So the memory charm had worked, he believed he was able to get her to safety before the Vampire's arrived. Bless Dumbledore for teaching her such strong magic in one summer. "The Vampire's still picked up your scent on my clothing. One of them in particular took a liking. He wants to hunt you." Bella's eyes widened in fear and her face paled. "According to Alice they can't find you anywhere. Your scent, I can't even smell it." He leaned forward and kissed her neck, attempting to smell her blood, but he couldn't.

"Then why are you so worried?" Bella grabbed onto Edward's hand trying to send him some kind of comfort.

"I don't want to lose you." He said simply. "The leader, James, is a hunter. He will rest at nothing until he finds you."

"Then we trap him." Bella leaned in and looked fiercely into Edward's eyes.

"You aren't afraid, are you?" Edward demanded, staring right back into her eyes. "Alice already told me your grand plan. It will work, but I'm worried."

"I'm not afraid because I have you," She smiled warmly. "And I have your whole family looking after me." And her little spell…

"Tomorrow morning, Alice will pick you up and we will get this plan started. Are you sure you don't mind spilling some of your blood?" He grabbed her hand and gently began kissing her wrist.

"I'm fine with it. I'll even cut myself." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Not like I haven't been stabbed before." She muttered.

"Bella," Edward let go of her hand and grabbed her face. He gently made her look into his eyes as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. The motion alone took her breath away from surprise. It was so cold, but yet it filled with a spark. She couldn't explain it and yet, just as fast as it happened, it ended and he was gone.

Flopping down on her bed she let her thoughts wonder, what was her world coming too? She cried out as tiny sobs escaped her lips. To be honest she was terrified, but she had to remain brave right? Godric Gryffindor would, so she would too.

Letting the night creep up on her, she started the potion and finished it at 2 in the morning. All she could do now is wait and let sleep take over her. The sleep was not easy to obtain. She was restless and fearful. But she finally did fall asleep, listening to the soft hiss of the potion.

In the morning Alice did come as promised, just as Charlie was leaving and Bella cast another round of occultans on herself. Alice noticed right away that she didn't smell at all. "No wonder why the hunter is having such a hard time. I can't even smell you standing right next to you. And Edward was right, you are freezing. You alright?"

Bella merely rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"Did you grab a spare dress?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, I'm wearing the old one, the spare one is in the backpack." She held it out to Alice who took it almost at once.

"Such a shame that's a beautiful dress," Alice frowned. "Did you leave Charlie a note?"

"I told him I accidently cut my arm while working on dinner tonight, I didn't want to bother him at work so I called you, and you took me to the hospital." Bella shrugged and head for the door.

"Good," Alice smiled and followed.

The plan was plain and simple. Bella was to cut herself pretty badly and leave the blood stains on the dress. This would act as a trap for the hunter. She of course would be long gone by the time they found the dress covered in her blood, but waiting in the shadows instead would be Edward, Emmett, and Jasper waiting to pounce and kill. Bella didn't like the idea of killing but if it meant she was safe it was worth it. Carlisle stood right by her, even offered to cut her arm for her, but Bella didn't mind. Easily she took the knife across her arm and let the blood flow all over her dress that was stained from grease. She barely even flinched as she smeared the blood around. Carlisle didn't either. Once he thought that was enough blood to lure anyone in, he let her changed and quickly led her to the hospital where he mended her wound in no time. Nervously the two of them waited as he stitched her up to hear on how the boys did. The air felt really tense, Bella doubted they could do it. Something in her heart made her nervous. Together they waited and waited. Finally the doors of her hospital room burst open and Edward walked in and headed straight for Bella. He pulled her into his lap and tightly clung onto her as if he hadn't seen her in days.

"Bella," He said with a blissful heart. He stared straight into her eyes, she didn't look away as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme filed in.

"Only the one came. He said the others fled." Alice supplied to Carlisle. "But they won't come back, I can tell." She turned to Bella and reassured her.

A flood of relief filled her. She was safe, safe for now. Bella smiled to the group of Vampire's before her, "Can I go home?" She asked gingerly feeling weary from the blood loss.

Carlisle let her go with Alice. Alice was bouncing with excitement. Since it was still break she ended up sleeping over. They had a great time, chatting and going through Bella's different clothing. Bella even pulled out her photos from home and explained to her each and every person in them. The night flew by fast and Bella was even sad to see Alice go in the morning. But she was able to see her again, Charlie fell in love with Alice the minute he met her. He told her to invite her over more often, which she did over the next couple of weeks. She even invited Angela and Jessica over. She felt so free now, Charlie seemed to trust her completely.

The whole school was aware she was dating Edward now and no one thought anything of it. Everyone seemed to agree that the couple looked so elegant together. The only ones who seemed bothered by it were Mike and Eric. But Mike's feelings were soon faded when Jessica and he got into another fight. The two fought on and off over the next couple of months. One day they were dating, the next they were fighting. The banter got old, but that's what kept them, _them_ so to speak. She was learning more and more about her friends and made sure to keep it that way. She only ate lunch twice a week with Edward, the rest of the time she was with her usual lunch table. She liked it that way. Being around plain muggles was a lot of fun and she was still learning new muggle things. It was as if they were always changing and making new things. Being with Edward was nice too. She would constantly feel that warmth of magic every time she was with him. He was also very sweet and caring for her. She really did love him, but it still left her wondering did she love Draco that same way?

Her mind sure thought so as it kept repeating the same phrase from his letter over and over again _I miss you an awful lot. _

That thought came to her at the most inconvenient times. Like when she was with Edward. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't remember the poor bloke. And nothing she did could recall the memories of him. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. Deep down it was for the best. If she knew she'd probably want to go home. And wasn't she safer here? She had already been here seven wonderful months, what more could she ask for? She had been blessed beyond belief.

Though she didn't feel so blessed come the end of March, when Charlie found out she was dating Edward. It happened so fast she really didn't know what was happening.

Charlie was a little late for dinner that night, which was fine since she was running behind. She had just finished cutting up the vegetables when the doorbell rang. Frowning to herself she wiped her hands on her apron and headed towards the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight. She tried not to hang out with Edward so much, she wanted balance, so she knew it wasn't him. And it was Thursday, tomorrow was when Angela would pick her up and bring her over to Jessica's house, so who could it be?

She attempted to peak through the peak hole but it was dark and raining out. The snow was gone and now came the dreary weather of spring, summer, and fall in Forks.

Bella opened the door regardless and threw on her best smile. But that quickly faded with who she was greeted by. Her eyes struggled in the light, but she could clearly see Billy Black in his wheel chair scrutinizing her. She titled her head unsure if that was the look he was really giving her. The look she saw was true, his eyes were wide and filled with either shock or fear. She looked closely in the harsh light, his nostrils were flared, and he was upset about something. She tried not to flinch but rather looked into Jacob's light cheerful eyes.

"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob." She greeted them cheerfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said politely, while thanking the stars for her years of etiquette training. If it wasn't for that she would surely bend under the pressure of Billy's harsh eyes.

"I just wanted to bring this up," Billy's voice was subdue, his eyes were still slightly narrowed as he handed me a brown paper sack resting on his lap. "It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry – Charlie's favorite."

"Thank you," Bella grabbed the package with her winning smile, acting completely oblivious to the tense air. "Why don't you both come inside? Charlie is running a little late, but he should be home soon." She opened the door and let them in. "Besides, there is plenty of dinner."

"That would be wonderful." Billy's eyes didn't meet his words. They were harsh and cold. Something was up and Bella didn't like it at all. Regardless she let them into the house with welcoming arms. "Oh Jake, why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? Charlie will want to see that too." He said suddenly.

Jacob pulled his eyebrows together and was looking at the floor. His smile was no longer there. He knew something was up as well. "Where is it?" He asked, not bothering to look at his father.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said off-handedly. "You may have to dig for it."

Bella frowned; she was alone with a sour old man. She held back a sigh and headed into the kitchen where she dropped off the fish on the top shelf of the fridge. Billy was following right behind her, his wheelchair squeaking against the linoleum as he followed.

"Bella," He said in a strange tone. She turned around at once, trying to read his expression, but it was unreadable. "Charlie is one of my best friends."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to come off rude so she nodded with a grim smile. "Yes, I know." She muttered.

He picked his words carefully, clearly he had thought about this for a good time now. "Word is you've been spending a lot of time with one of the Cullens." He paused, waiting for a reaction, but Bella didn't say anything. Instead she blinked pointedly at a spot of dirt on the kitchen floor. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea." Billy said sternly, almost fatherly like to Bella.

His words caught her breath in her throat. She started to shake, her real fathers words started to ring her head. 'mudblood lover', 'blood traitor', 'Useless'…all these words rang. She could almost see the flashes of light, the curse hitting her, her body crumpling under the Cruciatus curse; it was more than she could bear right now.

Why was Billy so upset? Did he know that the Cullen's were Vampires? No that's impossible…is it though? Couldn't she sense magic around him?

"Okay," She choked out as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Billy paused, his greying eyebrows furrowed together. He was sorry for hurting her, he couldn't understand why she was hurting, but she obviously was. He attempted to set it right. "Look, Bella," He started with heavy eyes. "I don't want to upset you, but the Cullen's they don't have a pleasant reputation on the reservation."

Bella sniffled back a sob and wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry," She said not even sure why she was saying sorry for. She was just afraid of getting scolded and of getting abused. She knew it was absurd. Billy would never hurt her, but she couldn't forget her father's words because they were all around her. It's what she grew up with. It was the only thing she _knew_. She shook her head. Billy wasn't going to hurt her. She turned her attention back to the stove, to the pot of over boiling water. Sighing she grabbed it as she heard the front door open. She focused on putting the vegetables in the pot, but her hand was shaking. She couldn't do this.

"I'm not your father Bella, I can't tell you who you can and cannot date. I just think it's wiser not to date the one of the Cullen's." Billy said to her back.

"What?" Charlie had entered the house clearly enthusiastic that Billy was here, but all enthusiasm dropped once he heard Billy's words. "Bella, explain." He said looking shocked between Billy and Bella.

She turned down the burner and didn't dare look at Charlie, instead she watched the vegetables. She was waiting, waiting for the screaming, the abuse, the pain, anything.

"Bella," Charlie repeated waiting for an answer. His words were not harsh, but they still stung her like a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

A sob finally escaped her lips. She turned to Charlie with the most fearful look upon her eyes. She grabbed the nearest knife, without even thinking and threw herself at his feet sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She muttered over and over again. Charlie and Billy did not know what to do. They weren't sure what was going on as Bella sobbed. "You can do anything, anything I promise I'll be good from now on. Just please," She started to beg, "Don't send me away. I don't want to go back home."

Those words struck a chord with in Charlie. He understood why she was acting this way. He had somehow struck upon a memory of abuse. The years in that household must have been horrid for her. She obviously had no free will. Charlie wished at that moment he could take it all back. He wishes he could have gotten her sooner, been the father he was meant to be. His heart broke as he pulled the knife out of her hand, watching her flinch in fear. How badly had she been abused? His vision blurred, he was enraged. How could anyone damage such a sweet girl? Over such trifle things? He wasn't so upset that she was dating, no she was allowed. He just wishes she would tell him. That's all he was upset about and now here she was broken and afraid. Because the damage was done the best he could do is show her he won't hurt her. He lifted her up off the floor. "Bella, sweetheart, I will not send you home. I promise, you have been nothing but a perfect daughter."

Her eyes fluttered open at his words. She blinked up at him looking like a helpless little girl. "Promise?" She whispered sheepishly.

Charlie nodded, "Promise, now why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Bella nodded and almost mechanically headed up the stairs. She went straight for the bathroom and in attempt to clear her thoughts she took an extremely long shower. By the time she got out, she could hear voices talking and the clatter of forks against plates. She smiled softly to herself, they went ahead and ate without her, good. Softly she closed her door and threw on her pajamas. She felt awful for believing Charlie would hurt her, but she knew it wasn't her fault. She was so damaged growing up. Sighing she went over to her stereo (which Edward taught her how to use) and put on some soft piano ballads and laid in bed. She let her thoughts wonder,when she heard her phone beep. Puzzled she grabbed it and looked to see what it was about.

_You okay?_

She read and realized it was a text from Jacob. She had completely forgotten he was here. She couldn't help but think that it was overly sweet of him to be concerned. She smiled at the thought alone. Him trying to comfort her was more than she could ever ask for. He truly was a great friend, and here she had been slightly blowing him off for her friends in Forks. Edward especially…maybe Billy was right after all.

It took her a while to text back. Jessica had taught her, but she barely needed to text. After five long minutes of trying to get it right she texted back;

_Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for asking._

It didn't take Jacob long to respond back. He obviously had done more texting in his time.

_Good, I was worried._

She held onto her phone tightly with a smile, before she knew it though her eyes were dropping and she was asleep. Her mind obviously was just as restless. She had horrible dreams that kept shifting and fading from Vampire's to the Dark Lord. Finally her dream settled on something. But the dream wasn't very pleasant, because it wasn't just a dream, it was something that happened in the past. Something that stirred her heart restlessly…

_The boy she was with was so familiar. His dark grey eyes were dancing with amusement with each word they took. Crystal's eyes were no different. They were crinkled up into a deep smile, even in the moonlit classroom their figures were easy to see. They were happy, clearly in love. _

_"Draco?" Crystal got off the desk and grabbed his hand tightly. "You remember…when you first kissed me?" She asked shyly as she looked at their feet._

_Draco reached out, dropping her hand, and cupped her warm face in his hands. He smiled genuinely, "Of course."_

_"I know you're Draco Malfoy and you're pretty popular." Crystal said timidly, but still didn't bother to look up as blood found its way to her cheeks, tinting them a beautiful pink._

_"Pretty popular? I'm a Malfoy give me some more credit." Draco teased._

_"Oh sorry what am I thinking?" Crystal smirked and shook her head. "Let me say that again." She cleared her throat loudly and took a step away from Draco "I know you are the biggest man whore in all of Hogwa-"_

_Draco cut her off almost at once. "No I didn't say man whore. I just said I was popular."_

_"And I was filling in what you were too shy to admit." Crystal crossed her arms, mocking indignant. "No need to get defensive. I'm sure mommy still loves you the same."_

_"Never mind her, what were you saying darling?" Draco asked as he pulled her closer to him. "Something about the first time we kissed."_

_The way he worded it was so careless, but yet it was filled with passion. He had no shame. He was proud of that moment. He remembered it and treasured it closely to his heart. The thought alone made Crystal even redder. "Yeah…" She seemed to melt as his eyes locked with hers. She felt like hiding, she settled instead for placing her head on his shoulder as he held her tightly. She swallowed hard and hid farther into his shirt, taking in every bit of him. "I want to be your girlfriend." She whispered, knowing he would still hear it._

_"Crystal," Draco was shocked. He never really expected a respond from her anymore, not after they got betrothed. "You don't have to do this." He just wanted her happy. It's all he ever wanted was for her to be happy and safe. He had done everything to make sure of that. He wanted her to be his forever…but if she wasn't happy…well he would do anything to make her happy._

_"I want too," Crystal pushed away onto her tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Draco and I want to be with you. I know that now." She smiled as she pulled away from the kiss._

_"I love you too." He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug wanting more than anything for this moment to last forever. But it would have to end. It always did. She belonged in the Gryffindor tower and he belonged in the Slytherin dungeon. They were worlds apart, but yet so close. His mind weighed heavy, the differences could be the end of them. "Crystal," he said softly as he turned away from her. He walked over to the window and peered out at the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts. "Promise me something, please." He begged._

"_What kind of promise are we talking about?" Crystal knew he was being serious, but she was taking this light heartily. She had too. She hated the serious side of Draco. It was cold and distant, not at all like the Draco she knew. It was the Draco the Dark Lord owned._

"_I worry you know." He turned away from the window. His eyes were darkened with sadness as he looked at Crystal. "I worry that you will run away, from all this. From the plans the Dark Lord has for us and mostly from me." Crystal didn't say anything. She had thought about running away. The stress of it all was a lot, but she didn't want Draco to know that. Draco didn't need her to say anything. He already knew what was probably going on in her head. "I just want you to promise me, that when you do finally run away, you will be happy and be yourself."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't noticed by now the stories pacing is a little messed up compared to the real Twilight. I'm doing that because even though this is an OC it is still Bella's story. In this story though she does eventually fall for Jacob, not Edward (Obviously why the story is OC/Jacob Black). So what I'm trying to do is keep most of the original plot in Twilight just twisting it a bit to fit Crystal's personality…let me know what you guys think, you readers are the most important. (ALSO…the vampire part took little to know time because I felt it wasn't that urgent to the plot. I have bigger plans later, just wait and see)**


	11. Chapter 11: Shattered glass

**Chapter 11: It'd be like shattered glass**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit of character development I suppose you could say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't go dress shopping tonight?" Jessica whined as they all sat around the lunch table. It being the end of April, Prom was coming up. The girls were really giddy, about a week until the dance would take happen. Guys were asking girls and it was very exciting. Bella on the other hand hadn't been ask by Edward yet, but it would only be a matter of time. "Wait a second, you aren't blowing us off to hang out with Edward are you?" Jessica accused.<p>

Bella shook her head, "No," She said truthfully. "I have other plans tonight. I've had them for weeks. I can't just change them now." And she wasn't lying. She had received a letter from the American Ministry of Magic in January saying they were pleased to inform her she could start training to learn how to Apparate. She was overly thrilled to start and tonight was her last day of training. She always felt so wrong making a portkey, since they were illegal in Britain, but in America they were only illegal if used to play pranks. Hers never were, but it still made her uneasy. So the minute she got the letter she responded back and they were gracious enough to make accommodations for her. Since she was no longer in Wizarding school, a ministry official would come out every Wednesday, which work out perfectly since Charlie worked late on those days. It was only her second week of training, but she was thrilled. The Ministry official figured that she would be able to have her license by June, about the same time she was getting her driver's license.

"It just wouldn't be the same to go without you though." Jessica pouted.

"Jess, we can go tomorrow instead or even Friday." Angela suggested while patting Jessica on the back.

"No, we can't go tomorrow." Lauren snapped. She had recently found her way into their group of friends and was still a little bitter towards Bella for some odd reason, but Bella still treated her with a lot of respect regardless. "But I suppose we could do Friday." She sighed dramatically.

Jessica tried not to roll her eyes. "If we do Friday we could have a sleep over." She suggested.

"Can I come?" Mike asked hopefully, they weren't really sure if he was joking or not. He always seemed to tease about these things. The girls tended to ignore it, or attempted to throw it back in his face.

"No," They all said in unison, shutting him out of the conversation.

"Okay fine," He muttered turning back over to Eric and Ben.

"Yeah, I can do that. It would be fun." Angela nodded and then turned to Bella, "Does that work for you?"

"I think so, I can do a sleep over on Friday." She said with enthusiasm. She was helping out with the dance coming up once again. They had recruited her about a week ago and she's been working hard on it ever since. She didn't have a whole lot of time to her friends, so a sleep over might just be what's in order. "Besides then I can show you some of the decorations we have finished.

"Ooh, I'd like that!" Jessica eyes glowed with anticipation. "Then we can all be at your house."

"I'll talk to Charlie, it should be alright." Bella smiled. It had been a while since she had a girl night. And she could use it after last Monday when Charlie found out she was dating Edward. That was very hard on her, needless to say.

"I'll go shopping, but I won't sleep over." Lauren said sourly. No one objected, that was her usual behavior. They just brushed it off. If she wanted to ruin it, let her ruin it for herself and not everyone else.

Angela, ignoring Lauren who started talking to Jessica, turned to Bella. "Are you going to buy a dress this time, you think?"

"I'm not sure." Bella thought about it for a moment. "You think I should?"

"I love your dresses, really I do, but I think it would be pretty cool to see you in something different." Angela smiled truthfully.

"How about I go in jeans then?" Bella laughed.

"That might be too shocking." Angela paused, "Actually, I think you should."

"Should we pick some out on Friday?" Bella smirked. That wasn't a half bad idea. It would be shocking enough and it would be fun to step out of the ordinary. She is already different from everyone else here, what's one more thing, right? Her eyes wondered over to Edward, he was obviously listening in on the conversation. His face was laced with his crooked smile. He was shaking his head amused. Bella threw him a glare and mouthed 'mind your own business.'

"Otherwise if Charlie won't give you the money, you can borrow some of my old jeans." Angela suggested. Now that she brought it up, she was excited for Bella. Seeing her in the dresses is great, but the chance to see her in jeans, sparked curiosity.

"Charlie gives me allowance every week actually and I never spend it." Bella sighed, "I never really go out shopping a lot, but he insists on giving me the allowance. Apparently the deal was when I moved here mom still had to pay for child support and Charlie figured I should be able to spend some of that money on clothing, but you know. I just have too much from home in the first place I never spend it. Charlie keeps hoping I'll change to jeans instead of dresses."

"Then that settles it, you are wearing jeans to the dance." Angela grinned, meanwhile Jessica turned at Bella and Angela with a frown.

"No! She can't, as much as I'd love to see it, I think she should get a dress like the rest of us." Jessica said while crossing her arms.

Lauren narrowed her eyes, "I agree she needs to wear a dress." She didn't want Bella getting any more attention than she was already getting. The girl was too popular for her own good. Lauren wanted her time to shine. It was her turn. She'd get the recognition she deserved.

Bella sighed, "It really doesn't matter what I wear. I'll let you decide Jessica." She smiled even though she thought that was a bad idea. Jessica preferred things that were a bit to showy for Bella. Though she wasn't at home anymore right? Charlie wouldn't ground her for dressing a little bit more risky would he? No, he wouldn't and Jessica knows Bella's style well enough to realize what she liked. Only Friday would decide.

Friday came a lot fast than she imagined. Before she knew it she was on her first muggle shopping trip for dresses. She was actually nervous as Jessica drove them into Port Angles. Bella knew it would be nothing like what she was used too. Usually for the balls they held at the Manor a seamstress would come in and fit them. Never would they go out in public and 'try on' dresses. If they did they would have an appointment and a private room away from…others. She had just finished explaining this when Jessica found a parking spot and they began to walk to the streets.

Jessica, more enthusiastic than everyone else, grabbed Bella and pulled her all the way to shop where they would be getting the dresses. The place was tiny and adorable in Bella's mind. The owner of the shop greeted them at once, excited for costumers.

"Good afternoon!" She greeted happily. "School dance I presume?"

Jessica nodded and allowed the owner to lead them over to the dresses. At once she began picking out dresses. To Bella it seemed Jessica was grabbing randomly and handing some to her and then making a pile for herself. But Jessica knew what she was doing. She was giving Bella darker dresses, something she never wore. One thing Jessica noticed was that Bella always wore soft pastel colors, on occasion she would wear a nice crimson red, but never would she wear black, green, or dark blue. As for herself she was going for lighter colors, since she thrived on black. Once she thought she had enough dresses for Bella to try she pushed her into the dressing room.

Bella tried not to sigh, this felt so familiar as she picked up the dark green dress.

"Go on Bella, were waiting on you!" Jessica called happily from the other side.

"Oh hold onto your britches." Bella muttered and began to try on the dress.

It was nothing like she was used too. It didn't go to the floor, no it showed her legs. It went straight up to her knees and puffed out in a sort of bubble. It was strapless, but yet it looked perfect on her. She felt so exposed, but yet she felt so beautiful. She stared at herself for a long time, before it dawned on her she was in Slytherin colors. She grinned, if her real father could see her now.

"Bella?" Angela knocked on the door.

"Coming out, I already think I want this one." Her mind was set, she would get pictures taken from this dance and make sure her brother got a hold of them. Oh how that would be a slap in the face. Bella, no Crystal, with a smirk on her face, in Slytherin colors that would probably cause a stir with her brother. She knew they always wanted her in Slytherin, but she was a Gryffindor and would always be a Gryffindor, even now.

She stepped out of the dressing room with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren waiting patiently. When they laid eyes on Bella, each of them let out a tiny gasp. She was gorgeous as always. The dress fit her figure perfectly and yet, that dark green seemed to be her so much more so than her pastels.

Lauren couldn't help but scowl, "You look good in everything." She complained.

Bella stayed optimistic. She was far too used to Lauren's jabs to let them get to her right now. She thought for a moment and then headed back into the dressing room to give Lauren one of the dresses. She grabbed the dark blue one, that almost looked like a princess dress and handed it to Lauren. "Go on, try it on. I have a feeling it will look perfect on you." She said hopefully.

Lauren glared at it for a moment, but then took it from Bella after Jessica encouraged her too. Everyone waited patiently for Lauren to come out, but they didn't need to wait long. Lauren let out a pleasant squeal and stepped out of the dressing room looking ravishing.

"Lauren," Bella gapped, the dress went perfect with her silky blond hair and pale green eyes. Somehow the blue complimented them even more. She was more stunning than usual. "That dress is perfect."

"I know, isn't it? I look fabulous." Lauren spun in circles letting everyone admire her. She was just loving the attention.

"Tyler will regret saying not asking you after he sees you in that dress." Jessica smiled and ran forward to get a better look at Lauren.

"He hasn't asked you? Why?" Bella asked just as she was about to head back into the dressing room to get her dress back on.

Lauren threw a glare at Bella. "You should know why." She snapped before huffing away into her dressing room.

Bella looked at Angela and then Jessica for answers, they just shook their heads. Bella thought for a moment. Wracking her brain on when she was ever approached by Tyler. The only time she could remember was shortly after he nearly hit her with his van. After that point the poor bloke felt so guilty he asked her out and even tried taking her to homecoming. When she rejected him, he got the idea in his head that he would take her to the next dance and if not the next dance Prom. He was probably still expecting her to with him.

Quickly she got into the dressing room and changed. That explained a lot. Lauren, this whole time has been jealous. That's why she's been so cold to her. She had to set it right. It was the pureblood thing to do. She couldn't just have people hating her. That wasn't right. Regardless she plastered a smile on her face and headed out of the changing room, waiting eagerly for Jessica and Angela to try there dresses on.

"Bella you got a text while you were changing." Angela smiled and handed Bella her phone before grabbing her dresses and heading in the fitting room.

"Oh, thanks." Bella said a little confused as to who would be texting her. She took a seat in Angela's spot and opened the phone.

_I hear you have Prom coming up and you never asked me. _

A smirk crossed her lips, only Jacob could get her to smile so quickly. How she had forgotten that when they first met he teased her and promised he'd take her to the next dance. What she wouldn't love to go with him, but she was with Edward it was implied she would go with him. She wondered if it was normal to feel this torn, to want to go with either. Maybe that's another reason why purebloods decided to betroth their children, love was confusing.

_Remember? You are the only one good enough for me._

She texted back, ignoring Lauren close by attempting to read it. She didn't care, it was Jacob anyways. Lauren wouldn't care for Jacob. She'd probably hate his beautiful long black hair and copper tan skin.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, he was fast.

_Which is why you are going with the Cullen right?_

Ouch, that stun her. His words were not playful they were harsh. She had nothing more to say to him. She was upset.

_I thought we'd be a funny couple, you and I that is. I'd have to stand on your feet to dance._

She attempted to ease the mood. Jacob could be moody it seemed. He wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Which is why she didn't expect him to respond back, instead she hastily shoved her phone in her coat pocket. She thought that right now the most important thing was to help Jessica and Angela pick out the best dress. Jessica was 'on' again with Mike and Angela somehow ended up going with Eric. They both wanted to look their best, which Bella whole heartily understood.

It took about an hour just to find Jessica's dress. She was so indecisive some times and it didn't help that any dress she looked really good in, Lauren would somehow managed to talk Jessica out of it. Bella was increasingly getting more and more annoyed with Lauren, but as always Angela managed to make light of it.

Angela's dress didn't take as long. She knew what she wanted and found it right off the bat, even if Lauren disagreed with her. Both Angela and Bella knew that Lauren wanted to look the best, which is why they ignored her.

They shopped until about 7 at night. When they finally stopped for dinner, Lauren left and went her separate way, whereas Bella, Jessica, and Angela headed out to Bella's house for a sleep over. They didn't get back into Forks till 8 'o clock. By then they were pretty much tuckered out and immediately set up camp in Bella's room. Jessica had pulled out her nail kit and together in a circle they began to talk animatedly as they curled up, weariness stifling their words.

"Lauren was a bit more sour than usual." Jessica stretched out and began painting her nails a bright pink. "I mean she's usual haughty, but tonight it was like—"

"She hated the world and then some." Bella rolled her eyes in agreement. "I think most of it has to do with me to be honest."

"Oh come off it, she loves you." Jessica looked at Bella in disbelief. Why would Lauren hate Bella? Bella was so much fun, so nice, and knew loads of stuff. Her being from New York, high class New York in fact that would be all the more reason. At least that's what Jessica thought. She felt like she learned so much from Bella.

Bella laughed, "Hardly, she loathes me. I am everything she wants to be." Bella reached for the red nail polish Jessica wasn't using and began aimlessly painting her toenails.

"I think loathe is a bit too strong of a word." Angela said, she meant it too. It bothered her how much hostility was between Lauren and Bella, but there wasn't much she could do. Lauren didn't listen to her and Bella knew how to dish it right back. She wasn't even sure why Lauren started hanging their group, but it still bothered her. The tension was a lot and it wasn't fair to any of them.

"It doesn't matter, right now she's upset that Tyler believes he's going with me." Bella shook her head in annoyance then went back to carefully painting her nails.

"Can you blame him?" Jessica laughed slightly smudging her nail polish. She grabbed a cotton swab and started to fix it. "The boy nearly killed you! He feels guilty."

"More than guilty, he worships the ground Bella walks on." Angela laughed, while Bella blushed.

"He shouldn't though! It was an accident. I honestly don't care, I lived to tell about it didn't I?" Bella shrugged, attempting to get the attention off of her. She hated it how Tyler did worship her, she had noticed that ever since the accident, but she thought it was all in her head. If her friends agreed with her it must be true.

Jessica snorted, "With the way Edward looked at you the moment they pulled you from underneath the truck, you would think you died that day."

"What do you mean?" Bella capped the nail polish, satisfied with her toenails and turned to Jessica with a raised eyebrow.

"You are very observant Bella and you always know what to say to turn the situation in your favor," Angela grinned, "But sometimes you are so helplessly clueless."

Jessica nodded in agreement, "Cheers to that." She held up her nail polish that she had just capped and dinged it with Angela's bottle.

"You two are the scum of the earth." Bella pouted and made a big scene of flopping herself on her bed.

"We try," Jessica cockily smirked.

"Speak for yourself." Angela glared playfully at Jessica, causing a fit of giggles. "But seriously, Edward looked horrible as you were pulled away in the ambulance."

Bella frowned, "You guys never told me this."

"You never asked." Jessica elaborated, shrugged lightly. "Besides we were so busy the next coming days there wasn't much to say…" She trailed off remembering that was when she was first asked out by Mike.

"I'll give you points for that." Bella pointed her finger at Jessica accusingly, "But next time you give me all the details."

"Then you owe us, because you still haven't told us if you are going with Edward or not to Prom." Jessica narrowed her eyes. She knew Bella and Edward were a couple, but she just…they didn't seem right. Angela had pointed it out as well. They just didn't seem to fit perfectly together. Edward seemed to be on a higher level than Bella, which was honestly saying something.

"He hasn't asked me yet, not sure why." Bella answered simply. "But that's implying I will say yes."

"So you are going to say no?" Jessica raised an eyebrow and searched Bella. But she couldn't find anything but Bella's usual smirk. She was so good at hiding her emotions.

"I didn't say that, you are implying things again." Bella rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Jessica hitting her square in the face. "Now give me that back, will you?"

"No, answer the question." Jessica demanded and held onto the pillow tightly for ransom.

"You don't really want to go to the dance, do you Bella?" Angela guessed. It was just a feeling she had. Every time they mentioned the dance, Bella's upper eyelid seemed to twitch as if she were repressing horrible memories or something. She just seemed so irritated when they talked about it.

"No, I really don't. Edward and I have talked about this but he thinks it's important for me to go." She fidgeted nervously. She wouldn't mind telling Angela, but Jessica wouldn't understand at all. Or if she did, she wouldn't know how to organize the information. Besides, it would just make it all awkward and she didn't want that. They were having a great time. "I just, I mean I had fun last time but they aren't for me that's all." She shrugged.

"Why don't you stay at home then?" Angela suggested. "Really, we can find a reason for you to wear that dress or I can always take it back and return it." She said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Angela, really, but I'll go." Bella said. She really appreciated Angela, she was such a good friend.

"You better, your dress is too perfect to waste." Jessica smiled proudly.

* * *

><p>Bella did eventually get asked out by Edward. He was ever the gentlemen about it. Although, Alice was a little bit upset that Bella had already picked out a dress, but having the mind powers she did she knew Bella's dress was perfect. Which is why Bella kept scolding Alice to keep her thoughts shut and not let Edward see. She wanted him to be surprised, something told her this was the right thing to do. Alice kept her thoughts away from Edward, but only if Bella made a promise. The promise being that the two would get ready together. Bella agreed whole heartily. That meant she wouldn't have to get ready with Lauren like Angela and Jessica would. It would be better that way. Lauren had lighten up a bit on her since Bella got Tyler to ask her to Prom, but she was still cold and bitter towards her.<p>

To be honest though, Bella was nervous to be getting ready with Alice. She had been dolled up by purebloods in the past, and that was horrifying within itself but a perfect Vampire? What would that be like?

It was causing Bella to pace the kitchen with anticipation, while Charlie, who was supposed to go out fishing today but changed plans because of prom, was watching ESPN.

The doorbell rang. Bella instantly ran towards the door before Charlie could even move a muscle. She was grinning ear to ear with nervousness.

"Ali—" She started as she opened the door but stopped abruptly when she saw who it was. It wasn't Alice at all, instead it was Billy Black looking stern and Jacob looking sheepish. "Billy, Jacob! What a pleasant surprise! Dad look who stopped over." Bella opened the door widely as Charlie stood up to say hello to his friend.

"Billy, I wish I would have known you were stopping over. I could have whipped up some fish." Charlie greeted his friend.

"We won't stay for dinner, just thought we haven't seen you in a while." Billy smiled, but threw a glance at Bella.

This would be another one of those talks, wouldn't it? She turned to Jacob and grabbed his hand. "Come on in the kitchen we can talk for a bit before Alice get's here." She smiled and pulled him away from his father.

"Alice?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "What happened to your other friends, Jessica and Angel was it?"

"Angela," Bella corrected. "They are getting ready without me. Alice insisted on priming me up." She rolled her eyes.

"Have I heard of this Alice before? She sounds familiar." Jacob questioned as he dug around in the fridge for a soda of his liking.

"She's a Cullen." Bella looked at her feet nervously. Jacob didn't hold the same views as his father, that she could tell, but she still didn't want to get scrutinized. Last time was bad enough. Charlie and Billy got into a fight that night, but they soon forgot it. It wasn't anyone's fault. And Charlie did let her date Edward. He pretty much gave her free reign because he felt so guilty about what happened, but Billy still held that sharp look in eyes every time he saw Bella.

"Oh," Jacob breathed and glanced over at the kitchen door, half expecting Billy to bust through scolding Bella. "You at least owe me a dance since you aren't going with me." Jacob quickly teased as he opened his soda.

That put a smile on Bella's face at once. "You mean a dance on your feet, you giant." She stood on her tippy toes and attempted to reach the top of his head. She frowned, "I think you've grown since I last saw you."

"I probably have grown, Bells." He laughed, "Meanwhile you are getting shorter and shorter."

"Am not, I'm not wearing my heels right now." She said defensively.

"Is that what you are wearing to prom?" He asked casually, letting his eyes take in her light blue dress.

"No, actually, I'm wearing a more…" She didn't want to sound offensive, but she didn't know how to word it any other way. "A more commoner type dress."

Jacob let out a deep laugh, almost sounding more like a bark. "You are so full of yourself you know that right." He gave her a gentle punch on her shoulder.

"I am n—" She started but the doorbell ring. Once again with lighting speed she ran to the door before Charlie could move, this time a hundred percent sure it was Alice this time. "Alice," She breathed a sigh of relief seeing the bubbly black haired pixie before her.

"Bella," She smiled warmly and threw her arms around Bella tightly and elegantly even though her arms were full with her own dress. Her eyes glanced around and noticed right away the unfriendly look she was receiving from Billy. His glare was cold and he was watching her every move as if she would do something. Bella was a good friend of hers. She knew who he was though, he was from the Reservation. No wonder the air felt so tense in here. "Charlie, good to see you!" She said happily as she pulled away from her hug from Bella.

"Alice, you haven't come around in a while." Charlie scolded, completely oblivious the glares Billy was giving Alice.

"Been a little busy with school work, I promise I'll stop over next week." She bounced into the house closing the door behind her. She was excited and she was in one of those _Alice _moods. Nothing could stop her now.

"If you are busy with school, it's best you study. Don't worry about visiting then." Charlie waved his hand dismissively.

Alice's eyes glowed, "Come on Bella, I have a lot to get done." She grinned wildly and started to pull her up the stairs.

Bella groaned and gave a small wave over to Jacob, who had been leaning up against the wall the whole time, watching in amusement.

Alice wasted no time. She rushed straight to Bella's room and immediately set up shop with her lighting fast Vampire speeds. Within that time Bella had settle to sitting on her bed, pondering what on earth Billy was thinking showing up today. Maybe it was because Charlie cancelled on going fishing to see Bella off to pictures. He just wanted to see Charlie, that's all. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was dating a Vampire. What could Billy possibly know?

"The man down there, he was from the Reservation right?" Alice asked breaking the silence. She had finished setting up the make-up station and was waiting for Bella to take a seat in the computer chair.

Bella nodded and took a seat, swallowing hard. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. "Yeah, that was Billy Black and his son Jacob Black."

Alice frowned, "You should have said something, I could have gotten here earlier and picked you up."

"They stopped by unannounced. If I would have known I would have gotten out of here earlier." Bella said in a soft whisper. "Billy hates me dating Edward. It's like he _knows._"

Alice's soft features were etched into a frown, but before Bella could say anything more, Alice let a wicked grin grace across her face. "Shall we get started?" Bella just nodded with a gulp.

Alice began working at once. She added soft tones of make-up to Bella's face. The whole process took about an hour, but by the time she was done Bella had soft earth tones covering her face, with beautiful fake eyelashes adding to her beauty. Alice even out did herself and added a dash of shimmer. Bella looked radiant, even without her hair done. But Alice wouldn't leave it at that. She went straight to work on Bella's hair, curling each and every strand in soft loose curls. Alice wasn't done there, carefully she pinned back strands of hair with what Bella could have sworn were goblin made pins. The result was stunning. It looked as if diamonds were infused within her hair and within her body. She looked like a Vampire in sunlight. She was gorgeous.

"I can't wait to see you with your dress on." Alice clapped happily.

"For once I'm going to have to agree with you Alice," Bella smirked and left the room with her dress in hand, planning on changing in the bathroom.

In all her years of attending balls and formal events never in her life had she felt more beautiful. She couldn't help but take in her appearance. Her hair was finally going back to its black ways, but there were highlights here and there from the spell. It was adorable with the curls and pins. She smirked and put her dark green dress on thinking, _Eat hippogriff dung Theodore. I'd make one hell of a Slytherin._

After several arrogant glances at herself Bella headed out of the bathroom to see Alice ready in her flowing purple dress looking more stunning than usual. Lauren will be flaming at how much attention Alice and Bella would grab tonight.

"You look like royalty Alice." Bella smiled, studying her friend over.

"As do you, but one more touch." Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and was about to put a bracelet on it, but she noticed there was one on there already. "Do you always wear this bracelet? I've never noticed it before." She questioned and started to examine the beautiful heart. She stared in awe as stared at both the Nott Crest and the Malfoy Crest on the different sides of the heart.

Bella felt a pain in her heart, "Yes, it reminds me of home. I don't remember who gave it to me, but I know it's important." She hung her head in shame.

"It's beautiful, looks almost like its—" Alice started but cut herself off. "No that's impossible." Bella tilted her head in question but didn't say anything. "This was my bracelet but since you have one, nevermind." She smiled warmly.

Bella felt really touched by that. "Here," She decided to take off her necklace Fred and George had given her. She felt it was right. She treasured that necklace more than the bracelet, and felt it fit to give to Alice. "Wear it, it would mean the world to me."

Alice flashed a grateful smile, "Thank you." She gushed as she examined the three different hearts reading FW, CN, GW wondering what they meant.

"Fred Weasley, Crystal Nott, George Weasley…friends of mine." Bella filled in, hoping she wouldn't ask about Crystal Nott. There wasn't much to say seeing as that was her.

"Thank you," Alice gushed once more and threw Bella into a tight hug. "I better get you over to Newton's for some pictures, besides knowing Edward he is dying to see you."

Bella just smirked and headed out of the room. She was excited for tonight even if she didn't want to admit it. Prom was such a big deal for Muggles it was surprising and all new for her. She just felt bad because Charlie didn't seem to know what to do. He was grateful for Alice and her helping out Bella so much.

Once they made it downstairs Charlie insisted on a photo with Bella. Alice gladly took the photo and even took one of Jacob and Bella, after begging on Bella's part. After all the pictures were done and Bella was repeated told she was beautiful, Alice and Bella headed out to the Newton's. Surprisingly to Bella, Billy did not scold her at all. Maybe he figured just his presence would be enough. Whatever the case she was glad. It meant her conscious was slightly free for the evening as she went through picture after picture. Finally they were done and able to head to the school, where prom would be taking place.

Edward led her in by her arm, with a charming smile. "Bella, I can't stress enough how wonderful you look tonight." He said as he pulled her to the dance floor, where many were already gathering and dancing blissfully.

Bella smiled as she put her arms in the familiar position to ballroom dance. She didn't care that it was a horrible rap song, she wanted nothing more than to dance in her own way. "Thank you, Edward."

"But again, I must question your sanity." Edward followed her led and began to sway to the music as if it were a classical ballad.

"For being with you?" She rolled her eyes. They've had this conversation time and time again.

"It's not safe, every moment you are risking your life." He sighed, shaking his head.

Bella twirled away from him and right back into his arms. "I know and it's worth it." She smirked playfully. "You know why?"

"Why?" He asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Because I love you," She said softly as she buried her face into his chest.

He planted a tiny kiss on the top of her head, "I love you too." He said softly.


	12. Chapter 12: Shine

**Chapter 12: Why do the real miracles shine so quietly? **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>Prom couldn't have gone any more perfect. Bella danced the night away with Edward, who was polite enough to let Mike, Eric, Terrance, and to Lauren's disliking Tyler steal a dance. She had a great time with friends and was sad that the evening was coming to a close. That was far better than any ball she had ever been too. It had truly exhausted her. The Sunday after prom she didn't end up waking up until 10 o'clock when Charlie said he was heading down the rez since it was a perfect fishing day. Bella shot up at once and asked him if he wouldn't mind dropping of the film so she could see the pictures right away. Bella more so wanted to send the pictures to Theodore. She wanted a good response, not only that she figured her friends could use a photo of how she was doing since they recently sent her one. She wasn't going to send any of the ones with Edward though. When she mentioned there were Vampires around her, Hermione had panicked and said she alerted Dumbledore. Dumbledore was not worried in the slightest but sent her a couple of defense books saying it was wise to brush up. She did just that, she's been studying ever since and practicing.<p>

Back when the Apparation professor was coming around, the two would discuss magic and they would even discuss the hardship over in England and how some of it is spreading to here all thanks to he-who-must-not-be-named. She missed having that professor come by. It was a great way to get back into the wizarding world. But since June was already upon them she would be getting her apparition license soon and then she could go to the wizarding world any time she wanted. Almost whenever she wanted, she couldn't do it when Charlie was home. But on top of that, she had just passed her Drivers license and was feeling like an adult. Charlie didn't let her drive all the time, but she was able to drive to the Cullen's during the weeks on occasion.

Thing's with Edward were going great. After prom she starting sitting with him at lunch almost every day. Usually he would end up sitting with her friends or she would sit with his family. Rosalie still didn't talk much, but she was getting used to that. Everyone else was super friendly and happy with Bella. Edward seemed to be growing closer to her and letting his human side come through more and more with each passing day. He actually allowed them to kiss on the lips a couple of times. He has been getting better with his urges to drink her blood. It helps that she has been secretly casting the spell to mask her bloods scent. That didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He just called it her sick days. He still had no idea she was a witch and she planned on keeping it that way.

It was a perfect Wednesday night. Bella was heading over to the Cullen's for dinner. Esme was excited because she had made a whole chicken for the first time in over a 100 years and she wanted Bella to try it. Bella simply couldn't refuse. In fact she was thrilled. She was coming over after dropping off her backpack at home then going straight to the Cullen's in her trusty truck. She loved the thing to death. She was so proud that went she sent out pictures to the Twins, her brother, Harry and the trio she added one of her and her truck. She still hadn't gotten a response but she sure she would soon. Hogwarts was almost done with school as far as she could remember, which meant she was almost done with school. She couldn't be happier.

"What has you so excited Bella?" Edward asked as he held the door open for her to come into their house.

"Just happy to be here," She said truthfully as she went into Edward's arms. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her cheeks lightly.

"I'm happy you're here too." He said softly.

"Bella," Alice cheered happily as she danced in the room. "I'm so excited for dinner tonight! I helped out and made a cake you know."

"Alice…you're acting like it's my birthday." Bella shook her head. Edward moved in closer and put his arms around her waist.

"You won't tell us your birthday so for all we know it is today." Edward smirked.

Bella glared, "It's not." She snapped, "My birthday is in July. It's June in case you missed that."

"Oh, that's right. My Vampire mind is so fickle." Edward teased as he rubbed his nose against Bella's.

"Hahaha," Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's just a harmless dinner. Indulge me that, Bella." Alice asked with big eyes.

"Anything for you," Bella heaved a sigh. "But I warn you, I'm hard to please."

"It's the royalty in your blood." Edward teased as he stroked Bella's neck with his cold marble fingers.

Bella laughed nervously, "Right, royalty is what you call it these days." She muttered.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Alice chimed and disappeared just as quickly as she came.

Bella smiled, Alice was such a free spirit. Sometimes she was even envious of her. Bella had so many things to weigh her down, and Alice just carried on, of course it helped that she knew the future. Bella wished she could tell the future right now. Her stomach was tied in such horrible knots she couldn't figure out what was going on. All she knew was something was brewing and she couldn't put her fingers on it. She was feeling sick though as Edward held her tightly, but even that couldn't comfort her. She felt cold, scared, and faraway. Something big was about to happen, her bones could feel it. But what? This dread wouldn't come from nowhere, so what was happening?

"Are you okay?" Edward asked after a moment or two of silence. Bella didn't respond. He turned her towards him. He stared into her eyes with concern. The topaz eyes met the dark orbs. Her life seemed drained as they locked. "Bella," He said softly with concern.

"I would like to play the piano." She said suddenly as she wiggled herself away from Edward and headed straight for the piano. She didn't wait for his words of approval. She just sat down and let her fingers touch the smooth ebony keys. Her mind felt at ease almost at once. She started out slowly, playing mindlessly as her fingers played on. Each key she touched filled her with warmth. That feeling of home and love, how could she feel scared at a time like this? Nothing would happen. She was here with Edward, her Edward.

He took a seat next to her and watched her play. He loved watching her play. She always seemed to get into these moods when she played the piano. It always depended upon the song she was playing. Often times if she played something sad, he noticed tears would stain her eyes. If she was playing something up beat a smile would crinkle all the way to her eyes. Each time though, it was as if she was remembering something new and something that was home to her. It filled Edward with happiness just watching her. She had so many emotions when she played the piano. It was so different from everyday life where she worked hard to hide most of these emotions. But yet she still astonished him every day. She was always changing and never predictable. That's what made her so special to him. In his years and years of living, she was unlike any other human he's met.

Edward's eyes watched her carefully. She had a soft and simple smile. It was the smile she would often wear around Charlie. The smile she held for family. He couldn't help but reach out and gently trace his finger along her cheek bone. Her lip twitched into a smirk. Oh how he loved that smirk! Only she could pull it off. Charlie never smirked like that, she must have gotten it from her mother. It was so playful but yet deadly at the same time. She had such an evil streak to her. He could see it in her eyes when she was attempting to hide her anger.

Bella and Edward remained like this until Esme announced dinner was ready. Nearly the whole family gathered around waiting for Bella to finish playing the song. They enjoyed her skills so much. She varied from Edward's usual music in a powerful and emotional way.

When she hit her last note, Alice jumped up at once and dragged her into the dining room.

"Give her some breathing room," Jasper laughed, following closely behind. "She's a little bit excited in case you missed that."

Bella laughed, "I think I did, thanks for the heads up."

Alice glared, "Excuse me." She cried as she placed Bella in a chair right where a plate of food was waiting. She was excited as she took a seat next to Bella.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Esme stood close by all excited as well. Rosalie wanted nothing to do with this, but Bella wasn't upset. She couldn't truly understand the excitement. And to be honest it was better Carlisle was at work. Less people to bother her…right?

"Go on," Esme said politely.

Bella couldn't disobey Esme. This was after all one of her first meals she's cooked in ages. Bella took a bite of the chicken first. She acted extremely dramatic as she slowly let the chicken rest on her tongue before pulling it off of her fork. She made a good show of chewing and then swallowed with little to no emotions. The minute she swallowed though, Alice bounced right next to her examining her every expression.

"Well?" She questioned.

Bella remained passive. "It's awful, taste poisonous. I don't think you want to have any." She said before taking another bite, earning a chuckle from Emmett.

"Alice your face was priceless." Emmett grinned.

"And that's $350 for me." Jasper said happily holding out his hand to Emmett. Happy that he made the right choice to back Alice up in saying her food would be the best and Bella would love it. Of course, Bella was a great sport too. Her reactions were priceless. No wonder Edward loved her. She was such a great actress, you never knew with her.

"You guys seriously bet on me?" Bella rolled her eyes, but still managed to giggle. _The trivial things that excited these boys_, she thought. She shook her head and reached for the juice that Alice had made by hand, but the minute the glass landed in her hand it shatter. She let out a shrieked of pain and surprise as blood trickled down her hand. She barely had time to think that something was wrong when there was a loud thud, as if a boulder falling off a cliff. She glanced up see Edward holding Jasper back who was snarling and snapping attempting to reach towards her. His eyes were thirsty; Jasper stared right at Bella putting fear throughout her heart. Emmett came to help as well. He grabbed Jasper from behind attempting to aid Edward. But it was all happening so fast. The time seemed slowed, but yet it wasn't even within a minute that this took place in. There was a big scramble as Edward and Emmett fought to keep Jasper away. Bella felt her chair go flying as she skidded across the floor and landed roughly against the wall. Her chair had been knocked. Her head crashed into the wall and she passed out as Vampires fought around her.

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but quickly she shot up remembering the danger she was in. Her hand throbbed painfully and her head throbbed even worse. She blinked a couple of times taking in the familiar bedroom. She was at home in her bed. How was that possible? She was at the Cullen's…Bella groped around at her nightstand attempting to turn on the light. It took a moment for her eyes to react, but once they did she realized there was a note on her desk. She narrowed her eyes, it was Charlie's hand writing.<p>

_You fell asleep at the Cullen's. Edward brought you home, I figured I'd let you sleep._

Bella frowned, that still didn't answer her question though. She stood up from bed and reached for her cellphone to call Edward, but he didn't answer. Her frown deepened even more. She decided to keep herself busy waiting for him to call back by getting ready for bed. She took her time in the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and making sure everything looked perfect. From there she headed to the bedroom and put away her wand and knife she kept on her at all times. She then threw on pajamas and snuggled in bed. She called him once more, but no answer. She settled for clinging onto the phone well her eyes drifted on and off into sleep. She just wanted to know what happened and if everything was alright. She was beginning to feel scared and all she wanted was Edward but Edward wasn't here.

She sat up suddenly. Her glass broke when she touched it. That's a bad omen. Something bad happened and something bad is still happening. She is in danger more than ever. She could feel it. Her body began to shake. Bella shook her head, she couldn't think like that. But her mind wouldn't rest. Sleep didn't come easily. She thought about getting up and making a sleep draught, but she quickly shooed that idea. She almost half waiting for an owl to come any second now, but nothing came. Maybe she should skip school and head to Spells Garden. No, she had to go to school. She had to see Edward to find out what happened.

Seeing Edward though, didn't help. He was more silent than usual. He was the only one who showed up to school too. Alice was nowhere to be seen, nor was Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. That left Bella's insides churning. It didn't help either that Edward was being distant. Yes, he still kissed her goodbye that day, but he said he'd see her tomorrow at school. He was thinking about something deep. He wouldn't let Bella know either. At least he still said I love you. That comforted her. She held him tightly before they left school, but he pushed her away. He never pushed her away. She tried not cry. Something wasn't right. Friday wasn't much better either. Edward was as impassive as ever. He went through the motions, but yet again it was just him. What was going on?

Bella was just about to ask Edward was wrong as their hands interlaced and they walked out to their cars at the last bell of the day, but Edward spoke up first.

"Bella," he said softly, his voice filled with love and passion.

She felt reassured for a moment, until she saw the deep unsettling emotions within his eyes. "Yes?" She responded thickly. Her eyes felt a little watery. Her world was exploding around her. It wasn't just Edward, her mind was unsettled. Something bad was going on. She needed to get into Wizarding contact. She HAD too…this feeling wasn't right.

"Do you mind if I come over tonight?" He asked after a moment of pause.

"Edward, you know you don't have to ask. You are always welcome." Bella reached onto her tippy toes and planted a tiny kiss on his lips. "I'll see you once I get home?"

"I know, but I didn't want to be rude." Edward smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I'll be over around 3:30."

"Okay," Bella smiled and let Edward kiss her more passionately on the lips before she hopped into her truck. She gave him one last wave as her insides turned and headed out of the school parking lot.

The drive home was painful. Her mind was racing, things were not right. Edward wasn't as happy as he usually was. His thoughts seemed just as jumbled as her thoughts were. Was this about what happened the other day? It was an accident he should know that. She just wanted her answers, but he wouldn't be over right away. By the time she got home she still had to wait around for 25 minutes. She knew he wouldn't be late, but with the way he's been acting lately she wouldn't be surprised if he was late.

The clock ticked slower and slower. Each minute that passed seem to take eternity. She couldn't help but pace her bedroom waiting and waiting. Eventually she stopped looking at the clock and instead opened her ears and listened for any sound that Edward was coming. But that didn't do her any good. Every little creak of the house made her jump, every raindrop that fell sounded like him. She was so jumpy, things were not right. And she was right.

Mid-pace a blinding flash of light filled the room till it came to a skidding halt right in front of her. She panicked and felt her body crash to the floor with a thud. Cursing lightly she stared at the bright white animal in front of her, a patronous.

"_Dumbledore is dead. You are to remain there, but be aware you may be in danger. Do not write anyone, the Order will contact you if we feel your position as been comprised."_

The words hit her like the ocean crashing on top of her. Bella's whole body seemed to freeze as she watched the white light fading. She attempted to reach out and grab one last hope, but it was gone. The animal was gone and the voice was gone. Her vision began to blur. Dumbledore, he was dead. The savior of the wizarding world was dead. She was in danger. Her body shook, fear started to fill her like never before. She'd be going back home. She'd be leaving Edward and everyone else. She was sure of it. Voldemort would find her faster than ever. She would be a tool once more. No longer would she be free. Tears began to swell their way up to her eyes. She fought back, but it was useless this was too much to handle.

The doorbell rang.

"Edward," She whispered. The tears were held back. He would keep her safe, surely he wouldn't let her get taken from his grasp.

Almost in a trance she headed down stairs and opened the door. When she opened the door, she felt even worse. Her body started to tremble at the sight of Edward. He looked so cold and distant. She smiled regardless. She had to stay strong. Death Eaters weren't dropping in this moment. Dumbledore was dead, the whole world wasn't in danger. She was in America, she wouldn't be found.

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an emotionless voice, taking Bella's hand tightly.

Bella barely even nodded. _This wasn't right_. She didn't like it at all. Edward on the other hand didn't wait for an answer. He pulled her along toward the forest and walked a bit on the path. Bella followed but only just thus, she was just going through the motions hoping and praying everything would be alright.

He finally stopped, but she barely noticed. Everything seemed to be moving. Her eyes attempted to focus, but they were darting all over. They were expecting danger.

Edwards's voice broke her panic. Her eyes finally landed on him and stayed. She started to feel calm at once from his sweet velvet voice. "Bella," He said in a distant tone. Her face fell more gravely, _this wasn't right._ "Bella, we're leaving."

Bella's breath caught in her throat. "We're leaving…as in your family?" _Too much._

"Yes, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three right now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He responded calmly but his eyes looked pained. Everything felt so cold right now. "I'm no good for you, Bella."

The same agreement as always, he wanted to leave because of her. If he really loved her he would stay. She was in danger without him protecting her. Bella gasped for air. "Don't be ridiculous." Her thoughts wondered to Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. "I am safe with you."

"You are in danger with me. Every second is a risk! You should have realized that after what happened with Jasper." He said grimly.

"No," Bella shook her head pleading. "That was an accident! I don't even know how that glass shattered." Her eyes couldn't fight the tears. She was scared. Edward was leaving, her love was leaving. What else would she have left?

"But accidents happen! If that would have happened at Newton's house you would have been fine. A trip to the hospital at most, but you would have been safe. I am not safe for you." He pointed out as he stared coldly into her eyes.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She wanted to spill her secrets. She wanted to tell him everything just to keep him by her side, but she could form the words. She couldn't even reach for her wand, all she did was just stand there stupidly with her eyes leaking sadness onto the damp ground. The sky would open up soon and pour on them surely. "You are safe to be around. I'm not in danger around you." She said softly knowing deep down Edward disagreed. He didn't know the whole of the story.

"Bella, I love you. I will always love, which is why I have to leave. The other night made me realize, I'm tired of pretending to be things I'm not. Bella, I am not human. I can't do this forever. I need to let you go so nothing more can happen to you." He turned his head away and looked beyond her, fixated at a tree. "I want you safe because I love you.

"Then protect me if you love me." Her knees began to wobble. _Too much._ This was all crashing down so fast. Was her life this bad with that Draco fellow? Out of all the years of torture and abuse has she ever felt this bad?

"I will protect you, by leaving." Edward reached out and held her face in his hand. "Just promise me something."

Bella swallowed back a fresh wave of tears she managed to push down. "Anything," She whispered softly.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked realizing how much strain she was in. She seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

"Yes, I will attempt to take care of myself." She promised faintly, but still the words repeated in her head;_ too much._

"And I'll make a promise in return," he let go of her face still with that grim smile. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

Bella's heart began pounding in her ears. Dumbledore no longer exist, a safe world didn't exist, and now Edward didn't exist either. She felt cold. "You don't have to do this." She had an arsenal of words. She prided herself in persuasion, but right now she couldn't form anything. All the years she suffered through etiquette training a waste, she can't even use it to save her life.

"I'm sorry this is the way it has to be." He said softly. He reached out and placed his lips upon hers. Almost at once she shivered as the cold marble lips met her warm human ones. A tiny cry escaped out her lips as he pulled away. "Goodbye, Bella," he said in a quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" Bella cried attempting to reach out, but there was nothing there.

"Take care of yourself." He breathed nearby and she knew for good he was gone.

Her mind was a blur. She looked around desperately expecting something bad to happen the minute he left, but nothing did. She didn't want to wait for something bad to happen though, without even thinking she ran towards him. But there was nothing. He didn't leave any traces anywhere. She was well alone as she wondered on. He wasn't around, she was waiting and hoping he would find her, but that wouldn't happen. She ran and ran. She could have been running in circles, she didn't know. She didn't care either. It was all too much. She just had to keep moving. Her chest felt like it was ripping. Dumbledore was dead. She wasn't safe and now she was alone. There was no magic around her.

Running.

Running.

Running.

She tripped, her dress ripped and her skin ripped open with it. Her leg began to bleed. She cried out in pain and stayed down. Slowly with weak hands she grabbed her legs and pulled them to her chestHer eyes began to search the sky, something to rest on. The clouds were moving in closer. The rain was about to fall. She went to reach for her wand to heal her leg which was dripping blood down onto the soft wet ground. She stopped midway though, what was the point? She finally caved in. Her chest heaved and the sobs started. Tears streamed from her face. _Too much._

The sky opened up finally, the rain let down in a strong pour upon her delicate cold skin. She stopped moving, everything seemed to shut down at that moment. The world around her seemed obsolete. Slowly darkness fell around her. Night had fallen revealing a startling new moon, the rain was gone for now. But Bella still didn't budge. Her eyes drifted in and out of consciousness.

Through the darkness voice called out. They were shouting and searching for Bella. The voices were far away and muted from the trees and the growth, it wasn't enough to stir her. Once the rain started up again, she woke up with a start. Her leg was throbbing with pain, she wondered vaguely if it stopped bleeding. Far away she could hear people calling for Bella. She didn't respond, her name was Crystal, Crystal Nott. The voices stopped calling. They must have given up.

_Too much._

She began to shiver, the rain was freezing her to the bone. She never felt so alone. But then the calling started again. There were more voices now. This girl must have been important, Crystal thought darkly to herself. She curled up even closer to herself and began to sob lightly. She wanted to go home. Theodore would comfort her, he would protect her. No, the twins, she wanted to see the twins. They would protect her, they would keep her warm. They would bring the smile back upon her lips. The one that felt so distant now.

A new noise stirred Crystal even more. A shiver of fear filled her as she heard some sort of snuffling, like an animal. Her eyes widened in the darkness attempting to find something because it sounded big whatever it was. Was it a Death Eater? Did it matter though…wouldn't she be going home then?

The rain let up, but it was already pooling around her. She attempted to move away so the water wouldn't drown her when a light caught her eyes. She squinted at it wondering what it was, since it was still far away. But soon the light grew brighter and brighter. The light eventually broke through the closest brush, and she realized it was a lantern, like one she had seen at Hogwarts when going into the Forbidden forest. It was too bright, she closed her eyes.

"Bella," The voice was deep and unfamiliar to her, but yet it held recognition. The owner of the voice got down on his knees and stared right at her. He had finally found her. The search was over.

Bella blinked, he was incredible huge and definitely no Death Eater. But, she wasn't Bella, she was Crystal. Her thoughts started to un-muddle. Memories began to flood through her head. She was Bella, he had found her.

"Have you been hurt?" He asked in a soft voice, it was very gentle.

Bella reached forward and lifted up her dress, revealing a cut on her leg. Most of the blood had washed away in the rain, but it was still dried and crusted deep on her calf. The man's face hardened.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley." She had heard this name somewhere. But where? Her memories were slipping her. "Charlie sent me to look for you." He carried on.

Charlie…the kind one, the one who was taking care of her, the one who took her in as a daughter.

"Daddy?" Her voice croaked and didn't sound at all like her sophisticated self. It made her want to cry even more.

Sam nodded and held out a hand for her to take. She stared at it unsure. His dark eyes locked with hers before he shrugged. In one quick motion he grabbed her and picked her up from the ground right into his sturdy arms. She hung there limp, exhausted, and numb. She remembered deep in her mind to reach for her wand, to protest, but she couldn't. There was nothing more to stop. Any moment now she could be found. Voldemort was a mere apparation away. Nothing mattered anymore.

It didn't take long at all, in Bella's mind at least, before she was in the center of a great commotion. There were lights and the sound of many male voices conversing with one another. Sam Uley slowed and approached the voices. "I've got her!" He exclaimed in his strong commanding voice.

The talking ceased completely for only a moment, then picked up darkly. Bella felt confused as faces moved over her checking and saying many things. But the only voice Bella could hear was Sam's.

"No, I don't think she's hurt." He said to someone. "But she has a scrap on her leg." There was a pause, someone else spoke. "No, it's not bad at all."

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Bella's thoughts snapped, that warm kind voice.

"Daddy?" She whispered again.

"I'm right here, baby." She looked over to see Charlie standing close by looking weary but relieved. He reached out his hands and Sam handed her over to him. He could barely handle her weight, but he tried his hardest. His girl was back. That's all that mattered to him, was Bella being safe and sound.


	13. Chapter 13: Reach

**Chapter 13: But my hands can't reach you**

**A/N: This chapter is more or less getting into the thick plot of things. So bear with me :O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>"<em>It will be as if I never existed."<em>

"_The Order will contact you if we feel your position as been comprised."_

_Too much._

The room was slowly getting brighter. Dawn was upon Forks and Isabella Swan couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept since Friday, the night everything changed. Bags were deep under her eyes, but she paid no attention. She just went through the motions. It was Sunday. School would be starting soon, a distraction from the pain, the fear, and the loneliness.

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

"_The Order will contact you if we feel your position as been comprised."_

_Too much._

The sun had full lit the kitchen. Her tea was cold within her hands, but she still didn't move. Her body felt stiff, heavy even. The thing she wanted most was the twins, but that was far from happening. The order will contact you…she had to wait.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice broke through the calm of the morning. He had been worried about her since the day she disappeared. He felt he owed Sam Uley everything. Sam had found his daughter after all. He wasn't sure he could handle losing her again. Now that she was back in his life, she was his everything.

"Good Morning, dad," Bella smiled, but it didn't met her eyes. It hadn't for the last couple of days. Dead to the world, that was the look that filled her. Fear also filled her, she would be shaking half the time and wouldn't be able to stop. School couldn't come soon enough. A distraction was exactly what she needed, but school wouldn't last long. Just this week and she was done.

Charlie tried not to shake his head. He couldn't help but notice she had fallen back into formalities. She was back to being proper and lifeless. "Hey kiddo," He took a seat next to her. "Care to go down to the rez today? I plan on going fishing, but I'm sure Jake will be around." He said hopefully. He watched her carefully as her eyes lit up ever so slightly.

"I think that would be swell." And she meant it, her first real smile since Wednesday.

They didn't head down to La Push until eight in the morning. Bella had been up since four. She felt like it would be a long day, but she didn't mind. She'd be with Jacob, surely that would be worth it. Excitement filled her as they got closer and closer. Apparently they were all meeting at the Blacks, they being Charlie, Harry Clearwater, and obviously Billy. They were all going to head out for the day. But when they got there it looked like Charlie was the only one there. He didn't seem to care he walked straight up to the door and knocked.

"Charlie! You're a little early." Billy greeted warmly as he slid open the door to welcome his good friend into his home.

"I happened to bring someone with me," Charlie took a step aside revealing an exhausted looking Bella.

"Morning Billy!" Bella smiled weakly, but she couldn't fool anyone right now. She looked so drained, Billy couldn't help but frown.

That cold one did a number on her. "Bella, you are looking well." He lied, hoping to boost her confidence. "Why don't you go get Jacob, he's still asleep." Billy wheeled aside and let Bella in.

"Thanks," She said unsure of herself as she wondered into the house and headed for Jacob's room. She knew where it was from the last couple of visits but it felt strange going into his room. She almost felt guilty waking him up. She slowly opened the door, attempting not to wake him just yet. Bella let out a soft sigh, he looked so peaceful sleeping there, even if his feet hung off the edge of the bed. His hair was tangled all around him. She couldn't help but reach out and touch it.

"Wha—" Jacob woke up feeling there was someone over him. He shot up at once, his head collided with something hard. He grabbed onto his forehead as it throbbed in pain.

"Ow," Bella muttered as she sat down on the floor clutching her right eye. Jacob's head landed right into it. _That's probably going to bruise, _she thought darkly.

"Oh fuck, Bella are you okay?" Jacob quickly got out of bed, seeing Bella clutching her eye. "Let me see it." He asked quickly as he lightly attempted to pull her hands away from her eye.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw Jacob. He was just in his boxer's. She let out a scream before covering her eyes and her now reddened face.

"Bella?" he asked worried as she turned away. He reached out and grabbed her. "It's alright—"He started but she cut him off.

"You're naked," She said weakly, still hiding.

Jacob let out a bark of a laugh. "I can get naked, but believe me Bells, this isn't naked."

Bella shrieked, "Not that's alright." She cowered even farther into her hands. Attempting to ignore the rustle and shift taking place behind her. She was hoping and praying Jacob was putting clothing on and not taking what little he had left off.

"You can turn around, I promise I'm dressed." Jacob put a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at her innocence, it made her so adorable. And here she was the first thing he woke up too. Today would be a great day.

"Are you sure?" She asked gingerly as she slowly peeled her hands away from her face.

"I dunno, you might need to check for me." Jacob chuckled.

Bella did indeed turn around, but slapped him lightly on the arm. "You will be the death of me."

"My greatest achievement then," He grinned. "Anyways, what brings you here Bella?" He questioned as he took a seat on his bed, still feeling slightly groggy. He couldn't help but look over at the clock on his bedside table, 8:10. He tried not to sighed, it could be worse, at least Bella was here.

"Dad's fishing today, he wanted me out of the house." She shrugged and took a seat next to Jacob. She was hoping and praying he wouldn't bring Edward up. She truly did care for him and now that he was gone she felt a hole. But it was more than a hole in her heart. She was filled with fear and now felt so alone. Bella didn't just lose Edward that night, she lost hope as well. Dumbledore was helping to protect her, but what would become of her now? Would she be taken back to England? Would it really matter anymore? Yes, it would matter. She had friends here too. She would never see them again. Jacob, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric…all of them mattered to her. And Charlie, Charlie mattered too.

"Oh," Jacob said softly noticing her eyes. They were puffy and looked exhausted. She really did care for the Cullen's more than she let on. But what else was that in her eyes? He couldn't pinpoint it. Whatever it was he didn't like it. He just wanted to take her pain and suffering away.

"Maybe we could hang out with Embry and Quill today. I'd like that a lot." Bella suggested quickly before he could say anything unpleasant. She paused, he made an acrid face. Obviously he didn't like that idea. "I mean only if you want too. I'm imposing on you…so we can do whatever you want. If you want to go back to be—"

Jacob cut her off. She was cute when she was rambling but he didn't want to upset her even more. "Hanging out with Embry isn't really an option right now, but we can hang out with Quill at a decent hour."

"What do you mean?" Bella frowned, taking in the information thrown at her.

"It's early in case you missed that. It's one thing to wake me up, but wake Quill up at this hour too? Let's be reasonable, Bella." Jacob couldn't help but smile. He reached out and grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He was glad she didn't want to be alone. He could help cheer her up. That was his number one priority.

"No, I realize that." She shook her head and stared down at their hands. She felt oddly comforted by the two hands being intertwined. She didn't object, instead she held on tightly afraid to let go, at least for now. "Why can't we hang out with Embry?"

Jacob frowned, something he didn't do too often. Bella noticed right away and couldn't help but frown as well. It had to have been serious. "On Tuesday he just stopped going to school. Quill and I just figured he was sick. But by Thursday he wasn't back yet, so we called the house and were told he was just really ill. Still no word and this isn't like Embry, he never gets sick. And when he does get sick, he's better in a day." Jacob furrowed his brow and looked truly upset. "The whole thing just feels messed up." He sighed. And it was messed up. Something just wasn't right. It all felt so wrong.

Bella didn't know what to say, she gave Jacob's hand a tight squeeze then got up off the bed. "I'm sure it will all work out." She smiled reassuringly and headed for the door. "Come on, since it's so early and I woke you up the least I can do is make you breakfast."

Jacob couldn't argue with that. He shot up at once and headed for the kitchen with her. It looked like Billy, Charlie, and Harry all left already and were already fishing.

"Hmmm, what should I make you?" Bella looked around the kitchen thoughtfully.

"Bells, you really don't have to make me anything. How about—" Jacob dove into the freezer and pulled out some toaster strudels. "These, they are the best."

Bella raised an eyebrow and stared at them. She was always surprised had the different things Muggles did to make cooking easier. She couldn't help but wonder if Wizards who didn't have house elves did it this way too. "Sure," She said unsure of herself.

Jacob grinned and threw several into the toaster then ushered her to take a seat at the counter. "It's supposed to be a nice day."

"You mean…like no rain?" Bella's eyes widened with excitement. It had been raining straight for the last two weeks. Her features felt light. She hadn't felt that in days. She really needed to lighten up and she knew it. Worrying herself sick wouldn't get her anywhere, besides if anything did happen she really didn't have control over the situation.

"Yes, I was thinking maybe we could go down to the beach." He asked hopeful.

"I'd love that." Bella smiled, "We could have a little picnic there."

"We can't eat too much though, I bet Billy and Charlie will bring back a ton of fish." Jacob laughed.

"The Clearwater's will be here for dinner won't they? Seth was just adorable last time." Bella recalled. Seth was a little ball of energy at the Christmas party, but Leah on the other hand, the daughter had seemed really closed up. She didn't pay attention to anyone around her and sat there on the phone the whole time. She really couldn't put her finger on it but just the look in Leah's eyes was that of shear pain and sorrow. It broke her heart just to look at her.

"I see how it is." Jacob pouted, "You just want to spend time with everybody else but me. First Embry and Quill, now Seth. You can't get rid of me fast enough."

Bella through a sharp glare, "I never said that Jacob." She shook her head as the toaster popped. He couldn't help but notice her little display of excitement as the toaster popped. She seemed amazed by it and watched gingerly as Jacob prepared breakfast. She was never like this when they were children.

The two of them ate their meal in silence before they packed some things to head down to the beach. Jacob carried everything and insisted that Bella just relax. She was having a rough week as far as he was concerned and he wanted to do anything he could to lighten her load. Together the two of them walked laughing and teasing each other the whole way to first beach. When they finally made it there, they set up a blanket far enough from the tide, where they let the early sun bask around them. Jacob ended up falling asleep while Bella looked up at the sky in amusement. It was great in her mind to see the sun again. She couldn't help but watch the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds sail by. She had her thoughts on Hogwarts. What could her friends possibly be doing right now? It was eleven in the morning for her, but it was the evening for them. How were they taking Dumbledore's death? She would assume not so well. Harry was a lot closer than she ever was, but even she felt empty at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked suddenly making Bella jump. She still thought he was sleeping, but apparently he was watching her every move.

"Me?" She said softly as her thoughts slowly drifted back to where she was.

"No, the other Bella," Jacob rolled his eyes, causing Bella to laugh.

"About home," She said truthfully.

"Back in New York?" He asked, curiously.

Bella hesitated. If he only knew she wasn't from New York. She wishes she could tell him. Just something about him makes her want to tell him. Everything about him felt so at home. She felt so safe with him…no she couldn't tell him the truth. "Yeah, I left a lot of friends behind."

He was surprised. He thought for sure her thoughts would be on Edward and how he left her. Billy had said she was heartbroken the night the Cullen's left, but she didn't seem it right now. Especially not right now if she was thinking of home. "You have friends? I find that hard to believe." Jacob teased, earning himself a punch in the arm.

"I was a real social butterfly you know." Bella stretched out and sat up to look at Jacob in the eyes. He looked curious, and happy as the sun traced across his bronze face.

"Really?" He asked as he started to put his long hair up in the ponytail. It was truly a beautiful day.

"Yeah," She turned away from him and looked upon the horizon at the rising and falling of the waves. "I actually got my fair share of detentions. The one detention I actually deserve was when I punched my brother in the face." Bella said proudly.

"You had a brother?" Jacob looked at her in surprise. She was being really opened. A side of her he hadn't really seen yet. Usually he did all the talking, but this time it seemed she wanted to focus her attention on herself. Maybe she was more heart broken then he thought. She obviously wants to get something off her chest.

"Step-brother," She corrected, even though she knew it was a complete lie. "It was in the lunchroom. He said I couldn't hang out with Harry Potter, a close friend of mine." Bella sighed lightly as the memory played in her head.

_Crystal was just about to reach out for some pumpkin juice when her hand was jerked away suddenly. _

"_Crystal, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Theodore, her brother, hissed in her ear._

"_I'm eating breakfast." She said coolly throwing a glance over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione before turning around and glaring at her brother._

"_No, get up right now. This behavior is unacceptable." He growled and pulled her up to stand. She attempted to fight but he was so much stronger than her. She let a sigh escape her lips._

"_You are not in control of me." She said smoothly. Her eyes were locked fiercely on her brothers, but he didn't flinch. He was far too use to harsh glares and threats. He was a pureblood after all and a Slytherin._

"_Be it may, you are still under the Nott household. And you will not be disgracing it with your foolish and selfish ways." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the Slytherin table, but Crystal wouldn't have that. She quickly ripped her arm out of her brother's reach and looked at him with flaring nostrils. She was furious. Not saying a word she pulled her arm back and punched him straight in the nose. There was a sickening crack as blood spew to the floor, gasps filled the great hall, and Crystal let out a satisfying sigh._

She laughed finishing up the story. She left out any part that would give away her being a witch or the school being a wizarding school, but Jacob was still amused none the less. He was laughing right along with her.

"I'm surprised a dainty and proper girl such as yourself knows how to throw a punch." He said through laughs.

"Care to find out?" She rolled her eyes, thoroughly enjoying his company.

"No, I'm sure you would hurt yourself more than you would hurt me." Jacob said confidently.

"Anything to keep your masculinity, right?" She shook her head.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said while quickly standing up. "I'm getting a little bit hungry, should we go get Quill?"

"That would be lovely." Bella smiled and started packing up the blanket.

Together the two of them headed to the local store. It was a day well spent. Bella couldn't stop laughing at Quill and Jacob, though she would admit it wasn't the same without Embry. Last time the three of them were having so much fun showing off to her she thought her cheeks would never heal from laughing, but this time it just felt like something was missing. It was still great fun as they laughed and threw cheetoes at each other. The skies were on their side the whole time. Not even once did the clouds gather and form rain. It was the perfect day out on the beach. A lot of people thought so too. They didn't end up being the ones down by the water. Several other people from the Rez ended up showing up, all of them basking in the beautiful sun.

By 2 though, the boys were starting to get tired. Bella was a little upset as they stretched out on the blanket, leaving her to stare at the ocean. She let them rest for a while before she grabbed Jacob's hand, of which he protested.

"Come on lazy butt," She whined attempting to pull him up, but he was so much stronger than her. He didn't say anything rather he pulled his hand out of his reach and went back to laying down. Bella pouted slightly, before grabbing onto Quill's hand. "Since Jacob is being mean, come with me Quill." She asked with her winning smile. Quill didn't object. He got up with her with a grin.

"Follow me," She smirked, but that smirk quickly faded. A breeze flew by her and she felt that familiar wave of magic fly by her. She would recognize it anywhere. It was ancient magic, no doubt. She dropped Quill's hand and turned to her left where she knew the magic was coming from. What she saw, wasn't what she was expecting. Neither was it what Quill expected either.

"What the fuck," He muttered, causing Jacob to look up. In one quick motion Jacob was standing up next to Quill and Bella, looking just as upset as Quill.

Bella followed her eyes to what they were staring at. She noticed Sam right away, his face still vivid in her mind from the other night. She looked around him.

Embry.

Her eyes looked at both Jacob and Quill, they looked livid. She calmly put a hand on their chest and pushed them away. She didn't like the magic she felt from those boys. Whether it was Embry or not, it wasn't right.

"No," Jacob said angrily as he pushed her arm down and looked at Quill, they both nodded and looked like they were heading for Sam and his friends.

Bella, feeling her stomach drop greatly, didn't know what to do. She didn't want them running over there. They had no idea of the magic that was coming from them. "Come on, let's go back to the house." She said, but her words had no effect. They were still staring at the group. Both of them were wearing scowls and they began to call out for Embry, who was walking away with Sam's group ignoring them completely. She felt bad and confused at the way Embry was acting, but he was no longer the same. She could feel it. He seemed extremely different. Not just in his short hair, but his presence as well.

What bothered her the most wasn't Embry, it was the way Sam and the two other figures looked at Jacob. It was like they were expecting something from him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them walk away. A shiver ran through her spine. Jacob and Quill had already left her, they were yelling profanities at Embry, but he wasn't paying any attention. He just walked away with Sam.

Several moments had passed as she was lost in her thoughts before she realized that Jacob and Quill were long gone. She was left completely alone on the beach. Looking around she felt the familiar sinking feeling start to take place. Her heart began to shrink into darkness and her body began to shake in fear. Bella shook her head, she couldn't do this. Death Eaters were not going to come now. She had to stay positive and besides if they did come there was nothing she could do now. She sniffled back tears and started to clean up the picnic. She'd have to go back up the house. The boys would figure it out from there. Silently she took the trek back to the house, keeping her eyes peeled for the boys, but she didn't seem them. Where had they wondered off too? She couldn't imagine.

_The Order will contact you if we feel your position has been compromised. _

Once she got back to the house, it was clear that everyone was back from fishing. From the looks of it Harry, Charlie, and Billy were already in the kitchen cleaning up some fish when she walked into the house. It was then she realized that tears had silently streaked down her face. She quickly wiped them away and threw on a smile as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Welcome back Bells," Charlie greeted warmly. "Where are the boys?" He asked noticed it was just her.

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Bella responded well looking around the room. Harry was standing over the skin cleaning out the fish while Billy was placing them in a pan and Charlie seemed to be seasoning them. Over in the corner of the room sat Seth, who looked delighted that Bella was there, though he kept peeping around hoping to see Jacob no doubt. She wondered where Leah was, but then she noticed Sue sitting close by with a warm smile. Maybe Leah wasn't here, Bella didn't blame her, she was sour last time. "We ran into Embry," She started, noticing Billy and Harry both looked at her when she said Embry. "And they just kind of up and ran away from me."

Charlie was upset at those words, "They just left you there alone?" He said through what seemed to be gritted teeth.

"It's fine Dad, I'm a big girl. I wasn't planning on getting lost on the Rez. Besides there were enough people around that if I did get lost, I could get help. Not like those squirrels, they were no help." Bella laughed. She doubted that's what Charlie was worrying about, but still. After what happened earlier in the week, she didn't want to seem like she couldn't take care of herself. Because she could, her getting lost was a due to a mixture of things.

Billy and Harry chuckled, but Charlie scowled under his breath. Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sometimes Charlie felt a bit over protective of her. Or it could just be she wasn't used to being protected at all by her real father. Whatever the reason she gave him a warm smile before heading over by Seth. Together the two of them headed outside and talked out on the deck. Surprisingly the two of them had a lot of fun. He was telling her all about school and his friends there. She couldn't help but be amazed at how light hearted he was. It was about another two hours until Jacob and Quill came back. They looked as flustered as ever. They didn't even talk to Seth and Bella at first. But finally, Seth's good hearted nature brought them to speak.

"What happened?" Bella asked after they had finally warmed up a bit and grew out of their dark mood.

"Embry was with Sam, there's not much more too it." Quill shook his head and stared off into the tree line.

"What's so bad about Sam?" She asked innocently. She honestly didn't see anything wrong with him. He saved her when she was lost in the woods. He couldn't be all that bad right? His heart seemed to be in the right place, even if he was surrounded by magic.

Jacob looked up from his soda can, which he had been staring into vigorously. He looked at Bella as a disgusted sound came from the back of his throat. "He started The La Push gang." He said.

Bella's eyes widened. Like Death Eaters…she thought almost at once. But shook her head, no they couldn't be that bad. There was no way. "A gang?" She said softly, causing Jacob to laugh.

"Not like that. I swear they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." He snorted. Quill rolled his eyes in agreement as Seth sat there staring off, as if the topic was touchy with him too. "There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his _disciples _ran him off our land. They're all about _our land, _and _tribe pride…_it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is the council takes them seriously. They actually meet with Sam." Jacob shook his head with resentment.

"Leah," Seth said timidly, "Said they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."

"Then I presume you guys don't like him very much." Bella sighed and took in the group. Jacob had his fisted balled up as he crushed his soda can. Quill's eyes were dark and narrowed still at the tree line. Seth looked thoroughly annoyed and for the first time a smile didn't trace upon his lips.

"He used to date Leah, but he up and left her." Seth said quietly.

Bella nodded, that explained a lot. "He really can't be that bad." She said, almost defending Sam. She owed him a lot after he found her. Or at least that's how she felt. She could have been left out there to die, or wither. Who knows if anyone would have found her or not? "He did find me." She said softly.

Jacob snorted, "I know." He said darkly. "Like I said they aren't really a gang. More so of goody-goodies, the type that get on your nerves."

"So you don't like the good guys," Bella grinned. "You're one of the bad guys."

"Yeah right, like Jacob is some kind of tough guy." Quill rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Shut up you moron." Jacob growled and punched Quill in the arm. "I am extremely bad."

It was Bella's turn to laugh. "Too bad I like the good guys."

Jacob was about to respond but the back door opened and Sue popped out announcing it was time for food. All other thoughts were lost as the already large boys bound up and headed straight for the kitchen. Seth and Bella exchanged laughs before they headed up as well. It was a great dinner. Everyone had a great time, even Leah who came a little later. She wasn't as sour, but she still was pretty bitter. They had finished eating a while ago, when Bella noticed a flash of an owl outside the window. She was getting pretty tired, so she announced she wanted to get some fresh air and headed out the back onto the deck. There was an owl, she didn't imagine it. Reaching out she took the letter and glanced around her shoulder as the owl flew off. She didn't want anyone to get wind of what she was about to read. Or the fact that an owl delivered the letter…

When she made sure the coast was clear she opened it and read it rapidly.

_Crystal,_

_I shouldn't be sending this. As you probably already know, Dumbledore is dead. I am not sure if you know the details, but Snape killed him. I'm telling you this because it was Snape who put you into hiding, meaning you are in more danger then you think. I just want you to be ready to defend yourself. You cannot come back to England, the war here is strong and I don't want you stuck on the wrong side. If I could come and keep you in hiding I would. Just please keep a low profile. Should you end up back in England, I will get wind of it. Things are changing, I can tell. _

_Stay safe._

_Love, _

_Fred._

After she finished reading it, the letter burned itself. She blinked at where it was as the tears streaked down her face. Her eyes traced up to the moon, as she heard movement in the house. Someone was calling her name. She ignored it and ran. She didn't want to be around people after what she just read. Her feet took her all the way into Jacob's shed where anger, frustration, fear, and sadness started to overwhelm her. She closed the door tightly and began to take in the surroundings. She felt sick. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was tucked away safe from the war. But what did she expect? She would be found eventually and with no memories of Draco what could she provide? She couldn't lie to them forever. She didn't want to be the poster girl for the 'new' order that Voldemort was calling for.

Bella let out a strangled cry as she reached out and began to throw the many muggle instruments around the room. She couldn't explain what took over her, but she wanted to destroy stuff. She threw many things on the floor, tipped several tables. Each time it seemed that the crash was louder than the last. She didn't care though, she just threw and threw until the room was in a total disarray. Her body finally gave way to the stress and she found herself crumpled on the floor next to what she thought was a wrench. She reached out and held it in her hand, finally succumbing to the sobs.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice peeped into the shed. Bella let out a silent sob as she lifted her head up to she Jacob turn on the light. "What happened?" He asked as he looked around. His eyes finally rested on Bella who was curled up on the floor still holding a wrench. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I slightly lost my temper." She whispered.

Jacob looked at her strangely before taking a seat next to her. "You're crying," It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Bella looked at him straight in the eye and held up the wrench. "Is this really a wrench, or was I just calling it that in my head and that's not even a real word?" She sniffled and ignored his statement.

He let out a weak laugh. "Yes that's a wrench. Now what's the matter?" He asked as he reached out and wiped her cheeks clear of tears.

She shifted her weight and sat up. Leaning in closely to Jacob she whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" She asked softly.

"Yes," He smiled, even though his heart was breaking from her tear stained eyes. This was probably from that disgusting Cullen. He broke her heart and if he ever saw him again, he would rip him to shreds.

"I got a letter on Friday, a mentor of mine died." She worded it carefully. She wanted to spill her guts, but she knew she couldn't. No matter how sweet and trustworthy Jacob was, she had to keep the truth hidden.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said truthfully, though a part of him was glad it wasn't about Cullen.

"No, don't be. I just really think Edward had a rotten time to leave me too." Bella said truthfully. "I'm really sorry about your shed. I was taught to keep my emotions inside and remain calm at all times, but I find that's always my downfall. I truly know how to let it destroy me."

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're feeling better that's all that matters." Jacob smiled warmly, but deep down inside cursing Edward.

"I'll be over every day cleaning this up, if you'll let me. I have nothing else to do this summer." Bella grabbed the wrench and handed it to Jacob. "Deal?"

"Sure, sure." He smiled warmly. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14: Fairytales

**Chapter 14: I don't care for your fairytales**

**A/N: A little slower chapter…Really, thanks for the wonderful reviews. I enjoy this story a lot and the reviews make me even sure of that. You guys are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"So that's it? They really are gone?" Jessica asked as they entered the lunch room. Her eyes confirmed it as they landed straight where the Cullen's would have been, to find an empty table. She looked over at Bella and noticed now how sullen her eyes were. It had to have been true.<p>

"Yeah," Bella said softly as she headed over for the table.

"I'll get you some food." Jessica smiled kindly and headed over to her usual food line. Bella watched Jessica talk animatedly with Angela and soon Mike. Everyone seemed in high spirits, but Bella's mind after an eventful evening in La push, was feeling exhausted. Her emotions were finally catching up with her. The façade that she could normally keep up were escaping from her. She wanted nothing more than to go home or even a visit to the wizarding world. How was the American Ministry of Magic taking the death of Dumbledore, she wondered.

"I got you pink lemonade since it's your favorite." Jessica interrupted her thoughts and set down a tray with a bagel, cookie, and pink lemonade on it, all of her favorites. Bella looked up from the tray at Jessica in surprise. When had she picked up what her favorite foods were? Had they really been that close?

"Thanks, Jess," Bella smiled and truly meant it.

"Last day of classes are on Thursday. Are you going to be going to the school picnic on Friday?" Mike asked as he took the other open seat next to Bella.

"It will be raining, wont it?" She made a face.

"It's always raining." Jessica pointed out.

"Fair point, yeah I'll go. Charlie wouldn't let me skip. He's been worrying up a storm." Bella admitted with a sigh, causing everyone to look at her.

"You really did like Edward then?" Angela leaned and whispered, Jessica close by. She had tried calling Bella all weekend, but there was never any response. She had thought about going over there too. She heard the news like everyone else in the town that the Cullen's were gone and she couldn't help but worry how Bella was taking it. Even if Bella wouldn't admit it, Angela saw the way they looked at each other, she truly cared for him. By the looks of it, Bella was taking it fairly well. She just looked exhausted.

"I think so, hard to say." Bella looked away from the girls and started to pick away at her bagel, placing small bits into her mouth. "I was betrothed back at home. I've never really been able to decide what I want for myself, so to be honest I was confused."

"Betrothed?" Mike butted in and looked at Crystal in confusion. "You mean like old fashioned, the person you marry is picked out for you?" He asked, ignoring Jessica's cold glare.

"It's not that old fashioned. It was common where I came from." Bella said off handedly. To her it was. That was all she ever knew. Before all of this, she knew one day she would be married off and be groomed into a perfect wife. She would learn how to throw balls and be a perfect suitor to uphold the pureblooded name of Nott. She never had to worry about love. But here, love was thrown into the equation. Charlie let her love who she wanted and let her be the free spirit she dreamed of being. Sometimes she honestly didn't know what to do with herself.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but here we get to decide who we want for ourselves." Jessica smiled and patted Bella on the back. She loved how innocent Bella was. It was a refresher from all the other girls here, that and it gave Jessica someone to teach. And Bella, she had a lot to learn.

"Yeah, but Bella no offensive you weren't very good with Edward." Mike said truthfully. He always hated them together. Edward always looked at her like he wanted to devoir her. It wasn't love like the girls believed it was lust. And Bella, he's known her long enough to know she's pure.

"Mike," Jessica snapped, throwing him another glare. That was so like him. He could be so insensitive at times. That's probably not what Bella wanted to hear right now.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Sometimes you are so clueless." Eric said while looking at Mike. He had just gotten through his usual lunch line and had overheard part of their conversation. Mike wasn't very good with the ladies, probably why Jessica and he were in the 'off' stage, though Eric knew he couldn't really talk. He had a hard time getting with anyone. He was too smart and nerdy for his own good.

"What?" Mike repeated again looking at each of his friends. No one said anything so he threw a glare then turned to Ben, who was taking the open seat next to Eric and started up a conversation. He didn't want to have anything to do with the girls. They were being moody today.

The girls rolled their eyes then scooted in closer to each other.

"Did you know he was leaving?" Angela asked, changing the subject ever so slightly so that it wouldn't be questioning whether Bella was good with Edward or not.

"No, it was all of a sudden." Bella admitted, grateful that Angela was so sharp. In a way she reminded her of Hermione. How she wishes right now she was with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville…just the gang in general. She was sure they weren't taking Dumbledore's death that well either. That's really what was weighing on her and she couldn't even talk about it. She'd get over Edward, she would move on. It's not like she was really expecting to find love or be loved ever. What she couldn't get over was the fear lurking in the pit of her stomach. Things were brewing, changing even. All she could do was trust that Snape was still good. But how could she? He killed Dumbledore, something Voldemort had wanted for some time now. She couldn't feel safe knowing that. She wasn't safe at all. Why else would Snape kill Dumbledore? There was no other explanation other than he was on the dark side. If that were the case, she was going to be exposed any day now.

"Huh," Jessica said as her thoughts wondered. "You think he would have mentioned something sooner, rather than just leaving."

"It is a little weird, but he probably thought this was best." Angela smiled and patted Bella reassuringly on the back. She couldn't help but notice that Bella's eyes went back to being distant. She was deep in thought once again. Angela wondered if there was something else bothering her, but she couldn't straight out ask that. She didn't want to upset Bella even more. "Not telling anyone that is," She corrected.

"I am not sure if it was or wasn't the best approach." Bella let out a sigh then stretched out on the table. She wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nap. Sitting in her pocket was a puking pastel, all she had to do was take it and get a swift ride home, it could be that easy. But no she wasn't running. She would toughing this out no matter what.

Jessica frowned, Edward was a jerk for leaving such an adorable girl. "Do you think Charlie would let you come over Thursday night for a sleep over? It's not technically a school day on Friday, since we don't start until 10 and it's a picnic." A girls night was in order and as soon as possible. Jessica knew how to throw those. She grinned happily.

"I'd have to ask, but I'd enjoy that a lot." Bella said, honestly meaning it. She could use some pampering. "One request though." She smirked.

"What's that?" Jessica titled her head in curiosity.

"We make cheesecake." Bella demanded with hope.

"Deal," Jessica held out her hand, which Bella high fived promptly.

Charlie couldn't get home from work fast enough. All day his mind had been on Bella. She had been acting so distant on Saturday, that's why he suggested she come to La Push with him yesterday. He was glad he suggested that. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself, until after dinner, when she disappeared. Jacob said he found her sobbing on the floor of his shed. She had completely ripped it to shreds. She up-turned tables, threw tools on the floor and literally left nothing in order. That's what worried Charlie. She had been acting normal all day, but she lost it. Something was really tearing her up inside. Was it really that boy? Could she have really been in love? That didn't seem right to him somehow. She was so sophisticated he felt like she wouldn't let a broken heart break her down.

He stepped on the gas even harder. He didn't care if he was going thirty-five over. He had to get to Bella and preferably soon. He was already running late and it was nearly six. The cruiser whined forward. He was finally coming up to the familiar house. Bella's truck was parked perfectly in her spot. He was glad, she made it home safely.

He all but bolted it for the door, "Bella," He called out his usual greeting. He smiled to himself, dinner seemed to be ready and waiting for him. She made steak it smelled like, his favorite.

"Hi daddy!" She said happily heading from the kitchen into the living room. She was wearing her best smile as she took Charlie's belt from his hands and draped it on the banister. "I made steak. We needed to use up the potatoes, they were growing eyes, so I thought why not make steak."

"Sounds great," He said truthfully as he patted her on the head. He let out a sigh of relief. She seemed to be in great spirits today. "Let's go eat before it gets cold." Charlie gave her one last smile before he pulled her into the kitchen.

She took her seat, keeping her smile upon her lips. She had to keep her façade up. She was still upset. To be honest, she had been crying up until she heard the cruiser pull in. If it wasn't for her wand, it would have given her away. She really didn't want Charlie to worry. It was going to be hard enough on him once she ended up disappearing because the Death Eaters found her. As much as she didn't want to think like that, she knew it was true. They were going to find her eventually. It was only a matter of time. She had to give Charlie the best of memories while she was here, all her friends. She didn't want to leave on a hard note like she did for all her friends back at Hogwarts.

"Daddy?" She asked softly as she began to cut her meat.

"Hmm?" He said without looking up at her. He was engrossed in his meal. She really knew how to cook, a lot better than Renee. He couldn't help but wonder every meal where she learned it from. She had mentioned she had servants do all the cooking, he could only imagine. He knew it was true though, she had servants do everything for her. He could see it in her every time she did something right, she would giggle.

"Mind if I have a sleepover at Jessica's on Thursday night?" She asked shyly, afraid he would say no.

"As long as you go to the school picnic," He looked up from his food with a smile. He was happy she was trying. At least whatever was weighing on her wasn't going to bring her down.

"We plan on i—" She started but her phone rang causing her to jump. Charlie laughed silently to himself as she ran over to her phone on the counter and picked it up. "Hello?" She questioned to the receiver.

"_Bella,_" it was Jacob, his voice radiated happiness even through the muggle device.

"Hi Jacob," she said with enthusiasm this time. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She questioned.

Jacob's laugh ran through at once. "_Can you come over to La Push on Saturday? Would that be alright?" _

"I don't see why not. Yeah, sure I'll come over on Saturday." She smiled.

"_Deal,_" Jacob said, "Bye Bella." And he hung up the phone.

Bella couldn't help but smile as she sat back down at the table. She knew this weekend would be looking up. If she just kept her mind on what was to come she could do it. She had too. There was no other way. She couldn't mope around and wait for her fate to come to her, no she was going to move on. And that's what she did. Thursday night she had a much needed girls night with Angela and Jessica. Together the three of them rode to school and had a great time at the picnic signing yearbooks and laughing with everyone else. Once school was officially done Mike, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, and Bella all headed over to the family restaurant for dinner. Everyone was so relaxed now that one year of school was done.

"Bella, tell me you aren't eating those French fries with a fork." Jessica stopped mid-sentence of scolding Mike, to stare at Bella. All attention was now turned to her as she was lifting the fork with the fry on it to her lips.

"Well, yes," Bella looked at Jessica as if she were crazy. "How else would one eat a French fry politely?" She asked innocently, causing everyone to laugh. They were sitting at a rather large table, but they weren't the only students in the restaurant. Tons of them had come, all of them celebrating the last day of school as well.

"It's finger food, Hun." Jessica finally said after a good laugh that produced tears in her eyes. Sometimes Bella never ceased to amaze her. Was the high society all like this? Who knows, it's a blessing really that Bella was brought to their circle of friends. She will be normalized yet. "You only eat it with your fingers so put the fork down."

"My fingers will get dirty then." Bella made a face. She always ate almost everything with a fork or a spoon. It's how she was raised. At Hogwarts, she never picked finger food. It was out of the question. She never wanted to look like a commoner.

"If it comes to that I will cut them off." Mike promised with his best smile.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm eating it with a Fork." She said firmly and shook the fork in Jessica's face.

"You are crazy." Jessica laughed.

"I think it's clever." Eric piped in, wanting to defend Bella, which earned him a look from Mike.

"Anyways," Angela said quickly noticing the jealousy forming between the two boys. "Bella, any plans for summer? Are you going back to New York at all?"

Bella shook her head, "I wish I could. I really do, I'd love nothing more than to see my brother." And it was true. Even if Theodore drove her up the wall, he was still her brother and she loved him. But it wasn't just her brother, she was starting to miss everyone. She had been here for a full ten months. It could be worse though, she could be friendless. She was grateful that she had friends here. They were all so amazing.

"Oh that's right, you have a step-brother." Jessica smiled. "Is he good looking?" She wondered, maybe she could be hooked up with a rich boy.

"How would I know?" Bella laughed. "I did have a ton of single good looking guy friends." She thought for a moment, "But you know, I don't think you're their type Jess."

"What do you mean? I'm everyone's type." Jessica pouted.

"Oh please," Lauren snapped. She finally couldn't take their ridiculous ways. She hated them half the time and couldn't wonder why she bothered putting up with them. "You are hardly anyone's type."

Everyone blinked roughly at Lauren's statement. It was a harsh one even for her. She clearly wasn't in a good mood about something. Luckily though, Jessica was well composed and acted like Lauren didn't say anything rude.

Bella cleared her throat and threw on her best smile. "I am thinking of visiting a close friend in California." She partially lied. She would be going to California, but not to visit a friend. Next week Thursday, she was going to the American Ministry of Magic to attempt to earn her apparition license. She wanted them so badly too. Once she had them, she could do some much needed shopping within different Wizarding Communities. And if she went to more Wizarding Communities she would be kept up to date with what's going on in Britain. That's really what she wanted the most.

"That's great," Angela smiled, she couldn't help but feel that way. Bella really needed to get out of here it seemed. Last night at their sleep over she began to notice how out of it Bella really was. She kept looking out into the distance, her thoughts seemed jumbled. And even though she was conversing with them, it was like a part of her was missing. It was almost as if she missed home. The dead giveaway though, was Angela noticed as Bella was getting ready she was holding a picture of her with two boys looking somber. "Hopefully Charlie will allow that."

"Yeah," Bella sighed dreamily. "What about you Angela?"

"Not sure, probably just hanging around here." She said truthfully.

"That makes two of us, I'll be sure to bug you once or twice then." Eric, who had been relatively quiet, jumped in. He looked pretty bummed out that he wasn't getting to do anything this summer, but Jessica on the other hand looked thrilled.

"Mom's actually taking me to Texas, we are visiting some relative of hers or something." Jessica said excitedly.

"You didn't tell me that." Mike turned to Jessica looking upset.

"Oh, well," Jessica looked uncomfortable. "Sorry," She mumbled not really sure what to say to him. He did this all the time. He cared about certain things but not others. She just figured this would be one of those things that he didn't care about. She could never figure him out.

Lauren shifted the conversation back to her. Announcing she had some modeling agency set up. They all smiled happily for her and continued on talking. They didn't end up leaving till about 10 where they moved to Mike's house, since his was the closest. They ended up all watching a movie, Bella's first one ever. She was overly excited that everyone kept laughing at her. She didn't mind though, she was having a great time. But she and Angela couldn't help noticing that Mike and Jessica disappeared at one point during the movie. They gossiped silently away from Lauren's prying eye, wondering if Jessica and Mike were back on again. Sadly around 1 am, Charlie called just wondering if she was going to sleep over, but Bella felt so guilty she ended up telling him she would head home right now. She said her goodbyes and headed out the door, where Eric politely took her to her truck and even helped her in. He even offered to take her home since she was looking pretty tired. She declined and headed home where Charlie was waiting, wanting every detail about her day. Even asked if there were alcoholic beverages involved, Bella suspected that's because he was a cop. She couldn't help but smile as she crawled into bed. For the first time in nights, fell asleep almost at once. Her thoughts were not consumed by despair and pain.

"_Crystal, what the fuck were you thinking?" Her father snapped as he stood over her, his wand pointed straight at her chest. On the floor was a letter from Harry himself, crumbled and ripped out of his fury._

"_What do you mean?" Crystal asked innocently as tears began to streak down her face. She was trying her hardest to hold them back, but she couldn't. They were starting to sneak up on her. Christmas break was going so well too. The Dark Lord was finding her in his favor which meant her father was starting to accept her. But of course all good things must come to an end. Her father had walked in the library just mere moments before she received a letter. He couldn't help but wonder who was sending his daughter letters. _

"_Do not play stupid. Your childish behavior will not be tolerated." He raised his wand high above her. She coward on the floor as the tears finally did escape her eyes. "Crucio!" He shouted._

_All at once Crystal's body crumbled to the floor and she screamed out in pain. Every bone in her body was on fire, she writhed in pain for a moment longer before he pulled the spell off of her. _

"_I will not have you befriending Potter. He is the enemy!" He shouted. "You are no blood traitor. You are a pureblood, it's high time you act like it." He sat down on her level and grabbed out his knife. She turned away, knowing what was coming even before the knife touched her skin. He ripped it across the back of her dress, tearing the fabric and her skin at once. A sob escaped from her lips, he dug in deeper spelling out something. She tried to ignore the words. But what he was spelling was ringing in her head. _

_Worthless._

_Then the pain stopped. Her thoughts didn't stop though. The blood was dripping down her back as she felt worthless. She was wasn't she? She couldn't do anything right. Finally Crystal had her father's respect, but she's ruining it by her choice of life. _

_He had already left the room. She barely noticed. Her vision was blurred from tears. She didn't bother moving nor did she bother to stop the bleeding. She didn't care anymore. Maybe if she was lucky she would die from blood loss. Like that would happen. She wasn't that lucky was she?_

_She laid there for a good time before her thoughts were finally disturbed._

"_Crystal," A soft voice called out. Someone was wiping away blood on her back, it was very gentle, just like the voice. She slowly lifted her head and tried not to move too much. Cruico left her feeling sore. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep, but there Draco was, tending to her. "How you feeling?" He asked as he brushed some hair away from her eyes. He tried not to cringe, her eyes were swollen from crying. She was a mess. He ignored it and carried on with wiping away the traces of blood. He had forgotten how ruined her back was with words of abuse. Worthless, Blood Traitor, Mud-blood, Scum, Bastard, and many more that had faded over the years. The clearest was the recently written Worthless._

"_I'm fine," She lied. To be honest she felt miserable. Her back was burning with pain and her bones were just as sore. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, attempting to keep the attention off of her. She didn't want him to ask anymore. Her emotions were worn down. She wanted her attention anywhere but on her problems._

"_Theo said you wanted my company." Draco smiled as he set down the rag. He cleaned up all the blood, all he could do now is let her back heal._

_Crystal sat up and held on tight to her now ruined dress. "I won't object to it now that you are here." She attempted to smile, but her lips didn't seem to know how. She was in too much pain._

"_I can go ge—"_

Something was buzzing near her head. Bella groaned and threw her hand around. What was making that horrible sound? And her body, why was so sweating so badly? Was that dream real? It sure felt it with how sore her body was. Her hand finally clasped around the buzzing.

It was her phone. She felt really disoriented as she opened it up. "Hullo?" She said in a groggy British accent, without even thinking.

"_Oh, are you still sleeping?_" Jacob's voice rang happily from the other end.

"Not anymore…"Bella muttered and sat up. "What time is it?"

"_It's noon,"_ Jacob laughed.

"What?" Bella panicked and jumped out of bed. "Jacob I am so sorry! I had a late night, I'll be over as soon as I can! I promise."

She apologized over and over again to Jacob before she finally hung up the phone and got ready for the day. She threw on a dress that she didn't mind getting dirty, because it's all she had and headed over for La Push. Apparently Charlie was already there. He didn't want to wake her up since she had such a late evening, she didn't object. After that dream she had, she felt terrible. She kept having dreams like that lately too. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she did know her body and mind were trying to tell her something.

She bolted it straight for the shed the minute she got there. From the looks of it Jacob had already started cleaning the shed, she was engrossed within the hood of the rabbit. He didn't even hear her come in since he had music blaring. She couldn't help but cringe at it. What was he listening too? Was this rap? She couldn't remember. Terrance had once told her what it was called, but maybe it wasn't rap. She walked past Jacob un-noticed and turned down the music.

"That was horrible." She announced as Jacob turned to look at her with a goofy grin.

"And here I thought you weren't coming over because you hated me. It turns out you only hate my amazing taste in music." Jacob pouted slightly and set down the tools and wiped his hands free of grease.

Bella tried not to roll her eyes. "I never said that. Please don't do this! It was an accident I over slept." She pleaded. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I can tell," Jacob frowned as he studied her face. Her eyes were black with slight bags underneath them. Her skin was beginning to pale even more, if that was possible. And her body, she held it with such heaviness he wondered how much she had really been sleeping. Was the death of her mentor bothering her that much?

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise." She smiled warmly, but knew deep down inside it was something to worry about. Her mind wouldn't rest. So many thoughts stayed permanently etched within her brain. She tried not to dwell on them, but when she was lying down alone they drifted and she couldn't help it. When she was with Jacob though, the thoughts were a lot calmer.

"You can tell, I promise I will listen." He smiled and took a step towards her. He watched her closely as her face fell and she looked away. He wanted to reach out for her and give her a hug, but he felt that was out of the question. He instead reached out and held her hand tightly. He was amazed that she didn't pull away, instead she held on tighter.

She laughed softly and looked around the shed. "There's not time for me to explain all my problems. Someone messed up this shed." She pointed out, causing Jacob to laugh as well.

"I wonder who that was." He raised an eyebrow at her, still chuckling slightly.

She let go of his arm and punched him lightly. "Let's get started."


	15. Chapter 15: Wait

**Chapter 15: I won't wait until the beginning of the end. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter that's not really that long. I'm kinda waiting for the next couple chapters. Those ones will be awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight**

* * *

><p>The weeks were starting to fly by. Bella had already been to the ministry and amazingly passed her apparition test with flying colors. She couldn't be more thrilled. She ended up spending her whole day in Witches Corner, the shopping center by the Ministry, and spent a ton of money on new dresses, food, and candy. She hadn't had that much fun in ages. It felt refreshing to be around witches and wizard. But she couldn't help noticing the sense of gloom and fear around them. Voldemort was very much a live and real in America as well. She had been happy though and not worrying about it too much by spending almost every day in La Push. Jacob reminded her so much of Fred and George sometimes it amazed her. He always knew how to make her spirits soar. She would go there during the day and if she didn't go during the day she would go in the evening. On occasion Charlie would ask that she have Jacob come over, but that wasn't very often. Neither was it that she would see Angela or Jessica. They got together a couple of times, but as Jessica was on again with Mike and leaving for Texas she didn't see her that much. Typically she would get a text or two from Jessica a day, but that was about it.<p>

Today was a perfect day. It was nearing the end of June and it was the first time since the start of June that it wasn't raining. When she woke up and realized that it wasn't raining, she threw on a short sun dress and practically ran to her truck to go see Jacob. She drove as fast as the truck would let her, excited to have a picnic on the beach. It was a beautiful day already by ten in the morning. She was enjoying the shorter dress she had bought when she passed her apparition test. The light warm breeze blowing by made her smile. It was a perfect day.

She headed straight up for the house and knocked on the door. Waiting patiently she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet humming a light tune. She was in flawless spirits today.

"Bella," Billy greeted opening the door, welcoming her in. "Enjoying the warm weather I see." He chuckled noticing her enthusiasm at once.

She smiled and bent down to give him a warm hug. "It's a wonderful day." She pulled away from the hug and smoothed over her dress. She still felt a little awkward in it. It was the first time since her Hogwarts uniform that she was showing off her legs. She wasn't used to it at all. "Is Jacob up? I want to go down to the beach."

"He's not, I can get him up for you." He suggested. That boy slept way too much for his own good.

"No, could you just have him met me down at first beach?" Bella asked.

"Sure, sure." Billy waved lightly and closed the door. Before it even shut Bella was already walking down to the beach. Her smile never left her face. She walked all alone letting her thoughts wonder as she came up to the sand. She threw off her heels at once and carried them letting her feet fall into place among the sand. She stood looking at the waves crash against the beach for a moment before she broke into a run. She headed straight for the water and stopped the minute it crashed against her feet. She let out a squeal of happiness and just stood there taking it all in. Letting out one more squeal of happiness as the cool water splashed at her feet, she twirled around. She stopped mid-twirl though when her eyes met several tall figures.

She titled her head and stared at them before realized who they were.

"Sam!" She called out suddenly and waved at him. The figures stopped walking at once. Sam looked at her in confusion, as the other three figures stared at her with curiosity. She ignored the looks and headed right for them. They were closer towards the rocks and tree line. It took her a moment to approach them, by the time she did she was a little out of breath, but was still smiling none the less. "Sorry, I know you are probably really busy, but this is the first I've seen you in a long time." She explained looking between the boys. They were all so tall and masculine. None of them were wearing shirts either, that alone made her cheeks creep with a tiny blush.

"It is alright," Sam responded as his brows knit even farther into confusion.

"Last time I saw you I didn't get—" She cast a weary look at Embry, then smiled back over at Sam. All the while she was ignoring the magic around them. It was rather hard to do though, she could definitely feel it. "Well, what I'm trying to say is, I didn't get a chance to thank you." She took a low bow. "So, I suppose, thank you for finding me." She pulled up from her bow and looked Sam right in the eyes with a strong smile.

"You don't need to thank me." Sam's eyebrows un-knit, but he was still confused. Why was she thanking him? He was just doing his job. She was in danger and he was helping her, attempting to protect her from those vial cold ones. He wondered how much she knew. Did she know she was dabbling in danger? That the Cullen's were vampires? He wish he could read her mind. What really happened that night that leech left her? What caused her to lose it that badly? The look on her face haunted him some times. It was frightening.

"I do though, that was very kind of you." She bowed once more and looked away. Her eyes focused closer towards where Jacob's house would be if it was obscured from their view. She let out a sigh of frustration and turned her attention back to the boys in front of her. She swallowed hard and let her eyes trace across each of them. "I also want to tell you, that if it happens again. If I go missing, do not bother to look for me. You will not find me."

The way she said it concerned Sam. It wasn't like her other speech. Everything about her was formal and to the point. She obviously had a point for saying this, but what was it? It was so dark, not as if she was planning on running away but as if…that doesn't seem right. "You make it sound like you are in danger, Bella." He said noticing his pack shifted around him, wondering what Sam was picked up from her words that they weren't.

She let out a weak nervous laugh and her lips twisted up into a weary smile. "Whether I am or not is none of your concern." Bella dodged his question. She wasn't even sure why she was telling him this. She wasn't even sure if she was safe just yet. Yes, it had been several weeks since Dumbledore's death and yes she was still here, but in her mind that didn't mean anything. She treasured every moment here because at any moment, it could be her last.

"It is though." It wasn't Sam that answered, but Embry. Everyone turned to him, Bella even smiled at him. Though part of her was in disbelief, she had barely spoken to him.

"I'm honored you are concerned, but I reassure you that if anything happens to me there is nothing you can do to stop it." She looked at them grimly. They took her in for a moment and watched her movements. She was lightly tapping her shoes together and was still bouncing on her feet. Even if the conversation had taken a dark turn she was still blissful. It was as if she accepted her fate and had known it for a long time.

One of the boys growled as if insulted, but Sam held his hand up as if commanding him to stop. These boys really were weird. It did seem eerie, Jacob was right.

"We can try though. You mean a lot to Charlie and through that you mean a lot to Billy." Sam put a sturdy hand upon her shoulder. "If the Cullen's put you in dang—" He started but she pushed his hand off and cut his words.

"I shouldn't have said anything, just forget it." She growled throwing venomous looks at each of them. One of them even growled back at her. She didn't know his name, but that didn't stop her from glaring right back at him. "Just remember not to waste your time looking for me." She said quickly turning away. Ignoring them calling after her she headed back over the beach. She threw her shoes on the ground and softly plopped down waiting. It was long before Jacob arrived and sat next to her. Didn't say anything when he arrived at first, he was just watching her laying there. He couldn't help but grin, she was actually wearing a cute little sun dress today. It was such a radical change compared to her usual dresses that covered everything.

He took a seat next to her and almost at once grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful today."

"Did I look beautiful yesterday?" She giggled as she pulled herself up to look at Jacob.

"No, you looked like a horse." He teased. He couldn't help but notice now that her eyes were opened she looked trouble. He wondered what could have happened to make her feel troubled. He just saw her yesterday, what could have changed since then? He wasn't going to press though. If she wanted to tell she would.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She pouted, pulling her hand out of his and crossing her arms over her chest. "And here I was going to drive us into Port Angeles later and take us to McDonalds. I guess not anymore."

"Sure, sure," He laughed, knowing full well she was teasing. She hated to drive. She hated even more to be eating at fast food restaurants. She only enjoyed eating healthy food.

"Yeah, I'm not that nice. I was actually hoping you could grill tonight." She looked at him hopefully. She let her eyes widen as she bit her lower lip.

"How about I ask dad to invite Charlie over and he can grill for us." Jacob laughed, as much as he didn't want to say no to her, he didn't like to grill. He loved her cooking it was always so good. It just felt like she made everything with love. And that's what he liked. He loved everything she did. She meant the world to him.

"I suppose that will work." She sighed and threw herself onto the sand, stretching out. A smile formed on her lips at once, it was so warm out. The sun felt nice on her pale skin. "Jacob, were friends right?" She said suddenly, causing Jacob to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course we are, why?" He asked suddenly feeling suspicious.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She reached out and grabbed his hand, noticing how much warmer his skin was compared to hers. She stared at his copper skin making tiny circles upon his hand, smiling. If she was taken back home, at least she'd have these memories. These last couple of weeks had been but a dream. Spending time with Jacob was perfect. He was funny, caring, and light hearted. Sometimes it really made her miss home even more. She couldn't put her finger on it. He did remind her so much of Fred it was frightening. But she wouldn't voice that. He never asked her about home, they only focused on the here and now. That's how their friendship was. Anything that came to their mind they shared.

"You're being weird again." He pointed out with a sigh.

"I'm not being weird at all." Bella turned and glared at him. "At least I'm not like a million feet tall."

"At least I'm not so short I have to wear heels." He shrugged and looked at her pink heels that lay flat in the sand.

"Why," She spluttered out then glared at him, "Why I never." She finished with a thin laugh.

"You would never because you act like a 60 year old married prude." Jacob snorted back laughter.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms. "What about you, Black? You tinker around with cars like you are 40 years old."

"This might make me older than you, with how illiterate you are with electronics I'd say a five year old knows more." He snickered. "That has to bring you down to at least 32."

"No way, you can't be older than me." She frowned. "But you know, your lack of manners brings you down by at least 14, making you 26."

"Excuse me?" Jacob laughed and gave Bella a light shove. "I'm still better than you and you know it."

"Prove it why don't you." Bella rolled her eyes. No one could be better than her, especially not Jacob. Seeing him try would just amuse her to no end.

"Movies," Jacob said simply and stood up, brushing sand off his shorts.

Bella blinked at him, "What?" She questioned what he was talking about. She wished he would talk in complete sentence sometimes. It was so improper and rude to not finish a thought. But there wasn't much she could do about that. They were raised in different worlds. She knew how to act a lot better than him because that's the way she was raised. It was all she knew. How he was acting was all he knew.

"I'll take you to the movies." He smiled and held out a hand waiting for her to take it. But she didn't she stared at it for a really long time and let out a soft sigh.

"I've never been," She whispered looking at Jacob with a goofy grin. "Would you really take me?"

"No I lied to you, Bells." Jacob rolled his eyes and moved his hand closer to her. "Now come on, let's do something other than sitting on this beach."

Bella smiled and gladly took his hand. She had always wanted to go to the movies, now she finally would. This summer was such an experience. She would have never of seen all this if she would have stayed in London. But still a part of her wasn't at rest. She couldn't help thinking that something was happening. And she didn't think that it was back at home either. Things felt different here. She wanted more than anything to tell Jacob who she was. She didn't like lying to him. If something was going to happen she wanted him to know the truth. He deserved that much. If she had of told Edward her real story he would have stayed. No, she couldn't think like that. She cared for Edward and even if she still does, she couldn't look back. There was nothing she could do about him leaving, even if it left a tiny hole. She'd have to move on and keep smiling. It's what she was raised to do.

Bella and Jacob hung out a lot. Days started to mesh together and they still spent almost every day together. July was coming to a close and they still hadn't gone to the movies. Jacob was promising her they would go soon, but the truth was he was afraid that's the only reason she was still around. He was afraid she would just up and leave. He was afraid he wasn't good enough for her. She was so perfect and she did date that Cullen. How could a simple guy like him keep her interested? But he couldn't wait any longer. He kept his word when a movie he figured she might like came up. It was called Alterra and was about a princess who runs away. After she runs away she finds out the world was more than she could handle. It was a little girly, but Jacob figured she could relate to it a little too well. She was set to pick him up at 3 so they could make it to the movie at 4:25. He was excited but fearful at the same time. He kept pacing around the room waiting for her, in the process driving Billy up the wall. The two argued and teased each other a bit until Bella finally arrived.

She was in high spirits too. She was excited to go to the movie theaters. She wasn't letting anything get her down. The drive to Port Angles proved just that. She was full of smiles and carried on a happy conversation. Even when she found a parking space that the movie theater, the smile never faulted. Jacob couldn't help but reach out and rest his hand on her cheek. She shuttered backwards a bit.

"Sorry," She mumbled as he pulled his hand away. It's not that she didn't want it, no she enjoyed his hand there it just surprised her. It was a gesture that showed he was close to her.

"Don't be," Jacob smiled and looked away. His thoughts were churning. He couldn't wait anymore. "You like me, right?" He asked.

Bella blinked for a moment wonder what he meant by like. "You know I do, Jacob." She smiled warmly.

"Better than any of the other guys you know?" Jacob's voice never faltered. He was calm and almost serene the whole time. He seemed to be filled with confidence and truth was he was filled with confidence. Bella may have been from a different league, but what they had felt so right. He knew what they had was real. There was never a moment he doubted who he belonged with.

"Jacob…" Bella tore her eyes away from the parking lot and look right at him. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, was this his way of asking her out? No, he couldn't possibly be doing that. Jacob was pompous sometimes, but surely this wasn't him being pompous. He genuinely felt sure of himself. "Who else would I find better than you?"

"Probably no one," Jacob grinned in his cocky manner. "But you still aren't ready are you?" His face fell almost at once as he looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hand. She didn't let go. She held onto it tightly as she furrowed her brows in distress.

"I don't think you get to decide that for me." She looked down at their interlaced hands and breathed deeply. Making her own decisions was taking her time to get used too. She would still feel wrong not asking Charlie though. He was kind enough to give her house and home, she should respect him. Not only that her time was limited. She had been getting the Wizarding Times daily now and the turmoil in Europe from Voldemort was getting worse. She couldn't do this to Jacob. If she was going to leave soon, that would break his heart. Bella closed her eyes, she didn't know what she could do now.

A silence fell over them. Bella's steady breathing could be heard, along with Jacob's finger which was tapping on the door handle. Everything seemed to be standing still. Slowly the sky opened up and rain drops began to fall onto the roof of the car with a loud pitter. Bella and Jacob's eyes pulled from one another as they looked out the windshield to watch the rain fall in a dizzy array. Bella let go of Jacob's hand, breaking the silence that was growing thicker and thicker by the moment.

"Let's get going inside before it rains even harder." She smiled, letting go of all the tension. She couldn't answer him, not yet. She would answer him after the movie. She had to give him a couple more minutes of hope. He deserved at least that much for being so kind to her this whole time. He deserved more than that, she had been lying to him for a long time now.

"Yeah," Jacob said distantly as they both hoped out of the car. He quickly ran over and grabbed the door for her, helping her out of the truck. Together they ran for the entrance of the theater, where Jacob held the door open, paid for their tickets, bought them some popcorn (which took a while because Bella couldn't stop watching the popcorn popper), and finally they head into the theater. Bella was bouncing with excitement within the seats. The screen was so big to her and she couldn't stop fidgeting. Jacob ended up holding her hand with a grin, telling her to calm down. If he only knew how much of a new experience this was for her and not just and experience, but a rebellion too. If her real father saw her here and now with a muggle doing muggle things, well he would have her head surely. That thought alone excited her more. She had never been such a rebel in her life until she came here. Maybe it was best she was put in protection here, regardless for how long. If she were to be taken home soon at least she would have been able to experience these things to the fullest. If she would have stayed back in the manor, she wouldn't have learned as much as she had now.

Her thoughts drifted away as the movie started. The movie wasn't bad itself. She felt bad for how mushy it was for Jacob's sake. Half of the time he was stifling back laughter at how cheesy it was to him. Whenever he did that, Bella would shove a piece of popcorn in his mouth. It worked every time. Jacob wasn't enjoying the movie, she could tell, but he seemed to be enjoying her company. And he really was. He was just happy she was here and he was able to hold her hand. But towards the end of the movie something started to go wrong. Jacob couldn't explain it even if he tried. He was beginning to feel really odd. Bella seemed to notice it right away, but she didn't say anything until the credits started rolling.

"Jacob you're burning up, are you feeling alright?" Her eyes shifted all over his body as people began to clear out of the theater. She was beginning to feel magic rising from him. This was not good. He was warm, and tingling with magic, she couldn't ignore it now. He looked normal from what she could tell, but there was something raging within him.

"Fit as a whistle." He smiled, he did feel fine. He didn't know why he was burning up. And he didn't feel like he had a fever, he just felt weird.

"We are going home, I'm not taking you to dinner." Bella quickly stood up and waited patiently for him to stand up too. Together they walked out to the truck. Bella took a moment to get set up then grabbed out her phone. Jacob looked at her funny, but let her make a phone call anyways. "Billy?" She said as soon as she heard a voice on the other side.

"_What is it Bella?" _Billy seemed to have notice right away from her tone of voice that something was wrong. Bella shook her head, she had to keep it together. But she was having a hard time. The air around them felt strange, this wasn't right. She had to get Jacob back to the Rez quickly.

"Jacob feeling a—" Bella began but Jacob cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm fine," He argued, but Bella shot him a dark look. She knew he wasn't fine. No one should be burning up that warmly.

"He's extremely warm, in other words not doing too well. I'm going to head back to the Rez as fast as I can. I just wanted to let you know." She said kindly, keeping her cold eyes on Jacob so he couldn't argue anymore.

"_Bella, why don't I send someone to come get him? I don't want you to get ill as well." _Billy suggested in a tone that left a pit in Bella's stomach.

What was going on, she wondered. "No, I'll be fine I promise." Without farther argument she hung up the phone and started the car. "If your dad calls me back just ignore it, he's being stubborn."

Normally Jacob would laugh, but he remained pretty stoic. He was looking forward with a mixture of emotions lacing across his face. Bella could stand to look at it. Something was wrong. She quickly pulled the car out of the parking spot and began to drive as fast as the truck would allow her, which wasn't very fast. She kept her eyes on the road, but every so often she would glance at Jacob. There were times were she thought he would burst with magic, but he didn't. He kept his eyes on the road, watching were she was going with rapt attention. As they pulled into Forks and headed closer to the Rez, she grabbed his hand and held it tight. It was so warm, no it was more than warm it felt like fire.

"Promise me you'll call me when you are feeling better?" Bella asked. Her voice seemed to ring throughout the truck, even if the engine was protesting loudly.

"Promise," Jacob smiled weakly. He was looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

Finally she pulled into the driveway. Pulling her seatbelt off, not even bothering to turn off the truck she ran over to Jacob, who was already half way out of the truck. She grabbed his arm and pulled up as high as she could and gave him a light peck on the check. "Feel better," She smiled while she shifted her hand over her wand, just in case.

"I'll try," Jacob didn't want her to worry. He was sure it was nothing, but just as he thought that the front door busted open and Billy was flying out in his wheelchair.

"Jacob!" He called loudly. Bella pushed Jacob forward, still keeping her one hand on her pocket and wrapped tightly around her wand. "Bella you should go home." Billy frowned as he saw her holding onto Jacob.

"Yes, of course." Bella bowed and threw one last glance at Jacob before she headed into her truck. She began to pull out when her eyes caught on something. She had to do a double take. She wasn't even sure if she really did see something in the forest, but she could have sworn she did. She shook her head, it was a long day. Surely she was just seeing things.


	16. Chapter 16: Wasted

**Chapter 16: I pray it's not wasted**

**A/N: Certain parts of this chapter will be key for much later ones. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>The days went by and there was no word from Jacob. Bella didn't get discouraged though. She was upset, but she knew something was up. She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the magic she felt around him as they drove back to La Push, or maybe even it was the concern Billy expressed. He didn't want Bella to drive him back to La Push…he wanted someone to get her. That struck her as odd, but what also struck her as odd was the look he gave her the minute they got out of the car. The deep frown etched upon his face and the worry that was in his eyes, it was almost unsettling to her. It was as if knew something was happening, something bad. It made her want to stay away, but after a week and a half of this Charlie was getting suspicious. He was asking questions to why Jacob didn't come around anymore and Bella couldn't produce any answers.<p>

He took matters into his own hands and invited Billy and Harry over for fish fry saying they should bring the kids. This made Bella even more nervous. She wasn't sure she was ready to see Jacob anyways. He said he would call and he didn't, obviously something was wrong. But that magic…she couldn't ignore that, she knows what she felt. That was magic stronger than she had felt in ages. Billy was keeping a dark secret from her. She knew that and she knew Jacob was hiding too.

Despite all that, Bella still wanted to see Jacob. She was deeply afraid still that someone would come and get her. That her time in Forks was up and she would have to go back to London. Even if that was last thing she wanted, she knew it was possible.

The day dragged by slowly, Billy and Harry were coming over around three. She knew for sure Seth was coming because he called the house asking if Bella would be around. He was excited to see her. She was excited to see him too, though she wanted to see Jacob more.

Bella spent the whole afternoon cleaning and re-cleaning the house until finally the doorbell rang. Charlie was closest so he beat her to the door. Slowly she slipped behind him and leaned up against the banister. Billy was being pushed by Harry. He looked exhausted, but happy.

"Billy old man," Charlie greeted playfully but his eyes were darting around as if looking for Jacob. "Where is Jacob?" Sure enough that's what he was looking for. He then turned his attention to Bella who was smiling over to Seth.

"He couldn't make it today." Billy said lightly, but Charlie didn't look pleased.

Bella threw a tense glance between Billy and Charlie before she stepped in despite her anger towards Billy. She knew he was keeping something from her and she would find out what, but now wasn't the time. Thinking carefully of her next move, she let out a sob and covered her eyes. "Please don't accuse Jacob." She cried out letting the fake sobs fill her. She felt everyone shift slightly as the air became more uncomfortable. Billy and Harry were no doubt feeling awkward at the turn of events and Seth was most likely looking at Bella in concern. She felt Charlie's arms make their way around her. "It's all my fault, really." She said as Charlie held her even tighter. It was then she lifted her head showing Billy she had no tears as she let out a couple more fake sobs.

"I'm sure it's not your fault." Charlie patted her back awkwardly, buying into her tears.

She looked dead onto Billy whose eyes caught hers. She gave the coldest look she could manage and mouthed to him, "You owe me." She meant it for him to give her an explanation. She let out a soft sigh and pretended to wipe away her tears as she pulled away from Charlie. "No it is I owe him an apology for hurting his feelings." She shook her head as if she were being foolish. "Seth, you want to help me make the pie?" She turned to Seth with a big grin, as if nothing happened at all.

"We are having pie tonight?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We will as soon as we cook it." Bella said happily as Seth appeared by her side. Together the two of them left the Men to watch the game as Seth carried the fish into the kitchen. They started dinner at once and then started the pie. Seth didn't have much experience with cooking, so he merely sat there watching Bella.

"You and Jacob got into a fight?" He asked as he looked over to the living room.

"No," Bella snorted back a cold laugh.

"I kind of figured you didn't." Seth sighed as he grabbed the cutting board from Bella and he helped her cut up some apples that she had just peeled the skins away. "I've seen him hanging out with Sam."

Bella looked up sadly from the apple she was peeling. "I thought it might be something like that. Billy knows something too."

"I think my dad does too. It's weird, but there isn't much we can do about it." Seth shrugged and got up. He headed over for the small radio in the corner and turned on his favorite station at once. He couldn't imagine why their radio was set to smooth Jazz. Charlie didn't listen to that, usually it was talk radio.

Bella made a face at the music, but didn't say anything. If Seth wanted to listen to rap she wouldn't stop him. "I suppose you're right." Bella smiled, she enjoyed Seth's company. Maybe she would start going back to the Rez to hang out with him, even if he was younger than her.

"I don't think it would hurt for you to try and get him back." Seth suggested as he grabbed the last apple and chopped it up. Bella handed him a bowl to put apples in. She then started to kneed out the crust into a pan.

"We weren't together Seth." Bella pointed out. "You make it sound like we were."

"You should have been. I liked you two together." He said seriously.

"Thank you," Bella blushed slightly and buried herself into making the crust look perfect. A couple minutes of silence passed through them while she finished up the crust. Seth was tapping his foot lightly to the beat of the song. They stayed like this for a while as Bella finished the crust and began to make add a mixture of spices to the apples. Seth watched her with rapt attention before he broke the silence.

"This is my song." He grinned and got up to turn it up.

Bella looked up curiously as if to hear the music better, but scowled when she heard it. It was some vial rap song she had heard with Jacob once or twice. Those boys and their rap songs, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Seth didn't even notice, he grabbed onto her arms and made her dance with him. She was refusing though.

"I will not," She protested with a pout.

"Lighten up a little, I can tell you've been upset lately." Seth responded ignoring her discomfort. She finally gave in and started dancing with him. Though she felt extremely awkward seeing as she barely knew how to do anything other than ballroom dance. Seth started to teach her slowly some moves he knew. "Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur—sing it with me Bells."

"No," She said flatly attempting not to glare at Seth and ruining his fun.

He shrugged and kept singing along laughing. Bella couldn't help but join in. They were laughing, singing, and dancing like idiots up until the end of the song. But Seth didn't stop. He kept singing through the next song and together they finished making the pie as he was teaching her the words to almost every song. When they were just about done making the pie, the doorbell rang. Both of them ignored the doorbell and carried on laughing and singing. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that they were interrupted.

"Seth!" Bella cried as she laughed so hard she was clutching her side. The lyrics were just so stupid, she couldn't help be laugh. "That's just ridiculo—"

"Bella, you have a visitor." Charlie broke through their laughter. "Mr. Brooks is here to see you."

Bella looked up and almost at once her laughter ceased. The minute her eyes laid upon the figure next to Charlie, the color drained and the happiness left her. Her face fell into a deep frown before she pulled her act together and stood taller than it had in months. She threw on a smile that didn't meet her eyes and gave a bow. "What a pleasant surprise! How are you Mr. Brooks?" She lifted up from her bow and stared right past the man with the dark curtain of hair, sullen skin, and clean crisped suit.

"Very well, thank you for asking." His voice was smooth and just as emotionless as Bell had remembered. The usual dead voice of Professor Snape, the Potion Master from Hogwarts. "I'm here because I'd like to have a couple words with you about your living situation. Just an annual checkup, nothing to worry about," He said, but his voice didn't sound reassuring to her at all.

"Of course, should we head out to the patio? It's fairly dry out for Forks." She gave one last smile, but deep down inside she was shaking. She was going home. This was it. Her eyes darted over to Charlie and then to Seth, she wanted some sort of comfort, but she knew that wasn't coming. They didn't see anything wrong. But she did, she felt sick. Swallowing hard she headed over for the backdoor. She didn't even check to see if Snape was following her, but once she heard the door close, she knew for sure he was behind her the whole time.

She kept her eyes out on the tree line of the forest were the sun could just be seen setting softly upon the horizon. She took a deep breath waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to break the silence, "That's it then? I'm heading home." She stated in a stoic voice as she leaned over to the railing, examining the tree line with more interest than necessary.

"I'm not here to take you home, Crystal." He said looking straight at her, with an odd little smile.

Her face fell into confusion as her brows knit together. He had never called her by her first name. It was always Miss Nott, never Crystal. She felt knocked off guard, but she wouldn't let him do that. She composed herself quickly, using her words. "Then why are you here? I know you killed Dumbledore."

"I am doing everything in my power to protect you." His voice filled with anger, causing her to actually look at him. He shook his head and rubbed his hand on across his forehead. Within moments he was back to his usual composed self. "I failed to protect someone once and I am not making that mistake with you."

Crystal stood up tall and faced him, "And what makes me so special? The Dark Lord wants me, what can _you_ do to stop that? You work for him and surely as his right hand man you would want to give me away, especially now with Dumbledore dead."

"What makes you so special?" His voice sounded torn. She had never heard Snape sound like this before and to be honest it scared her. It made her believe for just a moment she was special. But in that moment, Snape was building the truth. He couldn't get the words out. He reached within his suit pocket and pulled out a letter. A letter that was addressed to her, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was it was her mother's hand writing. Her mother had been dead for over two years now. Her eyes looked from Snape to the letter and then back again. She didn't say anything as she grabbed it. Her eyes remained on Snape the whole time. "I would prefer you read it when I am gone." He stated.

"If you aren't here to take me back, then why are you here?" She asked while putting the letter in her pocket.

"To inform you that the Ministry has fallen, they are now under The Dark Lord control." He said seriously. "It's only a matter of time before using that influence that they will find you."

Crystal's eyes widened. Her worse fears began to form. She did not want to go back to that war.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Everyone here," He nodded into the house, "they all love you very much. I couldn't have picked a better home for you. You do not belong back with The Death Eaters or the Dark Lord. He only wants you because you—well I shouldn't go into that. Point is you are safe here for the time being. Just be on your guard."

"I'll get taken at any time won't I? Without a single goodbye," She looked back into the house. She could Billy picking on Seth somehow while Harry and Charlie were laughing whole heartily. She didn't want to leave that, that warmth of family.

"They will be heartbroken, but I know you will come up with something after this conversation." Snape said knowingly as he patted her on the head. "I should get going. I suggest you protect yourself from all magical beings, he may use Vampires to find you."

"Fantastic," Crystal growled.

"I know you can handle it," He said confidently. "I left some books in your room to brush up on protecting yourself from such a threat." He put his hand on the door handle and headed back into the house. Crystal escorted him all the way to the front door, behind her Charlie, Harry, Billy, and Seth waited patiently for the verdict. The minute she shut the door she began cursing in Italian till she finally turned to Charlie, she had figured out her lie. "Father paid him money to be here." She snarled angrily, but yet remaining composed. She couldn't help but feel how much she had slipped up the last couple of months. She had been falling out of all she had learned in etiquette classes and was acting like a mere commoner. Out of old habit, she went for her wrist where her bracelet was only to find it was gone. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she realized she hadn't had it for weeks. She blinked heavily, she would need that when she got back home.

"Bella you don't know that." Charlie said with a smile, but he felt worried too. It seemed a little odd to have a checkup this randomly. They had two last year, but that was it they were told they were done.

"I do," Bella said confidently as she pursed her lips together. "Father wants me back home and money can do powerful things, but words can be even more powerful. Anything we did or said can sway what happens. Words are easy to twist when you know how." She sighed, "I'm going up to my room." No one questioned. Everyone just nodded at her understanding how upset she must be.

She headed up stairs and at once began to tear the room apart for her bracelet. She knew that was a gift from Draco. She remembered it was and it had the Nott and Malfoy crest on it. She needed that. Once there was no spot left unturned she gave up and flicked her wand cleaning it up at once. Growing frustrated she kicked her bed and let out a long sigh. It wasn't in here. She took a seat on her bed and began to think. Where could she have possibly left it? It was possible it was in Jacob's garage. She thought deep about that, only coming to the conclusion that it wasn't there. She never had it when she was in Jacob's garage. In fact the last time she had it was when she was with Edward. The last time she was with Edward was in the woods…she lost it in the woods.

"Accio bracelet!" She said almost rolling her eyes. Why didn't she think of that before? But she waited and waited, nothing came. It was stuck in the forest. She would have to go out there and get it. She cursed again and sat back down on her bed. She put her wand away and re-went over everything Snape had said. The Dark Lord would probably use Vampires. She had to protect herself against that. She went over to her chest where she had vial of potion left from when Edward was here, she would definitely have to make more. She took one swig and put the rest back and went through what she had for the potion. She could start brewing it the minute Charlie went to bed.

Bella's body gave a shiver, she forgot how much colder this potion makes you after it drains the scent from your blood, the part that keeps it warm. She put her hands into her pockets to attempt to stay warm while she thought, but her hands made their way around a letter. She had forgotten about that. She pulled out the letter and let her hands trace over the beautiful cursive that was her mothers. A smile traced upon her lips as she opened it up and began reading the letter.

_Crystal,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I am sorry, but this was never a life I wanted. I feel both you and I received our spirit from my mother, Penny Auditore. She was an amazing witch from what my father tells me. She died giving birth to my sister and I though sadly. But the thing about your Grandma was how well she knew Tom Riddle, but in our time we call him the Dark Lord do we not? He wanted her so badly to be his, but Grandma was already betrothed to Braxton Baskerville and well you know the rest. This is partially why the Dark Lord was so interested in you. And this is completely why I do not want this life for you. He carried for Grandma yes, but this wasn't her life either and it definitely isn't yours. I know it wasn't mine. I never wanted to marry who I did, but I did because this is the life I am in. _

_When you were sent America those years ago I thought for sure you could finally have the life I never did, but then things changed. You came back and I knew it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord saw you and would want you as his prize. Before that could happen though, you were sorted into Gryffindor and I thought just maybe your fate would be different. _

_It wasn't different though, it was the same. The Dark Lord chose for Draco to be your husband, I knew long before you did. I didn't want you to have this so I went to your real father. I wanted him to protect you, the man I always loved. Severus Snape. _

_I am sorry I have kept it from you all these years, but he is your real father. I am not ashamed of it and neither should you. He promised me he would keep you safe no matter what and I trust his word. If you are in hiding now, please stay away from the Dark Lord as long as you can. I beg of you, just stay safe._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Her eyes traced over the letter a couple more times and each times the tears fell even farther from her eyes. It wasn't just the weight of the letter, she always knew her 'father' was not her real dad. That was never new to her, no the news was that her father was Snape. That was heavy within itself, but the heaviest was her mother alone caring for her enough to want her protected.

Slowly her body caved in and she collapsed onto her bed. Her tears trickled down her check as she cried herself to sleep to the soft laughter drifting from downstairs. She loved it here and if her mom wanted her to stay she would.

Bella slept through the evening and when she woke up Charlie was making Sunday breakfast. She carried on through breakfast in a slow fashion. Charlie didn't say much, but he could tell something was bothering her. This carried on for a couple of days. Luckily she was able to search through the whole house during the week since Charlie was at work, but that still didn't help her feel better. She needed to find that bracelet. If she was forced to go back home she needed it. After days of debating what to do, she finally headed out into the woods. Charlie said he was going to be home late, there was some case he was working on that he didn't share with her.

It was late in the day. To be on the safe side, if she needed to move fast, she wore jeans and long sleeve shirt. Despite it being a summer day there was chill in the air, she knew for sure it was going to rain as the sun crept behind the clouds. She traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. She was attempted to mimic the path Edward had lead her on and she found that area easy enough, but the bracelet was nowhere in sight. Even when she pulled out her wand and attempted to summon it, it didn't come. She was there for about an hour before she finally gave up and head towards a beaten path which she was sure she took. If it hadn't been so long and if she hadn't have been so distressed over everything maybe she would remember the right path she took. But she didn't she stumbled along for a long time , every so often looking at her phone to check the time. The daylight was fading quickly, the sky was growing darker with each passing moment. The rain was getting even closer, but she paid no attention to it and kept walking forward. Eventually she hit a clearing that looked familiar. Bell got down on the ground and looked from that level before she determined that she had been here before. She was just about to take out her wand and attempt to summon it once more, but a snap of a twig made her think otherwise.

She stood up tall and looking around attempting to find the source of the sound. She figured it was just an animal, but she wanted to be on the safe side. She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes darting around. She felt it before she saw it though. She felt magic, cold dark magic at that. Once she felt it, right in front of her stood a beautiful man. His body was sculpted just like Edward's had been. He was a Vampire, she could tell that without even asking.

"Well, well, well," He breathed in a smooth silky voice. "What do we have here?" She didn't say anything. She kept her breath normal and thanked god she had taken the potion this morning. Her eyes remained trained on him as she kept her hand near where her wand was. "You sure are a beautiful human, though you don't smell at all."

"I'm sorry," She bravely muttered.

"My dear, do not be sorry. I am not here for a snack." His voice filled the air around them. It was almost making her calm, but she knew it was a trick. He was manipulating the situation. "But I don't suppose it would hurt. You obviously cannot help me with what I am looking for. A mere muggle like you." He paused for a moment and reached into his pocket, "Though..." His voice trailed off as he pulled out something that looked like a photograph. Bella wanted to grab her wand and stun him, anything she could, but curiosity got to her. She was sparing him to learn what he was in this area for. "You look incredibly like her."

"Not to be rude, but may I ask who I look like?" She asked cautiously, not daring to move any closer to the Vampire.

"Crystal Nott, wanted by the Dark Lord himself. Not that you would know of him, you are just a muggle." Her stomach twisting into a tight knot as the words escaped from his lips. She felt her hands began to shake, she calmed herself as best as she could.

"A muggle?" She acted innocently, but she was displaying a lot of fear.

"Merely rambling to myself," He waved his hand dismissively, but his eyes they were still focused upon the photograph. Finally they peeled off the photo as he showed it to her. "See, you do look a lot like her." He pointed out.

The photo was a recent one of her. She remembered it being taken. It was Christmas last year. Her brother and her were sharing a cup of hot chocolate in front of the fire. Both of them had goofy grins and looked without a care in the world as they waved to the camera. There was no mistaking it, it looked just like her because it was her. The only difference was she had blonde highlights in her hair mixed with light brown instead of her near black hair.

"I wonder..." The Vampire looked at the photo once more deep in thought.

Bella knew now was her chance. She pulled out her wand as fast as she could and shouted, "AVADA KADAVERA!" Loudly as green light shot right at the stunned Vampire. He didn't even see it coming as he felt to the ground stunned. She didn't know how long she had before it wore off. The killing curse couldn't kill a Vampire, only stun them. She knew she should act fast, but she was feeling weak and sick from using the killing curse. She grabbed her wand tightly and swallowed her fear.

"Foul little cockroach." She growled as she kicked the marble body. One last look at the body and she lit it on fire. She tucked her wand away, but kept her hand close to it. She still felt more magic approaching. She stood over the body of the Vampire as she shook silently to herself. Snape was right, they were using Vampires to get a hold of her. She wasn't going to be safe for long. It was luck that she got away this easy.

She stared at the flames licking up the Vampire's body. It was nearly sickening the way it burned up. The flames were not just red, but blue mixed with green. They kept changing colors as more of it was destroyed and Bella wouldn't rest till the whole body was gone. She stood there watching the body burn up letting her thoughts drift. But her thoughts were interrupted once again. This time she knew it was an animal walking along. It was too silent, too skillful, and the footsteps sounded muted as if they were paws and not shoes. But what got her is it sounded like they were multiple footsteps.

Bella turned her body awkwardly away from the fire to where the noise was coming from. Her eyes widened in fear. It was an unfathomable large black shape emerging first. It was down on all fours and still bigger than a horse, more like a Theresal. Her eyes were dead, but focused right on the middle figure who was approaching with quiet, but quick footsteps. Next to the black animal more began to emerge. She counted a total of five as a nervous laugh began to escape from her lips. Vampires was one thing, but gigantic...she focused on them not sure what to call them. They were clearly magical beings. They looked like dogs, but no they were wolves. Gigantic wolves.

The black one was obviously the leader of the pack. His eyes kept shifting to the burning Vampire to Bella with...was that curiosity in his eyes? Bella couldn't tell. She ignored that and examined the others, sizing up whether they were going to tear her to shreds or let her live. On the left side of the black wolf, the leader was a grey wolf and then on the right side was a brown wolf. Both of them had their eyes solely fixed upon Bella, making her nervous. She pulled her eyes away from them and moved onto the next grey one. That wolf had their eyes on the burning Vampire. It's nose was wrinkled in disgust, but that didn't make Bella feel any better. Getting out of her awkward standing position she looked over to the last wolf, a russet colored one. Her eyes locked with the animal and she felt something. Her knees buckled slightly, and she felt dizzy. It was as if something had changed. Her heart felt different somehow. She couldn't place it. As she closed her eyes trying to grab her barring a memory flashed through her mind. Her mind knew she was in the forest, but it kept shifting to something else. A different memory. She clutched onto her head as one of the wolves let out a growl, but she barely heard it.

_"Crystal," a voice called out to her. She had just exited the great hall and was ready to go up to the Gryffindor common room._

_She turned around and smiled happily, "Draco!" She said and threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug._

_"I'm still mad at you," Draco said while pulling out of the hug. "I don't get why you ditched me for Longbottom."_

_"He's my friend too, I don't have to spend all my time with you." She pointed out as they started to walk up the staircase._

_"But I am your fiancé." He argued back as he reached out and put his hand on the bracelet he had gotten her. "I'm the one who will take care of you. I will always be there for you, no matter where you are I will find you." He smiled and traced the goblin made engravings with his fingers. _

She didn't remember falling to the ground but she was lying there with the fire to her back. The wolves had come a little bit closer. She was panicking now. What a great time for her memory to relapse. She attempted to get up but she felt weak.

"Sorry," She muttered still clutching her head as she sat up. That's when her eyes caught on something shinny over by the grey wolf on the far left. Bella gasped and stood up. She shrugged off the pain and the wolves stares, deciding they weren't going to harm her. They would have done that when she was vulnerable. She walked tall to the grey wolf and bent down. Right near his paw hidden deep within the ground was her bracelet. It was caught on a tree root. That's why she couldn't summon it. She grabbed it and was amazed at how clean it was.

All eyes were on her as she did so, she noticed it right away. "Why are you guys here?" She asked not even sure if they understood her or not. She felt like they did, something deep within her told her that they were human. She backed away and looked at them. Then she headed over to the leader of the pack. "Bare your teeth."

The black wolf did so, though feeling uncertain. Bella reached forward and let her finger graze across one of the teeth. As soon as her skin made contact with the tooth, it ripped right open and blood oozed forth. "Huh," She said as the wheels began turning in her head. She attempted to piece together everything around her when it clicked. "Shape shifters," She said out loud. "You are here to kill the Vampire." She backed up and looked at them, it would only make sense. Vampires have one enemy, werewolves. These were wolves and it wasn't full moon, so they had to be shape shifters. That was the only clear explanation. "There will be more Vampires." She tore her eyes away from the wolves back on the slowly dying fire. "He said they were searching for someone. I don't know how much more, but you guys are going to be busy. Unfortunately this will be the only one I can risk taking out. You are on your own." She gave them all a bow and walked right past them. One of the wolves let out a whine, she wasn't sure which one. She just kept walking back towards the house feeling exhausted, confused, and grateful she was still here.


	17. Chapter 17: Mirror

**Chapter 17:** **I'm crying like an already broken mirror**

**A/N: Really sorry about how long this took to get out. It's my last semester in college and I have a lot to get done. So apologies all around. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>A couple days went by. She still thought about what happened in the woods. It was unsettling to her. She poured over books upon books. She brushed up on her defensive skills, but nothing sat with her well. She had to know what or who those shape shifters were. They are what scared Bella the most, not the Vampire. Even then, that wasn't what was all on her mind. She had to talk to Jacob. She would be going home sooner or later and she knew that now. It was clear to her the minute the Vampire approached her.<p>

Bella couldn't sit idly anymore. She had to say goodbye to Jacob or at least attempt to salvage what they had. Half way throughout the day she threw on her best dress, instead of the jeans she'd been wearing as of lately, pinned her hair up, and headed out for the truck. The day had really taken a turn. It was a beautiful sunny morning, but now the clouds were coming out. It was surely going to rain. She sighed and started to drive. She hated driving, it was so terribly slow. It took her a while to get to La Push and by then her courage seemed to slip away. She pulled into Jacob's driveway and took a deep breath. She honestly doubted he would be home, but she had to go and attempt to knock at the door. She had to get this over with. There was no turning back now, no matter how little courage she had left.

When she went up to the door. She barely had to knock once before Billy threw it open. He looked at her harshly and simply said "Bella," in a cold dark tone.

"I'm here to see Jacob, is he home?" She asked politely. As she spoke, everything seemed to fall into place. Her years of etiquette training took over. Her courage was back. She could get Jacob back. All she needed was to remember her words.

Billy's face looked saddened, but yet it still had that cold exterior. "He's not and I have no idea when he will be back. It's best if you just go home."

"You have no idea," Bella smiled wickedly. "I'm just going to wait in my truck. I need to have a word with Jacob." She didn't even give Billy time to respond, she was already bolting it back to the truck. Letting out a big sigh, she sat down and stared at the house. Billy had already gone back inside. Everything looked so still. Her eyes scanned around for a while. Everything on the rez looked serene. She didn't want to ever leave. But that moment was coming soon. Home was not too far away.

She waited patiently, just sitting there keeping her eyes on the scenery before her. She was growing a little weary when there was a sharp tap upon the glass. She sat up tall and got out of the car, but what her eyes met was not what she expected. Standing in front of her was Jacob, but at the same time it wasn't. Her eyes traced up to his. They were no longer soft and filled with happiness, they were cold and sharp just like all his features. His hair was cut short and looked choppy. It looked rough and he looked almost dangerous as emotions passed through his eyes. His whole body seemed to have gain muscle, he didn't look the same. Everything about him was different. It caused Bella's breath to catch in her throat. She swallowed hard as a lump began to form, this wasn't her Jacob. There was so much she wanted to say, but nothing was coming to her. He was staring at her harshly, examining her.

"You don't belong here." His voice didn't even sound like his. It was deeper and distant.

That snapped something awake within Bella, being told where she belonged. Her eyes narrowed and they became colder than Jacob. "I don't belong here?" She said in a collective voice. "Do not tell me what to do Jacob Black. I am here to talk to you and you will talk to me." Her voice was filled with authority and she hoped it worked. Jacob looked taken aback for just a mere moment before he turned behind him. That's when Bella noticed the other figures by the tree line, Sam and his gang.

"Sam?" Jacob question to which Sam nodded to. It was as if he needed Sam's approval before he could even talk to her. It felt wrong. Just wrong.

"That's how it is then?" Bella asked in a thick voice as she saw Sam and the gang enter into Jacob's house. She glared at them, then focused her attention on the boy in front of her. "You are one of them then?"

"Bella, you don't understand." His voice sounded furious. She slightly cowered backwards into the truck, but quickly she gained back her courage.

"Then enlighten me." She said confidently as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Jacob looked above her head and seemed to shutter with anger. He didn't say anything for a while. It was as if he was trying to control himself, like he was holding back. "I can't," He finally said in a dark voice. "Is that all you want because I reall—"

She cut him off, "You don't have time for me anymore? Yeah that's right you only have time for you precious Sam." She snarled. "No, Jacob you do have time for me. You obviously don't want me. But I won't have that." With each word she took she was slowly reverting back to her normal ways. Her voice was slipping away from her American accent, into her thick British one. Her words were becoming sharper, harsher, like the Slyhrerin she knew how to be. "Stop being such a bloody hippogriff."

"What? Bells, calm down." He's eyes were furrowed and he was looking at her in the eyes for the first time. What he saw took him by surprise. She was furious. Her eyes seemed to be ablaze.

"Do not tell me what to do Jacob. No, you are not my Jacob." She kept her eyes locked on his. "You are someone else and I just want you to know I will get you back."

"There is no going back." He said coldly, his eyes turning away from Bella.

Her eyes narrowed. She had enough. In a quick motion her fist balled up and she threw it as hard as she could across Jacob's face. But it went wrong. She knew she wasn't good with muggle fighting, but not this bad. Her whole hand seemed to shatter. A sickening crack filled the air. She let out a tiny gasp as her hand seemed to crumble in searing pain. She broke it on his face. But she stayed strong she didn't let it show. Years of abuse taught her to be strong. She stood there looking almost stoic as she put her hand to her side. "Jacob," She started but his face contorted into anger and pain.

"You broke your hand." He stated. "I'll take you to the hospital then that is the last time I will see you. You need to leave Bella."

"To hell you will." She snapped, her voice thicker with her British accent. "My hand is perfectly fine. What is not fine is you." She balled her broken hand up, barely even wincing. She threw it back and attempted to punch Jacob again, but he grabbed her hand. She let out a scream, which caused Jacob to recoil. He stood there shuttered, looking at Bella with a mixture of emotions. She couldn't take it all in.

"Jacob Black, I love you." She declared just as Sam busted out of the front door. "I'm not giving up."

Jacob's teeth were ground together. He looked so torn, but yet there was a small flicker of hope within his eyes. Sam was already at his side along with the other boys. Jacob ignored them and looked at Bella with agony. "Go, you don't belong." He repeated.

That seemed to be the last straw. Bella blinked as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She stared daggers at everyone. She felt horrid. "Jacob, please," She begged, but knew it was no use. She swallowed hard. "I have been told for years what to do. I was told I couldn't be friends with Harry Potter. I was told to be in Slyhterin. I was betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Do you understand that? Betrothed to the person who hated my friends. Someone who I do not remember. I disobeyed and you know where it got me?" Her voice was completely raised. She forgot where she was and who she was talking to. Her eyes were dark and distant. "It got me here! And I'm going to fight for this freedom. I want to be with you Jacob and your telling me I can't. No I've had enough of this. I know you care for me too. This wasn't a lie. I know lies." The tears were flowing freely now as everyone blinked at her. She threw them all one last look before she ran.

"Wait!" Jacob called out, but Bella was already running in the forest. "Not..." He started muttering. No one was moving away from Jacob who was shuttering.

"Jared, go get her. We don't want her wondering too far into the forest." Sam commanded, sensing what Jacob wanted. Jared ran off at once straight into the dark forest. Once Sam was satisfied he turned back to Jacob, who was shuttering and seeming to hold himself back. "Jacob," Sam said calmly. Jacob almost at once stopped shuttering, but his eyes still looked wild.

They waited and waited, but Jared didn't come back. Minutes passed, till finally Embry decided to join the search. Jacob still stood there staring were she once was muttered over and over again 'I broke her hand'. Each time his voice sounded colder and harsher than before.

Finally after at least ten minutes of waiting Jared and Embry both came out of the forest with distressed looks.

"What?" Sam ordered the minute he saw them.

"She's nowhere, literally nowhere." Jared said with concern.

"What the hell do you mean nowhere?" Paul snapped, obviously not liking the answer.

"She wasn't anywhere in the forest. Jared's not shitting you. I couldn't even _smell _her." Embry crossed his arms."It's like she just disappeared."

"People just don't fucking disappear."Paul snarled needlessly.

Sam threw him a glare. "No, they don't." He looked at the tree line and narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't a blood sucker. We would have smelt it. So the question is what happened?"

"I broke her hand. I hurt her." Jacob muttered, he was completely oblivious to what was going on. "She was crying."

"Embry, take Jacob back into the house. And tell Billy what happened. We have to let Charlie know." Sam let out a deep sigh and ran his hand across his forehead. "We'll find her."

"Fuck," Jacob seemed to have snapped. His eyes narrowed on the forest and he exploded. His shorts ripped and his shoes shredded into a million pieces and without looking back he bounded it into the forest, in search for Bella.

Sam pushed into his eyes with his hands. "New orders, Embry make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He sighed, changing his mind. "I'll go in and talk with Billy."

"I can head into Forks. Though, I doubt she needs our help." Jared stared forward. "Remember what she said 'I reassure you that if anything happens to me there is nothing you can do to stop it.'" He recited her words.

"That and the way she destroyed that Vampire." Paul grinned.

"We don't know if that was her." Sam reasoned. "The girl wasn't wearing a dress and she didn't have her hair up. Bella always dresses so posh."

"Yeah and Jacob's been even worse since he saw that girl in the forest." Paul retorted.

"Just go scope out Forks with Jared." Sam demanded. "I need to go talk to Billy."

He didn't need to repeat himself. It was an order. Everyone listened and did as told. It wasn't an easy day. When Sam told Billy what happened he didn't looked pleased. He called Charlie at once, though he didn't want to. Charlie was a mess by the time Billy finished explaining. He had already lost his daughter once and losing her again was not okay. He left work at once and headed over to La Push. Once he got there Sam repeated exactly what happened. Charlie was worried sick. They attempted several times to call her cellphone, but there was no response. The sun slowly started to set and darkness was arriving. Charlie felt like they were running out of time. He called Angela, Jessica, Mike, and any other friends he could think of calling, but he didn't know what else to do. Sam reassured him that Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jacob were all out looking for her. None of them wanted Charlie going out to look for her with the Vampire's prowling about. They were able to get Harry over, which allowed Sam to leave and help with the search. The minute he got out there and phased he felt like there was no hope. No one had found any traces. Paul was growing weary of searching. His cussing increased greatly and everyone was getting pissed off at him. He didn't want to search for Bella. He felt that it wasn't his problem. That caused Jacob to start yelling at him. The thoughts were too loud. He ended up ordering Paul to watch Charlie's house to see if she ended up there at all, but he felt hopeless. Sam felt like she was gone.

* * *

><p>Her heart was racing as she sat on her floor. She had books upon books spread out before her. She had found the answer. That magic that surround Jacob, Sam, Embry, and all the other boys, it was old magic. It started back when Witch and Wizard's first started their powers. They cropped up all throughout history in different forms. Shape shifters. They all started as human's reaction to the magic. Native American's were the strongest with this. Foxes were often the shape shifting form they would take around wizarding communities. As for Vampire communities it was often Wolves.<p>

"How could I be so stupid." She whispered. She was the best in her DADA class. She should have realized it sooner. She should have sensed this sooner. Why was she always surrounded by so much magic? She grabbed her pillow and let out a mangled scream. How could she possibly get Jacob back now? He was bound to his pack.

She let out another scream, her bedroom door was thrown open. Her eyes quickly darted up and she threw her pillow at the dark figure before her.

"I heard screaming—" The figure started but stopped when Bella shrieked once more and covered her eyes.

"You're naked," She whispered, as the fear slipped out of her. She realized it was one of Sam's pack members.

"That's not the fucking point." Bella cringed at his language. He picked her pillow up off the floor and used it to cover himself.

"Leave the room." She demanded sharply.

"Not until you tell me that you are alright. Jake is losing his fucking mind." He growled angrily.

"Leave the room." She said even louder as she pointed at the door.

He didn't budge. He didn't like her ordering him around. And seriously? Wasn't her hand broken? How was she still using it.

"I mean it, You can come back in when I tell you too." She demanded cold and harshly.

For some odd reason, Paul listened. He was starting to lose his temper and if he phased, that would be bad.

As soon as he closed the door Bella pulled out her wand. She cleaned up every single book she had scattered across the floor. Once she had cleaned up she went into her closet and grabbed one of her dresses. She stared at it, not wanting to give it up, then she transfigured it into the girlish pair of boxers ever. Boxers with pink and lavender flowers. She grinned to herself then opened the door and threw the boxers on the floor.

"I'll talk if you put those on."

"You've got to be kidding me." He growled, but he did as she said. He wasn't going to lose his cool. He would figure out what happened to her. He threw them on and was amazed at how well they fit. Where did she get these from? He didn't want to ask her though, this girl was freakishly weird and Jacob's obsession. He wasn't going to touch on that. Shaking his head, he went into her room and was surprised at how quickly she cleaned it.

"Is there a reason why you are breaking and entering?" She crossed her arms as he gaped around the room.

"You didn't answer my question." That snapped his mind temporally away from her cleaning skills. "Are you alright?"

She let out a soft sigh and sat down on her bed. She stared out the window, "I'm alright, just hurt."

"Jake said you broke your hand, it looks fine though." He noted.

"It's not broken, he must have heard wrong." She smiled weakly.

"It's possible, his head is so thick some times." Paul's lips twitched into a smile. "What happened though? There is no way you were able to get from the woods all the way to your house in that short amount of time."

"What about you? There's no car in the driveway." She retorted in attempt to keep her secret safe.

"I asked you first." It was the best he could come up with. Hell he was the one standing there in girly boxers.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." She shrugged.

"And I can't tell you." He said while taking a much needed seat in her computer chair.

Bella stared at him for a long time. She noticed how exhausted he looked. They must be running around day and night attempting to fight of the Vampires. She was starting to feel sorry for him. She stood up and headed over for her chest. She pulled out her case of potions and began rummaging through them. He didn't ask any questions which was great for her. His eyes were closed and he was letting his drowsiness take over him.

"You should call Charlie." He said in a soft voice. Obviously he was losing his internal battle to stay awake.

She didn't respond. She grabbed the potion she was looking for and put it into an empty water glass she had on her night stand. "Drink," She demanded as she handed him the cup. He looked at her suspiciously and didn't take it. "You are falling asleep. You are only human...you can't..." She paused and looked out the window. She let out a deep sigh. "You can't let Sam work you so much."

"Bella you have no fucking idea." He snarled, but she threw the cup into his hand.

"Why don't you lay in my bed and drink that. I'll give Charlie a call." She said simply as she pulled out her cellphone, which had several missed calls.

"You don't even know my name and you are giving me orders." He snarled, but yet a part of him wanted to take up that invitation. He was exhausted. If he could just get some sleep in that would be alright by him.

"I'm terribly sorry! You're right." She gasped and bowed as deep as she could. "I'm Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to met you."

"Paul," he said while furrowing his brows. He had forgotten how polite she could be. Emily would just love her.

"Go lay down and I'll cook you some dinner." Bella smiled and left the room. She didn't wait for his respond. Instead she headed straight for the kitchen and pulled out her phone. She dialed the Black residence number and waited. It was barely one ring before Billy picked up.

"_Hello,_" Billy said quickly.

"Billy? It's Bells, I have Paul here at my house." She told him calmly, though inside she had been keeping feelings pent up. What she had learned about the boys was huge. They were protecting her from the Vampires. She might have been taken home already, but Sam was true to his word. She was protected for now, whether Sam knew it or not.

"_Are you alright then? What happened_?" Billy asked quickly but the phone was snatched from him.

"_Bells,"_ Charlie's voice rang with sadness through the receiver. "_What happened?"_ He asked with urgency and worry.

"I started walking home after what happened. I was too upset to drive." She quickly rattled off. "Paul found me and took me the rest of the way."

"_Why didn't you pick up your phone?"_ He demanded, but Bella could tell he was relieved.

"The battery died. Please, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just had to get my thoughts together. I promise." She smiled warmly, even though he couldn't see her. She let silence fill them for a moment. "Dad?" She said softly.

"_Yes?" _

"I won't ever leave you. I love being here in Forks." And with that she hung up the phone.

Bella went to work at once. She made Paul several sandwiches and popped open two butterbeers as fast as she could. She knew Charlie would be on his way. Once she had successfully balanced two plates of sandwiches on her arms (with some magic), she head up stairs and crept into her room. Upon opening the door she could hear the faint snore's that Paul was admitting. He took her advice and took the potion. He would get a well rested night. Bella set the plates down on her desk and began to sip her butterbeer. She watched Paul closely and realized how calm he looked. That angry scowl was completely wiped from his face as he snoozed.

She waited another five more minutes before she called Billy and informed him that Paul had fallen asleep and she was not sending him back until he woke up naturally. Her intention was that he would inform Sam. Whether that happened or not, she didn't know. Soon Charlie was home and they had a long conversation. By the end of it Bella was exhausted. She headed up to her bedroom about three hours later and closed her door as softly as she could, but there was no need. Paul was already sitting straight up in her bed drinking the butterbeer and eating the sandwiches she had made.

"Thanks," Paul said through a mouth full of food. Bella put one finger up to her lips, motioning for him to shush.

"Charlie thinks you went home hours ago." She explained in hush tones. "Do you feel better?"

"Like I slept twelve hours." He grinned happily.

"Then you should get going." She opened the window and waited for him to move. He just looked at her oddly. Then she did something he really didn't expect, she whispered out the window. "Sam, I know you are out there. Paul is up here."

"How did you know he was out there?" He questioned looking at her oddly.

"I can sense it, too much...never mind." She shook her head silently and sat down on the foot of her bed. "Do you think Jacob will come around?" Bella asked as a howl filled the night air. She wondered if that was Jacob.

"I hope so." Paul said softly. "I was always so annoyed with Jacob and his obsession with you, but now I see why." He muttered even softer. Bella didn't even hear it. Her eyes were closed and she was drifting off.

"Paul, before you go. I know—"Her words were so muffled. With one last soft breath, she drifted off into sleep. Paul let out a frustrated sigh and got up from the bed. He picked her up and put her gently in her bed. He covered her with the blankets then with one last look he headed out into the woods, sporting his floral boxer, he headed where his pack was waiting. Only one of them was phased, a beautiful russet wolf. Go figure.

"What's with the boxers?" Embry snickered the minute Paul stood before his pack. Everyone else joined in.

"Bella didn't want to see me naked s—" The russet wolf gave a loud growl, "So she gave me thes—Shut the fuck up Jake. If you wouldn't have been such a pussy ass wimp none of this would have happened." He snarled and just as he finished Jacob bounded right for him. Paul had just enough time to throw his boxers off before Jacob hit him. Both in wolf form they bounded deep into the forest fighting.

"Ten bucks on Paul." Embry smirked over at Jared.

"Oh Jake has this in the bag." Jared held out his hand as Embry shook it, sealing the deal.

"Stop betting and help me get them together. We need to talk to Bella, she's ripping the pack apart just by Jake being—" Sam started but Embry cut him off.

"Yeah we know, let's go."


	18. Chapter 18: Distant

**Chapter 18: The sky is different, just like your now distant heart. **

**A/N: I should have written my other story, but I didn't. I wrote this one instead. And in case you're wondering, I take forever deciding what to name the title and half the time there is no reason to my madness, it just gets named so I can release the story. **

**Oh yeah...and this Chapter, it's well it will jump around a lot to say the least. I'm getting sick of writing in 3rd person somehow. **

**AND...sorry for the swearing and language. It's rated M for a reason. And teenage boys, they swear. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>"Why are you still wearing those boxers?" Embry chuckled over at Paul.<p>

"Man they are comfortable. This fabric is amazing." Paul said completely composed.

"I'm sure they are you flaming faggot. " Embry shook his head in disbelief. His whole time of being with the pack, he never knew Paul to be so calm. Yet somehow after he had found Bella, he was calm. What the fuck did she say to him? She must have been pretty magical. And the lucky shit got to sleep. She let him sleep. According to him she gave him some miracle drink. Whatever that was Paul needed more of it.

"They are, feel." He grabbed Embry's hand and attempted to have him feel.

"Flaming faggot, I am not feel your junk." Embry rolled his eyes.

"What's going on you two?" Jared just came out of Emily's house and looked between the two. Paul's mood was still elated. As for Embry, he looked livid.

"Forget it," Embry growled. "Is Sam coming out? I want to get this meeting over with."

"We're waiting on love bird actually." Jared admitting while his eyes scanned the dark forest closely. It had been a whole day since the incident with Bella. Jacob had been running around in wolf form non-stop since then. It was growing old and Sam was planning to put a stop to it. It was 2 in the morning and what a better time for them to meet and for them to pull some sort of meaning into this.

"I don't know what his problem is." Paul said, finally in true form. There was the anger they were accustomed too.

"At least he's been patrolling over half the forest non-stop." Embry shrugged.

"He's going to crash and we all know it." Sam had just opened the front door and stood before his pack. "Emily is a sleep, so let's take into the woods."

Embry faked a gag as he said Emily's name. Paul nodded in agreement, as Jared just silently agreed by heading into the forest. Jacob had stopped patrolling and was waiting at the line of trees. He was for the first time in a day, not in wolf form. He was sitting there naked looking thoroughly confused. His face kept contorting from angry, happiness, to sadness. It was a sore sight to see.

"Sam," He said in a strained voice.

"Jake, this has to stop." Sam looked straight at Jake. It was now here in the moonlight that Sam's exhaustion was showing. He was faltering. It was like he didn't want this responsibility. Like it was just too much for him.

"And what do you propose we do? We can't tell Bella about this fucking situation." Jacob growled as he stood up and looked at his pack mates. "Even if we could it doesn't matter. I am dropping her out of my life."

"Why? Are you even listening to yourself? You are a moron." Paul roared as his body shuttered with anger. Sam grabbed onto him and almost at once the shuttering stopped.

"She's smarter than we have been giving her credit for." Embry piped in.

"Remember in the woods? She went up to Sam and said we were shape shifters." Jared pointed out.

"That wasn't her." Jacob balled up his fist. He knew deep down it was her, but he was having an internal battle. How did his fragile posh Bells manage to take out a Vampire? And why was she in jeans? His Bella was always so formal. "Besides she was talking in a British accent."

"We can ask her if we are going to have this debate." Sam shrugged.

"Just leave her out of this. She doesn't belong in our world." Jacob growled. His body was starting to shutter. His balled fist seemed to be blurring. His figure was starting to change. But just as quick as it came, it passed.

"You realized that she'd hate hearing that." Paul felt the need to stand up for Bella. She was kind to him, she let him in her house and feed him. Hell she even let him sleep in her bed. She was extremely nice and it seemed to him she had a hard life. If she wanted Jacob, she should get Jacob. He may be angry all the time and have a hard time controlling it, but deep down Paul was a lot nicer than everyone though. People who are kind to him, well he wanted to return that.

"I know, I heard what she said. You all heard." Jacob hung his head, looking completely ashamed.

"Yeah and we heard her yelling in a British accent, just like the girl in the forest." Embry added in, causing Jacob to glare. He shook it off though, Jacob was being thickheaded.

"And we've shown you what she said to us. Bella thinks she'll be taken back home." Sam said calmly. "Which gives me the feeling something dark is going on. And there's something she's not telling us."

"We need her to find out." Jared filled the rest in. "Which means someone has to talk to her."

"That someone has to be you Jake." Sam's authoritative voice filled the air and Jacob cursed.

"Fine," He swallowed and looked into the forest.

"Take some clothing with you. She hates naked men." Paul nodded at Jacob, who growled.

"You would take any chance you can get to flash your small junk." Jacob said smugly.

"Oh I swear to go—" Paul balled up his fist and was about to take a punch at Jacob, but Sam stopped them both with one look and sent Jacob on his way.

When Jacob had finally crept up into Bella's tree he noticed she wasn't even asleep. There was a strange glow within her room and she seemed to be reading a book. He called out softly to her, but she didn't notice. Whatever book she was reading she was engrossed in greatly. He decided to tap on her window, which caused her jump. She hastily shoved the book close and opened the window. Her mouth open and closed. Then her brows furrowed together.

"It's two in the morning, what in name of Merlin are you doing?" Bella asked stupidly as she kept her eyes on Jacob.

"Merlin? Where do you get your choice of words from?" Jacob shook his head and couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "Move over, I'm coming in." He said, waiting for her to move.

"Jacob don't be—"She started but realized he was serious. She headed over for her bed and took a seat. In a quick motion Jacob was in the room, swiftly and silently. "What are you doing here?" She hissed as he looked right at her, standing ridged.

"Sam sent me." He responded in a distant tone.

Bella watched him closely. Her Jacob would be close to her, wanting to sit right next to her on the bed, but not this Jacob. He was standing firm and far away. His eyes even looked far off. She wanted to reach out, but thought better of it. She let out a deep dreamy sigh. "The pack leader has spoken." Bella smiled to herself as Jacob seemed to choke on his breath a bit.

"Funny choice of words." He said after he gained his composure.

"I hardly think so." Bella smirked and leaned back into her bed. "You're a shape shifter, in the form of a wolf." She said calmly. Her eyes were closed, but if she was a betting woman, she would bet that Jacob was opening and closing his mouth rapidly in confusion. "It's fine Jacob, I accept you for who you are."

"Bella, how, I mean—" He continued to dance around with his words. Bella let him for a while then she finally answered.

"I was there in the forest you know. The vampire that attacked me...I'm not afraid of you or your pack." She sat up and looked Jacob in the eyes. He had moved to leaned up against her desk, he was in shock it seemed. "I'm actually glad." She admitted. "The vampires, Jake...their after me."

That snapped Jacob out of his shock. He stopped leaning against the desk and kneeled down in front of Bella. "What do you mean they're after you?"

"Exactly what it sounds. They want me." She said in a dark tone. Her eyes blurred and she looked down at her hands. Tears slowly escaped and headed down her cheeks into her open hands. "That vampire I killed, he told me that they wanted me. It's me they want and they won't stop till they find me."

"Who?" He asked a little too loudly.

Bella nervously looked at the door expecting Charlie to bound out of his bedroom at any moment. She let a couple moments of silence pass before she spoke. "The vampires."

"How many? Why do they want you?" He asked quickly. His body was seeming to shutter. He looked extremely distressed.

Bella didn't know what to say. She had nothing to offer him. There was nothing she could say that wouldn't give up her life. A couple more tears streaked down her face. Jacob let out another sigh of frustration. She shook her head and got up. She headed over towards her chest and pulled out a photograph she had shoved at the bottom of her trunk. She looked at it for a moment and traced every inch of it. It was a simple photo of her and Draco. She doesn't remember it at all, but it was her and she knew it was Draco. They were both laughing at something, what she had no idea.

She paused for a moment then handed the photograph over to Jacob. She took a deep breath preparing her lie. "I don't know who is in that photograph, but the vampire had it before he tried to kill me. He said he was looking for this girl and I looked just like her."

Jacob shook violently, but he said nothing as he looked at the photo then back to Bella. Then all of a sudden he stood up. "I'm going to take this and show Sam. He has to know." And with that he bolted out of the room leaving her very much alone. She sat there on her floor, willing herself to stay awake, which wasn't very hard. She was so wound up from everything, she doubted she could sleep even if she wanted too. But eventually her weariness gave out and around four in the morning, she zoned out and fell asleep on the floor.

When she finally did wake up, she had never felt so disoriented in her life. Her whole body was stiff and she was aware that someone was in her room with her. She rolled over on the floor and looked at her clock, which read 10 in the morning. Groggily she rubbed her eyes and looked above her. Jacob was standing awkwardly in front of the door waiting. It was as if he was afraid to get near her.

"Morning," she said stiffly.

"Would you mind coming to the rez?" Jacob asked without even responding to her.

"Why for?" She stood up slowly and headed over for her closet, picking out one of her more expensive dresses.

"Sam wants you there. We all agreed you need to be there to be safe." Jacob explained as he watched her shuffling through her things.

"I'm safe," She shrugged.

"We don't know that. You won't even say how you killed that vampire." He reasoned.

"You never asked." She shrugged and laid the dress out on her bed.

"How did you?" He mused, doubting she would tell him.

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you." She smirked.

"Sure, sure." He rolled his eyes. What was with her lately and being so cryptic? Something was definitely up and it was dark.

And this is what happened. For over a week she would go to La Push. She would help Billy around the house and grow bored. It wasn't that she didn't like Billy for company, it's just Jacob was never around. He was busy. The pack welcomed her, but she didn't want any part of it. She didn't want to get to attached. How long could they possibly keep her safe? It was only a matter of time before things really blew up. Granted things were going just great. Bella did get to see Jacob on occasion. They even offered to let her go to Emily's. She was just starting to feel lonely and anxious. When August was rolling around, she was getting even heavier. She stopped sleeping because nightmares filled her. They were always the same, her inside the department of mysterious. Her father's face haunting her as she ran with Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Each time the dream would get a little farther, just a little bit more. But she was tired of dreaming. The dreams were hurtful. She didn't want to see that horror that she lived over and over again. A part of her was about ready to get out her divination. She felt like her mind was trying to tell her something, but what?

She couldn't take it much longer. Everything was extremely taxing on her. So on a Wednesday she told Jacob she wanted to go see Seth. No one objected. As long as she was on the rez, it seemed as if the Vampire's couldn't find her. There were currently two following her. They danced around the borders seeming to be confused at all times. It was something that just wasn't fitting within Sam's mind, nor anyone else's because once she was on the rez, the vampires seemed to vanish. It was night time that the horrors started.

Seth was obviously to all of this, but he was excited to have Bella over. He even asked if Jacob was staying, but obviously he wasn't. They were attempting to find clues and weakness with the vampire's. By the time Friday rolled around, she couldn't sit anymore. Seth noticed it too.

"You keep fidgeting. What's bothering you?" Seth narrowed his eyes, wisely for his age and examined Bella as she sat there sipping her tea.

"Nothing," She said smoothly and looked back out into the rainy skies. They had been trying to decide on a movie to watch, but nothing was coming to mind. Bella just didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to be _here._

"Something odd is up." He said calmly and his eyes followed Bella's out the window. "They are keeping you here, Sam's gang. They want you on the rez, but why?"

"I can't tell you." Bella swallowed hard and tore her eyes away from the window. They turned and met Seth's understanding eyes.

"You want to escape." Seth grinned.

"Don't be silly, I enjoy your company." She sighed growing impatient, but once she saw Seth grinning, her lips lifted up into a smile as well. The Nott smirk was coming forth, he was up to something and she liked the sense of freedom.

"I'm not saying you don't." His grinned got even wider if that's possible. "I am going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in five minutes." He gave her a playful wink and left. She sat there rooted for a moment before she set down her tea cup and looked around. She knew the house was empty, it was just Seth and her. But she glanced out the window before closing the curtains. Once she knew there was no chance of anyone seeing her, she apparated.

She had been dying to do this for ages. For some time now, she wanted more butterbeer. She also needed more supplies for her potion. She didn't want the vampires to smell her blood, and besides she had money burning in her pocket. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she apparated to her house only for a moment. She took the time change her hair color to a platinum blonde, her eyes to a crystal grey, and gave herself a slight tan. The last touch was the hardest. She practiced it once or twice, but she was able to change her nose with her wand. It was the best she could do, seeing as the Polyjuice Potion she was working on still had at least two more weeks.

Grinning to herself in the mirror, she grabbed a simple black dress robe and apparated to Spells Garden.

The minute she arrived she couldn't help but suck in a deep breath of magical air. Around her, people were bustling about going on with their business. No one paid any attention to her as she headed over for the Rustic Tea Cup, a cute upper class cafe. Smiling to herself, she ordered a Unicorn tea (named after it's beautiful colors) and took a seat with the American Post in hand. It was then she noticed two posters on the back wall. One of them was of Harry Potter himself saying: Undesirable Number One. Her eyes screwed up a bit as she looked at the next one. Her own smiling face was looking back with large text pouncing that she was Desirable Number One. She was blinking at it before a figure appeared in front of her, blocking the view of the posters.

"I haven't seen you around here." The boy said. He was defiantly a pureblood, in Bella's opinion. He was very haughty looking and had near perfect facial features. His honey brown hair was placed perfectly. His eyes were soft blue, but yet the way they creased there was darkness. "I'm Percy Homestead."

"Isabella—" She paused for only a moment as she held out her hand and thought it was best not to say her last night, even if it was fake. "Isabella Swire."

He grabbed her hand and planted a tiny kiss upon her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh surely it is mutual." She smiled broadly, amazed how quickly her manners increased.

"Admiring the wanted posters I see." He nodded behind him at the faces of Harry scowling and her waving happily.

"I just don't get it at all." Bella shrugged, attempted to sound innocent.

"No one really does." He looked her straight in the eye then leaned forward. "The British Ministry won't admit it, but us American's know that the Dark Lord has surely taken over." He said in a harsh whisper. "But of course, we aren't suppose to talk about it. You know all this."

"Of course not," She smiled and set down the newspaper. "But do they really think those two are here in America?" She pointed to the posters rolling her eyes.

"Haven't you read the paper yet?" His eyes widened. She could have blessed her luck. Oh how the rich loved to gossip.

"No, you interrupted that." She giggled shyly.

"Sorry about that," He smiled and grabbed the newspaper. He opened it to page 5 and pointed at the article taking up the whole page. Front and center was a picture of her at Rose Academy, surrounded by her five best friends. She was front and center smiling and waving. Her two male friends next her throwing up confetti, and her two female friends were hugging her tightly. It was a right in the entrance hall at Rose Academy. Her eyes traced up to the headline to see 'Crystal Nott, former student of Rose Academy is said to be hanging out somewhere near the school.'

"That would explain it." She swallowed as a pit formed in her stomach. She really wasn't that far from Rose Academy. Her friends from there weren't that much farther. She wondered what kind of inquiry they were getting. To be honest, she didn't want to know. It was better that she never talked to them.

"I actually went to school with her. I was two years older though." Percy said with a smile as if he was trying to impress her.

"Really? What cabin?" She titled her head honestly interested. She would have remembered a good looking fellow like him.

"Yellow Rose," He grinned proudly.

"Huh," Bella thought for a moment. She wasn't sure she remembered him. Two years above her. Flashes of images went through her mind. She recalled faces, but not names. She of course remembered her friends and everyone in her grade. But she didn't remember him.

"You make it sound like you went there too. I think I would have remembered you if you did." He studied her carefully.

"I did, I was in Pink Rose." She smiled, though she was still suspicious of Percy. She didn't want to spill everything, but yet apart of her was really enjoying this. It was...it was like being home. Home in a different sense.

"I would have remembered you." He shook his head looking at her carefully. "I really think I would have." He shrugged, "But if you were in Pink Rose, you must have known Crystal."

She felt her cheeks flush. "I did, I mean sort of. Sure we were in the same cabin, but we didn't talk much." She rattled off the quickest lie she could produce.

"Yeah, everyone I interviewed about her didn't have much to say." Percy said, then looked down at his hands. "Sorry, I work at the ministry with International Affairs. This is a big case and first day off and I'm talking about the case." He laughed.

"You must be really involved then." Bella shrugged, but she was starting to get more nervous by the minute.

"More than I want to be, but the British want her back so badly. All her friends I talked to said she had a horrible life back in England. If she ran away or was kidnapped she was better off." Percy smiled, his eyes were genuine now. He didn't seem as cold as he was before. "Anyhow, since you went to Rose Academy, do you remember old Bayliss?"

"What the Divination nutter? Oh of course! I took her classes just for laughs." Bella let out an honest laugh.

"I did too! Merlin's beard, she's still around too. She teaches the young kids Divination." Percy joined in laughing. "Did she ever—"

Bella cut him off knowing what he was going to say "Predict that you would fall deeply in love with someone and they'd murder you?"

"Loads of times!" They said at the same time laughing.

"She did it to _every _year!" Bella shook her head.

"I was the lucky sap." Percy admitted.

"She actually stopped doing it my last year there." Bella said thoughtfully. "She still predicted I would fall deeply in love with someone."

"That seems out of character for her. Consider yourself lucky." Percy held up his teacup and they clanged them together. He threw her a wink.

They continued to talk and laugh throughout the rest of their tea. They were just living in the past and enjoying it. Bella promised herself she would leave him be after tea, but he insisted on going shopping with her. She had a hard time saying no. Especially since something felt off to her. She didn't know if it was Percy or the fact that she felt even colder than usual. As of lately she had been cold because of the blood potion, but now she horridly cold. And it wasn't just that, there was just a pit in her stomach like something was wrong. She tried to ignore it as best as she could. She was having a great time. Percy bought her butterbeers, chocolate cauldrons and couple other candies. She couldn't wait to share them with Seth.

When lunch time rolled around they went to a little sandwich place called Miss Mays Sandwitch. It was a cute little place and they were enjoying the meal greatly and ended up sitting outside just talking for a long time after their meal. It was pushing well into three in the afternoon and there was no complaints, other than the pit in her stomach growing larger and larger.

"Mmm, no I've never really liked Magical Barriers. Their lead singer was a bit, whinny." Bella said thoughtfully.

"I'm going to have to agree with you but—"Percy started but Bella's phone began to rang.

"Hold that thought, please." she smiled an apology and reached for her phone. She looked at the screen and saw it was Charlie, her eyes widened with curiosity. What could he possibly want? He was heading over to Harry's tonight. She had at least until five before he arrived and it was only three. "Hi dad!" She said really enthusiastically.

"_Bella? Where are you? What happened to Seth?_" His voice sounded broken and filled with worry.

"We went for a walk on the trails. Why? What's wrong?" She furrowed her brow now feeling worse. The pit in her stomach felt even bigger. Something was wrong. She couldn't hide it anymore. She knew something was terribly wrong. Her hands even began to shake.

"_Harry had a heart attack, he was rushed to the hospital. They don't..."_ He didn't finish his thought, but he didn't need to. Bella knew what he was going to say. But part of that didn't make sense. What happened to Seth he asked...If Seth isn't there...She didn't want to know. She had to make it home quickly.

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Bella reassured him. "I love you," she whispered and hung up the phone. When she looked up Percy was on a phone too, which surprised her a lot. Since when do wizards use phones?

"No we are not sending the Vampires in. Not in Spells Garden." She listened to Percy ramble. He paused listening to the person talk. "I don't care, those Vampire's are violent. The fact that the shape shifters in La Push had to kill one is proof enough." He paused again, his anger rising as Bella's pulse was beating faster. "What do you mean there's trouble in La Push? No, I'll go there tomorrow. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and looked sadly at Bella. "Sorry, I have to go into work. These phones are a bit of a pest. Much faster than Owls, but you know." He let out a big sigh.

"That's fine, I have to go home anyways. Something came up at home." Bella tried to smile warmly, but inside she was sick with worry.

"I really hope to see you again, Isabella." He held out his hand.

She took it at once, "You too Percy."

The minute his hand clasped around hers he couldn't help but shutter. "Dear hippogriff, you are freezing."

"Oh," Bella sqeawked out.

"Here," He smiled and took of his cloak. He handed it to her with a big smile, "Maybe I'll send you an old fashioned Owl." He winked at her than apparated on the spot.

She stood there for a moment longer before grabbing her bags and apparating back to the tree line by Seth's house. She looked around and waited for a moment, not sure where to go. She quickly threw her bags into her truck and started the engine. She thought for a moment, then came to the conclusion that she should head over to the hospital in Forks. That's where her father was, but she didn't know where Seth was. If Seth was missing...she'd have to find him.

Bella was just about to push the stick into reverse when the car door opened. She screamed loudly, but quickly stopped when she saw the battered and weary face of Paul.

"Calm the fuck down." Paul swore putting a gentle hand on her arm. He was taken aback too. He jerked his hand away at once. "You are freezing, shit this isn't good."

"What? What's going on?" Bella was blinked rapidly. Her stomach was knawing at her in pain. She reached out and pulled the cloak tighter around her, not caring that it looked funny to Paul. She was freezing and the words that Percy repeated still rang in her ears. ' What do you mean there's trouble in La Push?'

"It's all too loud." He shook his head not making any sense.

"What happened?" Bella repeated in a hurried tone.

"Sam's, well we don't know what's wrong with him. He...we were doing so well with the bloodsucker. Everything was going so well. They seemed to be re-treating and we pushed them farther out. Sam had caught them, then everything went to hell." He explained in a shaking voice. He was filled with such distress. "I couldn't hear anything at all. It was terrible." He took a shuttering breath.

Bella swallowed hard. The pit in her stomach seemed to have exploded. She was shaking as she reached out and rubbed gentle circles on Paul's back.

"I couldn't even stay phased. And that's when the fucking bloodsucker hit Sam. We don't know what the hell it was. He un-phased and he seems to be frozen."

Bella's mouth gapped open and closed. That sounds like magic. But vampire's can't use wands, that's illegal. Unless they were a wizard then turned into a vampire. So they could be dealing with a half-blood. She wracked her brain. Then a part of her was being selfish. A part of her couldn't shake that worry. "What about Jacob?" She asked swallowing hard.

Paul looked at her shaking. "He's fine as far as I know. Still chasing the blood sucker. Jared and Embry went after the screaming."

"Screaming?"

"We think Leah and Seth Clearwater phased." He answered shaking his head. "This is all so fucked up."

"Oh my stars," Bella breathed, but she couldn't take in any air. She felt like she was suffocating. She was taking ragged deep breaths, but air wasn't coming in. She was hyperventilating. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not." Paul said quickly and grabbed her, attempting to slow down her breathing. "We are a little bit glad you weren't there. Having Seth phase on top of you?" He shuttered and pulled her closer.

The warmth wasn't like anything she had experienced. She couldn't believe how warm Paul felt to her. "But Harry knew...I was to stay on the rez." Bella said through a shaky voice.

"I'll admit that we were worried that you were gone. Jacob was chasing her, I thought it was best to go find you, but you were nowhere to be seen." He pulled away from the hug and looked at her. "We need Sam back. It's so scary the first time phasing. They need him."

"Merlin," Bella said as a tear trickled down her cheek. Suddenly her eyes were wide with worry. "Sam, take me to Sam." She demanded, realizing she could help him.

Paul looked at her for a moment, then nodded. He had her move over to the passenger side and he drove her to Emily's house were Sam was. When they got there, Bella couldn't help but stare in awe at how homely the house looked. Beautiful potted flowers dotted the perfect little house. Everything was well kept and it just looked so friendly, but yet she felt like she was marching into a funeral. Paul didn't waste any time and ran for the door, Bella followed quickly behind.

Once she got in there she felt overwhelmed. She had never met Emily before, but the sobbing could be heard from the door way. She knew it was Emily at once. It just felt so forbidding. Bella clutched onto her forehead. She felt those memories coming forth. Memories of Draco. She swallowed hard and pushed forward. The house was so friendly. It felt so wrong to feel this dread in this home.

There her eyes caught Emily draped over a frozen body of Sam. Bella ran forward at once, but Emily wouldn't let her get a good look.

"Emily, it's me Bella." She said softly. It seemed to break Emily of her trance. She had been muttering for Sam to come back to her, which obviously wasn't working.

"Wha-"Emily blinked at her.

"Emily, I need you to go to my truck. I have groceries for dinner, can you go get them? Sam is sleeping, he'll want a big meal when he gets up." She put a gentle hand on Emily, who just looked stunned. "Go on Paul will help you." She encouraged with a smile.

"Come on Emily," Paul nodded and somehow they convinced Emily to move. She headed in a daze for the door, but half way there she thought better of it. She started to dash back towards Sam, but Paul caught her and dragged her out. Bella immediately grabbed her wand the minute the door shut and locked it. She let out a deep sigh then leaned over Sam. "Now what happened..." She muttered and reached out searching for his pulse. His heart seemed to be working just fine. There were tiny puffs of hair coming from his nose, so he was still breathing. His eyes seemed to have life in them, he seemed to just be stunned.

"SAM!" Emily yelled beyond the door. She was pounding on it really hard. She was going to hate Bella for locking them out. At least Paul was good about it. He was holding her back and trying to get her to help with the groceries.

"Sam?" She asked quietly attempted to see if there was a reaction. "I'm going to try a few things. You'll be fine." Bella said reassuringly. "_Rennervate" She muttered. _

Sam shoot up at once as if he had been filled with life. He looked around at Bella with wide eyes. She just smiled knowingly.

"You better let Emily in before she tears that door off." Bella said softly, but her mind was starting to blur. "Sorry I had to—" Her words were lost. She started screaming as her vision blurred and she was taken to a memory far off.

_"Crystal what the hell are you thinking!" Draco cried the minute the door was closed and they were left to guard the captive students. He took several steps forward as Crystal looked around at her friends. They were all looking at her with anticipation and worry. She read them right away and knew what she had to do. Her brother already dropped her hold on her and she began to walk to Draco and pull him in a hug._

_"He tricked me!" She cried into his shoulder wondering if she was doing the right thing._

_"Who tricked you?" Draco pulled her away gently as he rested his hands on her shoulders so he could look into her eyes. It was useless though she was covering her face with her hands and sobbing. He couldn't tell if it was real or not. Her eyes were hidden._

_"Neville," She cried a bit more as there was a bit more commotion in the room. She pulled her hands away and noticed that everyone was watching but Ginny was still fighting. She had to get Ginny free. The girl was feisty and could help them escape best. Harry needed them._

_"Princess," Draco gave her a sympathetic look before leaning in to kiss her._

_She didn't protest. She welcomed his warm lips and attempted to convey an apology as her lips moved on his. She opened her eyes quickly and without giving it a second thought moved her hand for her wand and pulled it over and stunned the girl holding Ginny._

_Everything happened so fast. The minute Crystal hexed the burly girl Ginny busted free and managed to hex several Slyhterin's so fast no one had time to react. Crystal joined in as her lips pulled away from Draco and they managed someone to take everyone out._

_"Let's get out of here!" Ginny shouted as they began to step over the bodies._

_Crystal smiled at their handy work but frowned over at her brother and Draco. "I'm sorry" she said before she left after Luna._

_"Pretty convincing act you had there." Ron wiped the blood off his lip and looked over at Crystal._

_"I'll say, I thought for sure you were going to leave us for your lover boy." Neville said with anger rising slighting in the last part._

_"I thought about slithering out, but Harry needs us doesn't he Ron?" Crystal started smiled over at her friends who were looking at her proud._

_"He does, but now is not the time. We need to get going." Ron said while looking shiftily at the door which was hiding some of the commotion going on in there. "We all have our wands back?"_

_"Yes" Ginny grinned broadly answering for everyone._

_"Then we better hurry to the forbidden forest. I saw Harry and Hermione head that way." Luna said in her dreamy voice._

_Ron swallowed hard "Then we better go." He looked at everyone before they all began to run hoping that everything was alright. But none of them could shake the feelings taking over them. This was not right. They needed to hurry._

"Bella!" She recognized that voice. Her eyes fluttered opened. She realized she was on the very couch Sam was moments before.

"I, err, what?" Bella blinked as her eyes fells upon Jacob's.

"Sam called me back, told me you had passed out." He explained with a warm expression. It seemed so unlike him, rather the him as of lately. He went to reach out and hold her hand but last second he retract. There was that same cold tone. "You alright?" He asked seeming upset.

"I'm fine, where's Emily?" Bella thought feeling terrible for locking her out of the house.

"She's cooking the food you brought. That was really nice of you, but you shouldn't have left." Jacob sighed and got up. His face falling back to the cold tense ways. "Harry panicked when he saw you were nowhere in the house. Seth tried to lie and cover for you, but it was too late. Somehow both Seth and Leah phased right then and there."

"Harry...he isn't, I mean, he's okay right?" Bella swallowed hard feeling horrid.

"You're dad called, I told him you and I were looking for Seth and Leah right now." He sighed heavily. "The question now is where were you? We called Quill's mom and she said you weren't at the store. Besides the food looks nothing like what you could get here in La Push. So where were you? You could have been seriously hurt." He demanded in a cold harsh tone.

Bella was about to respond, but Emily came bounding out of the kitchen. She hadn't noticed it before, but Emily was beautiful. Her body was perfectly slender. And the way she carried herself with such grace. She was perfect with her stunning copper skin. Her face, was just as beautiful. Except for the scar slashed right across, it was as if she was attacked by a werewolf. She shuttered, feeling almost sorry for her.

"Would you like some food Bella?" Emily's sweet voice filled the air as she stood there in an apron and a spatula in her hand.

"That would be lovely, thank you."


	19. Chapter 19: Escape

**Chapter 19: Great escape **

**A/N: I have had no inspiration for this story even though I know where its going...bah. And really sorry for the wait. This story is the easiest for me to write...I just had no urge to write it. But here it is. Thank you for being such wonderful readers. I really do enjoy this story the best out of all the ones I've done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight**

* * *

><p>After what happened with the Clearwaters, Bella no longer wanted to go to La Push. She was kind of in a dead stupor. But given the situation, Jacob wouldn't let her stay away for long. She would come with excuses to why she couldn't go and for a long time she was able to fake sick, but she was running low on fever fudge and she wasn't a fan of puking pastilles. Not only that, Sam wasn't a fan of having her off the rez territory unless she was sleeping. So finally she caved in and headed off to the rez, much to Charlie's pleasure, and went over to Emily's.<p>

"Look who finally decided to show up. If it isn't the princess, Bella." She had just gotten out of her truck and was heading up the porch steps into the tiny house when Leah snarled at her. Everyone was up in arms at once. It was the first time Bella had seen Leah since she had phased. Leah was just as sour as ever.

"Leah, don't start now." Jacob begged, but was throwing her a cold look.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot I can't say anything bad about her." Leah threw a look at Jacob before pushing pass and nearly knocking Bella over.

"My, I don't remember her being that pleasant." Bella blinked before smiling to the boys before her.

"Yeah, don't we all." Embry shrugged and patted her on the shoulder.

"Glad you are feeling better!" Paul grabbed her and steered her in the house, earning a dark glare from Jacob.

"I'm still a bit tired from the fever, but I'll make it." She filled in as she headed into the house.

"Emily's in the kitchen waiting for you, we have border patrol." Sam filled in as he dismissed the boys. Jacob gave Bella one last look before he headed out, leaving her alone with Emily.

The kitchen was as homely as ever. She didn't remember much of it the last time she was over, but it smelled like Emily was starting to bake cookies. Her eyes lingered on the table with a mixture of different ingredients, she was obviously baking something while softly humming happily to herself.

When Bella stepped in she stopped humming and frowned ever so slightly. "Try not to let Leah get to you."

"That's not what's bothering me." Bella admitted with a weak smile. "I've dealt with girls like her before, really." She added upon seeing Emily disbelieving face. She seemed so concerned, it just reminded her so much of Hermione would treat her after something bad happened, it hurt.

"I don't think she means it." Emily said softly as she pulled out a pan to put the cookies she had just finished mixing together.

"She means it, she's just a bitter person is all." Bella shrugged and watched carefully.

"I can't say I blame her. It's my fault she's the way she is." Emily's face fell into a sad smile, only for a moment and then it was right back to smiling. She was just so friendly. Bella had a hard time figuring out what she could have done to make Leah so bitter.

After a couple moments of silence, while Emily filled a pan and put it in the oven, a thought occurred to Bella. Emily was lonely. She may have been surrounded by boys all the time, but what reminded her of Hermione was that look of loneliness for company with girls. She probably was friends with Leah, but over something trivial they no longer were.

"I have a hard time believing you did anything wrong." Bella admitted as Emily pulled out a second pan to fill as she waited for the other cookies to finish.

"Leah is my cousin." Emily started, not making eye contact with Bella. "She was dating Sam be—" Emily tried to explain but Bella held up a hand.

"You don't need to say anymore. Girls are bitter about these sorts of things." Bella smiled warmly and reached out eating some of the raw cookie dough. "I don't blame either of you, because things happen for a reason."

Emily wasn't expecting this, she figured Bella would have so many questions, but now she sees what Jacob sees in her; a wise and kind girl. "They do, but you shouldn't be eating the cookie dough raw." She chided shaking the spoon at Bella.

"I never got the chance to eat raw cookie dough as a child." Bella informed with a slight blush.

Emily couldn't help but smile. "What a childhood you must have had."

"Everything here is so _different._" Bella filled in sneaking another bite of cookie dough before Emily could bat her hand away with the spoon.

"Is that bad? I mean if you are uncomfortable here I am sure I could get Sam to let you stay home." Emily quickly said, fearing Bella was talking about here.

"Emily, I love it here." Bella smiled. "I wouldn't dream of making everyone worry. Jacob worries about me enough as it is."

"You should have seen him before you knew everything. He was driving the pack mad. The boy can be so thickheaded." Emily had finished putting cookies on the pan and was now leaning up against the counter. She was smiling softly, seeming to be amused.

"I don't see why, I mean we are only friends." Bella shook her head, knowing deep down she wanted more.

Emily took her time calculating what to say. Finally her mind settled. She didn't want to butt in. None of the other boys were, so she shouldn't either. "It's more than that, don't sell yourself short or ignore what you are feeling." Bella blinked at her. She had never once ignored what she was feeling. She always followed her heart.

Every day after this followed in a similar manner. She was always over at Emily's help bake different pastries and making dinner for the boys. A couple days had passed since then and Bella was growing used to things and even starting to grow used to Leah's remarks, though she really wanted to let her get what was coming to her.

Jacob was still as distant as ever in the coming days. It didn't make it easy. She was feeling so cold from the potion that was masking her blood, she just wanted to be near him. That seemed impossible at this point. Bella ignored it though and didn't appear to let anything get to her. Waiting for them to come back from hunting the vampires wasn't hard at all. To her she never felt in danger. Emily would worry sometimes but she never really let it show.

The week was winding down and they had prepared a great dinner for everyone. It was to celebrate Harry getting out the hospital. He was not of course celebrating with them, but rather at home with Sue. They were all so relived they prepared a grand dinner and knowing when he was doing much better they would hold a bonfire with him there.

Bella and Emily spent all day preparing it, even if it was just an excuse for the boys to rest. Sam really had been working them hard and they were all glad for the break.

"It's finally good to have a night off." Embry said in a hushed tone over to Jared.

"Not to loud or Sam might change his mind." Jared grumbled.

"I heard that!" Sam yelled half way across the kitchen.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Bella piped in, she was sitting close to Jared, right next to Paul. Jacob was half way across the room. He looked like he wanted to sit by her, but then again he looked so pain he just stayed where he was.

"Errr," Embry started attempting to find the words.

"Well, certain magical beings, like leeches are controlled by a government." Jared attempted to fill in.

Bella couldn't help but giggle, "Really?"

"Yes, and apparently these leeches are sent from the British government over beings and pretty much the US government over magical beings has no control." Jared finished, as Bella bit her lip hard not to laugh.

"You left out the part about how the leeches patterns make no sense." Paul said in an angry tone.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked curiously.

"We are not talking about this around her." Jacob snapped and stood up.

"Oh come on," Paul rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Is food almost ready?" Jacob asked Emily, ignoring his friends.

"We have to wait for Seth and Leah. You know the rules." Emily scolded over by a pot of rice, while Sam was holding onto her tenderly.

"They should really hurry up, I think I just lost five pounds." Embry whined.

"Maybe in your brain." Jacob teased.

"Boys," Emily put her hands on her hips teasingly, but everyone knew she meant it in a playful manner. "Bella were you this mean to your brother?"

All heads turned to Bella, she doubted any of them knew she had a brother except Jacob and Emily.

"Theo and I were..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of it. "He called me names all the time and I attempted to rip his face off." Everyone laughed at her response.

Paul grabbed onto her arms, "These scrawny arms could do no damage." Everyone laughed as Bella attempted to flex her muscles.

"All fawning over the Princess I see." Leah's cold harsh voice cut into the air. Silence fell among them at once.

Seth frowned, "Leah," he said in a soft tone to his sister. She just merely shrugged him off.

"No, I am sick of the attention she gets because she's Jaco—" Leah carried on, but Jacob's anger cut through.

"Just shut up would you." Jacob growled, his body shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh standing up for her, this is new." Leah rolled her eyes.

Bella on the other hand pushed Jacob aside throwing everyone her coldest look, almost daring them to butt in. No one moved as her eyes now fixed right on Leah. "You know, I am sorry I am actually a likeable person and not a bitter bitch." There was a small intake of breath at her words. No one had ever heard Bella swear, not only that in all the time they had known her (and known her through Jacob's mind), she was not the angry type.

"Likeable? You begging for help and hanging around at everyone's side is not likeable. They just feel sorry for you." Leah bit right back.

"Did it ever occur to you that everyone here feels sorry for you? The one who can't get over her love so instead she takes it out on everyone else?" Bella retorted, her eyes narrowing as she felt her Slyhterin blood shine.

"You have no idea who you fucked with you little princess." Leah snarled. Her body was shaking, she was close to phasing.

"Leah, Bella," Sam reached forward but Bella attempted to push him back.

"Go ahead let them fight your battles. You know nothing of pain. You've been pampered your whole life." Leah's body was shaking less, but she was still angry.

"Leah, knock it off!" Jacob roared, his body now close to phasing. Everyone else was just letting their eyes move across the room like a tennis match.

But Bella had had enough. "Fine," she said coldly. Her eyes were nearly slits with how angry she was. She was far from pampered. In one quick movement she began to unzipped the back of her dress. There were several raised eyebrows at this gesture, but no one said anything till her dress hit the floor. She stood there in her bra, underwear, and garter belt with her wand and a sharp knife. There was a loud collective gasp from everyone behind her. Leah was no longer saying anything, she was completely dumbfounded as to what everyone was staring at. It wasn't until Bella reached out and threw her knife straight at Leah that Leah finally moved. She caught the knife just in time before it impaled her. Her hand produced blood as she stared at the knife.

Bella let a wicked smirk trace across her lips as she heard Emily let out a sob. She turned around, not letting her eyes catch anyone's eyes. "Go on, if you think I am such a spoiled princess add it to the list. I promise I won't cry or scream."

Leah finally saw why everyone was gasping. She bit her lip so she wouldn't gasp. It was terrible seeing someone who seemed so perfect, to have their back covered with nasty words. The most visible was Blood Traitor, it seemed like a recent scar but what did it mean? The way Bella talked it was as if she had been through a lot and maybe for once, Leah was being rash.

Leah swallowed hard and threw the knife on the ground. It grazed Bella's foot and dropped blood onto the wood kitchen floor. Bella didn't even let out a gasp of surprise. She just picked up the knife and wiped it on her garter belt before stashing it.

She turned around and threw on her dress just to see Leah running out the door. Bella smiled weakly and headed out the door as well. She ignored several people calling after her as she slammed the door behind her. That was a dense thing to do and she knew it. Judging by the shredded clothing in the grass, Leah wasn't too happy either.

She took a seat on the porch step and let out a frustrated cry as tears slipped down her cheek.

"How come you never told me?" She heard Jacob take a seat next to her. She was surprised he was sitting this close.

"Told you what? That I was abused for years?" She snorted and wiped some tears away. "How would that come up?"

"I don't...I mean I would have liked to have know." Jacob reasoned as he sat a little bit closer to her. "That was pretty brave of you to take on a pmsing wolf."

"She's nothing, my Father would make her jump out of her fur." Bella said confidently as she hugged her legs close to her chest, feeling cold from the soft mist of rain and breeze hitting her.

Jacob's arm twitched out towards her, but he withdrew. "You always do that, call your stepdad Father and Charlie dad. Why is that?" He asked casually.

"Father would only let me call him that and let's be honest, Charlie is everything I ever wanted." Bella smiled, moving her eyes away from the dark horizon onto Jacob's familiar dark eyes. "The fact that I call him dad means a lot to me. More of a dad than father would ever be."

"We must mean a lot to you too, for you to flash us." Jacob said, causing her to blush.

"I was just trying to prove a point." She said in a flustered voice.

"I know and it takes real guts to take on Leah." Jacob lightly nudged her shoulder. He regretted doing it as soon as they touched. He wanted to reach out right then and there and hug her, but he didn't. He couldn't. If he did, he may never let go.

Bella was astonished that he even lightly touched her. Her lips formed into a grin. "Or stupidity," She laughed thinking it was dangerous. She could have phased right on top of her.

"Did you want me to take you home, or do you think you're up for some food?" Jacob stood up, keeping his eyes right on her.

"Can we stay out here and talk for a bit?" She asked timidly. Given his behavior lately, she doubted he would agree.

"Sure, sure, but you do need to eat." He smiled and inched away from her. His body was just itching to hold her.

"I'm more worried about Leah. Shouldn't someone go find her?" Bella stood up and headed over to the shredded fabric. The rain was hitting her even harder as she stepped out from the porch.

"She can take care of herself." Jacob reasoned. "She won't be that hard to find and she'll come around. It's not easy to wound her, but you managed." Jacob reached out to take the ripped clothing to throw it away. But Bella wouldn't give it to him.

"I feel a little bit bad, I'll see if I can fix this." She said folding the shreds together and slipping it as best as she could in her pockets. They didn't fit very well, but she could put it in her purse when she got inside.

"Sorry, none of us really have any pity left for her. Not when she goes stomping around complaining how Sam is so heartless to leave her. I mean—" He cut himself off and hung his head.

"Sam and Emily are really in love. I don't look down on either of them." Bella said completely clueless.

"Yeah..." Jacob responded with a nagging voice in his head. He ignored it and stood up. "Come on, let's get you some food."

Bella nodded and followed him in. She didn't regret going back in at all. They had a great time laughing and eating. It wasn't until Bella began to fall asleep that Jacob pointed out she should go home. Sam, then realizing the time figured Leah had cooled off enough and they should go find her. They needed to start patrol for the evening. Paul had duty stationed by Bella's house. Jacob and Seth were sent to find Leah. While Sam, Jared, and Embry had the borders by Forks and the Rez.

It wasn't late when Bella got back but she was still surprised to see Charlie up as she got into the house. He was sitting in his usual chair watching ESPN talk about recaps from the games that must have been going on earlier today.

"Hey Bells," he greeted as soon as she closed the door. "Leah is upstairs in your room, she wanted to talk to you."

Bella tried not to act startled, but instead she threw on her best smile. "Why didn't you call me? I would have been home right away."

"She just got here and I figured you'd be home soon." He shrugged. "Did you at least have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, did you end up seeing Harry?" Bella asked kindly as she took off her shoes and started to slowly head for the steps. Curiosity was filling her. She really wanted to know what Leah wanted, especially after the fight.

"Only for a bit." Charlie told her as he clicked off the tv. "Try not to stay up too late, I have work in the morning."

"Okay, night dad." Bella smiled warmly then headed for her room. Part of her wishes Jacob stuck around, but then again she knew Paul was circling around nearby. She held her head high as she opened her bedroom door.

Leah was sitting on her bed, her eyes fixed right on the door as Bella came in. There was no curt smile that passed between them. It was just narrowed and suspicious eyes. As soon as the door was closed, Bella moved to the computer chair and sat down.

"They are out searching for you." Bella said simply. She at least thought she should put that out on the table.

"I figured," Leah shrugged as if it was no concern to her.

"And Paul is outside watching the house." Bella carried on, but she knew Leah didn't care. This wasn't what she was here to discuss.

She was right, Leah ignored that comment completely. "You are lying to us." She stated, her eyes fixed solely on Bella.

Bella's eyes darted to the door where she heard Charlie moving around. She waited until she heard the bedroom door to close, picking her words carefully. "What makes you say that?"

"One of the words on your back, I recognize. I doubt any of the other morons took the time to realize it. They were too busy oogling." Leah snarled. Her temper wasn't rising too much, her shape was staying the same. She was just pissed off for some reason.

"Which word?" Bella ask, she honestly couldn't remember what was all on her back. It had been years and some of them were fading.

"Muggle," Leah responded coolly. "I've heard that guy say it to Sam once or twice. The ministry official or whatever you call it."

Bella's eyes widened for a second before she pulled out Leah's torn clothing. She stared at it, then back up to Leah who was already in new clothing. "Probably a representative from the Magical Affairs office." Bella said in a low whisper, but with Leah's superb wolf hearing she heard it.

"So what are you all lying about? Because these leeches are good. They only come to you at night and when you aren't on the Rez they seem to know where you are going." Leah's voice was fast, but yet at the same time it was urgent.

"They—What?" Bella blinked at the words she was hearing.

"It's like they can track you. You aren't just some innocent bystander, they really do want you." Leah knew she was the only one to believe this. Everyone else saw Bella as to perfect and too sweet. They saw nothing wrong with the situation. They all just thought the leeches were good at tracking, but there was more to it than that.

Bella sat up at once. She went over to her chest and pushed it to the front of the room. She stared deeply at Leah. "What I am about to tell you, you have to keep a secret. I mean you have too." Her eyes flashed dangerously at the girl before her.

"I just want answers. This is all such bullshit and you lying isn't helping." Leah looked curiously at the chest, then back at Bella with a cold look. It was as if Bella had offended her somehow.

"Then you promise not to tell?" Bella urged.

"Yes."

"You have to keep these thoughts from the boys no matter what. Not even Jacob can find out. This is my life and this is the war." Bella sighed and opened her trunk. It wasn't exactly clean but right on top was a photo album with actually moving pictures. She snatched it up at once and closed the trunk. Slowly she got up and sat next to Leah. She couldn't believe how warm Leah was, just sitting close to her made her feel warmer, but it was nothing compared to when she sat next to Jacob.

"My real name is Crystal Beatrice Nott." Bella started slowly taking a deep breath. Her voice was soft, she didn't want Charlie to hear. She didn't want to break anyone's heart. "I'm a pureblood witch."

Leah looked at her slightly shocked. "You mean like that representative?" She asked.

"Yes," Bella said softly and pulled out her wand. She sighed and cast a spell so no one could hear the conversation with in the room.

"What did you just do?" Leah asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"Let's put it this way, we won't be over heard." Bella let a sad smile trace her lips.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Leah moved slightly away to get a better look at Bella, but she didn't think she was lying. The girl was too perfect.

Bella didn't say anything. Slowly she opened the photo album and on the first page was her in her Hogwarts uniform. She was being pulled into the photo by her brother with a deep scowl on her face. "That's Theodore, my brother."

"It's moving," Leah watched it with rapt attention as Bella moved in and out of the photo, being snatched by a very good looking boy with dark hair in strange robes. He was wearing a green and silver tie and a crest on his chest.

Bella cleared her throat and broke away her American accent. "We went to school in England at a place called Hogwarts." She slid the book over and looked at the next picture. She was now in Gryffindor colors and still wearing a scowl as she sat moodily among a mass of green. "I was in Gryffindor, it's our houses for the year. They are sort of like your family. In this picture I am around all Slytherin's, our enemies as Gryffindor's."

"So your family was in Slther or whatever?" Leah asked carefully.

"My family and this chap right here," She pointed to Draco who was grinning next to Theodore. "Draco Malfoy, the boy I was suppose to marry."

"Marry?" Leah asked in shocked.

"Yeah, he's a pureblood from the honorable Malfoy's." Bella filled in.

"Pureblood?" Leah snatched the album and stared deeply at the Slyhterin's, but didn't notice anything different about them.

"Pureblood witches and wizards, means there's no non-magical blood in them. To them it means they are above everyone else. Load of a tossers if you ask me." Bella turned the page, glad to see her friends were in the picture. This would make the explaining easier. "This is Fred and George." She smiled weakly as a tear slide down her cheek.

Her whole story unfolded. She told Leah everything and surprisingly she was a good listener. They sat there together talking and Bella couldn't help but feel relived as each piece came unraveled. It was a heavy weight waiting to be lifted. It took a couple hours to finish and it was three in the morning by the time they finished talking. But the two of them weren't done. As exhausted as they were, something was till nagging at them. How could the Vampires track her?

"We should really let the pack know you are with me." Bella said suddenly and headed towards the window as she undid the spell.

"No," Leah said suddenly. "We are going to solve this together. Those boys are so high and mighty."

"They are probably worried for you." Bella hissed, now that the spell was undone she was sure Paul would hear them talking.

"Hold on," Leah said suddenly and stood up. "That bracelet, that's the one you picked up in the forest."

"And?" Bella asked not getting what she was getting at. Then all of a sudden her face shifted. She understood now. "Oh, Merlin's beard." She quickly took it off and threw it on the floor. "Malfoy gave it to me, it's tracking me. What are we going to do?"

"I'll phase and get rid of it in the forest far up. We can lead them into a trap." Leah's face curved into a smile.

"But you can't do it on your own. If you tell the boys they'll have to know my secret." Bella's eyes widened, she didn't want to leave. It might have been a mistake telling Leah, but then again they found out how she was being tracked.

"Watch me," Leah put the bracelet in her mouth then headed over to the window. She jumped out and phased half way to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20: Story

**Chapter 20: Our Story has begun**

**A/N: I was writing this and half way through...I noticed I was in first person. Oops. **

**I tried to explain some questions in this chapter. If I missed any questions you had just holler, I'll answer them next time then :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight**

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast. The minute Leah was out the window, there was a commotion. Paul came into view, his wolf head lolling in confusion. He looked from me at the window then to Leah who was running away quickly. He looked like he wanted to follow her, but then orders from Sam clearly told him to watch over me. He phased back and I backed away from my window knowing what was about to happen. I quickly cast a silencing charm in my room and tucked my wand away just as he hopped in. Quickly he threw some shorts on and looked at me to see if I was alright.<p>

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded in a nasty whisper. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

I hushed him, despite the charm. "Do you want to wake Charlie up?" I cried and threw myself onto my pillow.

"That's the least I am worried about! She kept thinking 'I'm going to murder her' when she left." Paul explained looking extremely worried as he sat down next to me.

"She's going in the wrong direction to murder me." I pointed out. I wasn't exactly sure if I was supposed to admit I was on talking terms with Leah, but I didn't want to chance it.

"I don't care! What was she doing here?" He demanded once more. It was apparent he was concerned, but I really didn't know what to say. We sat in silence staring at each other, when another figure busted through the open window.

"Bella," A sweet familiar voice filled my ears. My attention turned right to Jacob who was standing awkwardly besides my desk. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll just excuse myself," Paul said awkwardly jumping out the window. Somehow my window had become a door. I was praying to myself my charms were up to scratch because I am sure Charlie wouldn't appreciate what was going on in my room.

When I didn't say anything, Jacob kneeled down beside me. I sat up and looked him right in his dark eyes. They were no longer cold as I was used to seeing now a days, but warm and kind. It was the closet I had been to him in ages. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him, but I was afraid that if I did he would retreat like he always did. My body gave a shiver. The potion had been making me colder than normal, but Jacob being so close but yet so far away made me even colder.

"I'm fine, really." I said calmly as my hand twitched. "Leah just wanted to talk."

Jacob's eyes darted around looking worried before the familiar crease filled his forehead. He fell right back into place. His attitude changed almost at once. He was Jacob, wolf Jacob, who was struggling internally. For reasons only god knew.

"Jacob," I whispered and finally let my hand reach out. For once he didn't protest as my hand rested on his shoulder. At the touch, I felt a small jolt, but I didn't move. I held on. "I'll be fine, she wouldn't harm me."

"It's not just her. These leeches are out to get you and you are just so calm." Jacob explained as he reached out and grabbed my hand. I was surprised, but I didn't let it show. I held on tightly and kept my eyes locked on his. At once I felt the warmth flooding my body. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and let him hold me, but I didn't want to push my luck. "It's all the stupid..." He paused.

"Cullens?" I finished.

He searched my face thinking I would be in pain at the thought, but when he saw I wasn't he let out a satisfied sigh. "Yeah," he let go of my hand and stood up. "Bella, listen—" He started, but once again someone was coming through the window. A scowl fell onto Jacob's face "Paul what—Leah? What the fuck are you doing here?" He snapped as soon as he realized that it was Leah and not Paul like he expected.

"Get out loser." Leah commanded as she pointed out the window.

"No," Jacob clearly said as he shook and headed with a cold sharp look towards Leah.

"She isn't your girlfriend, so scram." She boldly said. The minute her words were out, Jacob shook aggressively, but didn't phase. He seemed to gain control of himself. He didn't say anything, but looked at her sharply then left through the open window. Leah promptly closed it the minute he left. "I took the bracelet back to my house. It seems they can't trace when it's on the rez." She frowned and took a seat on my bed. "What? Jacob needs to confess his love for you already. He's become a real ass."

I blinked several times. "What...he doesn't...I mean."

"Save it, bigger matters at hand." She waved her hand dismissively. "I can't do this without the guys help. I hate to admit it, but there are three blood suckers stuck in a radius around forks."

"I wouldn't want you to risk your life for me." I said truthfully, I wasn't a fan of Leah, but as of right now she was starting to grow on me. I couldn't explain it.

"You're a witch," She said suddenly as if a thought had drawn on her.

"Obviously," I said dryly.

"Isn't there anyway you can change me into you?" Leah asked, but I didn't know what she was getting at.

"There is, but I mean..." I stumbled around for the words, when it hit me. "You have a plan?"

"More than a plan, I know it will work." She said confidently.

I grinned at her and pulled out my wand. "We need some sleep first." I told her as I transfigured my computer chair into a cot for her to sleep on. Together we snuggled up in silence and let the weariness take over us. I was almost asleep when Leah turned to me.

"Bella?" She said groggily, she must have been close to sleep as well.

"Mmmm?" I managed to mumble out.

"If you aren't Bella, then what happened to the real one?" She asked in tired words.

My eyes darted open as I turned over towards Leah. "Did you know the real Bella?"

"Yeah," She admitted.

"I told you my protection was at the highest right now right?" I said weakly, Leah just nodded. "Well, she doesn't remember Charlie and neither does Renee. Their memories were modified to forget."

Leah was silent for a moment, "That's horrible." She finally choked out.

"I know," I swallowed hard. "But what would happen if I was in England right now would be even worse."

And with that we fell silent and into a deep sleep. It was only hours later that we arose to the room crammed with pack members, all worried and confused. Leah and I let our eyes lock. We both wanted them gone to discuss the plan but we didn't know how. I reached around at the end of my bed, trying not to arise suspicion when I finally found a discarded puking pastille.

Leah was currently getting chewed out by Sam. Nearby with what little floor space I had left was Seth, his eyes were flickering to me on and off, everyone else was fixed on Leah. I chanced it and slipped the pill into my mouth.

"Just shut your fucking mouth for on—" Leah started but didn't get to finish as I leaned over my bed and threw up.

"Gross," Embry mumbled as some vomit landed on his bare feet.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob broke through the group and attempted to put an arm around me, but Leah shot him a look.

"I was trying to explain that she wasn't feeling well." Leah said quickly, using her head. "Now clear out!" She yelled. It took a moment, but when I threw up a second time, no one questioned and moved out of the room.

Once they were out and we could hear them down stairs I popped in the other half of the puking pastille and stopped puking almost at once. I pulled out my wand and cleaned up the floor. Leah waited patiently.

"What was that?" She questioned with a curious grin on her face.

"Puking Pastille," I answered calmly. "You know the whole time I was sick with a fever? Fever Fudge, makes you sick, but then there is a counter for it."

"That's amazing," Leah said.

"That's magic," I laughed. "Now that we got everyone out of the room, you have a plan?"

"Yes, I'm going to go downstairs and tell them my plan. All I need is for you to transform me into you." Leah told me as her eyes shifted to the door. She was obviously hearing movement downstairs that I could not.

Slowly she unfolded the plan while occasionally yelling downstairs that she would be down soon. A couple of times Jacob came to check up on me. After a while, we just started to pretend I was asleep. Sam then sent a couple to patrol. Leah and I planned for a bit longer before we decided to go through with it. We argued a lot and I told her she was not taking a polypotion juice and becoming me. In the end I won that battle.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, the plan was not to go through till tomorrow. Leah was keeping the bracelet safe within her room. She had planned that she would carry the bracelet on a northern trail in her mouth early morning tomorrow. She would be in wolf form and wait for the Vampires to come. Once they did she would call the other guys. From there they would hopefully destroy them. I had my doubts. Leah wanted me safe at Emily's, but my biggest worry was for the safety of the pack. I would feel so much better if I was there, but I couldn't be.

So when the morning came, I woke up bright and early, made Charlie breakfast and went straight to the rez. I let the truck go as fast as it could and practically ran for Emily's door. To be rid of the Vampire's searching for me and to possibly be safe, left me in high spirits.

"Did you eat Bella? I made something light for your stomach." Emily greeted me the minute I walked in.

The boys were sitting around groggily eating breakfast. The only one in high spirits was Leah. I knew a part of her wanted to prove that she could be one of the pack. I had complete faith in her. That's part of the reason why I didn't want her using polypotion juice. I wanted her to prove to everyone she could do it.

"I already ate, but thank you." I smiled warmly. Soon everyone had eaten and they cleared out of the kitchen for patrol. For once as they left I felt nervous. My heart was beating fast with anticipation, Emily remained as calm as ever. This day was just like any other day for her. If she knew what was being planned I bet she would be worried sick. I wanted to tell her, I felt it would be fair, but yet her ignorance made her day easier.

"Have you met Kim yet?" She asked causally. Right now she was preparing two chickens for lunch.

"Kim? Is that Jared's girlfriend?" I smiled as I sipped the tea she had made me. I could hear a light drizzle outside, it was perfectly normal day, but my stomach was twisting in knots.

"Yes, she's awfully sweet. I was thinking of having her over for dinner tonight with the rest of the guys." She looked up from adding more spices onto the chicken. "You'll stay won't you?"

"Of course I will." I said in a distant voice. I set down my cup and headed over for the patio door. I looked out into the tree horizon. I wasn't expecting to see anything, I just needed to move. The worry inside of me was strong. I just wanted this to be over with.

"Bella? Are you alright? You aren't still feeling ill are you?" Emily walked away from the chickens and wiped her hands on her apron as she stood next to me.

"I'm just spacing out a bit." I admitted, with a weak smile.

"It's more than that. You are worried." She stated as her eyes traced my face.

I threw on the best smile I could. "It's nothing Emily."

She frowned and continued to stare at me. "I'm always here for you, you know." She said kindly then headed back over to cooking. I had nothing more to say.

I instead wondered into the living room, were an upright piano was hidden in the corner. I don't know how long I played for, but it had to be long enough. The boys were due back for lunch over an hour ago and they still had not returned. The food was already sitting out and Emily was pacing back and forth. She finally noticed the dreading I was feeling, because she was feeling it too. Every note I pressed on the piano weighed on me heavily. It became increasingly harder to play, so after another thirty minutes I stopped all together and joined Emily.

"They should have been back by now." She mumbled for the fifth time as she passed by the untouched food.

"I know," I responded while closing my eyes. I could still sense the usual magic on the rez, but nothing more. They were nowhere near us.

"Everything feels so wrong." Emily shivered and held herself in her arms. "I haven't been this cold in ages."

My eyes snapped open. "What do you mean?" I asked, I couldn't fail to notice that I felt a lot colder than I had been recently.

She put her hand over her mouth and stared at me. "Nothing," She muttered but I wasn't buying it.

"Emily, you can tell me." I said calmly as I got off the stool I was sitting on. I reached out and put my hand upon hers. I could tell my hand was a lot colder than hers, but she was still fairly cold as well.

She didn't say anything, our eyes locked and I felt my heart sink. My hand fell off of Emily's and thudded with my side. I couldn't breathe, nothing was coming in. I felt like there was a heavy weight on my chest. As if on instinct I pulled away from the kitchen and ran to the door. I headed out into the rain, as drops pelted down onto my beautiful blue dress. My eyes were scanning everywhere. The tree line, the road, farther down on the beach, but I saw nothing. There was a heavy haze throughout the rez. My eyes squinted and I gapped for breath. Emily was calling me back in the house, but I wasn't hearing anything. Something was seriously wrong.

My body was drenched, but the rain was starting to slow down. The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds that were now dispersing. I blinked away the water mixed with panicked tears. I felt Emily reach out and hold me close, but I didn't say anything.

Then, through the clearing of the trees my eyes caught a figure. Then three together making their way towards the house. I shook of Emily's arm and reach forward. Jacob was being supported between Jared and Seth. To their right was Embry shaking his head.

"Jacob," I cried in a weak voice as my feet sloshed on the ground. I ran forward until I realized there was blood coming from Jacob's side. I blinked a couple of times, then took a step backwards.

"Bella, just get in the house. Everything will be fine." Seth said calmly as he took in my face.

Jacob let out a sharp gasp of air. The gash on his wound was making it hard for him to breath. My hand twitched for my wand. I could fix this. I know I could. But I couldn't move. I swallowed hard and fell on the ground.

"I got her," I heard Embry say as I felt a warm arm drag me up. I was steered inside away from Jacob. Embry set me on the kitchen counter. He took in my appearance then let a goofy grin fill his features. "The good news is the blood suckers are gone."

My mouth gaped open and close for a moment, "Gone?" I whispered harshly before everything seemed to hit me. I took one more look at Embry then ran over to Jacob who was laid out on the table. They were dabbing his wound and it seemed to be healing nicely. I ignore Emily and Seth who were caring for the wound and pushed them aside. I threw my arms around Jacob and held him closely, not caring that blood was seeping onto my dress.

"You idiot," was the only thing I could say as tears ran down my checks. I pounded my fist onto his chest.

Jacob let out a laugh. "Bella, their gone. You're safe," He sat up weakly and began to pat his side with the fallen towel.

"That doesn't matter to me!" I reached up and wiped my eyes dry. "I still don't have you."

An awkward silence filled the room. Jacob's sad eyes were fixed upon me. Emily, Jared, and Seth looked around before Emily spoke up, "Let's get some food," She said quietly steering Jared and Seth away.

"Bella, I'm right here." Jacob said softly and a groan escaped his lips. His wound was starting to finish healing and the pain was catching up with him.

"No, you aren't my Jacob." I breathed. "You don't want to be with me."

"I do though, I do..." His voice trailed off. He threw the towel on the ground and pushed his thumbs into his eyelids. Taking a deep breath he looked straight at me. "Bella, I want you more than you would ever know. That's why I have to stay away from you."

"That doesn't make any sense." I reached out and attempted to hold his hand, but he just pushed it away.

"Yes it does." He growled and stood up quickly from the table. "You said you were betrothed right?" I nodded weakly. "Fate is being cruel to you. I want you to be able to pick what you want for once Bella."

"How is fate being cruel to me? Jacob I love you. I want to be with you." I stood up, my body shaking now. Jacob was still looking pale, it hurt me to see that. His wound was gone, but he wavered. He sat back down. I was now the one towering over him.

"Bella—" He cut himself off and put his hands in his face again, rubbing on the small scruffs that was appearing. I tried not to sigh and sat down in front of him. Gently I pulled his hands away from his face to see troubled eyes.

"I love you Jacob." I told him.

"I know," He responded sadly and pulled me into an unexpected hug. "And I love you, I love you so much it hurts." He held me tighter. "I imprinted on you, I could never leave you even if I wanted too." He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Imprinted..." I muttered, knowing nothing of what it means.

"About time you told her!" I heard Embry call from the kitchen.

Jacob and I ignored him.

"It doesn't matter what it is, I just need you to understand I love you. And if you really do want me then I will stay." He grabbed my hand and gave it a confident squeeze.

I smiled and before I knew it, I was leaning forward and our lips collided. It was like a breath of fresh air among the darkness.

"Disgusting," It was short lasted, because Leah, Sam and Paul had just made it back. And Leah made sure to tell the world how annoyed she was with Jacob and I. I could tell within her eyes that she didn't mean it. "Well you were locking lips with the weak, we finished off the leeches. They are not com—" Her words were cut off. We all heard it, there was a loud crack. Then another, at least four. It sounded just like appiration. No one said anything. Silently Sam pointed to Leah then to the door. She inched over slowly attempting to open it, but before she could the door blew off its hinges and exploded.

My eyes were wide with fear as four cloaked figures sauntered into the room. Jacob threw his arms behind me, attempting to block me from view, but I was already shifting into the kitchen. I bumped into Embry. He tried to pull me farther into the kitchen but I protested. I shook his arm off and whispered into his ear.

"Get Emily out of here." I said silently. He listened because soon he was away from my side. The figures had filled part of the living room.

"You have given our pets quite the work out." The hooded figure in the middle responded. His voice sounded familiar too me, but I didn't say anything. No one was moving. All the pack had their eyes shifting around waiting for a reason to attack. "Not many muggle's can take out Vampires." He let out a cold laugh, I know where I've heard it before. The hair on my neck started to stand straight up as I moved to better see. "Now step aside, we are here for Crystal." He sneered at Sam and Jacob who made a great wall.

I boldly spoke out. "Who sent you, Greyback? Because as far as I am concerned my father would not appreciate a dirty mutt such as yourself to fetch me." I don't know what took over me, but a part of me didn't want anyone to be getting hurt because of me. "And let me guess the rest of you are half-bloods?" I growled as Sam and Jacob looked at me in confusion. Leah on the other hand got closer to me, practically making us stand shoulder to shoulder.

"Such a dirty tongue." The figure on the right step forward, his wand held high.

My eyes scanned the room for an escape. I couldn't let a battle take place in Emily's beautiful home. The window was nearby, I could easily make it out. "Please are you even qualified to hold a wand?" I laughed as a sneer formed onto my lips. Excitement was pumping through me and I couldn't feel more alive.

"Bella," Jacob snapped around his eyes were wide.

I didn't make eye contact. I needed a distraction. "So who sent you?" I asked casually.

"The Dark Lord of course." The middle man snorted with laughter. "There's a high price on your head, believe it or not. Both the Malfoy's and Nott's looking for you. I want that money."

"Of course, scum like you could never get a job." I jeered with a cold look.

He flashed his wand, but I was quicker. I sent a stunning spell, hitting him right in the chest. Even before he hit the ground I blew out the window and ran out it. I wasn't sure if anyone was aware what was happening, I didn't bother to find out. I let my legs carry me into the forest. Branches were snagging my dress, I was getting cuts and scrapes all over. Jets of light were whizzing past me. I held my wand tighter and began casting spells behind me. Next to me, Seth had appeared in his beautiful grey wolf form.

"Do not get hit with green light!" I yelled, he nodded and it seemed as if he was informing the others.

Next to him a russet wolf appeared, knowing it was Jacob I gave him a confident smile, right before Greyback appeared in front of us. I was hearing more paw-steps around us. We weren't alone.

Greyback's grin was starting to make me sick. He held his wand high and pointed it at me. I didn't have time to act as a spell speed towards me. Jacob quickly jumped and knocked me to the ground, he let out a howl then crashed motionlessly on the mossy forest.

I screamed out, but got steered away by Seth. He was pushing me to my feet and urging me to run, but before I could a hard and dark body collided into mine. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. The figured tried to grab me tightly, but just when they had me, Seth pushed his body into me and knocked me back onto the ground. Right before my eyes the figure apparated with Seth. I screamed even louder this time as apparation noises appeared throughout the forest. Just as soon as it started, it was gone.

"No!" I cried out once more. But my words were drowned out. Leah was cussing even louder, Jared was crying out in pain, and Sam was attempting to snap Jacob into movement.

Everywhere I looked my world was crashing around me. I was frozen. My eyes were wide with fear. I was beginning to shake and cry.

"Fuck, Bella!" Leah screamed and began to shake me. I had nothing to say. "Bring him back, right now!" Her voice was shaking, she was in tears.

"Leah, get off of her." Paul snapped pushing Leah away from me. I jerked.

"Jacob!" I screamed and grabbed my wand. Quickly I unfroze his body from the bodybind curse that was holding him down. Sadness filled my eyes, before I turned to Jared. He was hit with something nasty. There was cuts and blood almost everywhere on him. I cringed, knowing there wasn't much I could do.

Leah was screaming to me again. "Make it right! Go get him now!" Paul was still holding her back but she was screaming so loud, birds were stirring from their nest.

"Leah, calm down." Sam said smoothly, though he was pretty shaken himself.

"I'll get him back. I swear on a hippogriff I will." I stood up, and looked around. I was still pretty shaken from what happened, but I was bound to be brave.

"No," Jacob said firmly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I finally have you safe, you are not going anywhere."

I felt my body slump in his arms. I could have stayed there forever, but looking into Leah's eyes made me take a step away. "I have too."

"It's her fault Jacob, she put us in danger." Leah screamed even louder. Her voice was starting to grow hoarse.

"You aren't going alone." Sam said sternly.

"I'll take Paul with me." I took another step away from Jacob, who protested at once.

"You are going with me, I'm not trusting you with that idiot." Jacob snarled.

"Idiot?" Paul's body shook, he was about to phase.

"Knock it off." Sam stepped in between the two. "I'll be going with her."

"She's not going at all." Jacob argued.

"To fuck she isn't, this is her fault." Leah had calmed down slightly.

I walked up to Paul giving everyone a pained look. My eyes lingered the longest on Jacob. "I'm sorry Jacob. Just know that I love you." I said with a weak smile before grabbing onto Paul's hand. I gave everyone one last look before I let my mind fill with my destination and just like that I was gone. I felt my navel pulling strongly, as the grip on Paul's hand tightened. Just as soon as it started it stopped. My body gave a weak shutter, as we landed on the thick, dark forest floor. We were no longer in Forks. We were far far away.


	21. Chapter 21: Breaking

**Chapter 21: A heart worth the breaking.**

**A/N: This chapter won't be in first person. Last chapter was an accident, whoops.  
>Plus even though it's a bit dark this chapter, there will be some humor :)<br>Annnnd, it will be transferring from Bella back to Crystal here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck just happened?" Paul yelled after he had a good look around. Upon apparating he had been thrown into the dark forest floor. It was night time, moments before they were in gloomy forks. The moon was over head, stars were out and it was cold. He looked around for Bella who was still slumped on the floor where she had landed. "Bella," He said quickly, the anger still tracing in his voice.<p>

"Paul, shhh," She pleaded attempted to sit up, but her body wasn't working right. Apparating used to much magic. She felt drained. "We could be over heard by the wrong people." She threw all her weight into her arms and pushed herself up on a nearby tree.

"Where the fuck are we? We sure as hell aren't in Forks." He glared at her, his body was shaking and his anger was just as strong as ever. "And you, you bitch." He pointed a finger at her and she flinched. "You lied to us, said you were Bella, who the fuck are you?"

Bella looked up, her eyes tearing. It was hard to see Paul in the dark light, but she knew he was upset. She pushed her hands into her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she began to unravel everything she could. Paul wasn't as understanding as Leah was. They were losing precious time. "Paul, we need to get Seth." She commented after a long silence of him trying to process something.

"We are in the middle of a wizarding world, on top of that you brought me to fucking England." He groaned as he threw his body onto the damp ground. "Me, the hot-headed wolf. Why?"

Her eyes saddened even more. "Paul, who else could I bring?"

"I could blow this whole mission up! You could have brought Jared, or or Sam or—"

Bella shook her head and cut him off. "It had to have been you. Jared has Kim, Sam has Emily. Leah has her whole family and Jacob, he has his dad to look after. Plus with him imprinting on me, that could blow everything." She explained calmly.

Paul's eyes widened. "You aren't planning on coming back. Neither of us will be able to leave will we?"

"Most likely not, but at least we can keep Seth alive." She explained as she stood up, still using the tree for support.

"Damn-it Bella!" He cursed as his fist hit the tree, sending an owl soaring off into the evening sky. "Why?" He begged in anger.

"Do you trust me?" She reached out and grabbed his shaking fist in her hand. He ripped it out and gave her a cold look.

"I'm going to have to." He broke his fist out of the broken bark and looked beyond the thick trees. "Where the hell are we anyways?"

"Two years ago, I woke up in a place I couldn't remember. That was here and in this very spot, this is where I broke free." She explained walking forward a bit, as soon as she stepped through she could see the glorious mansion ahead, Paul saw nothing.

"So? It's a bunch of trees, Bella." He snarled and sat down on the ground.

"It's Crystal, please." She shook her head and grabbed his arm attempting to pull him up. "You're not seeing it. It's Malfoy Manor, it's where they have Seth, I just know it."

His eyes lit up as she said Malfoy, right before his eyes formed a manor. But it was more than that, it looked like a castle, with its vast gardens and stunning walls. "Here?"

"Here," Crystal nodded and took a step out into the open air. "I need you to phase and stay phased no matter what." She said darkly, without even looking at him. She only had eyes for the manor. She had almost that glazed look she got at times, as if trying to remember something dark.

Paul didn't like the sounds of it. "No matter what?" He repeated only as a question. His stomach was knotting. In all his time fighting Vampires, he never felt this afraid. It was no different than dealing with those wizards.

Pointlessly she brushed off the dust upon her tattered dress. There was crusted blood in different spots, but she paid no attention to that. She carried on brushing a little bit more dust before looking Paul straight in the eyes. "No matter how much I scream, cry, writher in pain, do not for whatever reason step in."

"Be—" He started but corrected himself, "Crystal, you know I can't do that."

"No matter what happens. Promise me." She cried.

He attempted to protest, but her harsh stares made him fall silent. "Promise," He said with a dead face.

"Good," She nodded appearing to be happy. "I need you to phase. Do not un-phase unless I tell you too. And Paul?"

"Yes?" He asked looking heavy.

"Thank you," She smiled as her body gave way once more. She collapsed the ground and cursed. "You may need to carry me."

Paul didn't say anything. He stood there staring at the big mansion before making up his mind. In one fluid motion he phased, then threw Crystal on his back and headed for the front gate.

Both of them were in awe as the ran forward. For Crystal it was just as frightening as she remembered it almost two years ago, for Paul it was huge. He honestly could understand how anyone would need to live in anything so big. The closer they got to the elaborate gate, the bigger it seemed. He could feel Crystal shaking on his back, but she didn't say a word. She was remaining as calm as ever, even as they stopped in front of the gate. He looked right at her, asking with his eyes now what. But she didn't respond. She seemed weaker now that he could see the details in her face. There was someone's blood splattered right underneath her eye, he had never seen her look so worn.

He watched as she held up her wand and muttered something. A light shot from her wand and then vanished. She looked satisfied though as she stuffed her wand back in her garter belt. A weary look filled her once more as she slumped back onto Paul's back.

"Now we wait and hope for the right messenger." She said softly as she patted the thick fur.

Paul was as nervous as ever. His heart was pounding thickly, but he was trying not to let that show. He could tell Crystal felt worse. He almost let out a shutter just picturing her back. The years of abuse she must have experienced had to be great. In a way, it was brave of her to come back, but yet he was upset she lied to him. He couldn't explain it. He was upset at her, but being here he completely understood her fear of not wanting to return home. Paul's heart fell even farther for Crystal the moment he saw a figure approaching them.

He had seen wizards before, but this wizard was dark. He was a in a dark billowing cloak and his hair was just as dark. The only reason he was so noticeable on this night was his sullen skin. Paul out of instinct let out a growl, but Crystal merely patted him on the head, telling him to shush as the gate opened before them.

"The boy better be worth the trouble, you are risking a lot coming here." The man said in a harsh whisper. It was barely even audible, but both Crystal and Paul heard it.

"So you have Seth, Professor Snape?" Crystal lifted up her head in hope.

"That boy means nothing, you should have let him died." Snape told her, with a dead look upon his face. "I was just about to fetch the Veritaserum when your messaged arrive. The kid is a bumbling idiot." Paul growled at the words.

"Bumbling idiot? He is a child!" Crystal defended, her face was flushing in anger.

"His mind is impossible and he won't spill anything. He keeps repeating some code." Snape informed her as he began walking. Paul quickly followed at his heels, Crystal held on tightly.

"Good, he doesn't need to endanger the rest of the pack." She nodded, this was going a little bit better than she had planned. She was hoping her luck would stick.

"We are assuming it's some American slang, Draco couldn't decipher heads or tails of it." Snape's voice was dull, but Crystal could tell he was very upset about the situation. He didn't want her here at all. It was more trouble. "You shouldn't be here. The minute the snatchers came you should have ran."

"What's done is done." She narrowed her eyes as the front doors opened.

"Indeed," He said, letting them in and closing the door behind them. A silence fell for a moment the he spoke in his usual dead tone, "What does that boy mean, by 'shawty get low, low, low,'?" Snape asked as they headed down a hallway, to an unknown room.

Both Crystal and Paul let out a snort. They were holding back laughter, they both knew Seth was repeating his favorite song in his head. He was attempting to be strong in his own way. "It's a song, an American song."

Snape didn't respond back as they headed into a dimly lit room. Once they walked in their Crystal could tell at once it was the dining room. The ceiling was tall and built in beautiful stone. Everything within the room was in Slytherin colors; green and silver. Up ahead in the center of the room was a grand mahogany table, and dangling from invisible ropes was a naked and unconscious Seth. Paul noticed it too, but she shook her head. She was slowly forming the plan in her head. She recognized figures sitting around the table. The head spot was empty, meaning the Dark Lord wasn't there. To the right was an empty spot, where Snape was no doubt. On the left was Bellatrix, looking just as smug as ever. Next to her was her 'father' Mr. Nott. From there it was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, and who she knew to be Draco Malfoy. She allowed a gasp to escape her lips. Several Death Eaters turned. Draco and her brother were getting out of their seats, Crystal herself hopped off of Paul. She went to go throw her arms around Draco, but her father stepped in and cut off Draco and her brother.

Several Death Eaters stood at the scene, the chatter had completely died. All eyes were removed from Seth and were focused on Crystal, who was holding onto Paul's fur.

Her father took out his wand and pointed it right at her. Her eyes darted around, noting the snatchers, Greyback included, cowering near the dim fireplace.

"Do not take another step farther, or I will curse you." He said in a cold sharp voice. No one else dared to help, of course they wanted the Dark Lord here, he had full reign of the situation. They were just buying time and making sure.

"Of course father," Crystal took a deep bow. Her who body was shaking though. She was still incredibly weak. She noticed Draco shift ever so slightly. He looked concerned at her appearance. She knew she didn't look the best, she could possibly use this to her advantage.

"Two years of searching for you, you who ran away. How do we really know it's you." His voice was near yelling by the end of it, Crystal didn't even flinch.

"I would never lie to you, father. It is me." She stood taller, but her voice cracked. The tears were starting to form.

"The fact remains, that you still ran away." He said coldly, looking at her in a dark manner.

Paul let out a whimper, but Crystal patted him as if to silence him.

"CRUCIO!" Her father shouted.

It hurt more than she ever remembered. Her bones burned at once. Her vision began to blur and she swayed in her spot. She was having a hard time breathing, the world around her was red with pain. She felt Paul move next to her as if trying to protect her, but it wouldn't do anything. Her body began to fall to the ground, she couldn't take it anymore. Crystal bit her lip, but it was no good as she began to twist in pain on the floor. A scream formed, and she couldn't stop. Voices around her were protesting, but she couldn't hear them. She could faintly feel Paul licking her cheek, but it was barely enough. Her vision was going blank.

"ENOUGH!" She heard a scream shake through the room. It sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly her eyes turned to where her father was, to see the Dark Lord throwing him aside with a flick of his wand. A tear slide down her face.

"Child, stand up." He commanded as soon as he saw her eyes flicker up towards him. Weakly she held her arms up and pushed. But her body was having trouble. Paul helped her a bit, but he was furious. He wanted nothing more than to rip these people to shreds. He couldn't stand it much longer. A growl would not stop forming in his throat.

"Prove to me that it is you, because if it is not you, I will kill you." The Dark Lord said sharply as he stepped forward and began to walk circles around Paul and Crystal. He was examine Paul with much interests. Then his eyes flickered to the limp body of Seth.

Crystal closed her eyes and wracked her brain. When she opened them she was staring into the Dark Lord's deep red eyes. The air was tense. There was no one to help her. Even Snape wouldn't step in now. She did the one thing she could think to do, she tore her eyes away and looked at Draco, picturing him as Jacob, the tears fell almost at once.

"I'm waiting," The Dark Lord growled.

Her heart dropped, she couldn't think of anything to say to prove it was her. Then she thought of something simple. "The first words you ever said to me was 'What in Merlin are you doing?'" She said attempted to smile, but her lips barely tugged up.

The Dark Lord on the other hand, stood there frozen. Then out of nowhere he let out a mirthless laugh. "Crystal Nott, welcome back." He said, but his words were not at all warm.

"Thank you, m' Lord." She took a bow, but found herself stumbling forward. Paul caught her almost at once. She stood up as tall as she could once more.

"But, that doesn't explain your story. After hearing the message from my fellow Death Eaters, things are not matching up." He twirled his wand in his hand, there was an evil glint in his eyes. Crystal swallowed loudly. "Greyback has informed us that you called him a 'dirty mutt' and yelled that they were half-bloods."

"I was calling it like it is." She spat, and all around her people were in shock. Crystal would never say those things, and everyone knew it.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "Draco," He commanded with a wave of his hand. Draco stepped closer towards the Dark Lord. "Have you ever heard her say anything remotely close to being for the regimen we are setting up?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. He looked at Crystal whose face was set, and then at the wolf by her side. "No my Lord." He responded in a quick tone.

Crystal bit her lip, if the Dark Lord knew all this why was she so important?

"Take her wand." He commanded to Draco.

Crystal looked around for help. Snape wasn't even looking at her. No one was, her heart sank. She had no choice but to pull her wand out and hand it to Draco. He looked at her longing, but didn't say anything as he fell back into his rank.

"I want the full story from you, and no lies. I will be bringing in a specialist tomorrow to see if you are telling the truth or not. And you better hope you are Crystal and your words are true." The Dark Lord commanded as he flicked his wand, tying her hands behind her back, and putting a muzzle on Paul. "Start explaining," He yelled with a dangerous look in his eyes.

She wanted to say something to help Paul, but she couldn't. Seth wasn't in a much better state, the sooner she said her piece, the quicker they would be safe. Her mind was racing. Finally after what felt like forever her plan was thought out. "It was on the train...when it happened." A sigh slipped out and she sounded as distressed as she could. "I was sitting with my friends, Neville, Ginny—"

"We know of your blood traitor friends." The Dark Lord cut in sharply, earning a laugh from a couple of the Death Eaters.

Crystal swallowed, feeling more nervous than ever as she carried on. "I—I just remember saying that I should go find my brother. When I went to leave, that was the last moment I remember. I had been knocked out and when I woke up, I was...well I don't really know where. I was—" Tears formed behind her eyes, she looked up at Snape, who was looking at her curiously. She had saved herself, just by that look alone she knew. Quickly she buried her face in her hands. "In a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. They informed me that they had someone impersonating me and that as soon as she escaped, I would be moved into hiding. And I was, they sent me to the United States. That's where I met Paul and Seth here. The two boys who protected me." She reached out boldly and patted Paul on the head, "This is Paul, he's been the biggest help of all."

The room was silent. The Dark Lord's eyes were narrowed as if he didn't believe her. Minutes passed and everyone processed what she had said. Then without warning the Dark Lord snapped his fingers. "Draco, Theodore, take her to her room. Bring the two boys with her." He commanded.

* * *

><p>They should have been asleep, but Paul and Crystal were far from it. They had given Seth some old tattered dress robes, but he was still unconscious. They were attempted to give him a sponge bath together as quietly as they could. Paul was doing most of the work, Crystal was exhausted and having a hard time moving. They had ended up in the very room she woke up in two years ago, and in it was stuff she had once owned. She wished she had her wand to give Paul clothing, but that was out of the question. She had convinced everyone he was a magical wolf, and Seth was just a boy. Greyback tried to say otherwise, but Crystal called him foul names and no one questioned after that.<p>

Crystal had realized all along she had her cellphone in her pocket. She took the liberty of hiding it among her things. Paul told her that was their one hope. He admitted that he couldn't hear the other pack members at all. They were clearly too far away, that alone left him feeling very afraid.

Finally around three am she fell asleep. They had positioned Seth on the couch as comfortable as they could. Paul phased, and slept at the edge of Crystal's bed. He had seen enough torture for one day. And the things he had seen didn't sit well with him. He was for once worried for her safety, but at the same time glad she chose to bring him and not anyone else. He knew for sure now, that if Jacob was here they would have been dead. But that didn't make him feel any less guilty. He felt so bad for how much Crystal was shivering. She was missing Jacob more than she would admit.

It made his skin boil at how that Draco character looked at her. He knew this was going to be a lot harder than she made it out to me. She was so strong, and such a good actress.

When morning arose, they were more tried then they wanted to be.

"Crissy?" A voice said in the darkness. Crystal shot up at once, Paul who heard it coming a long time ago, was already up and growling at the figure in the doorway.

"Yeah?" She called out groggily, as her brother pushed through. "Stay," She commanded to Paul not really sure what to say. Paul instead of settling, he protectively sat on Crystal's bed, still glowering at her brother. Her brother ignored Seth, who was sleeping soundly on the couch and conjured up a chair at her bed side.

"Is it, I mean is it really you?" He asked sitting down, staring her straight in the eyes.

She nodded, "Theo, it's really me." A tear trickled down her face, as she reached out and pulled her brother into a hug. "I missed you so much." She informed as she held on tighter.

"I missed you too. If I would have known, I would have searched for you sooner on the train." He told her as they let go. He had tears stingy his eyes as well. He knew in that small embrace that it really was his sister. He couldn't have been more happy to see her. She looked just the same as ever, just she was so cold.

"What's done is done." She pulled her blanket up and wiped tears away, as Paul let out a whimper. She titled her head over at him then patted him on the head. "Paul," She questioned, but she couldn't understand him. When he growled and his hair sat on end she began to understand. Something was here, something that was upsetting him. She began to pat him on the head, stroking his fur. Treating him like any other pet. "It will be okay," She attempted to say.

"What's wrong with him?" Theodore asked, noticing the behavior at once.

"Nothing," Crystal lied with a smile.

"You sure?" He asked and when she nodded, he fell silent. After a couple of moments of listening to Seth breath peacefully, he spoke again. "I hate to do this, but the Dark Lord wants you ready in an hour. Your best dress robes."

"What for?" Crystal asked, her eyes went straight for the door. A lump was forming in her throat. The fear was coming up. "Our guest is most likely here. He will be able to tell if you are lying or not." Seeing her fear he went on. "I really don't think you have much to worry about."

"Of...of course not." She swallowed, not feeling so confident herself.

"I'll send breakfast up." He stood up and playfully ruffled her hair. "Did you...I mean, did you want to see Draco?" He asked with a grin.

She didn't want to arise suspicion since no one knew she didn't remember Draco. "Sometimes you are the best brother a girl could ask for."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Theodore laughed.

"What about you? Aren't you betrothed?" She teased, with a big grin.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll let you get ready, then I'll send Draco in. He can't wait to see you." He shook his head, a slight laugh still filling him.

"If its Millicent Bullstrede, you are one lucky dog." She called before he slammed the door shut, letting her know he didn't find that funny. Laughter escaped her lips as she got up and headed over to the walk in closet.

Paul was quickly at her heels, un-phased and rounded her as she went through the most elegant dresses he had ever seen. "There's a leech here." He informed her, causing her to drop the dark green dress that was in her hand. The silk crumbled to the floor. She let out a gasp, but then quickly snatched up the dress.

"This will do just fine," She murmured and headed over to the bathroom.

"Did you not here me?" Paul called out a little louder than necessary. She threw him a looked and started to close the door.

"I heard you, no point in worrying now. Just phase back." She ordered and closed the door behind her.

"But—" He started but stared at his hand in defeat. He phased back without a question and began to pace around the room waiting for her to get done.

His pacing didn't cease till forty minutes later when Crystal was done getting ready. He had never seen her look more beautiful than she did in the dark green dress robes. He stopped pacing and stared for a moment before plopping down next to Seth. Crystal followed and sat down right near Seth's head.

"I wish you would just wake up, that would make this a lot easier." She whispered softly as she stroked his soft hair out of his eyes. "I want to know what you went through." Before she knew it a tear was slipping down her cheek. She reached out and held onto Seth tightly, while Paul rested his head on her knees, attempting to comfort her. "It had to have been horrible. I will make it up to you." She sobbed clinging onto Seth.

Paul lifted his head up, there was a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her tears away, "Come in!" She called as happily as she could.

The door opened to reveal Draco. He had a big smile on his face, but he walked in carefully. Crystal, took a moment then walked passed Paul. In a quick motion she threw her arms around Draco.

"Theo said you wanted to see me." Draco backed up from the hug and threw a cautious glance at Paul, then over to the sleeping body of Seth.

"Paul won't hurt you, I promise." Crystal looked right at Paul, attempted to tell him to stop growling. She could tell he didn't like how close she was to Draco, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"He was your guardian then? With that little boy?" Draco asked keeping his tone light.

"The Order sent them, in their own way. There were more, but..." Her voice faded. She felt tears swelling up. Something Draco couldn't help but notice, he reached out to hold her, but she slightly twitched away. His eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?" He gently reached out once more and held her hand in his. "Crystal, your freezing. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, really." She gave his hand a confident squeeze, hoping he didn't notice Paul's whimper of protest.

"You know I missed you a lot. I kept waiting for the day you came back." Draco admitted as he pulled her over to the bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. "It never occurred to me that you were...captured. I wish we would have been able to get you sooner."

"Me too," Crystal nervously looked down at her hands. She had no idea how to act. She remembered little snippets of Draco, but not enough to feel comfortable around him. She felt so afraid and unsure. If anything would keep them safe, it would be her acting as if she loved Draco, but how could she do that with the little memories she has?

"You seem different," Draco noted at the fallen silence.

"Is that a bad thing?" Crystal timidly asked.

"No, it's just...maybe while you were away you found someone else." Draco's eyes flickered towards her than away.

"Draco..." Her lips moved softly. She didn't know what to say. She had found someone else. There was Edward, than there was Jacob. "I...I love you, I was always waiting for the day I would see you." Her heart twisted, but the words were out. They didn't sound as confident as they should. The tears rolled down without a warning.

Draco reached out and wiped her tear away. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, let's get you downstairs so we can settle this matter."

She followed him to the door, then turned around to look at Paul. "Why don't you stay here with Seth?" She told him, but he howled. "I'll be fine." She reassured and followed Draco out of the bedroom.

The two walked in silence hand in hand down the corridors. They didn't stop until they reached enormous oak doors. Crystal let out a gasp, she remembered this room, "The blue room." She whispered softly tracing the door handle, before it was thrown open.

She recognized the soft hum of Death Eaters conversing near the case of different instruments. Set out by the couch was the Dark Lord and a guest cast in the shadows. She could tell he wasn't a Death Eater by the clothing. It was much more modern, and more muggle like. He had too have been the Vampire Paul sensed. Crystal couldn't help but let out a hallow breath. Almost at once the attention was on her. The Dark Lord stopped talking and looked up, causing several Death Eaters in the room, her father among them, to fall silent. She gave a gracious bow, but when she rose back up her eyes met with a pair of golden eyes she never expected to see again;

Edward Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22: Victim

**Chapter 22: And we stare each other down like victims. **

**A/N: I would like to round up this story before I finish my other one. It might take a wee bit of time. I just started a full time temp job, so writing might be down a bit. But I will try. Ahh, you guys are fabulous. Really thank you for all the reviews and support :)**

**Also...there might be some gaps in this chapter and what not...but I think I covered it all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>"It will be as if I never existed."<em>

A rage filled inside of Crystal as she stared into the golden eyes. Her hand formed into a fist and shook silently by her side. She glanced over at the Dark Lord, then pushed Draco aside. Her body moved on its own as she walked right behind the Dark Lord to the glass cabinet holding the brass instruments and threw her fist into it. Shattering it at once. She let out a long scream before turning back to the Dark Lord.

Her eyes darkened, everyone was staring at her in disbelief. A dark smirk fell upon her lips as she held her hand to her temple. "Avada Kadavera." She said in a dead panned voice.

"Crystal darling," The Dark Lord walked forward, not failing to notice Edward stiffened at the blood dripping from Crystal's wounded hand. "It's the only way." He said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice as he took out his wand and healed her hand, wiping up any traces of blood in the process. He also fixed his wand on the glass and it flew right into place. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Then leave me alone with the leech." She begged, not even daring to throw her eyes at the silent Edward.

"Very well, as long as I get some answers." The Dark Lord informed her. He gave her one last look before he swept his Death Eaters out of the room leaving her alone with Edward.

Together the pair of them stood there for a long time before anyone said anything. Crystal had just stood there, the scowl still laid upon her face.

"I broke my promise." Edward said in a whisper.

Crystal's eyes fixed right upon his. She could almost melt in his beautiful face, but the anger, frustration, and defeat that was building up inside of her took over.

"Oh bloody hell. I lied to you and all you can think about is how you broke your promise?" She kicked the couch that was nearby and then threw herself down on it.

Edward calmly sat next to her as she hid her face in her hands. "That doesn't change who you are. I fell in love with you and you're personality hasn't changed."

She peaked threw her hands and threw a sharp glare. "You realize the Dark Lord will kill you if you don't get information."

"I know," Edward hung his head. Then glanced up and reached for Crystal's hands. He gave her a loving squeeze, even though her hand was attempting to twitch away. "After I left you, I went to Europe. I was traveling alone and decided to stay in Diagon Alley. It was there when I first saw that picture." He paused, his eyes had finally locked on to hers after moments of searching her beautiful eyes. Everything inside of her was stirring. He could feel her pulse quicken within her. "Desirable number one, with your perfect face on it. But it couldn't really be you. You were a mere muggle."

"Or so you thought." Crystal interjected.

He leaned in closer and rested his head on her hand. Suddenly he pulled away and scrunched up his nose. "You smell awful, like wet dog." He admitted, only earning him a sharp glare from Crystal. "Sorry," He cleared his throat and carried on. "A boy saw me looking at the picture. He stopped and talked about you. He really knew you well, it surprised me. The girl sounded just like you, even though she was a witch."

Crystal threw her arms up and gestured around the room, "Which is how you got into this mess."

"Yes, I wouldn't have agreed to it if I knew he was a Death Eater for the Dark Lord." Edward hung his head in shame, then pushed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "He just seemed to have such good intentions."

"Where are the rest of the Cullens?" She asked in a whisper, ignoring Edward's last comment.

"Not here," He said truthfully while searching her face.

"Good because if you fail he won't hesitate to kill you all." Solemnly she stood up. Her eyes looked straight at the door. "I'll protect you this time. But I don't forgive you for being selfish."

"I wouldn't expect you too. Just seeing you is enough." He smiled warmly, even though she couldn't see her face as she glared at the door.

Slowly she took a deep breath and turned around. She dropped her voice lower than a whisper. "We need to do this right, how many Death Eater's are outside the door?"

"Just the Malfoy boy and Theodore, judging by their thoughts." He shot right back.

"Good, they won't be as...bother-some." She nodded, then took a deep breath. For the first time in five years she took down the barriers of her mind. Closing her eyes she dropped everything and let the thoughts flood. Memory upon memory came. At first it was just flashes then the 'memories' that would save her.

Edward stood there almost mortified at the cold, dark thoughts. His arm automatically went to reach out to comfort her, but as a tear fell down her cheek he pulled back. She had shown him enough to know she wasn't lying. But something was off. Her thoughts wouldn't stop. Everything seemed to be spinning until Crystal fell right into his arms. She had passed out.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Crystal." Draco whispered into her ear sending a soft tingle down her spine. He smiled looking upon her beautiful figure as the moonlight poured from the open space of the astronomy tower, illuminating her in angelic light. He reached out and stroked her hair, smiling even more on this perfect evening.<em>

_"Draco you just said that." Crystal rolled her eyes, stopping to stare into his grey eyes._

_He leaned even closer to her. His forehead resting on hers, together their breaths mingled. "He stayed like that for a tense moment before he whispered, "I know. I just thought you might have forgotten."_

_"I could never forget you or your dorky sneer." Crystal poked his nose and giggled, but stood mid-giggle as she heard approaching footsteps._

_"Go hide," Draco pointed behind the many instruments. She nodded an__—_

Her eyes snapped open. In a room over she could hear an angry voice. She focused closely and realized it was coming from the bathroom. Slowly she crept out of bed, sweeping her matted hair from her face. It was then she realized she had been crying. Lifting her hand up to her right eye, she felt more tears spill forth. Memories began to flood in, long forgotten ones.

Draco.

Draco who had been a shadow started to become clear. She remembered who he was, but everything was too late. Her destiny had been changed. No longer was she just Crystal Nott, bride to be of Draco Malfoy. Now she was Crystal Nott, imprint of Jacob Black.

Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Her hand trailed down to her chest were she clutched at her nightgown attempting to breath better. Swallowing hard, she took a couple step forward and heard the conversation at the door. It had been Paul's angry voice that had stirred her from her sleep.

"For fucks sake Jacob, I told you. I have no idea where we are." There was a tense pause as Crystal's breathing quickened even more. "Every time I phase I can't hear any of you. It's like, I don't know the wrong station. You are all out of tune." Her hand began to shake. Sweat was dripping from her forehead on to her neck. The pulse within her speed up. That was Jacob, her Jacob that Paul was talking to. The one she may never see again. "You can't come here. Fuck, she was nearly killed. This is in the middle of a fucking war."

Crystal's insides were twisting. This was wrong. All wrong. Bile was coming up, without a moment to lose she ran into the bathroom ignoring Paul's look of a concern and confusion, she threw up in the bathtub. Faintly she could hear Paul saying something to Jacob over the phone, but it wasn't registering her mind as she continued to retch within the tub.

Paul had just hid the phone in its original hiding place and was about to put a comforting arm around Crystal, when he heard glass shattering in the room next to them.

"S-se..th." Crystal weak voice broke through.

Paul's eyes widened as Seth let out screams of rage and confusion. Quickly he left Crystal who nodded for him to go. He stepped in the room just as Seth was about to throw the couch, that he was moments ago just sleeping on, at the door. "SETH!" He screamed, just moments before the door met a disastrous fate.

Seth blinked and set it down, "Paul..." He breathed, "Where is Bella?" He demanded looking around the elegant room.

Paul didn't get to answer. His sharp hearing picked up footsteps. Without a second thought he phased on the spot, just as the door flung open.

"Crystal?" Draco's concern voice rang through the painfully quiet room. He walked forward with his wand lit, his feet crunching on the now broken glass.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" Theodore walked in behind Draco, his wand also lit.

"I have no—" Draco began but then Crystal's head poked out of the bathroom. She flicked on the bedroom light as she wiped her mouth. Her eyes landed right on Seth.

"Seth," She said in a whisper and slowly dragged her body forward and fell into his arms.

He caught her, not failing to notice how freezing she was. "Bella, you are alright?" He held her tightly.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Draco questioned as Paul growled at him.

"Paul, don't murder Draco." Crystal asked in a weak voice as she pulled away from Seth. Her eyes traveled right over to Draco, it was then she felt the bile coming back up. She was trying so hard to hold back, but she lost. She threw up onto the carpet.

Draco pushed Paul aside, flicked his wand at the vomit, and grabbed Crystal in concern.

"Get your hands off of her." Seth growled as he threw Draco up against the wall, with a thick thud.

Crystal let out a guttural sound as she attempted to protest and throw up at the same time. Theodore on the other hand pointed his wand at Seth, who was guarding Crystal from the view of everyone in the room. Paul, grasping the situation at hand went over to help Draco up. The young wizard wouldn't allow it though. He was already making his way up gasping in pain as he also pointed his wand at Seth. Crystal continued to retch, but no attention was on her. Seth was shaking and seeming like he was attempting to phase, but he couldn't. He literally could not phase. No matter how hard he tried, the familiar sensation would not fill him. Shaking even more out of frustration he continued to stare at Theodore and Draco as threats. Their wands never lowered.

"Don't fucking touch her, you assholes." Seth's voice wavered, his anger was getting the best of him. He was so scared for his life right now. Without phasing he had nothing. And what the fuck was Paul doing? Why would he protect the people who were taking Bella away.

"Listen, you need to calm down. This is all just a big misunderstanding." Theodore said as gently as he could. He still was softly walking towards Seth. He was already starting to lower his wand, to prove his point.

"Calm down?" Seth roared with rage. Usually he was very composed, but they had taken Bella away from the rez, Charlie, Jacob, and every where she belong. Not only that, they had kidnapped him. What was going to happen to them? They had to get out. He was just about to reach out and grab the couch once more, but a tiny cold hand gripped his ankle.

"Seth," She called out weakly and the whole room seemed to fall silent. Even Seth's heavy angered breathing stopped. "Listen to my brother, please."

"B-brother..." His eyes quickly snapped to the figure who had lowered his wand, then back to Crystal. "Oh," He said softly, still not fully grasping the situation.

"Draco, can you handle the rest? I'm going to get Snape. If the Dark Lord finds out Crystal is sick, he will no doubt torture the whole household." Theodore shook his head at his best friend before heading for the door.

"I'll handle the rest, if that's what you are worried about." Draco smirked at his friend, even though they weren't in a smirking situation, rather one where they could be in deep trouble.

Theodore left quickly, then all attention was turned to Draco. The smirk was wiped off his face as he stood there, feeling very much drained over the situation. He wanted to head over to Crystal and comfort her, but that boys strength was incredible. He was almost glad, at least he knew she was well protected. A lot better than he could have ever done. More and more his heart sunk. He knew he was a failure the minute Crystal slipped from his grasp.

"Seth, everything is alright. We're safe, I promise you." Crystal told him as she had stopped gagging and was attempting to pull herself up. Seth, instead of waiting for her to get up, picked her up and carried her into the bed. He pulled a blanket tightly around her, and gave a grim smile.

"You are freezing." He noted once again, as Paul trotted over towards them. Draco followed as he conjured a chair for both him and the boy.

"Sit," He commanded to Seth, who was comforting his Crystal. His insides turned in rage.

"I still don't know who the hell you are and you are commanding me what to do." Seth turned to Draco with a dark look.

Draco didn't even flinch. "That's because you are worthless servant. You aren't even worthy to touch a single hair on Crystal's head."

"Draco!" Crystal snapped, but the anger in her voice caused her to cough. Her throat was raw from the vomit.

"It's true, both you and I know it that he is a mere muggle." Draco told her, despite the fact that he knew she would be upset.

She threw her head up and down on her pillow in frustration. Paul gave out a howl, he hated being in wolf form, he just wanted to say something. Draco looked at the wolf with worry. He didn't trust 'Paul' at all. What a weird name for a wolf anyways, especially one that size.

"He says if he could run you over with a truck he would." Crystal filled in, what she assumed Paul was saying without his colorful language.

"A truck? Am I supposed to know what that is?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Probably not," She shrugged and then reached out a shaking hand for Draco. Noticing that Seth's hand twitched, wanting her not to touch Draco. "Draco, can you please do me a favor and leave the room. I have some explaining to do to Seth. I want to get a couple words in before Snape comes in."

"I don't want to leave you alone with him." Draco told her, but he knew it was no use. Her eyes were just as sharp as ever. And for the first time since she got here, he saw the love he was used to seeing. Not the cold distant look she usually gave him the past couple days. But within her eyes, he saw a lot of confusion. What happened while the Order kept her in hiding he wondered.

"He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me." Crystal smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze before letting go. The conversation was over.

Draco left the room, his head held high despite how low he felt. When the door finally snapped shut, Crystal turned her attention to Seth and began to explain the best she could. Seth was listening the best he could, but his mind was a whirl wind. The minute the door opened and Snape stalked through he ran for the bathroom, he couldn't handle anymore. Crystal heaved a much needed sigh and told Paul to go after him, leaving her with her once Potion master and more importantly, her real father.

* * *

><p>After a long evening Snape finally left Crystal to sleep. Something wasn't right with her, no matter what he did he could not warm her body up. No amount of Pepper Up potion nor Warmth potion would change anything. Crystal told him just to forget it in the end. But he knew that wouldn't do. The Dark Lord had her next couple of days booked, she had to be healthy. Whatever was ailing her he had to fix soon.<p>

Despite how cold and shaky Crystal was she still got up at the time she was told to. Her room was quickly filled with her personal hairdresser, stylist, and make-up artist. Seth, still feel new to his surroundings after what Paul had told him, was still shy to it all. He kept attempting to hide in the bathroom, but hairdresser was yelling at him in French.

"Seth, I have to get ready in there!" Crystal wriggled out of the hairdresser who was matching hair clips to her hair color, then pushed passed the stylist who was measuring her waist. "Paul!" She cried in frustration at the wolf, who was curled up on the bed. "Take Seth for a walk or something." She threw her fist to her forehead.

"Please do not do vat!" The make-up artist cried. "If I have to cover a bruise, vat will be the end of it."

Crystal wanted to growl at the make-up artist, but instead lightly told her, "You're a witch."

This morning was going horribly. She was actually glad when a moment later, Narcissa walked into the room with a tray of tea. "Only five more hours until the big event!" She said happily as she set down the tea tray then headed straight for Crystal. Giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "You look flustered." She commented.

"Can Draco possibly take Paul out for a walk? Maybe have Seth tag along too?" She asked wearily to the elder witch.

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Dear me! Did Draco not come and fetch these two yet?" She gasped, seeming to be the only one not frightened by Paul, she reached out and patted the wolf's head that came near her head. "You are getting all primed up, yes you are." She cooed at Paul, who held back his teeth. Crystal could almost see him snapping the witches arm off.

"What do you mean primed up?" Seth came out of the bathroom he was cowering in and looked at Narcissa with more disgust then she had ever seen on the young boys face.

"We can't have Crystal's servants looking like filth. She is a noble Pureblood." Narcissa informed Seth as if it were obvious. She threw her chin up haughtily, and escorted Seth and Paul out of the room. Crystal couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt form in her stomach. This press conference wasn't going to be the death of her, it was going to be the death of the two shape-shifters that are getting dragged into this mess. After a quick giggle at the thought of Paul primed up, she was forced back to reality as she was dragged into the bathroom to be washed, waxed, and cleaned to the liking of the French woman before her.

If Crystal thought she was exhausted last night, she was wrong. By the end of four hours of being pampered, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Finally at six in the evening she was left alone in her room. It was the first time since she had arrived back home that she was alone. She knew Seth wouldn't be staying in her room any longer. They would find lodgings for him nearby, seeing as he was her 'servant' as they all called him. Her insides twisted at the thought. She was very grateful they were allowing her to keep them, she no doubt owed thanks to Snape for that. Snape...her father. How much she saw him lately hurt her. It was another thing leaving confusion in her heart.

Walking back into the bathroom, she stared at her reflection. She barely noticed the witch before her. It was the first time in over a year she was adorned with make-up sparkling across her face. Her hair was pinned up with beautiful lavender flowers and draped over her perfect figure was a stunning lavender dress with diamonds placed across it. She was gorgeous, almost like fairy lights, but her eyes they still held that sadness. Even she could see that in her own eyes. Without a thought she ripped into the hiding place and pulled out her cellphone. She waited patiently as it booted up and then dialed the familiar number.

Her heart began to contract as her hands shook.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Bella?"_ Jacob's voice called out through the other line. She nearly dropped the phone.

"Jacob..." She said softly. "I am so sorry."

"_Shhh, don't say sorry. I am just glad to hear your voice." _He admitted. _"Where are you? I can get you back."_

"No, you can't. It's not safe." She told him as her eyes flickered to the bathroom door, she could have sworn she heard a voice in the other room. "Besides, you can't love me anymore. You really can't." Her words came out as a sob. She was attempting to hold back tears. Her make-up wouldn't run, but she would look even worse if tears spilled out.

"_Bella, please don't start. I need you." _Jacob pleaded.

"I need to go, but...I'll contact Percy. He's a ministry official I met in America. I...King's Cross, September first." She quickly said before hanging up the phone and pulling out the battery. She heard voices for sure in the bedroom.

Silently she slipped out of the bathroom into the bedroom, but what she saw was not what she was expecting. Seth was laughing hysterically in stunning black dress robes at a wolf with a dark green bow in his hair. Crystal couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Oh my hippogriff!" She cried through tears of laughter. "That's rich, don't you dare phase. All that expensive fur treatment to waste!" She snickered.

"I'll say, I was having a horrid time till I saw Paul." Seth laughed, but quickly his face changed. "Bella," he said timidly.

Her eyes shifted almost at once as Paul growled at the pair, knowing full well he couldn't phase. "Seth, listen...I didn't really get to tell you everything last night."

"There's no need. Paul pretty much told me while you slept. It's fucked up isn't it?" He shook his head as he sunk down into the nearby couch.

"You're going to wrinkle your dress robes." She pointed out, earning a look from Seth.

"I don't care." He said lightly. "We're in the middle of a war?" Crystal nodded, he carried on. "On the bad side?"

"Yes."

"We might die if we don't follow your lead?" He watched her as she closed her weary eyes. "And even if we do we might die as well?"

"Yes."

"You were sent to Forks to be protected and you really aren't Bella Swan." That was the last straw, he watched as a tear stroked down her cheek. He didn't want her to cry, it's just he needed to hear it from her. He had to in order to let go and stay focused.

"Yes."

"Anything else I should know?" Seth stood up and looked at Crystal in the eyes. She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

"My best friends are on the other side of the war." She told him as she pulled away. "Things are about to get fucking messed up."

"Must be if you are dropping the fuck bomb." Seth grinned.

"Says the seven year old." She rolled her eyes as Paul stepped in between the two, feeling ignored. "You're right, we should head down." She heaved a heavy sigh and lead the two downstairs to the dining room where Draco was waiting patiently for her.

The minute her eyes locked onto his, her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Seth and Paul noticed the exchanged in eye glances between the two, and both of them let out a growl. She couldn't help but glance at them for a moment before running to Draco and throwing her arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." She muffled into his chest as she held him tightly.

He was blinking in confusion, but was happy that she was this close to him. "It will be alright. Tonight, you will finally get what you always wanted." He told her before he pecked her cheek lightly.

"I'm not sure acceptance is what I want anymore." She admitted in a soft whisper. Just behind Draco she noticed the Dark Lord stalking in with several Death Eaters at his side. Bellatrix being one of them. Her stomach churned. She could almost feel the bile coming up once more. Gripping tight onto Draco's hand she greeted the Dark Lord. He wasted no time as he glided forward and stroked her cheek. Earning a dark growl from Paul, who was silenced almost at once by a flick of the Dark Lord's wand.

"I want that mutt to keep his mouth shut during this party." He commanded with a sinister look.

"Of course my Lord. He will be on his best behavior." Crystal gave a deep bow and then went right back to staring into the red eyes.

"And your servant will remain the shadows with me unless you need him. Is that to be understood?" He pointed a long pale finger at Seth, who took a step back. Fear was filling him, and Crystal didn't like it.

"Seth?" Crystal whispered, waiting for him to respond.

"Y-yes," He said giving a bow, but Crystal knew that wasn't good enough.

"That's yes my Lord. You will show proper respect to him. Or else I will throw you out. Let you rot for all I care." Her eyes narrowed, but there was nothing else backing it. Her voice was just dead. Seth gave her a puzzled look, but when Paul brushed up against him, he understood and took his leave. The Dark Lord continued to give instructions until Crystal was holding onto Draco and they were waltzing into the ballroom.

This was just the first of the many balls and gatherings that would persist until September first.

* * *

><p>"Gran, I thought you said you were no longer getting the Daily Prophet." Neville grabbed the morning posted while drinking his morning orange juice.<p>

His Gran peered up from the book-list held in her hand. "It's rubbish and I do not ge—" Her words were cut off as her Grandson spit orange juice across the table. "Really now!" She stood up looking at her Grandson.

"Gran," He said weakly as he spread the front page on the table. The old woman stopped scowling and stared at the front page. Together the two watched as a beautiful witch laughed happily, while gripping onto the arm of a well known Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Beside her was a enormous wolf. Neville's face fell into a scowl as he read the caption.

**Crystal Nott finally found. The Wizarding World at ease. **

"Oh dear," Gran muttered as her head shook with anguish. "The poor girl."

Neville ignored this and continued to read the article, his hands shaking more and more after every word.

**The young witch at the mere age of fifteen was kidnapped by none other than Dumbledore himself. The young witch was pulled far away from the Wizarding community of England after her heroic acts she had taken upon herself with the elusive Harry Potter (Undesirable Number One). The Princess of the Wizarding world was forced to America where she was very much alone.**

**"I can't express enough how much I had endured. I wanted nothing more than to be back home, home where I belong." The young witch informed the Daily Prophet in the Malfoy Manor last night. "And now to be back, I know I can help."**

Neville's insides twisted at these words. She was lying, there was no way. He carried on reading, regardless.

**The princess was in full spirits at her welcome home ball. The only difference to be seen, was by her side a wolf. She says he was her protector during her time in America. **

**"Paul has always been there for me." She said patting the large wolfs head. "He will be coming with me to Hogwarts, where I am proud to be attending."**

That was all he needed to read. She would be back September first with the rest of them. What a situation she was returning too. Sighing he slumped back down in his chair and kept staring thoughtfully as she laughed in the picture. It had been too long since he had seen her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little more Edward and a little more Jacob to come as this story slows down to the end :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Smile

**Chapter 23: You're smile breaks through the pain of today**

**A/N: Nothing here but a sorry for delay. And thanks to you my readers. I really do enjoy this story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>His hands were shaking. He tried to dial the number again, but the phone went straight her answering machine. Cursing at the phone he threw it across the room.<p>

"Jacob, please calm down." Emily calmly walked across the room to Jacob, who sat alone in the corner while everyone else ate.

"No," He shook violently. His eyes locked on the floor, then slowly they traveled up to Leah. She stared at him with dead eyes. There was no hope or sparkle within them. Taking another breath, attempting not to phase in Emily's kitchen, he stood up. The motion was fast enough and with enough fury to knock the chair down. "Where is King's Cross?" He demanded in a loud voice.

"I don—" Emily started, but Jacob raised his voice even louder.

"WHERE IS KING'S CROSS." He yelled, causing Emily to shrink back.

"Jacob, knock it off." Sam looked at him with commanding eyes. He reached out and pushed Jacob back.

"That has to be England." Leah muttered softly, causing everyone to look at her. "Are you guys dense? She—dear lord, you heard what that Ministry guy told us before he feed those lies to Charlie." Looking away from everyone she pointed to the discarded newspaper on the floor. Crystal's smiling face was pictured front and center while the caption read: **Crystal Found, England's Wizarding Community can rest.**

"That's too vague." Jacob's body gave another shutter.

"We will look into it." Sam reassured him. "Embry, why don't you and Jacob go for a patrol." Sam suggested. The words were barely out of his mouth, Embry was already bolting up and pulling Jacob outside.

Sam turned to Leah, Jared, and the recently added Quill. "He is getting out of control."

"No need to tell us that." Leah snorted, "Even I am handling this better than that moron."

"Yeah, why is that?" Jared asked, giving Leah a look. "I thought you were the mental raging bitch."

"Bella will take care of him." She smiled simply, then to everyone's surprise looked right at Emily. "You can tell too right? She cared for Seth."

"Like her own brother." Emily agreed before shyly turning back to the kitchen so she could finish frosting the cake.

"That's not what I'm getting at." Jared grabbed the last roll on the table and mindlessly picked at it. "It's just odd that out of everyone she pick to go with her, she took Paul."

"That bothered me too, but I can't put my finger on it." Sam sighed and took the open seat next to Quill.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emily turned around, spatula in hand. "She doesn't plan on coming back at all, she only plans on keeping Seth safe."

Sam looked at her feeling perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"If she wanted to come back or could have, she would have done it by now." Emily shrugged then turned back around.

"I think she's right. Besides, Bella gave Jacob an obscure name, not something we can trace her by." Leah piped up.

"I think I've heard of King's Cross before." Quill added quietly. "I have, it's a train station!"

"You and you're train sets." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though! It is, I am almost positive." He said while throwing a glare at Jared.

"If that's the case, she is planning on traveling soon." Sam leaned forwarded, resting his hands on his chin. "We will have to act fast depending what it is she wants."

"I'm sure we will find out." Leah said calmly, before getting up and heading outside.

* * *

><p>Crystal stormed into her room, barely giving Paul enough time to slip through before she slammed the door behind her. Rubbing her temples lightly she gave a frustrated cry. Her head ached from the flashes of the camera. Anymore bloody pictures and she would have set the ballroom on fire. Throwing a quick glance at her bed, she groaned. Right now she just wanted to throw herself in the bed, but she reminded herself that she was in a very expensive dress. Hopping on one leg she took her shoes of one by one, throwing them carelessly across the room. Next she disposed of the jewelry. Not even thinking she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it while walking into the closet to grab some form of pajamas.<p>

"You could warn a guy before you start stripping!" Paul protested as he grabbed her discarded garments and carried them with his eyes closed to the closet.

"You're one to talk, standing there stark naked in my bedroom." Her voice cracked, she had done too much talking. Another night with the press. This time it was all of _Witch Weekly_. She sat there most of the night talking with them, Draco by her side, as they talked about her being back, Hogwarts, and the future wedding. "May I remind you, that someone could walk in at any moment and I'd rather you not phase on top of me."

He snorted, "I wouldn't. I'm just worried about you as all."

"More than worried, you almost bit Draco's hand off earlier today." She shook her head before finishing throwing her night gown on. "You can open your eyes." Crystal informed him before pushing past to her bed, which was calling her name.

"He, well you—He touched you." Paul finally stammered out. Crystal couldn't help but roll her eyes, even though she knew he didn't see it. He was throwing on a pair of boxers she kept hidden in her closet.

"That's what people do, may I remind you." Her voice dripped with amusement. Paul had really become protective the last couple days. And Seth on the other hand, was slowly falling into place. Crystal even saw him smiling happily while talking with her brother one night. Though she wishes he could be in the room with them, but he has a small room across the hall. He is only her 'servant' after all. Paul was allowed in her room because everyone thought he was just a wolf, just a magical wolf at that. "Also, you don't see Seth ripping people's heads off."

"He isn't acting right though." Paul took a seat at the edge of her bed, and looked at her in the dark room. She had the curtains drawn tight so he could barely see her features. But he could tell there was a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean? He was smiling tonight." She lifted her head slightly off the pillow to get a better look at Paul, but she couldn't see him.

"You don't know him like I do. There is something wrong. Especially because, remember two nights ago?" Crystal shook her head and Paul carried on. "He was shaking so badly, like he was going to phase, but he didn't. He's still new to phasing, he should have phased right then."

"Maybe he just doesn't have as bad of a temper as you. Not all of the wolf pack does you know." She curled up tighter in bed and faced the wall, not worried about Seth at all. If there was something wrong he would have said something by now.

Paul grew frustrated, but held his hands tightly to his sides. "He can't phase and he is scared! He is just a child for fuck's sake!" He growled a little bit too loudly.

"Paul!" She quickly sat up glancing at her door. Paul realized his mistake at once, he got up in a quick movement and headed for the bathroom. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when he came back in the room in wolf form, just as her door creaked open.

Her eyes followed the platinum blond head, realizing how exhausted the poor boy looked as well. His wand was held high and she could see the dark circles tracing around his eyes. "I heard voices, is everything alright?" He traced his wand along the room looking frightened, but the creases on his face loosened a bit when he saw Crystal sitting in bed looking rather calm with a light smile traced on her lips.

"Sorry, Paul was driving me up the wall." She patted the edge of her bed where Paul was sitting moments ago. "I'm exhausted you know."

"You should be getting your rest. Did you want me to take Paul for a walk?" Draco asked sweetly, but Crystal could tell he really didn't want to be anywhere near Paul.

She let out a soft laugh. "I'll do it tomorrow, if that's allowed. He's just getting restless is all."

"You need your rest, why don't I take him into your servants room?" He suggested while attempted to get up, but Crystal set him back down.

"Stay, please," She begged looking right at him. It took a lot of her strength to ignore Paul who was whining ever so slightly near the foot of her bed.

"You sure? You've been—never mind." He finished lamely. His eyes traveled down and for the first time Crystal saw Draco in a way she never usual did, shy and timid. A part of her heart wrenched with pain. She loved him, _loved him, _she still did. But everything changed.

"I've been what? Distant? Different?" She stopped seeing his face, it was mixed with emotions. "Draco," She whispered, his head jerked up at once. "I trust you." She told him, and then took a deep breath. "It wasn't really an order member under the Polypotion juice."

"What?" Draco blinked rapidly and inched closer to her. "Crystal, stop." He told her but she shook her head.

"When I woke up, I didn't remember a thing about you. Not a single thing. You were some stranger to me and I was in a foreign house. I was scared. What would you have done?" She quickly explained in a breathless voice as she fought tears that were ever so close to the corners of her eyes. "I ran and I went straight to people I did remember."

Silence filled the room. Crystal could hear the blood pounding in her head. Moments passed, and she felt her body grow weaker. She remained awake though, waiting no matter how much she wanted to rest her head.

Finally Draco softly spoke, "I figured as much. We heard bits and pieces you know, from your friends." He sighed as he rubbed his hand across his forehead. "The stories weren't really adding up, but why are you telling me all of this?"

"I love you Draco," The words came so simply from her lips, but her heart cried out. A shudder of coldness swept over her body, that grew colder as Draco threw his arms tightly around her. The coldness wouldn't leave her, and this hole in her heart was growing bigger.

"I love you too, Crystal." He whispered right back, holding her tighter still. He was reluctant to let go, but he did with a smile. "You should go to bed, another big day tomorrow. You're getting your Hogwarts robes!" He patted her head, she smiled.

"I will, but first can I ask a favor?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Anything," He stopped moving and looked only at her.

"Can you get me an owl? I want to send a letter—I know it's, well, I want to send one to Neville." She was lying. As much as she wanted to see Neville, there were more important things on her mind. What Paul had said earlier, the way he conveyed it with such passion, she knew something was wrong. She knew she needed to get Seth out of here, no matter what. Seeing her old live would come second.

"Crissy—" He started but she cut him off.

"I know, he's a blood traitor." She looked down at her hands and finally let go of the tears she was holding back. They weren't tears of wanting her old live, they were tears of wanting what she gave up to save Seth. "But, he was there for me. He really was a great friend. Can you at least respect that?"

Draco didn't say anything towards her. He motioned towards Paul. "Come," He commanded as he walked towards the door. He reached out for the handle and paused. "I respect it, but I don't like it. You will soon be the Princess of the Wizarding World, it's time you took your place." He told her sharply before shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>"Stop walking so fast." Draco commanded for the sixth time as they neared platform 9. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Crystal, but she was so full of energy to be heading back to Hogwarts he was having the hardest time keeping up. Paul wasn't much help, he was guarding her as if his life depending on it. Though, in a way his life did. But why anyone would approach a giant wolf was beyond him. Even with the Disillusionment Charm, he was still frightening. Draco would never admit it, but that's precisely why he was keeping his distant from the beast.<p>

Seth on the other hand was talking animatedly to Theodore and Blaise. He was laughing, but Bella was watching him closely as she moved forward. It wasn't a real laugh. He was faking it for her sake. Barely holding back a sigh, she allowed her eyes to dart around. Far behind her group of friends she knew were Death Eaters. They were blending in and mixing in with the group. To her this seemed a little bit foolish, the Order wouldn't try anything now. Understanding the satiation she did, she knew that the order was scattered.

"I'm going to go through the barrier first." She told everyone with a grin, shinning from ear to ear. Reaching out she grabbed her cart from Seth and pushed her trunk forward.

"You can't go through by yourself." Draco reprimanded.

"I wasn't going to. Come Seth," She beckoned him forward and grabbed tightly onto his arm. Seth stared at her for a wild moment, "We—I mean this is a wall."

"Paul, follow closely behind. We are going to run into the wall." Crystal informed him, but that still wasn't much help. Theodore and Blaise snickered.

"You are being sil—" Seth cut himself off as soon as she they hit the wall, except they didn't. They went right through. And they didn't stop. Bella kept running and laughing. But that was a cover up, her eyes were scanning around. That's when she saw her, standing over in the corner. She would recognize those piercing eyes filled with sorrow anywhere. Blinking away, hoping Seth wouldn't notice them she kept going forward. That's when her eyes caught something else she never expected to see today. A family of red heads. Her heart skipped a beat for the second time that morning.

"Fred," She muttered as her hand grabbed Seth's tightly, only for it to be ripped away. Turning her head wildly Crystal faintly registered that Leah had moved away from the wall and was pulling Seth out of sight. It all happened so fast and not wanting to draw attention to Seth being gone she head straight onto the train. With the help of her wand, before Draco, Theodore, and Blaise could find her she stashed her trunk in a random compartment. Quickly hopping off the train, her eyes again scanned the crowd of parents hugging their children goodbye. But this year she couldn't help but noticing even more dread.

"There you are, what happened to Seth?" Draco asked pulling her away as her eyes continued to watch the parents with sorrow. All of them, but the Slytherin's seemed to be filled with fright and sorrow. Swallowing hard she broke free of Draco.

"Sorry, Seth was finding me a compartment. I'm not sitting with you guys." She flicked her wand over at Paul, who instantly became visible. Several people around her squealed in fright, but no one said anything. They had read the papers and they clearly saw the group of people she was surrounded by.

"What?" Draco asked, but he didn't needed to. He looked at his friends and they all nodded, knowing she wanted to be with her friends more.

She looked right at Draco and kissed him gently on her lips. Her body temperature dropped even farther, Paul gave a growl at her side. She pulled away feeling an odd sensation. She couldn't pin point it, so instead she said nothing as she began to speak.

"I'll see with you guys at the feast." She promised with a smile, but that smile fell when her eyes saw someone even more familiar then Leah. Jacob.

"You better be there." Her brother joked as she was already walking away towards Jacob, but then stopped. He was being pulled back by what appeared to be Sam. That was when her body collided into something hard. Looking up her eyes swelled with tears.

"George," She muttered in amazement.

"Crystal, after all this time and you no longer recognize me." The twin teased, but ever so lightly and he balanced her.

"Fred," She corrected herself, but he shook his head. Confusing her even more.

"Just a quick hello," He told her and left. But not before slipping something in her pocket. Smiling softly to herself she turned back to the train. Silently she headed back on and went straight into the empty compartment. Waiting, she kept her eyes fixed on the window. Outside she recognized only purebloods and some half-bloods. Her heart reached out in pain wondering where her friends were now. The ones that weren't so lucky. And what about Harry, Ron, and Hermione? She knew they were safe, but where? And for how long? She reached out for Paul, who was standing staring out the window as well. She began to pet his fur, but stopped when she heard the door slide open. Slowly turning her head, she glanced at the intruder.

"Jacob," She whispered for the second time today. Reaching out she threw her arms tightly around him. A smile was tracing across his lips, her heart pounded fiercely in her chest with joy. "What are you—"

"I don't have much time Bella." He told her then kissed her forehead. "We need to get you out of here so you are safe."

Her heart dropped, "No, you can't. I don't want you guys getting murdered for me."

"I thought you might say that." He let out a sigh.

"At least let me trade with Paul." Paul at this barked, he wanted nothing more than to transform back, but Crystal hadn't said anything.

"Sorry, I can't." She shook her head, gripping tightly onto Jacob. The warmth that filled her, she couldn't describe. She didn't want to let go, but she had too. "I promise you'll see me soon."

"I don't know that. I don't even know if you will be safe. Percy, that ministry guy, said we were only to grab Seth. Nothing more!" Frustration oozed from his lips. Crystal reached out and hugged him once more. This was feeling even harder than last time.

"Tell Emily I miss her and give Leah my thanks." She pulled away from the hug and lightly pushed him away. "Please, go." She urged.

"Bella," He begged, but she shook her head. "

Go," She urged. "I'll write you, I promise." And with that she pushed him out the door. Her heart dropped and her body shivered. Slowly she took a seat and felt more exhausted than she had in a long time. Paul put his head on her lap. Knowing that was hard for her, more than she was willing to admit. She shook her head as a single tear traced down her cheek.

"My other friends should be here soon. You are about to meet some people from the good side." She told Paul.

He was looking at her urgently, but couldn't say anything. He let out a howl, but she grabbed onto him tightly and it was as if the weight of everything finally caught up with her. She broke into tiny sobs as she hid herself into his fur.

"Oh Paul," She whispered.

For the second time that day, the door opened. Crystal quickly pulled herself out of his fur and straightened up. Paul was surprised at how composed she made herself as soon as she turned to the door.

"Crystal," The girl's voice said. She turned letting her eyes catch the green orbs in front of her. Her feet moved on her own and she threw herself into the girls arms. The red hair cascading and mixing with her black locks.

"Ginny," She gasped.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ginny let go from the hug and asked so nonchalantly it made Crystal laugh.

"As long as you aren't afraid of Paul." She told her friend.

Ginny looked at Paul for a moment before petting him on the head. "Friendly one, isn't he?"

"Very, I promise you he won't bite." She laughed pulling out her wand and throwing Ginny's trunk next to her own. "Though, he does attempt to bite Draco."

"Then I think Paul and I will be very good friends." Ginny grinned sitting down, Crystal followed the suite.

"No Ron?" Crystal looked out the window, as Paul hopped in the open spot next to Crystal. He took up most of the seat. But she didn't mind, rather she continued on petting him.

"No, he's with Harry." Ginny muttered as more people began to fill the train. "Luna and Neville should be here. I told them to sit with me."

"I don't know if I can take any more tearful reunions." Crystal said honestly.

* * *

><p>"The hats tune stirred off the course a bit this year." Crystal muttered as they began to clear out of the great hall. She wanted to get upstairs before all the first years.<p>

"What about the Carrow's?" Neville shuttered, keeping as close to Crystal as possible. He didn't want her out of his sight. He also didn't like the way the Slytherin's were treating her. Thought it wasn't just the Slytherin's, it seemed anyone who was connected with a Death Eater. They would bow before her and say 'My lady', it made his inside's shiver.

"What don't fancy getting taught by a Death Eater?" Ginny rolled her eyes acting as if it was nothing.

Crystal couldn't help but laugh, "On the bright side, Snape is Headmaster." The three of them laughed.

"I was thinking of start—" Neville started but was cut off as they reached the main staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"My lady!" A voice called out, causing Crystal to groan.

"Should I send Paul on him?" She suggested, feeling upset that he was up in the dorm already. Ginny giggled, as they turned around to see a 4th year Slytherin bowing before her.

"Can I help you?" Crystal asked politely, though her patience was thin by now.

"Master Malfoy has asked that I deliver this to you while he performs his headboy duties." The boy kept his head bowed as he handed her a single rose with a note attached to it.

"Is that all?" She inquired grabbing the rose. He bowed even deeper.

"Yes, my lady."

"Okay," She shrugged and turned back to her friends. Making a face the trio began to head up the stairs once more.

"Aren't you headgirl?" Ginny asked offhandedly noticing the shinny badge on her friends robes. "Shouldn't you be with Ferret?"

"Should, but I abandoned that duty for the evening." She pulled off the single rose and wrapped it around her hair then began to read the note.

_I love you_

Was all it said. She smiled, but just barely. Her thoughts wondered to Jacob. Ginny stared at her in confusion.

"I thought you cared for Draco?" She asked noticing the face that Crystal was making.

"I've been away for two years with no memories on him." She admitted as they reached the Fat Lady. "Wolfs bane," She told the portrait as it quickly swung open.

Walking in she couldn't help but let a sigh of awe fill her. She was so happy to be back here, in her home. She twirled once on the plush red carpet before taking a seat in her favorite spot.

"Now what were you saying Neville?" "Just that we might need to start up Dumbledore's Army once again." He said a bit timidly, but Crystal couldn't help noticing that he had confidence, more than he used to have.

"With one of the Carrow's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? I reckon it will be Dark Arts." Her head dropped as she put her hands into her eyes. She felt exhausted.

"I guess we will just have to see tomorrow, right?" Ginny tried not to look too worried about it, but the truth was written on her face. Everyone had stress lines that danced darkly across their faces now a day. Crystal's were the deepest of them all.

"Off to bed then?" Crystal smiled, as she got up and threw the note into the fire. For a moment no one said anything, together they watched it burned with hardened looks. Then Neville got up and pulled Crystal into a hug before heading off to the boys dorms.

"It's going to be a long school year, my lady." Ginny teased as they headed towards the staircase.

"Shut up, would you." Crystal glared playfully at the redhead.


	24. Chapter 24: Change

**Chapter 24: You find another way to change  
><strong>

**A/N: Really, thanks for keeping up readers. This story will be finished soon :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight**

* * *

><p>"If one more fuc—" Crystal stopped mid-rant at the cold look Neville was giving her for her harsh language. "Sorry, if one more slimy git bows to me and says 'My Lady' I am going to imperio them into the lake."<p>

"Did you want to go back to the common room and study?" He asked, still covering his eye with a cold pack.

Crystal couldn't help but sigh. Earlier today they had their first Defense Against the Dark Art's class. Neville decided to mouth off and protest against them learning to crucio each other. Crystal couldn't blame him for mouthing off, but still. She hated to see the nasty black eye Professor Carrow gave him. Neville refused to go to Madam Pomfrey, which bothered Crystal even more.

"I want to find this book," She muttered quietly as they passed by the librarian herself, looking none too pleased about something. "Just a couple of minutes please." She begged her best friend turning the corner heading closer to the restricted section. It had been so long since she had been here, she wasn't sure where the healing books where anymore.

"Crissy, stop worrying about my eye." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off stopping in front of one of the shelves.

She ignored his words and muttered to herself. Finally after a couple of moments she settled on two books. Pulling them down from the shelf, she pulled Madam Pince aside so she could check them out. Which left Neville feeling very annoyed, but he did not say a word.

Once they were checked out the two grabbed Paul, who was waiting outside the library and headed down the silent corridors, knowing full well Curfew was in a few hours.

"Humor me," Crystal smiled at Neville as the two headed back towards the tower.

"With what?" He responded, still not pleased with her worrying over him. She nearly got herself a detention after Carrow, non-magically, hit him in the face. She screamed and told him he should be ashamed of himself. Realizing her mistake she corrected herself and said he should be ashamed for hitting Neville the muggle-way. That didn't do much good because the Neville then got Crucio laid upon him. She was still upset with herself.

"I—did I ever tell you I want to be a healer?" She asked pulling the books tighter to her chest as they passed some Hufflepuffs, talking in hushed whispers.

"No, you haven't." Neville looked at her shocked before they rounded the corner right into a couple of 6th Year Slytherin's.

"Then —" She started, but it was too late.

"My lady," The boys bowed with proud smiles.

"Paul," She snapped her fingers and he began to growl so loudly the boys scampered off at once. Carrying on like nothing happened she turned back to Neville. "So you wouldn't mind letting me attempt to heal you?"

"Not at all." He reassured her, but stopped as he noticed another group of Slytherins. Quickly he grabbed her hand and rounded the corner. Walking a bit farther he headed into an empty classroom, in which he closed the door, locked it, and sounded the room so no one could hear them.

"I would have let Paul eat them this time." She laughed, but felt grateful.

"Why do they keep doing that?" He asked as she moved the desks up against the walls and transformed one of them into a couch, and turned it to face the window that over looked the Forbidden Forest.

"Obvious isn't it? I'm going to be in the new reign. Pureblood, might as well be married to the Dark Lord himself." She shrugged and took a seat on the couch. "I actually think he plans on Adopting me."

"Why?" Neville made a disgusted face, before opening the second book and pouring through it.

"So the legacy can live on." She said dramatically as her eyes scanned the table of contents. "Ahhhh, here we go." She smiled as her finger landed right on what she wanted.

Neville closed his book and moved in closer, ignoring Paul's growling at him for moving his head onto her shoulder to better see was she was looking at as she flipped through the pages. "Simple spells and remedies for bruises." Crystal smiled as she turned to page 568. "Paul you growl once more and I'll turn you into a throw." He stopped at once. But kept throwing her glances.

"How come he growls any time a guy touches you?" Neville asked staring right at Paul, not afraid.

Crystal looked up from her book at Paul then at Neville. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Crissy, of course I can. Anything for you." He told her, with a smile.

"Mmmm," She hummed thoughtfully. "You afraid of a naked man?"

"Wha—What?" Neville shot away from her at once. His mouth hung slightly ajar.

Crystal couldn't help, but laugh. "Paul, go ahead, transform would you?" She asked kindly as she pulled a pair of boxers out of her bag and threw them at Paul, before turning around with her eyes covered.

"You don't know how fucking long I was waiting to do that." Paul said, looking straight at Neville. "The names Paul." He told him holding out a hand, Neville stared at it for a moment.

"Oh," His hand reached out for Paul's shaking, but Paul paid no attention and took the hand firmly. "You're human," He stated a bit stupidly.

"He is, I mean as far as I know. Could be an alien." Crystal giggled, but Neville shot her another look. "Vampire hunter if you must know."

"And, well, how did you come across him?" Neville spluttered nervously, but Crystal reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she took a seat next to him.

"She's is in love with a friend of mine." Paul stated simply.

"Does Malfoy know about this?" Neville swallowed, his eyes darting between Paul and Crystal. The looks on their faces told him all he needed to know.

Crystal's face quickly fell into tears. Paul came forward at once and put a hand on her lap. Slowly Paul turned to Neville and told him everything. Her journey to Forks, Edward, Jacob, and then being back here in London. Crystal filled in the gaps where needed, but only just that. Her heart was breaking and by the end of it, she couldn't help but flee from the room, tears streaking down her face.

* * *

><p>As she patrolled the almost now deserted corridors, she couldn't help but let out a sniffle every so often. It had been a long week and the last thing she wanted to do was look for hooligans breaking the rules. Why Snape made her headgirl was beyond her. It wasn't something she wanted and it was probably the Dark Lord's idea.<p>

Grumbling to herself as she heard noise from an abandoned classroom she opened the door to see two figures close together in the dark. She shined her wand shamelessly on them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, I expect better from you Gibbon. As for you Miss Fisher, I suggest you scamper back to the Gryffindor tower before I deduct points from you as well." She said coldly. Both of them did not give a second look, rather they did just as she said and ran off. They knew full well the temper that Crystal had possessed this week.

"I don't see why you didn't take points from that Gryffindor." Crystal's ears perked up as she quickly turned around to see Draco leaning up against the wall behind her, a sly smile tracing across his features.

She lowered her wand as she smiled right back at him, but with less enthusiasm then he held. "I figured that would be obvious, the guy is always the one at fault in those situations." She pointed out walking towards him.

"You really believe that?" Draco chuckled softly as he pulled her into a soft hug.

"I do," She held him tightly, before pulling away. "You want to finish patrolling with me?"

"It's why I am here." He reached out and linked his fingers with hers. "You shouldn't be out here alone. How come you didn't take Seth with you?"

Crystal tried not to groan. He kept asking her about Seth, but she never had any answers. He wasn't here it was as simple as that, but she couldn't tell him that. Telling him that would mean admitting he was taken. In return that would make him believe she was in danger as well. The only thing Crystal could do was keep lying to him and keep telling him he was in the Gryffindor tower.

"I am perfectly safe. In case you forgot I have a wand." With her other hand she pulled her wand out and waved it in front of his face. He just rolled his eyes.

"A wand which you barely used for the last two years." He pointed out, causing a small scowl to form on her face.

"I hexed someone just earlier today." She admitted.

"For calling you My Lady?" He laughed as he gently lead her down the stairs so they could explore the dungeons. Tonight was a particularly slow night for patrolling. It was Sunday and everyone was either finishing their homework or going to bed early.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked skipping ahead a bit, until she stopped underneath a torch. Un-lighting her wand, she slid down onto the floor looking weary.

He looked at her for a moment, noticing how much older she looks. It was the first thing he noticed when she arrived that fateful night, riding Paul's back. He remembered seeing the deep lines of worry on her face, not just the deep lines, but her eyes that told him she had been through a lot. A part of him was pained knowing that, but there wasn't much he could do now.

Slowly he took a seat next to her, "They don't call me My Lady." Draco smirked, earning a light punch in the arm from Crystal. "You should be proud of your status. But I know you're not."

Crystal sighed, obviously not amused by his jokes. "Draco," She said in a strange voice.

Startled by that Draco looked at her to realize a tear was tracing the corner of her eye. Reaching out he lightly wiped it away and held her face in his hand, but she pushed away. "What is it?"

"I have a confession to make." She said simply as another tear fell from her eyes and landed into Draco's pale hand.

Swallowing hard, "If it's about what happened while you were in Forks, I don't want to hear it." He quickly said and got up. Quickly his feet carried him away from her and towards the Slytherin common room, but he didn't make it very far. Her tiny hands were already around his wrist tugging him back into place.

"Draco," She pleaded, the tears even more apparent not only on her cheeks but in her voice.

Draco's heart fell even farther. He couldn't look at her, his eyes were fixed at the wall to his right on a sleeping portrait of some lady in a wedding gown. His stomach twisted and his hands began to shake. "You no longer love me, I know. I am such a fool to hold on for so long." His voice broke as it rose high in anger and frustration.

"I didn't—I mean, it's not like that." She muttered, finally letting go of his hand. Seeming to lose control of her body she shrunk to the ground and no longer ignore the tears. She pulled her hands up to her face and began to sob freely.

"It's always more complicated isn't it? There is always something keeping us apart." Draco had calmed down a bit, but his body was still shaking. He was fighting back tears, but he would never admit that to her. She needed him strong and that's what he would do. Anything for her, always for her.

Attempting a weak smile, he sat in front of her on the cold castle floor. Her eyes traced him for a moment before the tears started to fall even more.

She leaned into him, letting him hold her tightly. When she cried three days ago in Paul's arms as Neville was told everything, she thought that was the last of her tears. Maybe she was just hoping it was the last of her troubles. But she knew, _knew, _that until she told Draco her troubles would not be over. Taking a deep breath she pulled away and looked Draco right in his pale grey eyes. "I really did lose my memory of you. You have to forgive me, if I wouldn't have forgotten, I know I would still—" Her word's caught in her throat as a sob came through. "Love you, the way you love me." She said softly. He stared at her, running a gentle and kind hand through her hair. "I went through a lot when I was gone, some of it you wouldn't understand. The life style was so different." Taking a deep breath she carried on. "I meet Edward first, he was so kind and I think in a way he reminded me of home. That's why I learned to care for him."

Draco had stop stroking her hair. His hand fell lamely to his side as his eyes began to blur.

Crystal tried to ignore his pain but it was hard to do. Reaching out she held his hand tightly in hers. "He was so formal, in a way that only a Pureblood Wizard would be. How couldn't I be drawn to him?" She mused with a pained smile. "But, he was a Vampire, not a Wizard. He put my life in danger so he left me at the worst time possible." Her eyes, that were staring at their hands, now traced up to Draco's eyes. Swallowing hard, she fought back more tears at the sight of tears falling down his face. "He left the same day I found out Dumbledore was dead." Draco's hand shifted slightly in hers. She didn't notice though. "It was around that time that everything started to change. I found myself around a friend a lot more. I needed the company and the cheer." She gave his hand a slight squeeze, but he didn't move other than his eyes.

His eyes move right onto hers. For a moment she felt as if he read everything. He looked so deeply into her, it felt as if her world was shattering. Crystal shook it away though and blinked away the tears.

"Soon though, Jacob changed. He phased, just like Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul." Draco's head looked up when she said Paul. That was the name of her wolf, wasn't it? "And by Phased I mean slowly the transformed into Vampire hunters, human shape shifters. And it was around that time that Jacob imprinted on me."

"Imprinted?" Draco muttered, his eyes unfocused. He shook his head, where had he learned about that before? Probably in that filth's class. Lupin had taught them about shape shifters and imprinting, hadn't he? Quickly Draco's mind figured it out as his hand pulled away from Crystal's. "That's why you are so cold. You are away from Jacob."

A sob escaped from her lips. She crumbled right into his arms. "Please—please don't tell anyone." She begged, crying even harder than before.

"Do you love him?" He asked softly.

"I—I do," She shuttered out.

Draco let out a sigh, he wiped his tears away and held her tightly. "Let's get you back to the Gryffindor Common room."

She shook her head, "No, can I come back with you? I don't like being there."

His eyes widened, "Why not?"

"Hermione," Was all she said and all she needed to say. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he helped her up and lead her to the dungeons.

She was welcomed like a Queen and for once she accepted it. She didn't dare yell at any of them for calling her My Lady. She just smiled. Meanwhile Draco had to glare at every single one of them, daring them to ask her why she was crying. He could tell everyone wanted to ask it, but they didn't dare. He would hex them into oblivion. He was angry enough to do just that.

* * *

><p>"Miss Nott, you are late." Professor Carrow pointed out as Crystal quietly attempted to close the door behind her. But it was in vein. Obviously, as she approached her with his wand out waiting for an excuse.<p>

"Oh," Crystal breathed lightly, Paul trotting by her side. Usually she doesn't bring him to class, but she couldn't help bringing him today. He wouldn't leave her side after she never showed up in the Gryffindor Common room last night. The Slyhterin's who shared the 'Muggle Studies' class with the Gryffindor's were wearily eyeing Paul. "I don't believe I am late." She cheeked to the Professor. "I believe the class starts when I arrive." She smirked, wondering if Professor Carrow was thick enough to give Crystal Nott, chosen by the Dark Lord, a detention.

"Take a seat." Professor Carrow demanded as she tucked her wand away. "Now as I was saying, your essays are due today. Hand them in, hand them in." She asked as the class scrambled for their essays.

Crystal grinned from ear to ear and took her usual seat next to Neville, Parvati Patil, and on the other side of Paravti, Lavender Brown.

"Where were you last night? Paul kept pacing the whole room." Paravti hissed as she dug out her own essay on 'Why Pureblood's are Superior.'

"Sorry about that, I was with Draco. Just tying up some lose ends." She informed causing both Paravti and Lavender to giggle. "Not those kind of loose ends!" She stammered while pulling out her own essay, just in time too. Professor Carrow was summing them to the front.

"I expect these are up to scratch. I know the mudblood's have all fled for their crimes, but you pureblood's and less fortunate half-bloods," Crystal noticed Seamus and Lavender both clench their wands tightly to their sides. "Are here and you will help with the new order. You see Muggles are slowly degrading us."

Crystal rolled her eyes and turned to Neville. He had parchment out and made it look like he was taking notes, but really he was passing notes to Crystal as they did last time. She followed the suite and pulled out her own parchment.

_So what really happened last night? _

Neville asked, his hand moving quickly across the paper. Crystal's eyes read it just as fast as he wrote it.

_I told Draco the truth about Jacob._

A tiny 'o' formed on Neville's mouth. He nodded and didn't write back for a moment.

_Did you really write your essay?_

Crystal stifled a laugh, she was going to be in trouble for her essay.

_I wrote it on muggle inventions and how neat they are._

Neville's eyes widened.

_You are so in trouble._

He wasn't able to write much more because Professor Carrow was babbling right in front of them. "Thus in 1962 was the first time a pureblood had been murdered by a muggle. They used a weapon Char."

Crystal giggled, "It's a car professor. And it's not a weapon." She said automatically, causing several strange looks from the Slytherin's and some stifled laughs from the Gryffindor's. "It's a vehicle, sort of like a carriage or a broom."

"Miss Nott, you need to raise your hand. Ten points from Gryffindor for not raising your hand and a deten—" She started, but Paul growled so loud, she stomped back up to the black board like a little child and didn't finish her sentence.

Neville gave her a high five underneath the table. The pair grinning throughout the rest of the class as they each made smart remarks in barely audible whispers. If Professor Carrow heard them, she gave no inclination. She ignored them all together throughout the rest of the class and stayed as far from Paul as she could.

Finally when class was over Neville and Crystal headed out into the bustling hallway laughing the whole way. Holding their sides, they approached the Transfiguration room where Neville dropped her off before heading to library since he had a break.

"Be good would you?" He asked with a snicker, that fell short. Professor McGonagall appeared next to them looking more tired than they had ever seen her.

"Good Morning Professor McGonagall." They said in unison.

"Good Morning," She responded lightly. "Please do not stop smiling on my account. I could use a little cheer. We could all use a little cheer to be honest." She patted Crystal on the back before heading into the classroom.

"She isn't going to like it when she hears how badly I mouthed off in Carrow's class today." Crystal muttered.

"I think you did the right thing. The chosen Princess and she's defending Muggles." Neville laughed.

"It's either the right thing, or I am ready to get crucio up the ass." She smirked before hugging Neville, as they did now a day's every time they departed for a different class.

"When did you learn to swear so much?" Neville asked, but he already knew. After spending time with Paul, he realized where she got her language from. He wasn't sure if it was the way American's were or if it was just Paul, but he sure had a tongue to him. If Neville were to speak like that his Grandma would probably curse his tongue off or worse.

"Never you mind, see you for dinner alright?" She smiled before heading into the classroom.

But they didn't get to see each other for dinner. Crystal was just about to sit down right next to Neville, when the Headmaster himself pulled Crystal aside and lead her all the way to his office. Feeling pains within her heart the minute she walked in, it was all she could do was to stare at Dumbledore's painting. He was pretending asleep as many of the portraits did. They were so noisy, but she didn't care as she took a seat. A wave of sadness washed over her, all the trinkets Dumbledore owned were still here. It was as if he never left.

"Do you know why you are here, Crystal?" Snape asked skipping formalities. Her eyes looked away from Dumbledore's portrait in shock. It was then she noticed an essay she had wrote two nights ago in his hand. She tried not to grin.

"Because writing a paper on the invention of the cellphone is not a correct topic for muggle studies?" She asked off-handedly.

"For you especially. Professor Carrow came to me personally, you were late to class, mouthed off, then turned in this essay. You are lucky she came to me, but most of all you are lucky it is you. She would torture you had it been anyone else." Snape told her, his hand shaking with the essay in his hand.

Shyly she looked down at her hands which she had been holding tightly in her lap. "Of course, I am sorry Professor."

"Sorry will not take back the trouble I had to go through to make sure you did not get punishment for this." His fist slammed on the desk. Sighing, he set the essay down and approached her. "I know you do not support the Dark Lord. But pray, tell me, what will come from you disobeying everyone? Can you for once obey?"

"Yes, of course I can." She said softly.

"Good," Snape said then motioned for the door.

Her lip quivered for a second. "Thank you, dad." She muttered then turned to leave, closing the door softly behind her.


	25. Chapter 25: Tired

**Chapter 25: Too tired this time**

**A/N: I really enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys did too. It's coming to a close and fast :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

* * *

><p>Fall was slowly descending upon the castle, sending a chill throughout its inhabitants. But it wasn't just a chill that was filling the air. With each passing day the students grew gloomier, save the smug purebloods. Those that were against the new radical Hogwarts, received punishment. And it when it seemed to be too much to some of them, they turned to the last person who the Carrow's would think of, Crystal Nott.<p>

"Who's next?" Crystal sighed, looking at the parchment before her eyes. "Larson? Are you serious?" She groaned at the name and looked up to the boy with a sheepish smile on his face, but that quickly faded. He had cuts all over and was walking with the limp. His eyes narrowed into a pain wince. Shaking her head ever so slightly as he took a seat, he was only a second year. "What happened?" She leaned up against the desk in the abandoned classroom they had set up for today.

Each day she would have Neville grab some of the gallant students who took onto being brave, or stupid in her mind, against the Carrow's and would attempt to fix them up as best she could. Neville, Ginny, and Luna all helped her anyway she could. It was all for protecting the students. Soon they were planning on reforming Dumbledore's arm. The rebellion within the school would began. Everyone who was not tainted was helping out. Even Paul helped them out. With the younger kids he would actually let them play fetch. He was everyone's favorite wolf.

"I told Professor Carrow that," He paused shyly looking at his hands. His proud Ravenclaw tie smudge with bright red blood. "Her classes weren't how muggle's really are."

"Not the smartest, I am assuming she punished you?" Crystal asked and he nodded timidly. "Lucky it was Miss Carrow." She pushed her hands into her eyelids. Letting out a sigh, she slowly pulled her hands away and turned to Ginny. "Bottle of dittany for the cuts."

"Sure thing," Ginny smiled grabbing the bottle straight away.

Paul, knowing it would sting a bit on the bigger cuts, trotted forward and rested his head on Larson's lap. The boy gladly petted the wolf as the liquid was applied across his face.

"Was there anyone else? Or is Larson the last one today?" Crystal asked Neville, while she took a look as to why he was limping. Her wand was tracing over his body and she examined what she could.

"Other than me." He grinned, completely ignoring his black eye. "Well...Luna you still doing okay?" He pulled away from the desk he was leaning against and looked towards Luna who was sitting on top of a desk reading a book. She looked up with glazed eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright." She smiled, before pouring back into her book.

"Perfect," Crystal shook her head at the young witch who was so indifferent.

"All the cuts look good, Crystal." Ginny smiled pulled away with a proud grin on her face.

Crystal smiled with an approved look before turning to Neville. "I'll need your help with this one." She told him. Neville nodded and kneeled by Larson, as Paul backed off ever so slightly. "Larson, sweetie, this is going to hurt a bit. Your ankle is sprained."

He just nodded timidly.

"One," She looked to Neville who put to firm hands on Larson's shoulders. "Two," Ginny reached out and held the boys hand tightly. "Three," Crystal tapped her wand on his ankle. The minute the white light shot from her wand, Larson let out a strangled cry. Ginny muttered words of encouragement, until finally the leg was healed.

It took a couple more minutes and a chocolate frog later, before Larson was ready to leave the room. Together they ushered him out giving him hope. None of them wanted him to stop fighting for what he believed in, but then again, they wanted to leave the fighting and rebellion to the older kids.

A sigh escaped their lips when the door was closed tightly behind them. Crystal turned back to the desk at the list of students she had helped the last week. Larson she had helped four times, Handlemann once, Parker twice, and many more. As her eyes traveled down the list the more wearier she grew. Most were from younger grades. What a grave Hogwarts they are going through. The people in her grade and Ginny's knew better, but were still getting their fair share. Just today Hannah Abbot had gotten a round of Crucio for just saying Harry Potter in the hallway. It was despicable.

"Now what?" Ginny asked taking a seat on top of the desk Crystal was working on.

"A lot of the seventh years are asking about Dumbledore's army." Neville took a seat on the desk next to Crystal and Ginny.

Luna looked up from her book, "The sixth years as well. I think it would be wise." She breathed softly.

"Or stupid, but we need something better. We can't keep moving to random classrooms." Crystal shook her head.

"I agree, we need a permanent location." Ginny grabbed the quill and parchment from Crystal and looked it over. Then she flipped it on its back and wrote Dumbledore's Army right across the top in her neat writing.

"Why not the room of requirement?" Neville suggested.

"Where we had the first meetings?" Luna piped, while getting of her desk and staring at the paper in Ginny's hand with curiosity.

"For a safe house I think it would be best." Neville shrugged and grabbed the parchment, in his messy writing he wrote: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

"Funny how there are no Slytherin's." Ginny noted.

"There is a first year I want to look into though." Crystal smiled weakly. "Her name is Violet Greengrass."

"Isn't her sister in your grade? Daphne?" Ginny made a face.

"There are three sisters, the youngest one is a first year." Neville reported, and turned to Crystal to fill in the gaps.

"All three are in Slytherin, but I can't help but to notice Violet. When Hannah was getting 'punished' today, Violet was crying into her older sister's shoulder." Crystal sighed, feeling upset the more she remembered Hannah's face. Too many innocent people were getting hurt. Where ever Harry Potter was she hoped and prayed he was making a difference. She knew she wasn't make much of one right now. Rather sucking up and being the righteous pureblood when eyes were on her and when they weren't, well that's another story.

"I'll talk to her." Everyone's heads snapped towards Luna who was tipping on her toes. She usually didn't say too much into these matters, but then again she was a strong supporter as of late. She had been a big help for reliving tension with her stories.

"Bring Paul with you then, I don't want you getting into trouble with the Slytherin's." Paul barked at Crystal's words, letting her know he agreed. She then turned to her watch, noticing the time she groaned. "I'm late for Headgirl duties." And with that she left the room, leaving everyone else to finish up planning. She knew full well that Neville would inform her in the morning.

* * *

><p>Crystal had just settled down after a long patrol with Draco. For a Friday night it was very quiet in the castle. It seemed now a days the only people willing to break rules were those who had close tie-ins with the Dark Lord himself, otherwise everyone else stayed out of trouble.<p>

Not sure why they kept up the tight patrols, Crystal snuck into the dorm as quiet as usual. But being quiet didn't matter this night. Lavender and Paravti were waiting up with the lights dimly lit in the room.

"Hey," Crystal said weakly. She wanted to rest her head on her pillow so badly.

"You got a letter." Lavender giggled, but it wasn't as happy as usual.

Crystal furrowed her brow as excitement filled her. Forgetting how tired she was, she dove to her bed and grabbed the letter while the girls gathered around.

"It's not from Malfoy, the handwriting was to _neat _for him." Paravti took a seat on Crystal's bed.

"Huh," Crystal flipped it over and looked at it. Hoping and praying it was Jacob, she knew when she saw the name it wasn't Jacob. It was way to neat and tight. Not bothering waiting another second she ripped it open with much excitement.

_Dearest Crystal,_

_I do hope school is going well. I have been hearing stories from the inside of Hogwarts and it sounds as if it is not. I know you are staying strong, but I was wondering if you could met me tomorrow evening? You're wolf will know where to find me._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward._

"Whose Edward?" Lavender immediately asked.

"I—I need to talk too," She cut herself off abruptly and left the dorm, leaving her roommates fully confused.

The letter still clutched in her hand she dragged herself up to the boys dorm where Paul was sleeping. Opening the door, not bothering to be quiet she trotted right in. "Headgirl duties, as you were boys." She said, smirking as Seamus scrambled up, covering his chest with the blanket. Neville rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, while Paul stretched out on what used to be Harry's bed.

With a swish of her wand, she closed the door behind her, locked it, and sound proofed the room. "Paul, do you mind?" She asked softly. Both Seamus and Neville looked away, knowing full well that Paul was a shape shifter. Most Gryffindor's that Crystal trusted with her life knew. Hence why he was sleeping in the boys dorms. She didn't want him ogling Lavender or Paravti.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he transformed. Throwing the blanket over him he walked towards her. His eyes landing right on the letter in her hand. Gingerly she handed it over to him. It only took him a moment before he finished reading it. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His body shook all over, he was about to phase out of pure rage.

"Paul," Crystal pleaded and backed away a bit, as Paul continued to shake.

"The fucker left you for _dead_ in the forest." His harsh words rang through the room. Crystal felt a tear escape her eyes as she backed into Neville's bed. He reached grabbed her and set her down safely in his bed.

"I know he did Paul, but really." She tried to say calmly, but she was shaking. "I am a live now." If it wasn't for Neville urging her on, she wasn't sure if she could manage. Paul was frightening right now.

"And what if he gets hungry and bites you?" Paul growled, but his body was slowly starting to stop shaking.

"She has a Vampire killer..." Seamus muttered, not even looking at Paul. He didn't mind the wolf, but it was times like this he was terrified of him.

"I am the one who has to protect you. Jacob would kill me if you died." Paul pointed out needlessly.

The words stung Crystal more than she would admit. Paul of course didn't notice it, but Neville knowing Crystal as well as he did, reached out and held her tiny hand tightly within his. "We all could die any time now. I should give Edward the cha—"

"What for? What good can come from meeting with the blood sucker?" Paul took a step forward, he wanted to look Crystal in the eye. He needed her too see he was serious. He meant that he wanted her safe.

"I don't know, but I don't see what the harm could be." She said softly, looking at her cold feet and shuffling them together. She could barely look at him. His concern was just, but it still bothered her. She deserved her freedom and Edward deserved the chance that she could offer him.

Paul dropped down to his knees. His face looked cold in the moonlight. "Bella," He slipped up, causing glances from Seamus and Neville. "You didn't see, I mean, fuck. Sam's mind, I saw what he saw when he found you. It haunts me. If I could rip Edward to shreds for what he did to you, I would."

Crystal smiled ever so weakly and pulled her hand out of Neville's to rest it on Paul's shoulder. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"If only you could." Paul sighed and put his hand on top of hers. "You are so tiny, so frail."

"I can also curse right next to Merlin's grave." She looked at him with her famous Nott glare. He didn't flinch though. He was never scared of her.

"Those are words that I would flee from, mate." Seamus informed Paul, though his words were very mumbled. He was not used to getting woken up. Nor did he like it. He loved his sleep. Give one final glance around the room, he drew his curtains around his bed, shutting out the moonlight and the conversation.

"Paul?" Crystal asked quietly.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't allow you to pu—" He started but Crystal got up off of Neville's bed and pulled her wand out of her robes and threateningly put it on his throat. Neville snorted back laughter. They warned him.

"I know you aren't as forgiving as me. And I may be getting myself in danger, but Paul, we should at least give Edward the chance." She pleaded, dropping her wand to her side. It was then Paul saw, as the moonlight traced her pale features, that she was sincere. She wanted what was best for them. Her eyes were filled with such hope, where as usually they are filled with loneliness.

"Give me a reason why and I will consider it." His features softened ever so slightly. Even the wrinkles by his eyes softened.

Neville, who had been quiet for a while spoke up, "He was an ex-boyfriend?" He asked, Crystal nodded.

"Yes, which is why this strikes me as weird. He promised, I mean promised, that I would never see him again." Crystal stressed as she took a seat, the exhaustion was no longer at bay. It was finally sinking in now that the excitement was dwindling down.

"Do, I mean are Vampire's good at keeping promises? I know certain magically creatures are bound." Neville asked. Getting of his bed he pulled his blanket off of Crystal and draped it around her. He could see, even in the dim lighting, that she was shaking. He hated how cold she was now a days. After doing some research after many conversations with Paul, it was because she was away from Jacob, her imprint. Neville's first goal was to help her get warm and make sure she is fine. His second was to protect the others in the school. She came first for him, he had missed her far too much when she was gone.

"No idea," Crystal pulled the blanket tighter. "But, I will tell you something in the letter hit me as odd." She reached out and pulled the now crinkled letter from Paul. Smoothing it out the best she could and muttering, "Lumos," She traced over the letter. "Right here," She pointed as the boys leaned forward.

"_You're wolf will know where to find me." _ Paul read out loud, with a furrowed brow. "That's not news, I can smell a Vampire."

"But from how far away?" She shot him a glance, in which Paul opened and closed his mouth several times.

"I'm guessing not very far. Argument won," Neville grinned.

"A couple miles at best." He said, glaring coldly at the grinning boy in front of him.

"Which is exactly why it's odd." Crystal declared. Pointing to the outside window, that was not visible on the floor, she began to explain. "Hogwarts is protected Paul. There is no way in or out, unless you go through the Forbidden Forest."

"Which it's Forbidden for a reason." Neville quipped.

Crystal elbowed him playfully before carrying on. "I bet you any money he is attempted to arrive through the Forbidden Forest. And if you want me to go in there, where it's hardly safe be my guest."

The look on Paul's face let her know that she won this round. Squealing with delight she threw her arms around Paul giving him a tight hug, which he barely returned. He instead demanded that she head off to bed, despite it being a Friday night. She listened, but failed to tell him her dorm-mates would be waiting for every detail, which she indulged them.

* * *

><p>It was to no surprise that she did not get up till well after ten in the morning. Even then she appeared to be in a daze, everyone thought she was tired, but truth was her mind was calculating and wheeling around. Slowly the day dragged on and it wasn't until around seven 'o clock in the evening that she snapped out of her thoughts. Paul, who was playing with some first years in the common room, stopped so suddenly as a ball hit him right in the face. He shot the first year a look, who promptly backed up to the wall in fear.<p>

"Paul?" Crystal asked, crossing the room with Ginny at her feet. Both looking very concern as the wolf stared out to the Forbidden Forest. The two girls exchanged glances. It wasn't late enough for her to be sneaking out of the castle, but she would get away with it somehow.

"I think he needs to go for a walk. Sorry, Dawn, playtime is over." Ginny smiled at the first year, who nodded kindly. "Come along, Paul." The redhead reached out and directed Paul to the portrait hole, Crystal following closely behind. Together the girls closed up any gaps between them as they headed down to the entrance hall.

"It's a little early." Crystal muttered softly, not wanting anyone to find them.

Ginny took a quick breath, Paul was walking really fast for them. Even with her quidditch practice it was hard to keep up. "You have a cloak right? It's chilly out there, even for the end of October."

"I have everything in the bag, Ginny." She reassured her friend, even if her stomach was doing flip-flops. "Are you sure you want to come with?" She asked, casting worried looks, as she skipped over a trick stair.

"Why wouldn't I? I want to met this Edward character. You dated him after all." She smirked, ignoring Paul's urging looks for them to go faster. In Ginny's mind if they went any faster, they would get in trouble for running. It was going to be hard enough to find a solid excuse if they get caught going out the front door. She was hoping and praying to Merlin they wouldn't.

Crystal didn't respond back, rather she kept following Paul till they neared the entrance hall. That's when they finally hit trouble. The whole way down no one was bothering them, save a couple Slytherin's saying My Lady, but as they turned the corner and headed down the staircase, they nearly had to turn around.

Draco was laughing with Theodore and they were heading up the stairs, no doubt going to the upper part of the castle for some reason. The two girls stopped dead in their tracks. Not sure what to do, Crystal turned to Ginny, who let out a laugh. The best they could do was act.

"Crissy, seriously, I can't believe the way you told off those fourth year's for snogging." Ginny giggled a little bit more, shyly covering her mouth.

"Oh what? Was I suppose to leave them in the broom closet? No, I expect more from Hufflepuffs." Crystal bantered right back, catching on as best as she could.

"It's the Hufflepuffs you have to look out fo—"Ginny started but Theodore and Draco saw them and started to approach.

Draco cleared his throat loudly. "What are you doing out and about?" The words were harsh and aimed solitarily at Ginny.

Ginny blinked slowly, Crystal knew it was how she gathered her courage, and turned to Theodore with a tiny smile. She was acting shy, "Sorry," the redhead flipped her hair, letting it shimmer in the torchlight.

"It's my fault really." Crystal said as Ginny continued to use her looks. "We were actually looking for you two."

"Us?" Theodore asked confused as his eyes tore away from Ginny and onto his sister.

Draco tried not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Well—"Ginny giggled, causing Crystal to stop mid-sentence. "You see, since we can't go to Hogsmeade anytime soon, Ginny and I thought of something."

"What does this have to do with me? I am not Headboy. That's Draco, sis." Theodore asked looking between the girls in confusion.

"She knows that full well, but you are incredibly smart, Nott." Ginny cooed, causing Crystal to nearly choke on her breath.

"Th-thanks," Theodore said in confusion, but Draco didn't let him say anything more.

"Is this about the Halloween feast? I know you wanted to change a couple more things." Draco asked.

"Yeah, do you mind if I bring Ginny to the next meeting? I also think you could be a big help Theodore." Crystal looked down shyly, catching Paul's eyes as she did so. He was growing impatient. But when wasn't he?

"Fine, see you tomorrow afternoon then?" Draco said, feeling a little bit annoyed. He had been so short with Crystal lately, but he was trying to be a bit nicer.

"I can't wait!" Ginny gushed giving Theodore a slight wink.

"One more thing before we part ways." Crystal added as an afterthought.

"Yes?" Draco asked mildly curious.

"Think you could check third floor by Engel the Tosser's painting? The broom closet by there was occupied by some, er, Hufflepuff's who don't listen to me so well." She asked awkwardly shifting her feet around.

"Sure," Draco said not really sure why she was asking, but was pleased none the less when she planted a firm kiss on his lips before skipping down the steps, Ginny and Paul follow close behind.

The trio waited a couple more moments before Draco and Theodore were well out of sight before they slipped out the front doors into the cold dark evening. Throwing on a cloak, Ginny and Crystal hopped onto Paul's back, hoping the night would cover them until they hit the forest. Lucky for them the grounds appeared empty.

"I am going to murder myself later for flirting with your brother." Ginny muttered as Paul ran at full speed towards the Forest. Crystal could only smirk as they gathered speed and headed towards an unknown destination.

She didn't know how far they had made it into the forest, but she trusted Paul. He wouldn't get them lost. And with how fast he was going, she was sure they were miles in before they stopped thirty minutes later in a tiny clearing. Holding onto Ginny's hand tightly, they got off of Paul, both feeling extremely nervous.

The clearing seemed to be just that, clear. There was no one in sight and that made them nervous. Without Paul in human form it was hard to know if they were in the right spot. They just assumed they were. Together the girls pulled out their wands and stood on guard, waiting for what they weren't sure. Waiting a couple more moments back to back, Ginny's green eyes spotted movement just passed Paul on her right side. She tapped Crystal's hand, who immediately whirled to see what she could. As bravely as they could they muttered "Lumos," and shined it right in the direction where several figures were emerging from the clearing. Crystal dropped her wand at once.

Without muttering a single word, she began to run towards one of the taller figures. Ginny attempted to stop her, but was too slow. Crystal was already jumping into someone's arms with delight.

"Jacob," She cried and that's when the red head finally calmed down and Paul, morphed into the tall boy. Together the two approached the pack of boys, and one girl, that surrounded them.

"Ginny, this is," Crystal let go of Jacob, who did not pull away instead he rested his hand protectively around her waist. "This is the pack." She grinned from ear to ear. "Sam, Jared, Leah, Embry, Quill," She frowned as she said the name Quill, but carried on. "And Seth."

"And the tall, pale mysterious one?" Ginny raised her eyebrow and the guy standing off in the distance, looking rather bothered, but yet still proper.

"Edward Cullen," Crystal informed while Jacob's hand tightened around her waist.

"Do you mind?" Ginny gave Crystal a look that meant trouble, but before Crystal could even react, Ginny's wand flashed as she sent a hex at the Vampire. Naturally it didn't hit him, he was too fast for that, rather it blew up the tree behind him. "That's for being a prat." Ginny tucked her wand away with a small smirk.

"I like her." Embry announced, but Quill punched his arm.

"I call dibs." He said, while Embry rubbed his arm.

"You can't call dibs on a girl, dude." Embry protested.

Crystal threw her best glare at the boys. "If either of you imprinted on Ginny, you'll be answering to Harry. Which, let's face it, that is worse than the Dark Lord himself." Crystal shot, earning a chuckle from Ginny. "Now, can I ask why you guys are here?" Crystal attempted to pull away from Jacob, but he was holding onto her tighter than ever as he attempted to bury himself in her long black hair.

"I will be honest with you, Crystal." Edward took a step forward. Several of the pack members tensed, but none as close as Jacob. Crystal on the other hand, let her features softened a bit. The way he said her name was so soft, so tender. It was weird to hear her name said like that from him. She had never heard him call her Crystal before. It was always Bella. "These are dark times, especially for the Wizarding World and I was very worried."

"You have no right to be worried you fucking asshat." Paul growled.

Crystal threw him a glance. "He has every right, just like you do Paul." She let her dark eyes fall on him before she traced back to Edwards topaz orbs. "I've been doing just fine in the school."

"Crystal is one of the toughest Witches I know." Ginny supplied.

"Next to you of course." Crystal grinned at her friend, who returned it twice fold.

"Rumors are though there are severe punishments being handed out. And Alice has even had visions of you ge—" Edward started, but Crystal quickly stopped him feeling the tension in Jacob's body.

"Me being tortured is the least of your worries." She said, but regretted it just as soon as the words were out.

"What do you mean? So you are getting tortured?" Jacob shot, pulling away so he could see her face. When he pulled away her cloak was shifted, it was then he saw a dark bruise tracing her neck. He slowly reached out and grabbed it.

"It was nothing, that was, I mean I deserved that."

It happened so fast. The minute the words were out of her mouth, she felt a cold body grab her as fur exploded around her. Covering her eyes, she coward for the first times in months actually feeling fear. It took moments of shouting from Sam and Embry, before Jacob finally calmed down. Crystal still stayed in the marble cold arms, till she heard Jacob's soft voice calling her name. Very carefully she lifted her head up. Seth was standing right in front of her pulling her out of Edward's arms to safety. Glancing around, she noticed Ginny was standing close to Quill, who was keeping her safe. But judging by Ginny's face, she wasn't afraid nor did she need to be kept safe.

"Crystal, I may point out, you didn't give me a choice in going home." Seth told her lightly as he lead her back over towards the group.

"And you wouldn't have gone had I not done it." She retorted, but guilt was clear upon her face. Truth was she probably should have told Seth, but she knew he wouldn't have agreed.

"And you wouldn't have bruises had I been there." He turned right around with a smile, but her face faltered, falling into the familiar scowl she was used to now a days. "Surely that lovely Draco and Theodore have been asking about me?"

"They have, but I've been lying." Crystal looked down at her feet.

"Then it's time we bring me back." Seth pulled her chin gently up so he could look her in the eyes. It was hard to see her face in the deep forest, but he could tell a smile was starting to form. She missed him, she was missing everyone from Forks and La Push.

"What about," She paused and looked right at Jacob. "What about Daddy?"

"Charlie is doing just fine. He actually supplied money for us to go to 'New York' to find you." Leah laughed, speaking for the first time all night.

Crystal looked at everyone in front of her. Taking time to let her eyes linger on everyone she tried to get a feel for the situation, but it was harder to do then she thought. Everyone was grinning from ear to ear. Especially Jacob who had now calmed down.

"What's the plan then?" She sighed, caving in. It was either going to be an exciting evening, or one that would surely flop.

Everyone grinned in anticipation. They were waiting for Bella to come back to their hearts and here she was just as proper and cheeky as ever.


	26. Chapter 26: Paradise

**Chapter 26: Even the sun sets in paradise**

**A/N: A bit of...well I dunno a story line I mention in the 'sister' squeal so to mention that is finally coming up in here. A bit of family and heartache.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight**

* * *

><p>"Neville!" A timid voice called out to the tall 7th year as he left the Herbology classroom, Crystal bounding at his heels. Both curious as to who was calling out to them. Turning they saw Violet Greengrass, her big green eyes staring at them with sadness. The two turned away from the eyes and looked at each other.<p>

"What is it?" Neville quickly said, getting down on one knee, not even wincing as the snow went through his cloak.

The snow had finally fallen throughout the castle and not a moment too late. Christmas break was coming up and everyone was hoping for a white Christmas to cheer them up. It looks like they finally got it. Though for Neville and Crystal, snow was the last thing on their minds. They had recently started up the D.A. and had huge support. By huge support, they had manage to sneak in Embry, Quill, Jacob, and Leah into the makeshift dorms in the Room of Requirement. They stayed there full time where as the other students came and went as trouble appeared. The problem was, trouble appeared very often. Which is way Sam, went back to America to be near Emily and Jared near Kim.

Seth made his reappearance and would sometimes accompany Crystal to meals, but not often. He found his job in sneaking to the kitchens and helping anyone he could. It was all thanks to Edward that they were able to get them into the castle in the first place. Neville had already formed a plan of the meeting place for the D.A. and Edward had relayed some future in sight for Alice. With that help, everything went swimmingly.

Violet tugged lightly on Crystal's robes, causing her attention to snap away from her deep thoughts. "It's Luna," She said thickly as tears attempted to cascade down the young girls cheeks. Neville and Crystal exchanged another round of dark glances before they let the young girl lead the way.

"What class does Luna have now?" Crystal muttered to Neville as they ran through the snow, heading back away from the greenhouses into the Castle. The sun was just setting upon the horizon, night would be on them soon. Then it would be even harder to save Luna, if she earned a detention.

"Dark Arts," Neville shot back, noticing Violet could barely keep up he slowed his pace down a bit. "Crystal you go ahead." He told her then fell in step with Violet.

Crystal merely nodded and kept going as fast as she could to the Dark Arts room. It didn't take her long to reach it, seeing the class was near the dungeons. What did take her a while was attempting to move through the crowd.

"Headgirl coming through!" She said loudly at the students who gathered to see Professor Carrow have another go at a student. "Headgirl!" She said even louder. A couple more people moved out of her way and that's when her eyes fell to Luna who was merely looking bored, sitting on the floor with a bleeding lip and an oddly twisted wrist that she was holding close to her heart. Crystal's heart seemed to leap for the young witch, but before anyone could notice, she moved her eyes away onto the Professor she wanted to murder the most. "What happened Professor?" She asked looking revolted at Luna. Professor Carrow took it a whole different way than Ginny, all the other Gryffindor's, and the Ravenclaw's.

"This little," He kicked her and she let out a tiny sob that seemed unnatural. "Wench, declared that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord." He let out a mirth of laughter.

Crystal's lips turned up and she laughed as well, her stomach turning in sickness as she did. "I feel the Headmaster would like to deal with her." Crystal spat and grabbed Luna roughly by the arm, but not before making sure it wasn't the one that was hurting. "I'll bring her there if you would like, Professor." She said ever so sweetly.

"I think that would be wise." Professor Carrow didn't see through her act at all. "I am so proud of the example you set for your fellow students, Miss Nott." He told the aghast pupils. None of them had anything to say. Knowing the scene was over they turned and walked away, some linger close by knowing they could help.

"I am glad I had that nice little wakeup chat with Headmaster Snape." Crystal replied curtly before bowing and taking her leave.

Painfully she dragged Luna up a couple flight of stairs, when she knew Professor Carrow was in his office, she let go and let Luna steady herself.

"Mighty brave of you, Luna." Crystal said softly, while she waited for Ginny to reach them.

"I didn't do it out of bravery." Luna said softer than ever. The dreamy voice she held still was there, but it seemed to Crystal like a broken spirit.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes at the sight of Luna, but she turned away quickly before they could finalize. Her eyes drifted to stairs where Ginny was surrounded by other D.A. members ready to help Luna. They all turned to Crystal waited for a command.

Smiling weakly, she turned to the group. "I need someone to take Luna to her common room." She winked, everyone knew she meant the safe house. Ginny reached out and grabbed Luna at once. "I'm going to go talk to Headmaster Snape. I will be there soon." Everyone nodded.

Since the scene was under control all the students left Ginny to take Luna to the D.A. headquarters, save a few who would block the view of them making it less suspicious. One boy in particular stayed behind. He was a 6th year Ravenclaw that Crystal knew to be named, Darren Fellow. He had helped her many a times and he was a Prefect. She nodded thanks before heading off to the Headmaster's office.

She rubbed her hands together as she treaded up the staircase. How many times she had been up here was too many to count. She often said she was taking students up here to be punished, but never did. It was to her surprised when she knocked on the door and Professor McGonagall answered. Usually the Headmaster was alone. Not today though. Both looked enraged and were obviously in a heated conversation.

"Oh," Crystal said softly, noticing how her Head of House looked extremely raged about something. "I can come back." She said timidly.

"It's alright Miss Nott, I was just leaving. Professor Snape and I were done." Crystal couldn't help but snicker at the way she said Professor instead of Headmaster. It was proof the McGonagall still refused him as Headmaster.

"If you are sure." Crystal shrugged and stood aside so the old and tired Witch could pass the way Crystal had just come. When the steps were faded, Crystal shut the door and walked forward, looking very somber and tired herself.

"What is it now?" Snape had asked, sounded rather irritated.

"Well," Crystal wasn't in the mood to be under any wrath. Shifting her feet back and forth nervously she finally looked up at the Headmaster. "I was suppose to take Luna Lovegood here for being disobedient."

"But?" Snape asked coldly. She could tell though that his heart wasn't in it. It never was.

"I lost her, so I, er, figured you could send out her detention later." Crystal looked down at her feet, then back up, her eyes landed not on Snape, but Dumbledore's portrait where his eyes were tinkling right at her.

"Crystal," Snape's voice softened for once. Her eyes immediately fell on his. The two black orbs fixed right on one another's. "You can't keep lying to protect your friends."

"I know, but—" She started, but he cut her off.

"No, buts," He said sternly as he moved the chair with his wand. She knew right away he was forcing her to sit down. Being directed to sit down in the presences of Severus Snape was never a good sign. She tried not to groan as she did what he had asked. "You are dancing with a dangerous game."

"I am protecting the students. You are not always around to do so! Luna has a broken arm!" She cried, gripping the arms of the chairs so tight her knuckles turned white.

"It is heroic, but stupid." He drawled on, staring right at her. Letting her know this discussion was not to arise again. "Take them to Madam Pomfrey, you can't save them all."

"She isn't allowed to heal 'punished' students. I know she would do it anyways, but there are too many." Crystal hung her head, her hands loosened on the chair. Reaching out she grabbed her father's hand. A gesture she barely did. "Father, I want to help. I—can you support me? I dream of being a healer." She said quietly.

Lift her hand off of his, he patted it lightly with a faint smile tracing across his lips. "I know you do, but I'd rather you not put yourself in danger for the mistakes of the foolish. I won't always be around to save the day."

"I wish everyone knew how gentle you really are." Crystal said, staring right at him.

"Go help Miss Lovegood, if you need any more Potions let me know." He waved her out of the office, the discussion was closed.

* * *

><p>"Luna," Crystal gasped as soon as she made it into the Common room. It was decorated for Christmas, but yet at the current moment it looked so depressing. Over in the corner by the grand piano was where the medical station was set for at the current moment. Luna was laid down on a plush blue blanket with Ginny sitting there talking to her. The two were laughing, while Embry hovered nearby, watching Luna's movements in case they grow worse.<p>

When Crystal moved in closer she noticed Jacob on the piano bench, his face lightened up when he saw her. She knew he was relieved to see her not harmed. He gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Crystal, welcome back." Luna said.

At once she sat down and began to examine Luna's wrist. The frown never left her face. "What happened?" She asked, when no one said anything she looked up once more. The common room was filled more than usual, especially for being right before dinner.

"Carrow pushed her down, she landed on her wrist. From there he treated her like a spell bag." Fellow in formed, leaving the corner where the Ravenclaw's where doing their homework.

"So it wasn't a magical break?" She questioned not waiting for an answer, "Good." She muttered. Luna stared at Crystal waiting, finally Crystal muttered a spell and Luna's wrist was set right.

"Thank you, very much." Luna smiled, one that traced up to her blue eyes.

Crystal didn't want to say anything back towards the matter. She felt awkward getting thanked for doing that. She wishes deep down she didn't have too, but that's the way it was. "How about a Christmas feast here?" Crystal grinned at the several occupants. Jacob's arms found their way around her, as everyone smiled and cheered at the thought. "Dobby!" Crystal called happily as the little house elf apparated right by her feet.

Several of the pack members who were nearby jumped ever so slight, they couldn't stand the sound of apparating.

"Miss Nott! A pleasure as always!" Dobby's big brown eyes focused on her. She reached out and patted the rainbow hat he was sporting today. "What can Dobby do for Misses?"

"A Christmas feast!" Crystal supplied while clapping her hands together. "We will eat a bit later than the rest of the school. You think the house elves can have something ready for us, by oh say, seven?"

"I think so misses!" And with that Dobby disappeared to head back to the bustle of the kitchen.

Neville and Crystal turned to each other, knowing how to set up the room to their liking. Quickly the two got to work, getting rid of the varies studying areas to make a small dance floor. The beds themselves were stored as the room stretched farther out. All around the center makeshift dance floor were small tables where they could eat. The piano remained where it was. And the lights dimmed into a dark glimmering wonderland. Crystal hand managed to work some fancy magic, making it snow.

Once all that was done, Crystal sat at the Piano whipping up some of the best Wizarding Christmas songs she knew. Everyone was in light spirits as they dance, Jacob never leaving her side. Sometimes she sang, other times she just played.

Closer towards seven, Ginny pushed Jacob off the bench and began to sing with Crystal. Laughing they joined in a ballad that reminded both of them on Mrs. Weasley.

"But my Cauldron has gone cold!" Crystal sang loudly, sitting plucking away at the keys.

Ginny tired not to laugh, rather sang the next line. "Oh so cold, with no love brewing."

"Left with Amortentia!" Crystal giggled.

"Oh, no mistletoe to stir," Ginny turned to Crystal. The two locked eyes and belted out the next line.

"To stir our kiss!" They said loudly and held the note as long as they could before the giggling ensued. They had to lean on the piano, grabbing their sides as tears of laughter came from their eyes.

Everyone who was dancing broke out in a clap and the duet. And for once everyone spirits were lifted. Even if it was for only a brief moment in time. It was a moment where the Dark Lord wasn't looming over them. A moment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione where still with them, laughing by their sides. A dream where the Carrow's were not 'teaching'. For a brief moment Dumbledore was alive and all was well with the world. But in reality, it was far from well. It was unspoken between them that night, the members of the D.A. pretended it was well. After a long dinner, laughing, and dancing the reality came back. Everyone fell back into their somber ways as they began to leave the room, at least the ones who were safe to leave.

Crystal clung onto Ginny, ready to head out for the day, but a gentle hand grabbed her wrist. It sent a jolt throughout her body. With a smile, she turned her head to see Jacob smiling down at her. Ginny gave a tiny nod and headed out without Crystal.

"I've been meaning to ask you all night," Jacob grinned and pulled her close to him. He could never close the space between them. He just wanted her close to his heart at all times. She was warm, she was his heart. "What's Amortentia?"

Crystal's nose wrinkled ever so slightly, like she did every time she found something funny, but not enough to laugh. Jacob couldn't help but reach out and lightly tap her nose. "It's a love potion."

"Sounds interesting?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, not sure what love potion entitled.

"One drop and it could have you act more foolish then a freshly imprinted wolf." She pecked his cheek before intertwining her hands within his.

"You mean like Embry?" At his words, Crystal's eyes widened as wide as they could. Her eyes drifted away from Jacob, straight to Embry who was holding a deep conversation with Lavender under what looked like a mistletoe.

Her eyes narrowed. "Someone should inform them of the Nargles." She let go of Jacob's hand and walked straight towards the cozy corner Lavender and Embry found themselves in.

"Nargles?" Jacob chuckled softly to himself and followed Crystal, amusement etched across his face.

"Bells," Embry looked up at once when she appeared next to them. He smiled, but he noticed her pointing up wards.

"Nargles live in mistletoe you know." Crystal laughed and took a seat next to them. Lavender greeted her kindly, but couldn't help but tease her.

"No one believes in Nargles, but Loony." Lavender rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Luna," Crystal corrected. "Have you ever see one, I reckon I can," She swished and flicked her wand, "Bring it down."

"Leave it there, I don't fancy a battle with Nargles." Embry stared at her wand, then over to Jacob. Words were exchanged between the boys that didn't go unnoticed by the girls. But neither of them said anything.

"Suit yourself, but you know the rules." Crystal smirked, waiting for Lavender's reaction. The girl gratefully grinned at Crystal. Before Crystal could stop them, Lavender turned to Embry with a warm smile, which quickly disappeared onto Embry's lips. "That's when the Nargles attack." She added with a harsh whisper and then got up. The pair ignoring her as they began to kiss.

"I was only joking, he didn't imprint on anyone yet." Jacob patted her head. "You are such a worry sport."

"Yet," She growled the words, but it died upon her lips as Jacob leaned forward and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Pulling away ever so slightly, Crystal grinned. "You are kissing someone's fiancée."

"And I like it," He informed her, leaning forward and kissing her lips again.

* * *

><p>Being home for Christmas was one of the worst feelings ever. It put a deep perspective into Crystal's eyes. She never once was able to leave Draco's side. Throughout the balls, dinners, and press meetings she was there. When she wasn't there she was by the Dark Lord's side. That was always the hardest. Being there made her really tread carefully. Embry, Quill, Leah, and Jacob where left at the castle. But that's what made her so nervous. If anything happened she only had Seth and Paul to turn too.<p>

It was one of the last big dinner's until they went back to Hogwarts and she was looking forward to it every moment of the day. Jacob being away from her side made her shiver. Which is why as she adorned herself with jewels, make-up, and the lavish life style she kept Paul by her side to keep her warm.

She was wearing a stunning white dress for the New Year's eve dinner. It went all the way to the floor with a diamond studded bottom. She was currently added the last touches to her hair when Seth walked in the room. Casually he leaned against the wall next to her Vanity and watched her.

"Jacob would love to see you." Seth smiled, feeling bad his friend wasn't here to admire her.

"Shhh, don't mention his name." Crystal pleaded, but Seth knew very well she didn't mean it. She loved hearing his name, the fact that her smile brightened was proof of that.

"I don't like being here." Seth finally said, after a moment of silence. He picked himself up off the wall and kneeled down by Crystal's side. "I always fear for you here." He admitted, but Crystal shook her head, leaving a couple of curls to fall loose.

"I'm safer here then at Hogwarts." Crystal reached out to hold his hand, but pulled away when Paul shot up. His ears alert and his eyes locked on the door.

As if testing her statement, the door opened to a very unwelcomed visitor. Seth bowed deeply as Paul, remained guarded. Crystal merely stood up in a proper manner, her lips traced with her best smile. It was something Seth saw right through, but he knew better than to say anything. He instead excused himself as the Dark Lord entered the room carrying a rather odd shaped box.

"Servant," The Dark Lord called to Seth, who was just about to slip through the door. "Take the mutt with you."

Seth glanced quickly to Crystal then to Paul. Crystal remained as hard to read as ever, Paul protested for a moment before the Dark Lord flashed out his wand. Then Paul silently left with Seth. Crystal continued to smile, even though she was very much alone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked kindly. Her voice may have held kindness but her body was stiff. She wasn't at all relaxed like she was a moment ago. Regardless she met him half-way across the room, her eyes traveling to the box.

"I have a little present for you." He said, his red eyes trailing across her white dress in a way she didn't like.

Swallowing hard, she ignored it and grabbed the box he presented her. Slowly she peaked open the lid, but paused when she saw what was in it. It was the most beautiful blue dress she had ever seen. It wasn't the normal blue that was in style right now, which was a rather light blue, no this dress was a dark blue like the midnight sky, nearly black. But yet, when the light hit it, there was a tinge of green in it. When she reached out to touch the fabric it slipped through her fingers. It was silk, but yet, softer. It seemed to be made of the highest quality material the Wizarding World could buy.

"It was your grandmothers." He told her. There was a moment where her dark eyes caught his red ones. Her body was shaking with curiosity and fear. Crystal wanted nothing more than to be able to read his mind, but she was sure he wanted the same thing of her. Letting a smile play on her lips for a mere moment she dropped her mind barriers. The Dark Lord could indulge for one moment.

Kind thoughts drifted through her mind of how pleased she was of the present. She also allowed thoughts of curiosity to go of her grandmother and how she knew Voldemort.

When she saw the sick smile twist on his face, she knew it was enough. She put her mind back to blocking him out.

"Wear it for tonight," He told her and with a swish of his cloak he left.

Crystal blinking and not moving for a long moment after what just happened. She tried to shrug it off, but knew it was something much more. The minute she got back to Hogwarts she would have to study her grandmothers. She had no idea if he meant Grandma Nott, or Grandma Baskerville. Either way, she wanted to know. No, it wasn't that she wanted to know, she needed. If this could sway the war in any way she was up for it.

With a smirk she threw the glamorous dress on. It didn't take her long to finish her hair accordingly. It was then she descended down the stairs and headed over towards the grand dining room. All eyes were on her as she entered. Paul and Seth were nowhere to be seen though. Obviously they weren't allowed here. That didn't stop her though, letting her eyes lock for a moment on Draco's grey eyes, she gave him a warm smile. He returned it, but he couldn't help gazing at her. The seat next to him was open, but she was not to sit next to him. Not tonight, tonight was to seat at the right side of Voldemort himself.

Even though her insides were twisting, she took a seat. It wasn't easy though, he was eyeing her even worse than normal. Her stomach gave a lurch, instead of losing what little food she had in her stomach she attempted to focus on something else. That something so happened to be the gold plate in front of her. It was going to be a longer evening than she thought.

The night dragged on slowly. She cursed the three course meal and was truly glad it was desert, even if she didn't want another bite of food. The chatter was constantly flowing. Everyone was talking of plans and how great the regimen was going. Crystal couldn't care less and didn't bother to listen. None of it really concerned her. Not fully at least, yes she was affect at school, but that didn't mean anything.

She had been content on repeating a song Seth once made her memorize over and over again in her mind. A smirk traced her lip as she remembered the next line, she'd have to 'rap' it to Seth when she saw him after dinner.

"My, my child, what has you so happy this evening?" Hearing her several nicknames, Crystal snapped her thoughts away from the song and looked up at the Dark Lord.

She wanted to reach out and take a drink to ease the tension, but she just took a drink. Swallowing awkwardly as all eyes were on her, she supplied an answer. For once she spoke the truth, probably out of nerves. "I was just, repeating a song. In my head..." Once the words were off her lips she felt foolish, but the Dark Lord seemed to like this answer.

"A song? Your talent is singing, correct?" His red eyes filled with amusement. Then traveled down the table, where Sir Nott nodded his head, proving Voldemort correct.

"I sing best with Blaise. We—" She let out a long breath, "We are amazing at duets."

"Zabini?" He raised an eyebrow that wasn't there. It looked awkward, but some habits never die it appears.

Crystal nodded enthusiastically. Despite that she wanted to end the conversation. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort let out a laugh, "My Lord, I am surprised you are saying that, Child."

"It is what your followers call you, sir." Frowning thinking she said something wrong, Crystal quickly dove into her pumpkin juice. Deep down inside she was wishing it was something stronger like Firewhiskey.

Everyone laughed at her words, everyone except her, Draco, and Theodore. There weren't many other children or people their age at the table, but the ones who were there, let laughter fill them.

"And you usually follow your own beat." Voldemort supplied, once the laughter quieted down. "I heard the stories of your first couple weeks at Hogwarts." He continued. Crystal bowed her head, not wanting to hear more. She already knew where this was going, but it was a train slipping off the tracks. She couldn't stop it now. "I do love the bit where you told Professor Carrow that class started when you arrive." Her lips couldn't help but smirk. That was one of her finer moments.

The smirk though wasn't long lived, "And that paper you wrote, please tell me more about muggle inventions."

Her heart sank. Here was her death, here was her down fall. What was Voldemort playing at? What game was it this time, she wondered. There was no possible answer she could do to please him. He was attempting to get her into trouble, but why was he waiting this long into break? Her eyes glanced up to Draco, who was looking everywhere but her. It was then she wondered if he tipped the Dark Lord off. Revenge must have been sweet. Regardless of the situation she still smiled. "What would you possibly like to know? There is no gain for you, unlike me." She rested her elbows on the table and playfully leaned forward rest her chin on her hands. "You are a powerful Wizard, as for me I am a simple little girl. And because of that I am still growing and learning."

A silence filled the room. Everyone took in her words, but no one took in as much as the Dark Lord.

She waited with bated breath, watching the grandfather clock at the end of the room ticking away. Each tick pained her even more. The anxiety was beginning to fill her deeper with fear. But she remained silent. After a full minute passed, she tore her eyes away to look at the pale snake like figure next to her. He had an abnormal smile upon his face, but that wasn't what scared her. It was that his hand was held out for her to take. Crystal hesitated, her hand shaking before she rested it upon the cold hand. The long pale fingers grasped hers firmly.

Her head registered he said something to his Death Eaters, but she didn't hear it. Words were escaping her brain, she was hearing nothing but her heart pounding deep in her head. Her legs felt like lead, but his grasp on her was tight. She couldn't stop walking even if she tried. It was a blur the whole way there, when they arrived into the Library, she couldn't remember getting there. The room looked so odd, and dark as they strolled in.

His cold fingers finally let go of hers and she merely stood there awkwardly as he walked around her. His wand was lazily in his hand. But Crystal's eyes paid no attention to that. She kept her eyes focused on the table, where one of her favorite books was laying. Just earlier that morning she was reading it.

Crime and Punishment.

The title was read through her mind over and over again. Until she couldn't repeat it anymore, until she had to answer questions.

"Do not think for a second that I don't hear about every little thing you do, Child." He stopped circling her, noticing her eyes staring at the book on the table. His eyes flickered right to the table. A smirk fell upon his lips. "You have committed a crime." The Dark Lord's voice cut through the air, stinging her like a hex hit her in the chest. Everything was harsh and calculated.

It took all her strength not to narrow her eyes. In attempt to not narrow her eyes, she let them travel away from the book. That's when it fell upon the glass window. The room was light in a way that let her see her reflection, and the Dark Lord's figure next to her. Her eyes lingered on her figure, when she realized which Grandma she looked like.

Crystal's mind recalled a photograph similar to the moment she was standing in now. Though, she was sure it was a young Tom Riddle and not Voldemort, the killer. Ignoring the situation she twirled, just like her Grandma did in the photograph. Then without thinking she muttered, "Tom and Penny." Her mind began to race with never ending thoughts. That's what her mom meant in her suicide letter. The life that she was never meant for, that she was dragged into. The crime's of her grandmothers.

Voldemort froze at her words. Her voice sounded just like Penny's. There was no denying it. His hand twitched forward and he rested his cold hand on her soft cheek. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "I hate that you look like her." He told her. And that's when she attempted to flinch away. But it was too late. His wand was already out. Her eyes saw the flash of bright light, but she didn't have time to move. She stopped mid breath and fell the floor the minute the spell hit her. Crystal attempted not to scream but the pain filling her was too much. Slowly she lost control of her body and began to wither on the floor screaming, as tears streaked down her face.


	27. Chapter 27: Weakest

**Chapter 27: When I'm at my weakest**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I am finishing up this story, I promise. Really only a couple more to go then its finished and then moving onto my next stories :) **

**Also...as much as I hate saying this, reviews are appreciated. It lets me know I am doing a good job and that you like my story. In any case, at least thanks to anyone who added/ favorited the story. I really do thank you a lot! It means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Crystal was limping. She had been ever since she had the Cruciatus Curse placed on her. Now that she was back in the castle, it was even harder to hide it. Only a mere hour ago had they gotten off the train. Both Paul and Seth noticed a change in Crystal's demeanor, but no one said anything. If she didn't press the matter, then they didn't want to bring it up.<p>

"Crystal!" A voice called out to her, they were just making their way to the room of requirement, something that was taking more time than she wanted. Turning around she saw Darren Fellow, one of her favorite male Ravenclaws, frowning.

"Have a good break?" She asked smiling, but the smile fell at how serious Fellow's face was. "I guess not." She muttered, but he shook his head.

"It was fine, just," He paused and looked at her in surprise. "You didn't, I mean you didn't sit with Ginny and Luna on the train back did you?"

"No, I sat with Draco and Theodore. My break wasn't the best it could have been." Crystal's heart picked up pace. Fellow was panicked for some reason and she was almost afraid to find out why. "Why?" She asked fearing what was to come.

"She never came off the train, apparently no one saw her get on either." Fellow hung his head. Distress was written on his face.

Crystal stared at him for a moment, her face going pale. "Never got on," She covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh my hippogriff," She breathed a shaky breath. "If Death Eaters got her," she reached out to Seth for support. "I was in the same house as her." She whispered harshly.

Fellow looked at her curiously, "You don't think they finally got her?"

"They did, now that I think about it, I remember hearing Lovegood's name passed." She hit her forehead with her hand. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's not your fault, she is a tough girl. I believe Luna will be just fine." Fellow put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't respond.

"No, I could have done something. Son of a bitch," Crystal growled. "I'm going to—No, you know what? Go get the pack. Have them meet me on the first floor by the two tailed mermaid painting." Without giving Fellow much of a warning she turned and headed back down the staircase. She was walking so fast, even Seth had to pick up the pace despite his legs being longer than hers. Every so often the two boys would catch her muttering to herself, but they couldn't detect what she was really saying. It was just swears after swears. That wasn't anything like her, but they knew she was upset. They didn't need her swears to tell them that. They could see it in the way she walked and carried herself.

When she finally did make it to the painting, she threw open the nearest classroom door and began to rip the room apart. It didn't take long for Seth to grow weary of her temper and for both him and Paul to hold her down and she shook with silent tears.

"This is so bloody stupid." Crystal punched Seth in the chest with a deep breath. Exhaustion rolled through her, with deep disappointment.

"Luna will be fine, that girl is tough as one of the wolf pack." Paul, who had transformed into human, tried to reassure her. "I admire her."

"It's not fair though, she didn't deserve it. I could have been there, I could get to the dungeons." Her body slumped and she took a seat on the cold stone floor. A shiver wracked through her, even though both Paul and Seth were so close.

"And what? Set her free? If you did they would know it was you the whole time." Seth pointed out, but he didn't need to. She already knew how much of a disappointment she was in that household. Every day she was flinching in fear, afraid that she would get a round of Cruciatus. She wanted nothing more than to be back with Charlie, to be in the simple life.

Crystal bit her lip, "I'm not going to set her free. There is more I can do."

The door burst open, all of the pack members who were at Hogwarts walked in. Each had stern looks on their face. "If it means you are putting yourself in danger, I refuse." Jacob told her as he waltz right up to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I get it that you love me and you want to protect me, but I can do what I want. I am a big girl." She argued.

"No, Crystal I lost you onc—" Jacob started, but Leah cut him off.

"What do you need?" She pushed Jacob aside and looked Crystal right in the eyes. She was filled with determination as she looked at her fellow girlfriend.

There was a silence. Crystal's mind was reeling and everyone was watching her. The tall figures all gathered around with dark stares. Jacob especially, but his eyes were darting from Leah back to Crystal. "Draco, get me Draco Malfoy." She said finally, earning a cold look from Jacob.

"Not him, anyone but him." He argued, but Leah was already slipping out of the door.

"Afraid the blond prick will steal her away?" A laugh shook through Embry's body, it was quickly cut off though, but Jacob punching the boy in the ribs. It was playful, but Crystal couldn't help but cringe at the sight.

"Not in the slightest, I just don't like him." Jacob told the other boy. "Something about him."

"He's a fucking coward if you ask me. He sits there and watches people get tortured when it obviously causes him discomfort." Paul pointed out, for once everyone nodded in agreement except Crystal.

"He isn't a coward." She glared, making sure to point one at Paul, then to Jacob. "You should really put something clothing on Paul." Crystal added at another uncomfortable glance at the naked boy.

"I'll be phased back soon enough." He promised, Jacob threw him a look.

"No one wants to see, or shall I say not see, your junk hanging out." He chuckled, earning a fist bump from Quill and Embry.

"Shut up, faggot." Paul growled as he got up off the desk to threaten Jacob up close and personal. Jacob didn't even flinch. The two stared at each other for a moment, before laughing and patting each other on the back.

"God, we missed you three when you were gone for break." Embry blurted out in the silence.

"You have no idea." Jacob grinned in a silly sort of way. He then reached out and held Crystal close to his chest. He couldn't help but take in every inch of her. Breathing in he noticed the scent of a train that lingered on her, the next thing he noticed was the smell of blood. That piped his interest, his eyes traveled on her, but he didn't see anything. Just as he was about to ask her if she was hurt anywhere the door burst open and in came Leah dragging a familiar blond boy by the dress robes.

"Get off of me, you filthy Muggle." He growled, not before kicking Leah in the shin, who didn't even flinch. It was Draco who flinched at the sight before him. Five tall boys, all well built stood around, each close enough to cause harm. That wasn't what bothered the wizard, it was the protective arm that was draped around Crystal that was owned to the biggest shirtless boy. His eyes roamed over the other boys. One of them was actually naked, but the more he stared at the naked boy, the more Draco though he looked familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, so he said nothing. Instead he ripped himself away from the she-male as he was calling her and headed over to Crystal. Lightly he tugged on her arm, knowing how sore she was. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Draco, why didn't you tell me?" Crystal stepped away from Jacob, shrugging his hands off at once. Staring right into Draco's grey eyes, she reached out and held his left arm, begging.

"Tell you what?" He looked alarmed, his hair fell into his face. He was sweating ever so slightly, he had been struggling a lot under Leah's grasp. He was staring to sweat even more under these giants protecting Crystal.

"About Luna!" She cried, her hands fell out of his and went straight up in the air in anger. "Why didn't you tell me she was in the dungeons at home?"

"For this exact reason! Listen to yourself, getting all up in arms." He shook his head, his eyes catching once more on the boys behind her. "Are you going to tell me who these people are?" He nodded over her shoulder to everyone, but Seth.

"No, I'm not." She seethed. "Do me a favor and press your Dark Mark." Crystal pulled out her wand with a dead serious face.

"I am not pressing my Dark Mark. You got tortured enough over break! Don't think we didn't hear your screams in the dining hall." The sentence was barely out of Draco's mouth and the big guy was already putting his arm around Crystal.

"Bells—Crystal," Jacob pleaded. "Is that why I smell blood on you? What happened?" He rounded her, his eyes bore into hers but she wasn't looking. She shook his arm off and looked away, causing Jacob to turn to Paul and Seth. "What happened?"

"It's nothing for Merlin's sake!" She cried then turned back to Draco. "I am serious, press your mark or I will imperious you." Quickly Crystal changed the subject, her wand flashing dangerously in her hand.

"I can make him." Leah suggested from her quiet spot by the door.

Draco gave her a look, then turned back to Crystal. "You aren't thinking, you are just upset. You don't want the Dark Lord here.

"Try me," Crystal flashed, her wand wiping as she cast a spell.

Draco deflected it quickly with his own and before he knew it the two were casting back and forth. Crystal was letting the agitation she felt within her flow through her wand. She cast everything she had and much to her dismay, so did Draco. Before she knew it the two were out in the hallway, which wasn't very deserted given the time of night. Students were milling about heading to the library or from. Several gave cold glances to the Slytherin's but none stayed long enough to break up the fight between the head boy and the Dark Lord's Princess. Not even her 'strange' boys, Draco was very surprised they remained hidden in the classroom. Leah didn't though, she went right out and watched. Unlike the boys, she wasn't afraid of the spells. She had seen what they can do and she knew how bad it could hurt, but she didn't care. A part of her was fascinated as spell after spell flew. Each different color and some more vibrant then others.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted, well into the five minute duel. Both Crystal and Draco snapped away a little too soon. Draco's last spill managed to graze Crystal's hair, turning the luscious black locks into a deep auburn. As for Draco, Crystal's spell manage to hit him and uncontrollably his legs began to tap dance. "What do you to think you are doing?" Professor McGonagall's eye's narrowed and her nostrils flared as she snatched the wands away. Her feet clanking in the silent corridor. Several students stopped walking to watch the scene. It wasn't like when the Carrow's caught a student doing wrong, this was actually entertaining.

"Well, you see Professor—"Crystal started, but was cut off by McGonagall.

"Who in the name of Merlin are you?" Her eyes caught onto Leah, who was leaning up against the wall her grin completely washed off.

"I'm Seth," She lied just as a russet wolf slipped out from her side and stood protectively in front of Crystal. "I got hit with a spell over break." She lied, causing Crystal to laugh.

"Is there something you would like to share Miss Nott?" Professor McGonagall clearly didn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to her pupil, who didn't say anything. It was Draco who spoke out.

"I would Professor." He said, causing a severely raised eyebrow from the older witch. "Crystal threatened to imperious me." He calmly said, still doing his little tap dance that McGonagall had not bothered to fix.

Crystal glared coldly. "This is coming from a Death Eater." She breathed heavily waving her arms in the air to prove she had no Dark Mark.

"I want the full story, to my office now! That includes you, Seth." She looked right at Leah, clearly not buying any of it. With a flick of her wand, Draco stopped dancing, but she left Crystal's hair auburn for some reason. Together the four of them and the russet wolf, followed McGonagall silently to her office.

Jacob seemed to be the only one with a bounce in his step. Crystal was still trying to fathom why the young wolf switched with Paul. Not that she minded, to be honest she was feeling a lot warmer with him by her side. It was nice to be warm after being so freezing all break.

When they finally made it into the office, at first everyone was lying. Leah lied and lied to Professor McGonagall telling this wonderful tale of how she got hit with a curse trying to stop Crystal from getting hit with another round of crucio, which Leah said wrong, and that in the process the Dark Lord thought turning her into a man would be great punishment. This was shot down after the tale when Draco said Seth was a male the whole train ride back. Crystal proceeded to smack the back of his head, which earned her a detention from Professor McGonagall, who still wanted the truth.

It was then she noticed that the Wolf that usually followed Crystal around was no longer a dark silver wolf, but instead a russet one. She chalked it off as being the same spell that turned Crystal's hair a dark red, but still didn't bother to fix it. She wanted one answer at a time.

Draco and Crystal filled in the gaps with their story as to why they were dueling, but Crystal refused to say anything about Leah and why she wanted to imperious Draco in the first place. It wasn't until Draco left the office, with merely 100 lines saying why he won't attack fellow students that Crystal finally opened up.

"Professor, this is Leah. She is Seth's brother." Crystal informed as Leah took Draco's seat. "I've got a whole pack of wolves in the castle." The Professor didn't say anything and waited for her to carry on. "They've been helping with the students, after attacks, they usually comfort the younger ones. I met them when I was living in Forks. But that's not what I want to tell you." Still she stayed silent and listened to her pupil, like any good teacher would. "I found out they've taken Luna to the manor. I want to be able to go home."

"Crystal, well that is admirable, I can tell you are in pain. Do you not remember right after your 5th year here?" Professor McGonagall asked, noticing the russet wolf whimpered. Something that Paul never did. She summoned a biscuit and offered it to the wolf, who ate them in a very human like manner. This hit the witch as odd.

"I promise I will be safe!" Crystal begged. "I need to be there for Luna."

"We need you here, there are more students here who are wounded. Luna wouldn't want you risking your life, but I am sure we could set up something for you to at least check on her." Professor McGonagall silently sat, looking deep in thought.

"I—" The words caught in her throat, she was afraid. More afraid than she would like to admit to be going home. "What if, I mean, if you wrote home saying that I've been acting depressed in class and you think that going home would help. I mean just after a while?" Crystal asked, a silence fell upon the odd group as plans began to form.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why the pack is leaving?" Neville asked in hushed tones as they walked their way as slow as they could to Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

"Not the whole pack, Jacob will be here and Seth." She responded back, keeping as close to Neville as she could, but that was proving to be a hard time. Jacob had rather liked the trade and was taking Paul's place every single day in the corridors. "The rest are meeting with a Vampire Coven I know, the Cullen's. They are going to head back to Forks, sort things out there."

"But why?" Neville couldn't understand it. There was so much going on right now and after hearing the rumors on how badly Crystal fought Draco in the hallways he was honestly curious.

"We are going to need more reinforcements. I can feel it. " She told him. The truth was she was having a bad feeling in her gut all week, it was now Thursday and her plan was close to setting through. She needed to get a hold of Edward, so tonight they were meeting in the forest once again, much to Jacob's dismay. "This war is getting worse."

"I know, Crissy, I know." He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze in a friendly manner before the two headed into the classroom and sat as far away from each other as they could. The Carrow's could never seem them together, not anymore at least.

"You still haven't changed Paul's fur back?" The minute Crystal sat down her brother commented, he had been making fun of 'Paul' all week for his fur and Crystal's hair. She hadn't bothered to change that back either.

"Theodore, leave Paul alone." She giggled as Theodore scratched behind Jacob's ear, who just growled. "That's my brother Paul, no eating him." She laughed, making Jacob growl even more.

"Are you still mad at me?" Draco asked as he sat down next to her.

"Not at all, I have it all sorted out, dearest." Crystal reached out and patted his arm, not even caring how hard she was patting.

"Look, I just don't want you to do anything stup—" Draco started, but his words were cut off as there was a loud bang of the door shutting.

Professor Carrow entered, all the students fell silent and watched with bated breath, perusal. There was a silent groan that fell among all the students who weren't in Slytherin. In Professor Carrow's hands were a stack of essays that were due Tuesday, for the break and he already graded them. That or he found fault with something.

"I am very disappointed with these papers." His eyes turned directly to the Gryffindor's in particular. Several the Slytherin's gave a little chuckle. "Let's see here," Slowly in a menacing kind of way he shuffled through the papers. By Crystal's feet, she could feel Jacob shift. With a gentle kick, she mentally told him to stay. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Longbottom, if you would come up here."

An audible groan caught in Crystal's lips. Her Slytherin friends gave her a look, then turned back to the front of the classroom. They knew something was about to go down. The Gryffindor's sat on their edge of their seats, watching Neville walk up with his head held high.

"Yes, Professor," Neville's smirk could even be heard in his voice. He knew no bounds.

"Would you do me a favor and read this top essay on how effectively punish muggles?" Professor Carrow thrust the paper right at the student.

Neville didn't even cringe, rather he grabbed the paper still smiling and looked at the paper. "Neville Longbottom, Professor Carrow, Defense Again—"

"Get to the actual paper you incompetent wizard." His wand flashed out, Neville shifted ever so slightly. He was obviously uncomfortable now.

"Of course, sorry." The smile was back on Neville's face. "In the day and age we live in Muggles should be punished." The Slytherin's looked a little bit perplexed at his words. Crystal didn't, she knew where this was going. She couldn't believe Neville actually turned it in. "They roam around the free world where we, Wizards hide in the shadows. As was discussed in class there are several ways we can punish Muggles, but I have thought of several ways to punish them myself. First is to give them a bouquet of flowers. That would be really mean, especially if the Muggle is allergic to flowers. May they sneeze in pain!" Now that Neville had gotten himself going, he was talking with much gusto and even performing actions to his words. Several of the Gryffindor's were holding back smiles, the Slytherin's were sneering in disgust and Professor Carrow was twirling his wand. "Why if this doesn't work then you could kindly give them chocolate. That would especially suck for the Muggles who cannot eat chocolate due to health reasons." He had to stop there, a laugh was bubbling at the surface.

"Pray tell me, what is so funny Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Carrow asked. His eyes narrowing even farther. "Because making a mockery of this class is not acceptable. Miss Nott, please come up here and read a correct essay." He demanded holding out another essay.

Crystal nodded and quickly got up, not before telling Jacob to stay put. Grabbing the essay from the Professor she stared at it for a moment, before he pointed to her third paragraph. It was something she wasn't proud writing, but she knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Personally, since Muggles have over run the world and taken away our rights they deserve the best punishment magic can offer. I feel that the best punishment would be for them, each and every one of them, the Cruciatus curse." She swallowed hard, standing next to Neville she began to feel ashamed of herself for not being strong enough to write something similar to him. "I want them to feel the pain and suffering they put our ancestors in back in the burning ages. I believe that even the Cruciatus curse would not be enough for their crimes."

"Have you ever felt the Cruciatus curse, Nott?" Neville knew she had, but he shout it right back. He was going to make a scene. Professor Carrow deserved a fight in his class.

Crystal wanted to shoot an answer back to at least protect her foolish friend, but Professor Carrow stepped in. "You do not address the Princess of the Wizarding world." Crystal couldn't help but groan. "Crucio!" His wand snapped right at Neville. For a while Neville stood his ground. Slowly though, the pain could be seen on his features. He was breaking down and eventually his legs gave way as he sunk into the ground. A strangled scream formed from his lips, which was exactly what Professor Carrow was looking for. He lifted the curse only to began kicking Neville in the gut. Once the Professor was satisfied, he picked the boy up and punched him right in the eye. "This is what happens to naughty students." He wheezed. "Class dismissed," He announced, leaving several students running for the door.

Crystal lingered for a bit, but Draco began to drag her out into the hallway. Neville's cries could still be heard outside the classroom and into the deserted hallways, seeing as classes just started. She let Draco drag her close to the Great Hall, then she finally stopped walking and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Thanks, I can take care of myself." She said angrily.

"I know, I just didn't want you to do something stupid like Longbottom." He told her then turned his heel, leaving her alone with Jacob. She shook her head, then headed to the closest empty classroom. Jacob didn't wait very long till he transformed back into a human. His eyes locked right onto hers.

"Is it always like that?" He asked, never really seeing a student get tortured, just their battered state afterwards.

"Yes," She nodded, reaching out and holding his warm body close to her.

"I understand why you were never afraid of the Cullen's now." He admitted, pulling her closer. He couldn't get any closer, not after seeing that. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. He held her tightly and breathed her in.

"It shouldn't be this way...it really shouldn't." Hiding her face, she muttered into his chest. "I wish I could have helped Neville. I am a terrible person for not."

"You aren't, Bella." Not wanting too, Jacob pulled away. He looked her right in the eye before kissing her right on the lips. "I like Bella better than Crystal." He told her before crashing his lips into hers once more. A warm shiver filled her spine and she closed the gap between them, letting him trail even more kisses down her.

"I'd like to point out Jacob," She broke away from the kisses with a slight giggle. She was glad for the distraction he was giving her. She needed that now, before she headed to the Gryffindor common room to heal Neville's wounds, at least the ones he would let her heal.

"Hmm?" He mused.

"That you yell at Paul for being naked all the time, put some dress robes on would you?" Jacob only growled playfully at Crystal for that remark, before he pinned her to the desk and began to trail kisses lightly along her collar bone.


End file.
